


AFLF: Season Four

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: As the Feathers Lightly Fall [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Amazingly he's not anymore. Hallelujah, ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel!Austria, Antonio Is An Ass, As the Feathers Lightly Fall, Both in characters and the original plot, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Demon!South Italy, Demon!Spain, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Expect Changes, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Height Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think there is in this one? #probably, Light BDSM, Light politics, M/M, Magic, Molestation, Multi, Older!Spain, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rebellion, Screenplay/Script Format, Short!Austria, Slow Burn, Tall!Spain, This Fic Will Kill Your Soul, Violence, Wingfic, Younger!Austria, Younger!South Italy, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 122,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: Free from the confines of Heaven and Hell, the angel learns how to be on his own, and the demons learn that they are not who they were before.Read Seasons One, Two, and Three before Season Four.Script/Screenplay format.





	1. Season 4, Episode 65: Instant Messaging, Via Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Season Four of As the Feathers Lightly Fall! Season Three was honestly super depressing, but we promise Season Four isn't exceptionally heartbreaking, unless we change something after I say this. XD No trigger warnings for the season.
> 
> Please enjoy the newest installment of AFLF! Let us know what you think about what's going on in the series! We'd seriously love to hear from you. ^-^
> 
> (Also, we are so so so so sorry this is a few days late. Life has been majorly crazy!)
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

****_~Antonio? Are you receiving this message? I told you I would send you a message by tomorrow, which is today, but . . . I'm alright. I was able to rent a small apartment in a town on Earth where I am now residing._

Spain: (Feeling the bangle warm, he checks the message, smiling when he sees it's from Roderich.)  "I'm receiving your message, Roderich. I'm glad you're safe and you have somewhere to stay. All is well?"

_~Yes, all is well, thank you. It's strange living alone, already. I wonder if I will get used to it . . . how is Lovino?_

Spain: "He is well, from what I hear. He and I haven't spoken since a brief moment yesterday, but Feliciano has been good about letting me know."

_~That is good. I need to get back to filling out job applications. Technology is quite difficult to master._

Spain: "That it is. Good luck on your job search. I'm sure something will come up for you."

_~I hope so too._

* * *

 

_~Lovino? Are you awake?_

Romano: (Is lying in his bed when his bangle warms, looking at the incoming message with a faint smile.)  "Yes, I'm awake. How have you been doing, Roderich?"

_~I'm well, but it's quiet and noisy at the same time. I can't fall asleep._

Romano: "Neither can I. My mind is too noisy tonight."

_~What do you do to fall asleep?_

Romano: "Typically, I just lie there and try to read. My mind shuts right off and decides it's time to sleep, all of a sudden."

_~I don't think I could do that. Usually, I cuddle something warm, like my cat, or Antonio. I suppose I'll need to buy another pillow or a plushie of sorts._

Romano: "Perhaps grab a blanket or some extra clothing and pretend it's one of us for tonight? It might help, but it might not."

_~You could come over- I'M SORRY, I DID NOT MEAN TO SEND THAT AT ALL._

Romano: (Softly laughs.)  "It's okay. I wish I could, but I know you want space."

_~I'm sorry, I'm quite embarrassed I sent that._

Romano: "Really, don't be. Things happen."

_~I suppose._

Romano: (Sighs, curling up more in his bed. After a short while.)  "Roderich? Can I tell you something that you can never tell Antonio?"

_~Yes, I'm honored you trust me._

Romano: "Who else can I talk to in the middle of the night?"  (Softly smiles, tentatively continuing the message.)  "I'm tempted to go upstairs and join him. Just to sleep."

_~I'm tempted to call him to me. You should go to him. If you want to, that is._

Romano: "I don't know if I really should, though. I don't want him to think that I want to be his lover again, because I'm not ready for that yet and I just want to be friends with him first, but I still want to go there."

_~I see. It is somewhat like my situation. I hope you succeed in making him a friend, Lovino, so that you two may understand one another as yourselves, and not who you think or remember the other to be._

Romano: "I hope so too. I really do."

_~I hope so for you two. Goodnight, Lovino. Sleep well._

Romano: "Goodnight, Roderich. Sleep well, dear."  (Rests, eventually falling asleep.)

* * *

 

Spain: (Antonio holds the feather from Roderich between his fingers, remembering when he got it so long ago. He whispers, feeling awkward and like this is wrong. A demon, a demon _king_ , praying? It was laughable. But still, he would do anything for his Roderich. His Asariel.)  Hello, Asariel- Roderich. I know we message each other over the bangles, but . . I love talking to you with my words, so that you may hear every emotion behind them. I miss you, querido. Today . . today was a hard day. I had to walk a bride down the aisle, and I just imagined you in the beautiful dress of a bride- and I almost fainted there and then. Lovino may have chuckled when I tripped, going down the aisle. I don't blame him. . . I don't know how to end this, other than . . seen you soon, Roderich. I love you.  (Sighs, lifting the feather a bit to smell the faintest scent of Edelweiss and chocolate, missing it, before setting it back beside his bed.)

Austria: (Far away, Roderich has a hand clasped over his mouth as he cries in his bed, having been about to fall asleep for the night. A short keen falls from his lips, the angel sobbing. He cries himself to sleep that night (though at this point, that isn't an uncommon thing for Roderich.).)

* * *

 

_~Antonio! Guess what?! I got a job!!_

Spain: (Smiles at the message.)  "That's wonderful! I told you something would come up! What are you doing now?"

_~I'm going to be a teacher's assistant, for all three levels of schooling- elementary, junior high, and high school. I'll mostly be working in the elementary school, from what I can tell. It's the only job that's contacted me back so far, so I'm taking it._

Spain: "That's wonderful!! I'm so happy for you, Roderich. When do you start work?"

_~Next Monday. I'll let you know how it goes afterwards. If I don't end up asking you to either give me tips or save me from children._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  "I'm sure you'll do amazingly, querido. I believe in your abilities as a teacher's assistant. Just smile and be kind, and be helpful. That's all you can really do."

_~I'll do my best. I hope you have a good rest of your day, Antonio. Take care of yourself. I lieb di._

Spain: "I will. Te quiero. I hope the remainder of your day goes absolutely wonderfully, Rodrigo."

Austria: (Roderich smiles down at the bangle, going back to his grocery shopping. He at least needs to buy a few things to eat, right?)

* * *

 

_~Antonio, Lovino? I think I might like my new job. There are a few children- especially the kindergarteners and preschool children -that love to follow me around. And typically listen to my instructions. Even the 'rowdiest' kids do. Or so my coworkers say._

Romano: "That's wonderful! The children must know you're special compared to the others."

Spain: "Children can sense more things than adults, especially in humans, weirdly enough. But I'm so glad to hear that, querido!"

_~I think you're right about them sensing I'm something different. I'll talk to you both more about them in future. Right now, I need to make dinner. Goodbye, talk to you soon!_

Spain: "Talk to you soon, mi amor. Enjoy your dinner."  (Smiles, going back to eating his own meal.)

Romano: "I look forward to it. Talk to you soon, tesoro."  (Tail twitches happily, returning to his work.)

* * *

 

_~Antonio? I think mistakes have been made. I decided to go out drinking with coworkers and now I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper drunkkkkkkk. I don't think I can- Am I in the same town?? I don't know . . ._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, checking the tracer.)  "You're in the same area you usually are. Do you need help?"

_~Pleeeeeaaase? I'll love you for- five????? Five-ever???? Is that a thing???_

Spain: (Opens a Hellsgate into an alley not far from Roderich, quickly making himself look like a human as he goes towards the other's location.)  "I'm sure it is, querido. Can you stop for a moment? I'm not very far from you."

_~Okay, I'm still at the bar . . ._

Spain: (Slips into the bar, coming up alongside Roderich.)  Querido?

Austria: (Flings himself on Antonio, hugging him.)  Boyfriend!!!!

Lady Coworker: (Splutters.)  Boyfriend?!?!?

Spain: (Catches Roderich, hugging him close. He smiles to the coworker, steadying Roderich. He gives a tiny wave to the coworkers.)  Hi, I'm Antonio.  (Gently, to Roderich.)  You doing alright?

Austria: Jo! . . ? I think?  (Giggles.)  Take me home, and then maybe . . .  (Starts whispering dirty, sexy things in Antonio's ear.)

Spain: (Blushes, smiling at Roderich.)  Shh, we'll how you feel when I get you home, alright? Come on-  (Scoops up Roderich, holding him close.)  Let's get you home . . .  (Starts out of the bar with Roderich in his arms.)

Austria: (Starts sucking, kissing, and nibbling Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Hums, trying to focus on getting Roderich home first.)  Querido, you're going to have to tell me how exactly to get you home . . .

Austria: Bus? Bus. Maple street, apartment 976 in the Cloud Hotel.

Spain: (Looks around, heading to the closest bus stop where people are waiting, quickly figuring out how to get Roderich to his apartment. After a ride on the bus and a short walk, they're heading up to Roderich's apartment. Gently.)  Keys?

Austria: (Mumbles, yawning.)  Card in my wallet.

Spain: (Shifts Roderich a bit, pulling the wallet from his back pocket, taking out the card, and swiping it to let them into the little apartment. He pads in, shutting the door behind them, and lays Roderich down in his bed and takes off his shoes, tucking him in with a kiss.)  I put your wallet on the table and your shoes beside the bed, alright?

Austria: Tonio, stay? Cuddle with me? I miss you . . I sleep horribly, nowadays . . No one beside me, no one beside me . .  (Roderich groans morosely.)  I tried dating . . . they were never you, never Lovino . . . Even if they were the nicest people I have ever met, . . . they make my skin crawl . . . Tonio, Tonio . . . stay the night?

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, leaning down to sweetly kiss him. Softly.)  I'll stay.  (Takes off his own shoes and curls up with Roderich, holding him close in bed. Whispers.)  I miss you too.

Austria: (Snores, already asleep.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, cuddling in to sleep.)

 . . .

*The next morning.

Spain: (Wakes rather early, looking down at Roderich sweetly. He kisses the angel's face sweetly before getting up, making breakfast for the two of them.)

Austria: (Stirs, waking up to a rebelling stomach. Roderich gets up, running to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet.)

Spain: (Hearing the horrible noises from the bathroom, he turns off the stove and goes to Roderich quickly, kneeling down and pulling back his hair as the other expelled the contents of his stomach. Softly.)  It's okay . . . Let it out, mi amor. . .

Austria: (Grumbles.)  Pretty sure that is what I am currently doing, Anton.  (Pukes.)

Spain: (Gently rubs Roderich's back, not taking the grumpy words to heart.)  You're okay . . .

Austria: (Finally done (or at least, he better be) Roderich sits back before laying down on the cool tile of the floor.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair.)  Water?

Austria: (Nods, his eyes shut against the light.)

Spain: (Gets up and turns down the lights, shutting curtains as well, and goes to get a glass, filling it with cold water before sitting back down beside Roderich. Softly.)  Can you sit up for me?

Austria: Mmhm.  (Sits up, drinking the water in the dark.)

Spain: (Silently pets through Roderich's hair, gently rubbing the other's scalp to help soothe him.)

Austria: (Gingerly.)  Thank you for coming. I know we are sort of taking a . . 'break'? Of sorts, but still, thank you.

Spain: (Gently presses a kiss to Roderich's temple.)  Of course I'd come to help. After you messaged me yesterday, I was worried.

Austria: (Lightly blushes.)  I'm sure I would have gotten home fine. But I do feel better that you came to help me at- whatever time I did last night.  (Belatedly.)  I'm sorry if I called for you at an inconvenient time.

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  I was just sitting up, you weren't bothering me.

Austria: (Exhales in relief.)  Good. I hate interrupting your work, yet it feels like I always do.

Spain: Never hesitate to call upon me. I'll always come if you need help.

Austria: (Nods, taking another sip of water.)  I promise that I will.

Spain: (Softly.)  Gracias.  (After a moment.)  Hungry? I made breakfast.

Austria: I just want to brush my teeth first, then I'll be along.

Spain: (Nods, getting up and offering Roderich a hand, helping him up before returning to the kitchen, plating up both of their breakfasts, setting the table.)

Austria: (Comes to the kitchen within minutes, quietly helping out.)

Spain: Nuh-uh-  (Gestures to the table.)  Go sit down and eat. I'll take care of everything.  (Goes about, doing just that, before sitting across from the angel to eat his own food.)

Austria: (Sits down and drinks some coffee, the angel gently smiling as he eats.)

Spain: (Happily eats with Roderich, glad to see he's feeling a little bit better. When the two are done, he takes care of the dishes and everything, cleaning up the mess he made.)

Austria: Well . . goodbye, then. Say hello to Lovino for me?

Spain: Of course I will, querido. But . .  (Smiles a tiny bit.)  Could I have a hug before I go?

Austria: (Roderich lightly chuckles, hugging Antonio.)  There. Hug Lovino for me, too?

Spain: (Chuckles, glad to hold Roderich one more time before he goes.)  I might get hit for it, but I will. Take care of yourself and sleep, if you can. Drink lots of water.

Austria: (Nods.)  That is what I was thinking of doing. Take care of yourself, Antonio.

Spain: I will. Adios.  (Smiles, going into the bathroom and opening up a hellsgate, slipping back into his own realm, in his room. He sighs, going to his work for the day.)

* * *

 

Spain: (Grabs his armor, quickly putting it on. As he does, he looks to the white feather on his desk, picking it up and slipping it into his breast pocket. Putting on the rest of his armor, he quietly talks to Roderich.)  Asariel, my dear Rodrigo. I am preparing for battle. Once again rebels are threatening the outer gates of the palace, but already they've been breached. I wanted you to know that I will be safe. I have not lost a battle yet and I do not plan to today. Te quiero. I hope you are safe, mi querido. Do not worry about me. I'll speak with you again once this battle is done. If I do not speak with you again today and you do grow concerned, Lovino will surely know what's happened with the battle. I have to go. I love you.  (Pulls on his cape and sweeps out of his chambers, heading for the battle. He would be safe.)

Austria: (In the middle of assisting a little girl do her math homework, Roderich stills and takes a deep breath.)

Cecilia (Little Girl): Mr. Edelstein? Are you okay?

Austria: (Nods.)  I'm fine, I promise. Now, what do you think is two plus two?

Cecilia (Little Girl): (Her little brow furrows, the tiny girl counting her fingers.)  . . . Four!

Austria: (Smiles.)  Very good. Now write that down before you forget. Do you need anymore help?

Cecilia: No, but . . . will you stay? At least, 'til someone else raises their hand?

Austria: (Smiles, petting the back of her head once.)  I promise, I will.

* * *

Spain: (It's late at night when Antonio's able to pray again, lying stiffly in bed. Softly.)  Asariel . . . Mi amor, it was long and horrible, but I only received minor wounds and they're all already healed. We drove them back. . . It took far longer than I wanted it to. I'm sorry it's so late. I hope I didn't wake you. Sleep well, Rodrigo. I'll talk to you more another day. It's time for me to get some rest. . .  (Curls up tiredly, setting the feather on the side table before drifting off easily.)

Austria: (Yawns, reassured by Antonio's final prayer as he cuddles his plushie he bought, its bright green eyes big and gentle, glad that the demon king is alright.)

* * *

 

_~Lovino? how does one untie ones' self?_

Romano: (His eyebrows furrow at the message, confused.)  "What? What did you do?"

_~The children tied me up with yarn._

Romano: (Huffs, only the tiniest bit amused.)  "Are there other adults around to help you?"

_~They're doing a morning meeting, and most of the assistants and subs are watching the kids._

Romano: (Thinks.)  "Are your wrists bound?"

_~Yes, they are bound in front of me._

Romano: "Make two fists and turn your wrists so the insides are touching and your palms would be touching. Then stretch the yarn by forcing your way out."

*A few seconds pass.

_~. . . Did I mention a couple of the little girls used their necklaces to reinforce their tying jobs?_

Romano: (Sighs.)  "Never mind. Splay out your hand and put all your fingers together and try to slip your hand out."

*A few minutes pass.

_~Nothing is working, and someone's just pulled out their safety scissors. It seems they want a sample of my hair. Care to come save me?_

_~NOT THE BUBBLEGUM, YOU LITTLE TWERPS_.

Romano: (Frantically.)  "I don't know where you are!"  (Messages Antonio.)  "Where is Roderich? He needs me to save him from a bunch of kids."

Spain: (Sends Lovino the coordinates.)  "Go!"

Romano: (Opens a hellsgate into a closet, coming out and going down the hall to where Roderich is, coming through the door without hesitation.)  Oi! Leave him be, all of you.

Cecilia: (Rudely.)  Who are _you?_

Austria: (Tied to a chair.)  Thank you for coming.

Romano: (Frowns at the little girl.)  Unlike you, an adult. Go play or something.  (Comes over to Roderich, shaking his head.)  How did they tie you to a chair?

Austria: . . They wanted to play police and robber, and I was the 'robber'.

Romano: (Sighs, kneeling down to cut the yarn with a scissors he grabbed. Mutters under his breath.)  Worse than demmens. . .

Robert: (Tugs Lovino's sleeve.)  No, Mr. Edelstein is ours! We caught him fair and square!

Romano: (Ruffles the kid's hair.)  Listen, tying up your teacher isn't a great idea. What if something happened to one of you and Mr. Edelstein couldn't help?

Robert: We'd cut him loose!

Romano: And what if something really bad happens? Cutting him loose might take too long.

Robert: (Goes a little pale.)

Austria: (Gently.)  Exactly. That's why I asked you all so many times to cut me loose. Not only am I responsible for all of you, I want to make sure you all stay safe. I can't do that if I don't have my hands, now can I?  (Shows his now unbound hands, helping the different little girls put their necklaces back on.)  If one of you had gotten hurt or found yourself in trouble, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. I care about all of you deeply, and I want to make sure, at least while you're with me, you get by with only scrapes, cuts and bruises, things I can easily fix.

Romano: (Nods.)  Si. That's why we shouldn't tie up our teachers, okay? They need to keep you guys safe.  (Finishes cutting Roderich loose. Gently.)  Are your wrists okay?

*All of the class starts sniffling.

Austria: Yes, I'm fine.

Class: We're sorry!  (All rush Mr. Edelstein, tackling him into a hug.)

Austria: (Hugs them all.)  It's alright, shh, I've got you, don't worry. I'm fine and perfectly safe.  (Starts handing out tissues, helping a few blow their nose.)

Romano: (Smiles fondly.)  You guys have a wonderful teacher. Just take care of him like he takes care of you.

Cecilia: (Sniffles.)  Sure, whoever you are.  (Mutters.)  Still don't trust you . . .

Romano: Yeah, yeah, don't trust strangers.  (Looks to Roderich.)  Tesoro, I'm sorry, but I have to go.

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you for coming.  (He pecks Lovino's cheek.)  Stay safe, and goodbye.

Romano: (Returns the peck, gently smiling.)  You too, Roderich. Addio.  (Leaves, opening up a hellsgate in another closet and slipping away to his kitchen.)

Cecilia: Is he still in the closet, Mr. Edelstein?

Austria: . . . I'm not going to dignify that with an answer.

* * *

 

_~That was officially the worst date over._

Spain: (Frowns slightly.)  "Why? What happened?"

_~My date was late, it rained halfway through and neither of us had an umbrella, and then, THEN, she made me pay- when she was the one who asked me out {and didn't make it clear at all if we were going Dutch or not} and when my credit card bounced {since we went to a fancy, expensive restaurant she wanted to go to} -she left, leaving me to wash the dishes to work off our tab._

Spain: "Oh no . . . I'm sorry you had such a horrible evening, querido. Anything I can do to help?"

_~At the risk of sounding like a clingy, awful, douche of a person- money? I'll pay you back, but I really need help. I'm still washing dishes._

Spain: "Give me five minutes and I'll be at the restaurant with money."  (Goes into a box of cash in his study- each with different human currencies -and pulls out a few hundred dollars, transforming himself into a rather fancy looking human, dressed in a nice- but not overdone -suit before going to the restaurant. He speaks with the man in front, paying Roderich's bill, waiting for the angel.)

Austria: (Comes forward, his eyes red from crying, hugging Antonio.)  Thank you-thank you-thank you!

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, kissing the top of his head.)  Shh, it's nothing . . . Are you okay, mi amor? Come, let's get you home.

Austria: (Nods, wiping at his eyes with a tissue, walking with Antonio.)  You- you look very n-nice.  (Hiccups.)

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  As do you, querido. Tell me: What would make today better?

Austria: T-tell me what L-Lovino's f-final shift looks like?

Spain: (Thinks, trying to describe it.)  A large, dark wolf. Depending on why he shifted, he may hide his wings. I know when he's just hanging around in his shift he'll hide them, but he keeps them out when he's fighting. He also keeps out his horns.

Austria: (Timidly.)  Can we go to a toy store?

Spain: (Smiles.)  Of course, querido. May I ask why, though?  (Spots a toy store, the two of them heading to it.)

Austria: I, um, already have a bull, so . . .  (Trails off meekly.)

Spain: (Grins, looking at Roderich like he's the cutest thing in the world.)  You want a wolf plushie to keep us both close.

Austria: . . . Maybe.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I like it. It's cute.  (Opens the door for Roderich, following being him into the toy store.)

Austria: (Goes through the aisles, cooing when he finally finds a wolf.)  It's perfect.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564187790/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Smiles, nodding.)  It's just like him.  (Gestures to the front.)  Shall we?

Austria: I'll pay you back? I still don't actually have any money on me.  (Winces at that, hoping that Antonio will agree.)

Spain: I didn't say you were paying for it.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: You- you will? Pay for it? Thank you, Antonio. I believe I owe you one.  (Walks with Antonio to the cash register, the demon paying for it.)

Spain: Don't worry about it, alright? I want everything to work out for you.  (As they're walking, he covertly slips a few bills into Roderich's coat pocket.)  Home?

Austria: (Nods.)  Jo, my apartment.

Spain: (Nods, taking him back to his apartment. He kisses Roderich's cheek.)  I hope your horrible date turned into something a little better tonight.

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio.)  Of course it did. A knight in shining, obsidian armor came to my aid.

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling.)  Si, he did. And he's always glad to do it, so long as you're happy.

Austria: And Roma agrees. (Holds up his stuffed wolf, then quickly opens the door to his apartment.)  Would you like to come up?

Spain: I-  (Hesitates.)  I do, but I shouldn't stay.

Austria: (Nods.)  You can come up and see Fernando.

Spain: . .  (Nods after a moment.)  Gracias. That'd be nice.

Austria: (Smiles, pecking Antonio on the cheek, leading the demon up and into his room. He sets Roma on the bed, picking up Fernando, his bull plushie.)  This is Fernando! 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564187640/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Chuckles, looking at the adorable bull plushie.)  He's muy lindo~. I bet he's nice to sleep with at night, si?

Austria: (Nods.)  He's very soft and comfortable to cuddle.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'm glad.

Austria: Thank you for helping me.  (Minutely winces.)  Again. I'll try not to make a habit of it.

Spain: (Gently.)  Don't worry about it, okay? I mean it.

Austria: (Sighs, nodding.)  When do you want me to pay you back for the meal?

Spain: Roderich. You don't-  (Stops, smirking.)  Actually, you know what? You can pay me back on our wedding day. Deal?  (Grins.)

Austria: (Gapes at Antonio. Roderich uses the first thing he gets his hands on- in this case, Fernando -and smacks Antonio with him. Incredulously.)  Can you leave?

Spain: (Yelps, laughing as he takes a couple steps back.)  Si, si, I'll go!  (Rushes forward, pulling Roderich into his arms to kiss his cheek sweetly. Lovingly.)  Have a good night, Rodrigo. I'll talk to you later, alright?

Austria: Just go!  (Exasperated, Roderich ignores Antonio and just gets ready for bed.)  Lock the door behind you, please!

Spain: Si, I will. Sleep well, Roderich!  (Leaves, locking the door behind him. He slips into a dark area eventually and returns to Hell as usual.)

* * *

 _~Antonio! I didn't need this much money!!_  (Roderich accidentally sends this message to both Antonio and Lovino.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow. That's not his name. . .)  "Antonio gave you money?"

Spain: "Don't worry about it. Just put it in savings, if you're uncomfortable about it."

_~He gave me nine hundred dollars. I'm not THAT desperate._

Romano: (Eyes widen.)  " . . . Maybe he just wanted to help?"

_~He already helped me! So the next time I see you, ANTONIO, I'm giving you all of this money BACK._

Spain: "Please keep the money, Roderich. I'm literally a king. I can afford to give you some money."

_~Thank you for making me feel OBLIGED to you. At this rate, I'm going to take you up on your offer. Sneaky, manipulative demon king._

Spain: "Obviously, but I'm serious. Do NOT worry about the money. I wash my hands of it, it's no longer mine. Who said it ever WAS mine? No one. It dropped out of the sky into your pocket."

Romano: (Is just watching the stream of messages between them, not sure how to feel about it.)

_~THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN, YOU MORONIC DEMON._

Spain: "JUST FORGET I GAVE YOU MONEY, YOU STUBBORN ANGEL. I'M NOT PAYING YOU FOR ANYTHING, JUST TAKE IT AND ENJOY IT. DONATE IT FOR ALL I CARE."

 _~MAYBE I WILL. TO THE_ **_ANTI-DEMON CAUSE._ **

Spain: "OH COME ON, THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY TO JOKE ABOUT. HUNTERS ARE PESTS."

_~HA, NOT MY PROBLEM._

Romano: (Yeah, no. He gets annoyed really fast.)  "Shut UP. BOTH OF YOU. Fucking hell, you two can argue about nothing."

Spain: "This isn't about NOTHING, Lovi."

_~YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THE MONEY FOR CHILDREN._

_~I- I mean, um . . orphan children . . ._

Spain: "Roderich, I literally am one of the most powerful kings in Hell. I know you're a bit of a stiff when it comes to money, but REALLY- everything's okay. I didn't need it. We won't need it. It wasn't actually that much in demonic currency to begin with."

_~ . . . Fine._

Spain: "Please don't be mad at me?"  (When he doesn't get an answer, he sighs, going about his work.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe, thanks. It's how we survive as authors.


	2. Episode 66: Break Not a Leg, but an Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

****_~I somehow broke my arm today, and people saw. So now I have to pretend to wear a cast for a few weeks. How joyous._

Spain: "Oh no. How did you break your arm?"

_~I pushed an old woman out of the way of a car._

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly.)  "Is she alright?"

_~Yes, I pushed her into a bush, so it was a cushioned fall._

Spain: "That's a positive at least. Your actions weren't in vain, but it's still a little horrible that you have to wear a cast now."

_~It's quite uncomfortable._

Spain: "Is there any way to wriggle out of it when you're home?"

_~I'm not home yet, but it's one of those new Velcro ones. Thank goodness for that._

Spain: "That's wonderful! At least you don't always have to suffer with it."

_~I just have to remember to keep putting it on for the next few weeks when I go to school._

Spain: (Smiles.)  "Want me to remind you every morning~?"

_~No, you don't have to. It'd be too much to ask you to remember for me._

Spain: "But it would be cute to remind you every morning."

_~Fine, you can remind me. If you remember to, that is._

Spain: "I'll remember every day. What time do you want to me to remind you?"

_~Seven-thirty?_

Spain: "Seven-thirty every morning. You can count on it."

_~. . . Thank you, Anton._

Spain: "De nada, Rodrigo."

_~I love you._

Spain: "I love you too."  (After a moment.)  "It's been weird, sleeping alone."

_~I know. I think that, every night. Maybe you can do what I have done?_

Spain: "I've been doing that with a pillow. It's still . . very different."

_~It isn't warm, and it has no heart._

Spain: "Exactly. It's not alive like you want it to be."

_~Anyways . . talk to you later, Antonio._

Spain: "Talk to later, Roderich. Stay safe."

_~I always do. Except where demons kings from the South are involved._

Spain: "I think I can relate with that."

* * *

 

Spain: (It's seven-thirty the next morning when Antonio tiredly messages Roderich, determined to always do as he promised.)  "Good morning. Remember your cast before you leave for school, Rodrigo."

_~Thank you, susser damon._

Spain: "De nada, angel descarada. Have a good day with the children."

_~I will. Sleep a little more._

Spain: "I plan on it. . . Te quiero."

_~I lieb di._

Spain: (Smiles before drifting back off for another while.)

* * *

 

Romano: (It's late at night, and Lovino can't sleep. Again. It's becoming more of a usual occurrence, but for no particular reason why other than he worries too much. He's always thinking and, when it's late at night, that can be troublesome. Sighing, he gets up and goes to the kitchen, intent on just eating some gelato and going back to bed, but then he sees a familiar face in his kitchen.)  Can't sleep?

Spain: (Looks up from his ice cream, tail swishing.)  No. You too?

Romano: (Shakes his head, getting out his special tub of chocolate gelato from the back of the freezer before sitting down with the demon, eating straight from the tub.)  What's on your mind, keeping you up?

Spain: (Sighs.)  Rodrigo. When isn't it thoughts of him keeping me up?

Romano: (Hums, his tail curling.)  Me too. I worry about him.

Spain: (Nods, eating more ice cream.)  I hope he really is doing alright. His job's nice and his home is alright, but . . . he's all by himself.

Romano: (Sighs.)  . . . Want me to make anything? Since we're both down here?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  I think I'll just finish my ice cream and go back to bed. Try to sleep.

Romano: (Is silent for a while before speaking tentatively, not really sure how to out it.)  Listen . . You can't sleep, I can't sleep. . . Why don't I join you tonight?  (Quickly adds.)  I don't want to do anything, I just . . I think we'd both benefit having someone to cuddle with tonight.  (Is a little embarrassed about how completely stupid that sounded.)

Spain: (Blinks, surprised, but he nods, smiling gently.)  I'd like that. Gracias, Lovino.

Romano: (Huffs.)  Shut up and finish your ice cream.  (Eats more gelato.)

Spain: (Quietly chuckles, finishing up the bit of ice cream he took before taking the bowl and spoon to a sink. As he does, Lovino puts away his own gelato, the two meeting at the door before heading up to Antonio's room. He sighs, laying down tired, and opens his arms up to Lovino.)

Romano: (Slides in, joining the demon, and curls up in Antonio's arms, easily sinking into it and getting comfortable. Softly.)  Grazie. Sleep well, Tonio.

Spain: (Wraps his arms and wings around Lovino, holding him close as they both get comfortable.)  De nada. Sleep well.

*The two fall asleep in each other's arms, both comforted by the warmth beside them. The next morning, the two act normally and go about their business after breakfast.

* * *

 

_~Antonio? Will you tell me about your final shift?_

Spain: (Frowns slightly. He doesn't like his final shift very much, in truth. It's a strong form, but it can be more brutal than anything. He hasn't had a lot of good experiences with it.)  "It's large and mostly bull, but part demon, with large horns and wings."

_~Tell me more? I . . it sounds like you will never show this form to me._

Spain: "If you ever see it, I want it to be an emergency. It's too savage to let out normally. You've seen hints of it before. I don't want you to get hurt because of it. Not again."

_~You never let it out?_

Spain: "The last time I let it out was when I was still conquering the South. It was a bloody battle and someone made this mistake of pissing me off."

 _~Maybe it is so vicious_ **_because_ ** _you never let it out?_

Spain: "Perhaps. But I don't know if I want to tame it down and risk hurting my people in three process."

_~Antonio . . are you sure? What if it tries to fight its way out?_

Spain: " . . . I don't know. I don't think it will, since it's usually only triggered by bloodlust or near-bloodlust situations. . . But it could one day."

_~And what then? Is there no one you could ask for help? One of your brothers, maybe?_

Spain: (Thinks about it.)  "I could speak with Francis. He has the most control over his and his is actually comparable to my own among my brothers. He might be able to help me."

_~That's a good start. He should at least have a few pointers for you._

Spain: "Si, very true. Gracias, Rodrigo."

_~You're welcome. I just want you to live well._

Spain: "And I, you, mi amor."

_~I lieb di._

Spain: "Te quiero."

* * *

 

_~Antonio? Tell me about demon children?_

Spain: (Smiles at the message.)  "Well. . . Demon children are adorable and mischievous, especially when you put more than one together. All of their demonic features are out until they grow older, so they're basically always in full shift until they can control it. And, obviously, they don't have very good control- if any -over their powers when they come in."

_~When do they learn their final shift?_

Spain: "It really depends on the child and whether or not they're more attuned to the more feral side. The more attuned, the sooner it comes out. Usually it appears when they are around ages six to eight? So, two-hundred to three-hundred years old. The ones that are much stronger, and more closely related to wildemons, can sometimes show earlier."

_~Do you know how long mothers typically carry for?_

Spain: "Around nine months."  (Quirks an eyebrow, not saying anything, but very curious as to why Roderich's asking about such things.)

_~So, like a human pregnancy._

Spain: "Except usually a bit longer than a human pregnancy. Just a little bit longer."

_~Ah._

Spain: (Tentatively.)  "Is there a reason you're curious?"

_~One of my coworkers just became pregnant, and I was curious._

Spain: "Ah, I see."

_~How many children do demons have? For angels, it is usually just one child._

Spain: (Surprised.)  "Oh really? Demons rarely have only one child at a time. Usually two or three at the least."

_~By that, I take it you mean that demons have at least twins or triplets?_

Spain: "Si, exactly. Though, identical twins or triplets are a bit more uncommon."

 _~That makes sense. At least, it sounds like demon children are normal. Angel children are just plain_ **_strange_ ** _._

Spain: "Tell me about them?"

_~Well, they glow, and sometimes aren't corporeal. Angel babies also sleep a large majority of the time._

Spain: "Sounds like most babies, with the exception to the glowing and corporeality, of course. Why aren't they corporeal?"

_~Because sometimes they're made entirely out of light. This usually happens when their mind is wandering the universe and exploring it._

Spain: (Blinks, surprised at the answer.)  "That sounds amazing."

_~I suppose it is, but regardless. Angel children are still bizarre. And sometimes, they don't even look like the parents._

Spain: "Really? That's . . . odd."

_~It is. Like myself, for example: neither of my parents have brown hair or purple eyes._

Spain: "Fascinating. You're unique, then."

_~I suppose you could say basically every angel is a unique individual._

Spain: "That's wonderful and beautiful. Angels really are amazing creatures."

_~Thank you, Antonio. Though now I'm bright red and the person at the desk of my apartment just asked me if I was alright._

Spain: (Laughs.)  "You're beautiful and amazing, Rodrigo. And I'm glad I could make you blush."

_~Hmph._

Spain: "Lindo. So cute."

_~Na, never._

Spain: "Always amazingly cute. ALWAYS."

_~Na!!!!_

Spain: (Smiles.)  "Siiiiiii~!!!!!"

_~Na!_

Spain: "Si!"

_~Na!_

Spain: "Si, you are. You cannot deny it!!"

_~Yes I can!_

Spain: "You can't, because you are so cute and nothing will ever change that."

_~And what if Lovino and I were in a competition for who's the cutest? What then, O Great Demon King?_

Spain: "You're _always_ cute. Lovino has a bit of spice mixed into his cuteness. And has more intense periods of cuteness, but they're shorter. Then he gets mad if you point out how cute he is."

_~He usually just gets flustered around me._

Spain: "He's cute when he's flustered. He doesn't usually get purely cute anymore."

_~I suppose it's hard for him. He doesn't have my natural, angelic innocence._

Spain: "That's _very_ true. Though we both know you are _far_ from innocent, mi amor."

_~Obviously, I've killed people._

Spain: "We've all killed people. I meant in _other_ ways."

_~What other ways could you mean. I am, of course, a pure, untouched virgin._

Spain: "Of course, you are. Just as I am an pure and perfect angel."

_~Antonio, how dare you keep the fact that you are an angel to yourself!_

Spain: "I didn't dare tarnish my good name as a demon king!"

_~I demand to have your feathers!_

Austria: (Finally sitting on his couch, Roderich giggles at their ridiculous messages.)

Spain: (Is chuckling happily to himself, walking through the halls. (Totally not getting weird looks from the servants.))  "You have to come and get them!"

_~Just like you will have to come after my virginity!_

Spain: "And what if I did? What if I just popped through a hellsgate to visit you, right now?"

_~Well, no one would see you, I'm in my apartment._

Spain: (Grins and opens up a hellsgate, slipping into Roderich's apartment as silently as possible.)  "How can you know how that I won't take you up on that?"

_~I know you will. I can see you in the reflection of my television screen. Dumb demon._

Austria: (Looks at Antonio, an eyebrow raised expectantly.)

Spain: (Smiles, chuckling as he saunters over.)  Liar, liar, mi amor . . .

Austria: Oh? How am I a liar?

Spain: (Leans down, kissing Roderich's cheek.)  If I recall . . . you said you were a pure, untouched virgin.  (Smirks.)

Austria: And you said you were an angel. It seems neither is the case.  (He gently grabs Antonio's hand, pulling him down on the couch next to him.)

Spain: (Chuckle, sitting down beside Roderich, pulling him close.)  I may not be an angel, but I know I've been blessed by one- as horrible as that suddenly sounds.  (Laughs. Demons aren't _blessed_ , but he sure feels it.)

Austria: (Chuckles as well, curling up by Antonio.)  I was about to watch a soap opera and possibly yell at it. Care to join me?

Spain: I'd love to.  (Smiles, pecking the angel sweetly as they curl up together.)

Austria: (Grabs the remote, turning on the soap opera.)

Spain: (Mostly enjoys just being with Roderich and having the angel close to him again.)

Austria: (Yells at the characters whenever they make a stupid decision.)  Chad, don't do it, don't lay's with your wife's sister- DAMMIT.

Spain: (Shakes his head. Mutters.)  Humans. . .

Austria: (Bemoans a few moments later.)  Julia, why do you like that guy?? Just go with Bob, Bob is wonderful and understands you.

Spain: (Is actually getting a bit into it.)  Come _on_ , Julia!

Austria: (Coos.)  I love little Dustin, he's such a cute child.

Spain: (Nods.)  Totally adorable.

Austria: (Sighs when it's over.)  I guess that's it until next week.

Spain: . . . I may or may not come back next week . . .

Austria: (Teases.)  Are you going to get a television installed in Hell? . . . I think you would like Telenovelas. Especially a few of the historical ones I've been watching.

Spain: Oh really? Are they about good parts of history?

Austria: They're mostly Victorian and other eras like that. All very romantic and such.

Spain: (Smiles.)  That doesn't sound too bad.

Austria: No, they aren't.  (Smiles, pecking Antonio's jaw. He teases.)  You never answered my question about a television in Hell.

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling down at him.)  I might. . .

Austria: (Nuzzles the demon.)  As long as we have a way to record the episodes of our favorite shows . . .

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling him back.)  Si, of course we will. . .

Austria: Is that a yes?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, si. If I do get a television installed, there'll be a way to record them.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Smiles back, pecking Antonio on the lips.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss, holding Roderich close.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Antonio? I love you.

Spain: (Gently in return.)  I love you too, Rodrigo.  (Softly.)  I miss you, mi querido.

Austria: (Admits.)  I miss you too.

Spain: (Silently holds Roderich for a while before asking.)  How has life been going for you here?

Austria: If I had to describe it . . smoothly. A little lonely, but smoothly.

Spain: (Nods, pecking Roderich's forehead.)  Bueno . . . I worry sometimes. . .

Austria: (Softly.)  You don't need to. The angels can't find me; I've hidden myself to well.

Spain: (Sighs, beyond relieved.)  Good . . . I'm glad you're safe here.

Austria: (Admits.)  Maybe even safer than in Hell.

Spain: (Softly.)  Maybe.

Austria: (Shifts to sit more on Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Draws Roderich up onto his lap and kisses his neck, holding the angel close. Gently.)  You'll always be safe with me, querido.

Austria: (Nods. After a while: )  I suppose you should be going.

Spain: (Sighs softly.)  I wish I didn't have to.  (Gently pecks Roderich before setting him down on the couch and rising, smiling at angel.)  Take care, Rodrigo.

Austria: You take care of yourself as well.

Spain: (Gives a slight bow.)  I always do. I'll be sure to tell Lovino you said hello.

Austria: Thank you. Please try not to scorch my carpet with your Hellsgate.

Spain: I can go in the bathroom where there's tile?

Austria: Yes please. I don't want to have to pay for it.

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  I'll be careful. Talk to you again soon.  (Walks to the bathroom, looking back at Roderich with the sweetest expression before he disappears out of view, opening up a hellsgate and returning to what he was doing before.)

* * *

 

Spain: (Has gotten into the habit of getting up early just to remind Roderich about his cast, smiling when seven-thirty comes around.)  "Buenos dias, Rodrigo~! Remember your cast!"

_~Thank you, Antonio! I nearly did just forget._

Spain: (Grins.)  "There's a reason why I do this~. Glad I could help!"

_~Have a good day at work- my, that just sounded very domestic._

Spain: (Tail swishes happily.)  "Si, it did. Have a good day as well, querido. Have fun with the kids!"

_~I will._

Spain: (Smiles, sitting down to start on his paperwork early today.)  "Bueno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Spamano development. I love my babies~. <3


	3. Episode 67: Wolves, Mothers and Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to learn more about Lovino and demons in this chapter!! <3 
> 
> (Can you tell I'm in love with my Italian baby?) 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

****_ ~Lovino? Are you busy right now? _

Romano: "No, why? Is something wrong?"

_ ~No, I just didn't want to interrupt you while you were working. _

Romano: (Soft smile.)  "You're never interrupting, Roderich."

_ ~Regardless. Would you be willing to tell me about your final shift? _

Romano: "Si, of course. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to focus on?"

_ ~No, but maybe . . tell me about the first time you transformed? _

Romano: "Oh my, that was a long time ago. Let's see. . . "  (Thinks for a little bit.)  "I was pretty young, about two-hundred twenty? And it ended up coming out because I got mad at another demmen- another demon child -while we were all playing. I remember feeling completely angry at him and- I guess I just snapped and it was there. The children obviously freaked out because they had a snarling wolf-demon in their faces, but I was just suddenly confused and scared. But . . . then my mama came. She cooed and smiled at me, while everyone else was as anxious as I was, and she took care of me and helped me shift back. She explained everything about it, even showing me her shift."

_ ~Was she a wolf too? _

Romano: "Si, though her fur was a gorgeous golden color. It was an amazing sight, one I was only able to see a few times."

_ ~She sounds beautiful. I've never seen a picture of her, but I can only imagine you got your looks from her. _

Romano: (Lightly blushes, smiling.)  "Her brothers- Francis, Gilbert, and Joao -all seem to agree with that, but Antonio . . . Tonio never really talked about her much after what happened."

_ ~Mm. Are all final shifts big? _

Romano: "For the most part, yes. My shift is a bit . . . smaller in comparison. Only about four and a half feet tall at the shoulders."

_ ~So, you get shorter in height? _

Romano: "No! I mean, yeah I do, but that's only because I prefer going on all fours. If I was on my hind legs during final shift, I'd be a bit more than eleven feet tall, it just has more disadvantages like that."

_ ~Does your balance get much worse? _

Romano: "A bit, si. Plus, the shorter height and longer length helps to dive in and out of threatening situations. Get in, attack, get out."

_ ~I see. Have you ever succumbed to your wolf before? _

Romano: "Si. Once."

_ ~Do you remember it? Or would you prefer to not answer? _

Romano: "I remember it well. I'll tell you if you really want to know."

_ ~Please? _

Romano: (Takes a deep breath, glad he's sitting in his room.)  "It was the day my mother was killed. She and the eight kings at the time were in a meeting together and I was supposed to be helping watch Feliciano with the nursemaid we had when no one else was available. But I had a bad feeling, so I slipped out, going towards where I had watched her go only hours before. People were in a frenzy and didn't realize why right away. Then I got to the meeting room."  (Sighs.)  "Antonio carried my mother out with the most enraged expression I have ever seen, even to this day. And I lost it. Francis had to drag me off- he was already in his final shift, covered in blood -and I was just so angry."

_ ~Lovino . . . _

Romano: (Is silent for a little while.)  "That's the only time I've ever succumbed. The only time I've completely lost my temper like that."

_ ~I . . it is not truly my place to say this, but I'm proud of you and your control. I love you, and I wish I could hold you right now. _

Romano: "I love you too Roderich. So much."  (After a moment, he slides off his bed, pulling out a little locked box and opening it up, pulling out a tiny bag. He sits back down, pulling out the pendant within. A little bottle with a glowing flame within, all on a cord.)  "I really do miss you, tesoro."

_ ~And I miss you. Both of you. I don't know if Antonio told you this . . . but I asked him what your final shift looked most like, a while back. _

Romano: "Oh. He didn't tell me."

_ ~I asked because I had already bought a plushie of a large black bull. I now also have a black wolf plushie. _

Romano: (Smiles, fondly thinking of the image.)  "That's adorable. I'm glad we can stay close to you."

_ ~Me too . . . though I'm a little embarrassed I admitted that. _

Romano: "Why is that embarrassing?"

_ ~I'm an adult who cuddles with plushie toys. _

Romano: "So? We take comfort from what makes us happy. There's no shame in that."

_ ~ . . . What did you do with that feather I gave you? _

Romano: (Pulls the feather out from inside his shirt, it secured to a cord around his neck.)  "It's on a cord that I wear. A lot."  --   _ *Every day? _

_ ~I'm glad you're not hiding it away. _

Romano: "I wouldn't hide it away. From everyone else, si, but not from myself. I keep it tucked under my shirt."

_ ~I expected nothing less. It is quite valuable. _

Romano: "It's priceless from you."

_ ~ As yours and Antonio's scales are priceless to me. _

Romano: "You keep them close?"

_ ~Yes, I put them on little metal clips so I can move them from a bracelet, to a necklace, to earrings. _

Romano: "Bene. I'm glad at least part of us is physically close to you."

_ ~It's funny. A few times, I've been asked if they're guitar picks. _

Romano: (Snorts.)  "Really?"

_ ~Yes. And the class has asked if they're dragon or mermaid scales. _

Romano: "Did you tell them that they are dragon scales?"

_ ~I told them they were from two adorable little mermen. _

Romano: "We are none of those things, Roderich."  (Chuckles quietly.)  "Antonio is rather little, though."

_ ~I don't know, I think you're cute. _

Romano: "Everyone seems to think I'm cute. I don't see it."

_ ~Of course you don't, you're too cute to see it. _

Romano: "Is that why you always deny your cuteness?"

_ ~No, I'm too pretty to see it. _

Romano: "One can be gorgeous and perfectly adorable at the same time, you know."

_ ~Hmph. _

Romano: "Cute."

_ ~Pretty! _

Romano: (Doesn't argue.)  "Si. You are absolutely gorgeous. The prettiest being I've ever laid my eyes on."

_ ~I- oh my. Thank you. _

Romano: (Smiles.)  "You're welcome, Roderich. Just remember: You're also cute."

_ ~Fine. I'll be cute for a short while. _

Romano: "Whatever you say, amore."

_ ~Hmph. Fight me, Lovino. _

Romano: (Amused.)  "Sometime soon, perhaps."

_ ~If I decide I truly want to return to Hell, that is. _

Romano: (Sighs.)  "Si. If you decide to return."

_ ~I think I will, but . . I'm not ready to come back yet. _

Romano: "Take your time, Roderich. Enjoy your freedom."

_ ~I think . . . I'll stay to the end of the school year. _

Romano: (Smiles. Only a few more months.)  "That sounds wonderful, tesoro. Enjoy your time there. We'll be happy to see you again if or when you return."

_ ~We'll see. _

Romano: "Si, we will."

* * *

 

 

_ ~Lovino? Do you know . . if anyone has ever been born in their final shift? _

Romano: "Maybe with wildemons, but I don't know of any demon specifically that was born in their final shift. I do know that the mother has to be in final shift for the majority of the pregnancy, specifically around the end, for it to be possible."

_ ~How do demons usually give birth? Do you know? _

Romano: "Si, I know. Females give birth naturally while male submissives and switches have to cut themselves open to remove the children, which isn't a big issue due to the healing factor."

_ ~Oh dear. _

Romano: "Si, but mothers are typically very calm during birth. I've only heard of a few freaking out to the point where something went wrong."

_ ~I can't imagine having to cut myself open to have a child. _

Romano: "It don't think it would be that hard. Having children would be a great thing."  (Blushes, suddenly realizing what he sent and how that sounded, to him.)  "I mean, if one wanted children it'd be great."

_ ~Do you? _

Romano: (Doesn't answer right away, despairing a little because of how embarrassing this was.)  "Yes."

_ ~Which would you prefer to be, since you have the choice? _

Romano: (Tail flicks, not really sure himself.)  "Honestly, I don't know anymore. I used to really want to be a mother, but I've been feeling different lately. Less and less submissive, like I used to be."

_ ~Oh? Why's that? _

Romano: "I . . don't know. It started a few months ago and it's honestly really confusing. I don't know where I stand anymore with anything. That's what I don't like about being a switch. One day I could be extremely submissive and defensive, because I always feel like other demons know when that happens, but the next I could be much more dominant, and both feel simultaneously very right and very wrong."

_ ~I wish I could help you figure that out. But I'm just a sub. _

Romano: "I'm sure I'll figure it out someday. I just need to go with the flow and let be what will be. If I end up more dominant, then that will be that. If not, then I'm more submissive. We'll see. And, Roderich? You're not just anything. You may be a sub, but you're amazing in so many ways. Remember that?"

_ ~Mm-hm. Have a good day, Lovino. Thank you for answering my questions. _

Romano: "Prego, tesoro. Have a good day."

* * *

 

 

_ ~I don't want to live anymore if Bob isn't with Julia. _

Spain: "She still doesn't realize what a great guy he is?"

_ ~She does, but Bob . . . Bob was attacked by stray dogs when he was cleaning up the train tracks. _

Spain: "What?! Is he going to live?"

_ ~I don't know!! It's so unclear, what with him taking medication to fight off the rabies he contracted, but he's so weak now . . . _

Spain: "Oh shit. I really hope he's okay. He and Julia are perfect for each other!"

_ ~I know, right?! _

Spain: (Sighs.)  "That's just so stressful that he might not even survive the rabies. Why can't humans be stronger?"

_ ~It's still amazing how far they've come. _

Spain: "That's very true, but for it to end because of rabid dogs?"

_ ~True . . . Oh yes, there's a new character, named Delilah. _

Spain: "Oh? Tell me a bit about her?"

_ ~She's very much 'the girl next door' type, and Peter really seems to like her- you know, the depressed guy with white hair because of a mysterious traumatic incident? Any ways, we don't know much about her past other than she's originally from Sweden. _

Spain: "She sounds like an intriguing character. You'll have to tell me what ends up happening with her."

_ ~You could install a television down there so you can see for yourself. _

Spain: "I tried to. I don't understand why, but it simply won't connect."

_ ~Have you tried rerouting the connection via mini permanence portal, then piggybacking the system directly to a broadcast center? _

Spain: "Something like that? I keep trying different things to get it to work, but human technology is weird and complicated!"

_ ~Did you plug it  _ **_in_ ** _ to a power source? _

Spain: (Blinks.)  "No? There isn't internal power to these things?"

_ ~ . . Okay, do you see the cord- thick, string-like thing? Feels like rubber and has three metal prongs on the end of it? _

Spain: (Goes over and searches, finding it after a moment.)  "I found it. So, I have to plug this into a power source for it to work?"

_ ~Yes. It requires a power source that can supply it with about seventy amps. _

Spain: "I'll get back to you on whether or not I get it to work after that. Gracias!"

_ ~You're welcome. And Antonio? Don't just smash the end into the power source. Be gentle. _

Spain: "Duly noted, mi amor. Te quiero."

_ ~I love you too. _

Spain: "Have a good rest of your day, Rodrigo!"

_ ~You too, Anton. _

 

* * *

 

 

Spain: (It's early and Antonio's rushing around, a little late for a meeting with his advisers. He can't figure out what he's forgotten, but- on his way to the meeting -he checks the time and suddenly remembers. (It's around seven forty-five, but he's still late to message Roderich.))  "Querido! Do you have your cast on?"

_ ~Yes, I do. Thank you for reminding me. _

Spain: "Oh, thank goodness. I'm sorry it was later than usual, I'm running a bit behind this morning. I have an early morning meeting and my advisers refused to have it later in the day for some stupid reason."

_ ~I understand. You get ready and pay attention to your meeting. I need to get on the bus now. _

Spain: "I will. Be safe, Rodrigo. I'll talk to you later."

_ ~You as well, Antonio. _

Spain: "Gracias."  (Goes to his meeting, a little late, and takes care of business.)


	4. Episode 68: Soap Operas and Heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some SPICE?
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

****_~Lovino . . . I regret life. Booooooobbbbbbbbb._

Romano: (Is already so confused.)  "What happened?"

_~Bobbbbbbb's going to diiiiiiiiiie ._

_~I just know ittttt!!!_

Romano: "Who's Bob?"

_~A character in a soap opera Antonio and I watch . . ._

Romano: (Blinks.)  "You and Antonio watch _soap operas_ together?"

_~Yes . . .?_

Romano: "Don't take this offensively, but _why?"_

 _~Excuse you, I_ **_have_ ** _found some good ones!_

Romano: "How good?"

_~Quite good!_

Romano: "But they're soap operas."

_~Tell him, Antonio!_

Spain: "The soap opera we're watching is actually very good, Lovino. You should come up and watch it with me tonight!"

Romano: "No. Absolutely not."

Spain: "Why not??! I was skeptical too, but it really is good!"

Romano: (Huffs grumpily, silent for a little while.)  " . . . Fine. Only once. Then I can point out all the ways it _sucks_."

_~They're closer to telenovelas, anyways!_

_~We also watch them to point out spots where they 'suck'!_

Romano: (Grumbles.)  "Not a word! Either of you! One episode and that is it."

Spain: "Come at six~. It'll be fun, I promise."

Romano: "Not likely, but I'll be sure to bring food so it's at least worth it."

_~Oh yes, I got Antonio to get a television! Though you can both come over to my place, if you want._

Romano: "Then I'll be bringing food to **your** place."

Spain: "I'll be joining~!"

_~See you both tonight! Don't burn my floor!_

Spain: "We won't, I promise~!"

Romano: (Sighs, checking the time before finishing his work. When it's almost six, he gathers up a bunch of snacks and goes to Antonio's room, quirking a brow.)  Shall we?

Spain: (Grins, taking a couple of bags and a jar of chip dip from Lovino to help.)  Si, we shall! I'm glad you decided to come, Lovi. (Opens up a hellsgate, leading them through into Roderich's apartment, careful not to burn things.)  Querido, we're here~!

Austria: (Calls out.)  Come in! I'm just in the bathroom!

Romano: (Follows, sighing.)  I brought snacks! (Sets up food on the coffee table before plopping on the couch.)

Spain: (Sits down, eating a couple of chips.)

Austria: (Comes back out, blushing as he sits down on the couch next to them.)  I hope you don't mind . . I typically wear my pajamas when I watch soap operas.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564186930/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  You look beautiful, mi amor.

Romano: (Tiny smile, murmuring as he leans in close.)  And perfectly adorable.

Austria: (Between the two of them, he flushes.)

Romano: (Huffs, amused, and gently wraps an arm around Roderich, settling in.)

Austria: Quickly, before the episode starts- So, Julia and Bob totally go together, but Bob was bitten by rabid dogs when he was cleaning the train tracks, so he might die, and Julia is spending so much time and money trying to make sure he lives. A new girl moved into the neighborhood, named Delilah, who Peter, her neighbor likes, but she's mysterious and moved from Sweden to live there- and last episode, we found out that the girl, Lassie, is actually Delilah's daughter. Chad, has been cheating on his wife, Sara, and banging her sister, Samantha. Then there's Dustin and Lily, the two twins of the boringly normal couple Jeannie and Todd, who always find themselves in the wrong place at the right time, so they know most of what is going on, and tell their grandmother, Gertrude, all of their stories, where she then compiles it into these books she's been writing and growing famous for.

Romano: (Blinks at the large amount of information.)  Um. Okay, this will . . this will be interesting.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I think you'll actually like it, Lovi.

Romano: (Frowns, leaning over slightly to pinch Antonio a little.)  We'll see.

Spain: (Tiny yelp.)  Ey! (Catches sight of their show starting and hisses.)  It's starting!

Austria: Oh yes, and there's another guy we saw a hint of, named Erik, at the end of the last episode, watching Lassie.

Romano: Gotcha.  (Settles in and watches the episode with them.)

Austria: (Screams.)  I knew it! (When it is revealed that Erik is actually Lassie's father at the end.)  That only leaves the question . . were he and Delilah married? And why did she move so far away?

Romano: (Is a little shook that he enjoyed that in any capacity.)  I don't think they were married. She seems to have just fled from her bullshit.

Spain: I was going to say- it really does seem like she was just not ready for commitment. At all.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  But what about how much Lassie glared at her dad? She didn't want to see him at all.

Romano: Maybe he was a dick before- or Delilah made him out to be a dick when she told Lassie about him.

Austria: (Hums.)  We'll just have to see in the next episode.

Spain: (Grins at Lovino expectantly.)

Romano: (Shrugs.)  I suppose to. (Starts cleaning up, not saying if he enjoyed it or not.)

Austria: (Grabs Lovino, pulling him in for a hug.)  Mmm, don't start cleaning up yet . . .

Romano: (Lets out a tiny squeak at being pulled back, lightly blushing as he holds Roderich close.)

Spain: (Draws them both close, hugging them both as he purrs happily.)

Austria: (Kisses them both on their cheeks.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss, gently smiling as he watches the two of them kiss each other's cheeks sweetly.)

Austria: (Pulls Lovino in for a kiss on the lips.)

Romano: (Melts, returning the kiss lovingly, pulling Roderich just as close.)

Austria: (Shifts so he's over Lovino, kissing the demon softly.)

Spain: (Eyes widen, blushing a little. This reminds him a lot of a dream he had once. Or twice. He just sits there, watching silently.)

Romano: (His hands reach up and gently card through Roderich's hair as he kisses the angel back, all focus on him.)

Austria: (Moves his legs so one's between Lovino's, the angel kissing the demon a little deeper.)

Romano: (Is fucking melting, trying and failing to be spicy as he kisses even deeper because he's just a pile of goo. A leg rubs up the outside of Roderich's thigh, drawing him a bit closer instinctively.)

Spain: (Blushing a little? Try blushing a lot. He is very much enjoying the show.)

Austria: (Mewls, rubbing his knee lightly against the switch's bulge.)

Romano: (Quietly moans, his hands gently gripping Roderich's hair, just wanting him closer.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  Lovino . . .

Romano: (Softly, super out of it.)  Si . . ?

Austria: I lieb di . . .

Romano: (Quietly mewls, kissing Roderich sweetly before murmuring against Roderich’s lips.)  Ti amo . . .

Austria: (Smiles, kissing the demon even deeper.)

Romano: (Just lays there, happily kissing and being kissed. His tail gently curls around Roderich's thigh, rubbing up against the other's bulge teasingly.)

Austria: (Gasps, moaning as he weakly melts into it.)

Romano: (Kisses from Roderich's lips down his neck, lightly sucking and biting the flesh as he travels, his tail continuing to tease the angel.)

Austria: (Whimpers, trying to protest.)   _Lovino_. . .

Romano: (Smirks slightly, feeling good about this. Murmurs.)  Si?

Austria: (Groans/moans.)  Lovino . . . (Kisses the smug bastard.)

Romano: (Purrs slightly into the kiss, smug as hell as he spicily kisses his angel, shifting so his wings conceal them both from view. He knows Antonio's watching. He doesn't horribly care.)

Austria: (Smacks a wing away with a hand.)

Romano: (Grumbles a little bit, drawing his wings back as he was silently commanded.)

Austria: (Purrs, firmly rubbing his knee against Lovino's crotch before groaning when his phone rings.)  I need to get that.

Romano: (Gasps at the friction, frowning up at Roderich when he starts to pull away.)  Do you, though . . ?

Austria: (Regretfully.)  Yes. (Gets up, answering the call.)  Hello? Oh, hi Barb! Oh? Sure, I can. Thank you, and have a good night.  (Hangs up, sighing.) I work a full day tomorrow.

Romano: (Sighs as Roderich gets up, leaving him, and turns onto his side, putting his feet in Antonio's lap. He frowns.)  That's fucking awful. Did she just call to push her shift onto you?

Austria: No, someone else called in, saying they couldn’t do the afternoon.

Spain: (Is covertly trying to hide his boner from earlier, but it's a little hard when Lovino's feet are in his _lap_.)

Romano: Hmpf. That's inconvenient.

Austria: (Sighs, pulling the cardigan he's wearing more around himself.)  It is, but it's work. I . . enjoy it. I truly do. Taking care of children and talking with them to understand them better . . it's been wonderful.

Romano: (Blinks, a little surprised. He smiles fondly at Roderich, gesturing him over.)  I'm glad you enjoy your job enough to say that, tesoro.

Austria: (Comes back over, sitting next to them.)  I'm sorry about getting you aroused and . . . (Trails off guiltily.)

Romano: (Sits up, pulling Roderich close.)  It's okay. (Kisses the other's neck sweetly.)  It was nice.

Spain: _*Nice to watch too_.  (Tail twitches awkwardly.)

Austria: (Hums, then smirks at Antonio.)  Enjoy the show did you, Anton?

Spain: (Blushes a bit, clearing his throat awkwardly.)

Romano: (Snorts.)  Of course he did. (Wraps his tail loosely around Antonio's forearm, smirking.)   _Voyeur_.

Austria: (Laughs that stunning laugh of his, like songbirds and wind chimes with a hint of music.)

Spain + Romano: (Both have that awed, happy look on their faces, smiling at Roderich.)

Romano: (Pulls Roderich into his arms, laying down to cuddle him and purr happily.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  I should be getting to bed.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Can we stay?

Spain: (Wants to stay too, but doesn't say anything.)

Austria: You can both stay.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Gracias, mi amor~.  (Leans over the two of them, kissing his shoulder sweetly.)

Romano: (Pecks Roderich on the lips, smiling fondly at him.)  Grazie.

Austria: (Smiles, then yawns.)  Can we go to bed now?

Romano: (Gently pushes Antonio up, so he can sit up and scoop Roderich up, starting out.)  Where's your bed?

Spain: (Follows, gently directing Lovino to the bedroom.)

Austria: (Holds onto Lovino, head leaning against the demon's shoulder. Tiredly.)  You feel warm, Lovino . . .

Romano: Hmm?  (Lowers his temperature a little bit, smirking.)  I'm just used to being hot.

Spain: (Chuckles as they all climb into bed, cuddling up with the two of them.)  Si, you are.

Romano: (Lightly smacks Antonio, huffing in amusement as he settles on Roderich's other side.)  Whatever.

Austria: (Cuddles them both sleepily, already drifting off.)

Spain: (Smiles, relaxing as he and Lovino drift off.)

-

*Next morning.

Romano: (Is really warm and a bit flushed, waking up uncomfortably. He's hot on a level he can't correct and cool down, achy, and just . . not feeling very well.)

*An alarm goes off.

Austria: (Hits the 'snooze' button on habit.)

Spain: (Wakes up at the alarm, shifting up tiredly. He stretches, taking a deep breath- only to be hit by a lovely scent in the room. A _very_ familiar scent. He looks over at Lovino, the demon curled up on himself, shifting uncomfortably. Softly.)   _Oh shit._

Romano: (Is kind of out of it, whimpering as the bed moves.)

Spain: (Gently nudges Roderich awake.)  Querido. _Querido_.

Austria: (Sleepily.)  Mmmmm?

Spain: We have a small problem.

Austria: What-  (Sniffs.) -OH.

Spain: _Si_.  (Leans over, soothingly petting through Lovino's hair, speaking softly.)  Lovi? Carino?

Austria: (Softly, petting down the demon's face.)  Lovino? Would you like to cool down? I can run a bath and get you something cool to drink. I know that helps me.

Romano: (Mewls, pushing into the hands. He blinks his eyes open, looking at the two of them with a dazed expression. He gently nods, curling closer to them instinctively.)

Austria: (Goes, quickly running a cool bath for the demon and coming back with ice water.)  Lovino? Do you want me to stay? Because otherwise, I need to get to work soon.

Romano: (Whimpers, clinging to Roderich.)  No, no, no. Stay, per favore, don't go- don't leave me. I need you, please.

Austria: (Sighs, nodding.)  Antonio? Get my phone for me?

Spain: (Nods, getting up and grabbing Roderich's phone, quickly bringing it back to the angel. Softly.)  Are you sure you can take off work like this?

Austria: Yes, I haven't used any of my sick days.  (Takes the phone, calling.) Barb? I am so sorry, but a friend of mine was visiting me last night, and now they're very ill, and they're staying with me- I, well yes, Barb- Barb, thank you. I love you. I owe you.

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich's side, his flushed body lightly shaking.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Lovino's hair, trying to help the young demon. After Roderich gets off the phone.)  Can you sit up, carino?

Austria: Please? Then we'll help you into the bathtub.

Romano: (Weakly pushes himself up, quietly growling as he forces himself to sit against the headboard, panting.)

Spain: (Scoops Lovino up, holding him close as he pads to the bathroom, the two of them helping to pull off his clothing and put him into the cold water.)

Romano: (Whimpers loudly, grabbing Antonio's shirt as he tries to pull away.)  S-stay. . .

Spain: (Sits down on the floor next to the tub, petting through his hair.)  Relax, I'm right here . . .

Austria: (Comes back with a cup and a straw.)  Lovino, drink this. It's just water.

Romano: (Drinks from the straw tentatively at first before drinking more fervently, feeling dehydrated and hot, even when submerged in cold water.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Take it slow, Lovi. . .

Austria: I think . . I should take some medicine.  (His eyes flit over to Antonio.) His heat might activate mine.

Spain: (Gently.)  Go take yours. I need you with a clear mind.

Austria: (Nervously.)  I don't really have anything here that can do that. Nothing in human medicine is adequate.

Spain: Do you want me to get something from the healers back at the palace?

Austria: Please. We can even go there, to take care of Lovino.

Spain: (Nods.)  That might be easiest for all three of us. Do you have a robe?

Austria: Yes.  (Comes out with a short, purple-silk robe.)  I hope this will work?

Spain: (Nods.)  It'll work. (Grabs a towel, setting it to the side before speaking softly to Lovino.)  Carino? We're going to take you home, okay?

Romano: (Looks up at Antonio, nodding gently. He tries standing on his own, only to slip and quickly be caught by Antonio, the demon wrapping a towel around him before pulling him out.)

Spain: (Sits down on the toilet seat, drying Lovino a bit before removing the towel and helping him into the robe, scooping him up.)  Need anything before we go, querido?

Austria: (Holds up his purse.)  I have everything I need right here.

Spain: (Nods, opening a hellsgate, the three going through and ending up in Antonio's chambers. He lays Lovino down onto the bed, kissing his forehead.)  I'm going to go to the healer and-

Romano: (Grabs Antonio, deeply kissing him, wanting him closer. He whimpers as the demon tries to pull away, mewling.)

Spain: (Quickly and carefully detaches him, pinning Lovino's wrists to the bed.)  Stay down, carino.

Romano: (Wings splay submissively, not moving, though he looks up at Antonio with the greatest attention, whimpering softly.)

Austria: I'm going down to see Mark. Unless you think he should come up here?

Spain: (Lowly growls, his tail thrashing slightly at the thought of _him_ coming near Lovino.)   **_No_ ** .  (His eyes widen, pulling away from Lovino. Antonio hisses at his actions, very aware of his possessiveness.)   _Oh_ **_fuck_ ** _no_.

Austria: (Steps back on instinct, keeping himself submissive and his eyes down. He backs up a ways, cowering slightly.)

Spain: (Looks to Roderich, pointing at Lovino.)   _Watch him._ I need to step out. I'll get the medicine.  (Sweeps out, taking deep breaths to clear his head, trying not to slip into his rut. Lovino didn't need or deserve that right now. He rushes to the healer, getting medicine for both Roderich and himself while he's there.)

Romano: (Whimpers when Antonio leaves, slowly shifting onto his front to present himself on instinct.)

Austria: (Swallows. Despite being a sub, the scent in the air makes his head fuzzy, and Roderich whimpers. Fighting off the need to mate, Roderich comes forwards and forces himself to push Lovino down onto his front so he's laying down, Roderich using his body weight to keep the other immobile.)

Romano: (Moans, whimpering as he pushes his ass against the weight, needing to _mate_ . Needing something, someone- _now._ )  Per favore . . .

Austria: (Groans, but then turns it into a growl- using his power to make it sound much louder and more dangerous than it actually is, coming off as a dom.)  Stop moving, little Lovino.

Romano: (Stills, ducking his head at the command. He pants, his tail twitching as he waits.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  Good little demon, listening to an angel. A very wise choice.

Romano: (Softly begs.)  Per favore . . . Roderich, please- _please_.

Austria: Oh little Lovino, you know I can't.  (Chuckles, continuing to play the dom.)

Romano: Si, you can, I- I know you _can,_ please.

Austria: (Nips Lovino's neck in reprimand.)  No.

Romano: (Arches, panting.)   _Tesoro_. . .

Austria: (Shakes as he feels his arousal grow and the beginnings of his own heat. Roderich starts pleading, scared of his own mind and body when they demand that they take and pound into the ass under him, heedless if this is actually something Lovino wants.)  N-no.

Spain: (Sweeps in, bringing a breeze with him- he ran the whole way -and holds up a bottle for Roderich.)  I have medicine for you and I took some of my own so I don't slip into my rut.

Austria: (Flies off of Lovino, snatching up a bottle and drinking from it shakily.)

Spain: (Gently pecks Roderich's cheek. Softly.)  If you need to, step out for a little bit to clear your head. It helps.

Austria: (Nods.)  May I use the bathroom? Or is the study better?

Spain: The study might be better, but the bathroom has water if you need it.

Austria: (Goes into the bathroom.)

Romano: (Whimpers, shifting his ass back up to present himself when no one comes back right away.)

Spain: (Feels better that he's not as affected by Lovino's heat anymore, padding over to sit on the bed beside the young demon. He pets through the other's hair, murmuring softly.)  You're okay, carino . . . We're going to take care of you, alright?

Romano: (Mewls at the contact, his wings splaying more and his legs shifting further apart. Softly.)  Caro, please. Touch me, take me, take away the pain- _please_.

Spain: (Gently grips Lovino's hair.)  Hush. I said, we will take care of you. Alright?

Romano: (Stills, moaning as his curl is caught in Antonio's grip.)  S-si . . .

Austria: (Comes out a few moments later, some water still on his face.)   I- I think I am better now.

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich, carding through Lovino's hair to assert his dominance as he speaks to the angel.)  If you need more time, take it, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Winces.)  I- let me go back to Earth. I don't think I can help. I-  (Sniffles.) I don't trust myself in having sex with either of you. Making out- is fine. Easy. No strings. Sex- it feels like then I'll do nothing but fold and stay with you both without ever trying to be myself. So please, Antonio. Make me a door.  (Looks sick and like he's going to cry as he says this, the combination of Heat and medicine confusing his mind and body.)

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly, getting up and padding to Roderich. Softly.)  It's okay, querido. Please don't cry. I'll let you go, I promise, just- (Kisses Roderich's face.)  I'm sorry this happened. I'll take care of him, I promise. Take care of yourself? Please?

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't. Not in a heat.

Spain: I know. I'm sorry. I'll let you know how he's doing over the next few days.  (Opens the hellsgate, kissing Roderich's cheek again before pulling away.)

Austria: (Runs through it, not looking back.)

Romano: (Pants from his spot on the bed, overheating.)

Spain: (Sighs, wishing Roderich could have stayed, but he completely understood. He returns to Lovino and sits on the side of the bed, stroking up the demon's back and pulling out the heat.)  I guess it's just us, Lovi . . .

Romano: (Continues to shallowly breath.)  Guess so.

Spain: (Gathers Lovino up into his arms, holding him close as he pads to the bathroom, running a cold bath. Softly.)  I'll get you through this, carino.

Romano: (Writhes at the contact of skin, seeking more of it as he kisses up Antonio's neck needily.)

Spain: (Lets Lovino kiss his neck, doing his best to ignore it. When the bath is ready, he removes the robe and sets him in the water, gently kissing his cheek.)  Just relax . . .

Romano: (Obediently sits in the bath, steam rising when he meets the water.)

Spain: (Gently strokes down Lovino's arms and over his chest, pulling out the burning heat from the other, adding cold water when necessary. With a cloth, he wipes the demon's face with cold water, carefully keeping it out of his eyes.)

Romano: (His mind frazzled and in a state of confusion, Lovino sits still, blankly staring off into nothing.)

Spain: (Just sits and takes care of Lovino for a long while until the demon's temperature stabilizes lower than before, draining the tub and collecting him in a towel. He carries Lovino back to bed, bringing a cup of water with him for the other. Softly.)  Something to eat?

Romano: Extra-rare meat. Please.

Spain: (Sends for it as he gets Lovino comfortable beside him on the bed. He pulls a small bottle from his pocket, holding it up for Lovino to see.)  This is medicine to help your heat be shorter. Do you want to take it?

Romano: (Snaps his hand out, taking it and consuming the medicine. Lovino glares at Antonio.)

Spain: (Keeps his wings postured neutrally, not wanting to fight.)  Easy. I'm not your enemy, Lovi.

Romano: Whatever. Just get me to my room. I'm riding out my heat _alone_.

Spain: (Gently.)  Okay. Drink some water and I take you to your room. I promise.  (Holds out the glass, just trying to help.)

Romano: (Drinks, once more quiet, the young demon holding everything within him back, to prevent himself from showing any weaknesses.)

Spain: (When Lovino's done, he scoops the demon up, holding him close as he strides down to Lovino's quarters, growling deeply at a couple of doms who were getting far too close on the way. He quickly opens up the other's door, setting him down. Gently.)  If you need anything, tell me. I'll make sure you have food and water and anything else you need to do this. Let me help you.

Romano: (Doesn't even look at Antonio, merely shuffling in the door and closing it in the other's face, locking it. He's done with today. And it hasn't even begun.)

Spain: (Merely sits in front of Lovino's door, guarding it. No one was going to hurt his Lovi.)


	5. Episode 69: Timothy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

Spain: (As always, at seven-thirty.)  "Buenos dias, Rodrigo. Remember your cast."

_ ~Thank you. How is Lovino? _

Spain: "He's locked himself in his room. I've been sitting out here since he went in."

_ ~Antonio? Help Lovino out by taking a bath with a neutralizing soap? If you hadn't already, that is. _

Spain: "I haven't yet, but I can. I'm just hesitant to leave my spot. So many demons have come sniffing around his room already . . . "

_ ~You could ask for trillium spray. _

Spain: "Hmm. Not a bad idea."  (Sends for trillium spray, sitting there patiently.)  "I'm going to spray a barrier so they stay away from him."

_ ~Good. I need to get to work. Have a good day. _

Spain: "You too, Rodrigo. I'll let you know how things go."

_ ~Thank you. Stay safe. Take a shower. _

Spain: "I will. Be careful on the way to work."  (When the spray comes, he carefully sprays around the door to repel demons, quickly going to shower and neutralize his body. He was going to be helpful. He was going to be what Lovino needed. It isn't long before he dresses in clean clothes and returns to Lovino's door, having someone- a submissive demon only -come up and carefully clean around the young demon's door, not wanting to hurt him with the spray. He takes back up his position, sitting guard.)

* * *

 

_ ~Is Lovino out of his heat yet? _

Spain: "Si. He demanded I bring food up to his door today, but he wouldn't let me in. He looked a lot better."

_ ~Good. _

Spain: "No one else tried to bother him, which is good."

_ ~That's nice to hear. Nosy doms are never good. _

Spain: "They put me on edge, and they're downright annoying. I should know, I was one once. I regret being such an asshole too. That's not the way to make friends."

_ ~That's right. _

Spain: "Si. How have you been?"

_ ~I've been fine. Enjoying a quiet life. _

Spain: "That's good."

_ ~I need to get going, I need to take care of a tutoring session. _

Spain: "Alright. Have fun tutoring the kids!"

_ ~Take care, Antonio. Goodbye. _

Spain: "You too. Adios."  (Rests against the wall, his tail coiled on the floor. He'd be there to help until Lovino was back to work as usual.)

* * *

 

Romano: (Later, at night.)  "Are you still awake, tesoro?"

_ ~I was just about to go to bed. _

Romano: "Oh, scusa. Is it alright if I ask you a question before you go to bed?"

_ ~Go ahead. _

Romano: "Should I be worried about Antonio? I don't know if he told you this, but he sat outside my door like a guard during my entire heat. He barely left. When I opened up my door and found him sitting there, I was a little freaked out."

_ ~You were safe with Antonio the whole time, I promise. _

Romano: (Sighs.)  "Bene. I wasn't sure what to think of the whole deal, honestly. I don't remember a lot of it and that worried me."

_ ~It's a good thing you don't remember most of it. _

Romano: "What? Why? What happened?"

_ ~Nothing. _

Romano: (Frowns.)  "Nothing you want to tell me."

_ ~Nothing noteworthy. _

Romano: "Note-worthy enough to avoid. Roderich, it's just me. What happened?"

_ ~I- . . . I'm the one who nearly took you. _

Romano: (Blinks, surprised.)  "Oh. Were you talking to me up to . . that?"

_ ~A little. We were trying to get your temperature down, and Antonio left to get all of us some medicine. _

Romano: "I vaguely recall that. I just know I really tuned into whatever you were saying."

_ ~I decided to start acting like a dom . . and then I wanted to be inside of you. I've never had that urge. I shouldn't have that urge, I'm a sub. I should have been able to keep my head, yet I- I was a dom, if just for a moment. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I wanted you so badly. I would have done anything in the moment to . . to breed you. _

Romano: (Tail twitches, a little worriedly.)  "You may have slight switch tendencies. I just wish we had known before that, but I'm glad you were interrupted. As much as I love you . . . I don't know how I'd feel now if you had done it."

_ ~Please forgive me? _

Romano: "I forgive you, Roderich. We all have moments where life falls apart a little at the edges and we scramble to keep it together. That was one of those moments. Thank you for being honest with me."

_ ~You're welcome . . I'm just so relieved you said yes to forgiving me. _

Romano: "You didn't hurt me, Roderich. Though . . . do you want to talk about those unfamiliar feelings at all? I know something like that can be scary."

_ ~If you're not busy? _

Romano: "I'm just lying in bed. Nothing else."

_ ~If you're sure you're fine to talk . . . _

Romano: "Roderich, talk to me. I'm all ears."

_ ~I've never had those feelings before. I shouldn't have those feelings. To be in . . someone. I can top, but dom? . . . No. _

Romano: "Why does it feel wrong? Like you shouldn't be it?"

_ ~Because they aren't my feelings. _

Romano: "Whose are they, then?"

_ ~I think it's because right now . . . I'm basically human. They're my feelings if I were a human. _

Romano: "You are a man, thus you should do as a man does, si?"

_ ~I suppose . . but I don't usually feel like a dominant man. I'm just . . me. A submissive male angel. Roderich. _

Romano: "And that's perfectly alright. Thoughts and feelings can shift from time to time."

_ ~Mm . . thank you. I feel better, getting that off of my chest. _

Romano: "Bene. If you have feelings like that again, let me know, alright? We can talk again and see how you're doing."

_ ~Thank you, Lovino. I love you. _

Romano: "I love you too, Roderich. I'm glad I could help."

_ ~ . . . Thank you. Goodbye. _

Romano: "Sleep well. Addio."

* * *

 

_ ~When do demons present? _

Romano: "Typically around three-hundred years old. Demmens typically drop hints on what they will present a bit before that, but after three-hundred is when they present."

_ ~Angels present at about five hundred years of age. _

Romano: "That makes sense since angels mature later."

_ ~Indeed. _

Romano: "Any other questions?"

_ ~What laws are there, regarding subs? _

Romano: "The laws regarding subs fucking  _ suck _ .  _ Especially  _ in the South. I've been pushing Antonio and reaming his ass for a while about that, but that counsel of his is old and stupid. Subs can only have family and kingdom marks unless they have their dom's permission, subs cannot leave their dom unless the sub's parents insist that they are separated, subs can be fucking traded from dom to dom, and- fucking, I can't even. The laws are so fucking old. So old. Simply because the counsel doesn't want to agree on shit more equal."

_ ~I see. _

Romano: "I know Antonio's working on it, but I think he needs a new counsel. Truly."

_ ~I'm guessing Hell is mostly made up of doms? _

Romano: "You'd think so, considering how everything is very dom-centric. Subs just tend to get silenced. Which is very annoying as a switch, because- socially -we are usually grouped into the two groups depending on how you are most of the time."

_ ~Heaven is mostly switches and subs. _

Romano: "Really? Not really a lot of doms?"

_ ~No, not many at all. _

Romano: "Compared to here, that sounds amazing."

_ ~I suppose? But we still do have arranged Marriages, particularly between strong doms and fertile subs. _

Romano: "Okay, that's kind of gross and unfair. Arranged marriages suck, but we have the same problem."

_ ~Arranged marriages aren't the worst thing. _

Romano: "I disagree. Arranged marriages are risky."

_ ~Regular marriages are risky. _

Romano: "Perhaps, but at least you know who they are inside when you start."

_ ~Sometimes. _

Romano: "Most of the time. If you really spend time with them."

_ ~Maybe. Anyways, goodbye. _

Romano: (Sighs.)  "Addio, Roderich."

* * *

 

_ ~I "get my cast off today". _

Spain: "That's good! Now you won't need to worry about it anymore!"

_ ~It will be a relief, that is certain. _

Spain: "Si, it will. I'm happy that's all over now."

_ ~Me too. It was getting abysmally annoying. _

Spain: "I can imagine it'd be annoying."

_ ~Care to switch places? I'll rule Hell, you remember to put on a cast for a ridiculously long time? _

Spain: (Smiles.)  "Only if I have a wonderful ruler to remind me to put it on every morning."

_ ~Very well. _

Spain: (Teasingly.)  "When will you be ready to rule? Noon tomorrow?"

_ ~I'll be ready by this evening. _

Spain: "This evening already? You believe you are prepared to rule a kingdom on your own in only a few hours? My, my."

_ ~Please, I have relations and connections. I believe I will be fine. _

Spain: (Chuckles.)  "I believe you."

_ ~You had better. _

Spain: "You know I do."

_ ~I do. _

Spain: "Bueno."

_ ~Hm. _

Spain: "Anything on your mind?"

_ ~I was wondering, did all of you grow up with pets? _

Spain: "Si, we did. They were fun to have keeping us company as children."

_ ~What did you have? You know already that I had a cat. _

Spain: "I had this little turtle named José! He was a great companion that joined my brothers and I in all our mischief."

_ ~He sounds adorable. _

Spain: "He was very adorable. He's actually somewhere in the menagerie, I'm just not sure what happened to him anymore."

_ ~Hmm, you'll have to look for him at some point. _

Spain: "Si, I will. I might introduce you to him someday."

_ ~That would be very kind of you. _

Spain: "If you like turtles, you'll like him. He's very sweet."

_ ~I think I will. Provided he isn't gross. _

Spain: "I'll make sure he's all clean when you meet him!"

_ ~Thank you. Bye, I'm being called in for my appointment now. _

Spain: "Adios! Have a great rest of your day, querido!"

_ ~You too. _

* * *

 

_ ~So, has Lovino been joining you in watching our soap opera, 'An Iced Over Flame'? _

Spain: "He grumbles about it, but comes back every week for the next episode."

_ ~So I see we have him hooked. Good, our plan is working. _

Spain: "Si, indeed it is. What plan, exactly?"

_ ~ . . .To get Lovino to watch  _ **_soap operas with us?_ **

Spain: "Ah si, that plan. It has worked very well."

_ ~. . . I'm going to hang up now. _

Spain: "Oh, querido, I was only joking! I was trying to be funny!!"

_ ~Goodbye. _

Spain: "Querido~."

_ ~Don't touch me. _

Spain: "I was kidding."

_ ~I don't like it. _

Spain: "Rodrigo, I'm sorry. The joke was in bad taste. Please forgive me?"

_ ~No. I don't want to. _

Spain: "Por favor~???"

_ ~No. _

Spain: "What must I do to earn your forgiveness??"

_ ~Leave me alone for five minutes? _

Spain: "I can do that."

_ ~Thank you. _

Spain: "De nada."  (Is silent, doing his work for about fifteen minutes before he speaks to Roderich again.)  "Are you still mad at me?"

_ ~No. I needed to pull the pie out of the oven. _

Spain: "What kind of pie?"

_ ~Apple. _

Spain: "It sounds delicious."

_ ~It is. _

Spain: "Bueno."

_ ~No, you may not come over. The place is a mess. _

Spain: (Chuckles.)  "I wasn't planning on asking, but I'm sure it's not that bad."

_ ~It is, so don't you dare. _

Spain: "Si, si, I won't sneak in. But I doubt it's messy."

_ ~Hmph. Anyways, I'm going to go enjoy my pie. Have a good evening, Antonio. _

* * *

 

Spain: "What are you doing, Rodrigo?"

_ ~I am at a bonfire with friends. _

Spain: "Oh, that sounds fun!"

_ ~It is, I've been enjoying the conversation. _

Spain: "Amusing or just good conversation in general?"

_ ~A little bit of both, and I love it. _

Spain: (Smiles.)  "That sounds wonderful, querido."

_ ~Yes, Timothy is being especially nice to me, making sure that I fit in with his friends. _

Spain: "That's really sweet of him. I'm guessing he invited you?"

_ ~Yes, we've gone out a few times, now. _

Spain: "Oh. He must be pretty important then, si?"

_ ~I would say so, yes. _

Spain: "Ah. That's good that you've found someone there."

_ ~Thank you. How have you and Lovino been doing? _

Spain: "We talk a lot more now and just . . . act like friends. It's what he wanted and I want to give him that, but- every once in a while -we both end up in the kitchen at two in morning and end up going to that same bed. Just to sleep. And, in the morning, everything's back to the way it was."

_ ~That's wonderful! That's great progress, especially from what it was. _

Spain: "I know. I still feel like I screw up from time to time because he gets so angry at me for the tiniest of things, but I really don't think he means it most of the time. He's definitely not quick to apologize for it, but he softens up eventually, which I take as a good thing. Maybe it's because he's a switch? Sadiq said something like that to me a few times in the past, perhaps he's right?"

_ ~I think that may be part of it. He's both, Antonio, dom and sub, yet neither, too. _

Spain: "I know. It makes him so damn hard to understand sometimes and I want to be there for him. I want to understand him."

_ ~Maybe it isn't a matter of understanding, but simple acceptance? Maybe you'll never understand him, not completely, but that's fine. I won't ever completely understand both of you, and the same goes for Lovino and us. We may never understand, but we can accept each other, can we not? _

Spain: "Si. I suppose you're right. I'm trying so hard to understand him, maybe I should just go with the flow?"

_ ~That sounds like a fine idea. Now excuse me, Timothy wants to talk with me, and I can't be looking down and stroking the bracelet, now can I? Have a goodnight, Antonio. Sweet dreams. _

Spain: "Si. Sleep well, Rodrigo. Have a good time with Timothy."

_ ~Thank you. _

* * *

 

_ ~Lovino? Could you help me out with fashion advice? _

Romano: "Absolutely. Need me to come to you for visual advice or would you rather I didn't?"

_ ~You can come over if you want. _

Romano: (Goes to where a couple of Hellsgates are in the castle, speaking where he wants to go before he opens up a Hellsgate into Roderich's apartment.)  Fashion advice?

Austria: Yes please. A friend and I are going out to eat, and I need help.

Romano: Do you have any outfits in mind that you're choosing between or do you need help creating something?

Austria: For shirts, I'm going between this short-sleeved purple button-down and this elbow length blue and white striped shirt. Concerning pants, I have no idea.

Romano: Absolutely the button-down, for one. Secondly, let's see what you have for pants.  (Starts looking through Roderich's clothes.) What kind of friend?

Austria: The kind of friend you date.

Romano: (No reaction, simply going on.)  Perhaps the white pants then? Brings a little more attention to your ass, if that's what you're looking for.

Austria: (Buttons up his shirt.)  Toss me that pair, then?

Romano: (Throws them over when Roderich's prepared, smiling at him.)  So, who's the lucky human?

Austria: His name is Timothy.

Romano: He must be nice. You two go on dates before this?

Austria: A few dates, yes.

Romano: (Gently.)  You must really like him.

Austria: I do . . . he's easy to be around. It's simple, whenever I'm around him. I don't need to think . . I can just . . go with the flow.

Romano: I'm glad you've found someone to be comfortable around.  (Gently smiles, happy for Roderich. (Albeit a bittersweet happiness.))

Austria: Jo . . he's coming to pick me up in a little bit.  (He turns to Lovino.)  How do I look? Do you think I'm missing anything?

Romano: (Softly.)  No. You look perfect, Roderich.

Austria: (Softly.)  Thank you.  (His head picks up when there's a knock on his door.)  That would be him. Timothy's always a little early.

Romano: (Smiles.)  Bene. You go, I'll let myself out. Have fun on your date.

Austria: Take care of yourself, and I appreciate you helping me.  (He hugs Lovino, then goes to answer the door.)  Hello, Timothy. Come on in. Would you like something to drink?

Timothy: That'd be great, Roderich. By the way, you look great.

Austria: Thank you.  (He gets Timothy a glass of water, the other drinking it steadily.)

Romano: (Slips into another room, out of the way, to watch these two. Seeing the boy walk in, he's struck by how . . . oddly familiar he appears. He stays silent, watching.)

Timothy: (His green eyes sparkle at Roderich as his tousled auburn lightly shines in the light. His smile bright and beaming, he speaks.)  But truly, you're absolutely stunning all of the time. You're like an angel.

Austria: (Tries not to choke.)  Oh?

Timothy: And the way you are with the kids- you're a natural, and amazing at keeping them happy.

Austria: (Flushes.)  It's nothing. Shall we get going? The place we're going to is a reservation, isn't it?

Timothy: (Laughs.)  You're right! Do you want to grab a light jacket, though? You might get cold.

Austria: (Shrugs it off.)  I'll be fine.

Romano: (His eyes narrow at this guy, trying to figure him out. He looked a little bit like Antonio and a little bit like himself. And he was super charismatic- you could tell he really liked Roderich -and charming and- shit, he was attractive. It was no wonder Roderich liked him- No coat? You bet that boy's going to offer Roderich his coat. -because even Lovino kind of liked him.)

Timothy: If you say so.  (Holds out an arm, speaking dramatically.)  Shall we leave, my dear sir Roderich?

Austria: (Chuckles.)  We shall, my dear sir Timothy.  (They both exit, leaving to go on their date.)

Romano: (Huffs in jealousy, returning to Hell quickly after. He goes up to Antonio's study and slips inside, an eyebrow raised.)

Spain: (Looks up at Lovino, noting the grumpy and gossipy expression.)  . . . Si . . . ?

Romano: Did you know Roderich has a little friend he's been going on dates with?

Spain: Timothy? I know about him.

Romano: Oh, do you? Do you know that he has sparkling green eyes and cute auburn hair? And he's cute. Super charismatic and flirty. Sound familiar?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow at the description.)  . . . Like us?

Romano: (Nods.)  He looks like someone mashed our appearances together into a human body.

Spain: That's odd.  (Hums.)  It makes sense, though, that he'd be attracted to someone like that, considering.

Romano: Si.  (Waves it off.)  Well, I figured I should tell you what I know. Have fun with your paperwork.

Spain: Gracias, Lovi. See you later~.  (Smiles charmingly.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, leaving.)  Addio, bastardo.

Spain: (Chuckles, going back to his paperwork.)

* * *

 

_ ~Antonio? If you were a human man, what would you consider a good gift? _

Spain: (Blanks, hesitating to answer.)  " . . . If I'm completely honest, sex is always a great gift. Otherwise, maybe a watch?"

_ ~That . . . really isn't helpful. _

Spain: "Lo siento, I know it's not. What does the recipient like?"

_ ~Hmm . . never mind, I think just remembered something he said he needed. _

Spain: "Timothy?"

_ ~Yes, Timothy. _

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  "Spending a lot of time with him now?"

_ ~Well, we do work together, so I suppose so. _

Spain: "I mean outside of work."

_ ~Oh. I guess so? _

Spain: "Mm. I hope he's making you happy."

_ ~He does. Well, I'm going shopping now. Sorry for disturbing you, Antonio. _

Spain: "You didn't disturb me, Roderich. Have fun shopping."

_ ~I will. Thank you for your help. _

Spain: "Sorry I wasn't more help."

_ ~It's alright. _

Spain: "Adios, Rodrigo."

_ ~Goodbye, Antonio. _

* * *

 

_ ~ . . Timothy and I just broke up. _

Spain: (Eyes widen.)  "Oh querido, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

_ ~Why not. It . . we both decided to call it off. He wanted to get back with his old boyfriend, and I realized I wasn't being fair to him. _

Spain: "I'm sorry, Rodrigo. I know this is hard."

_ ~I . . yes. It is. _

Spain: " . . . Do you want me to come over?"

_ ~I . . . . no. _

Spain: "As you wish. Just . . . you'll be alright, querido. Given time, it may hurt less."  --  _ *Does it hurt less yet? _  --  "And you still have people who care for you, Roderich. You're not alone."

_ ~Thank you, Antonio. I just needed to talk to somebody for a moment. _

Spain: "De nada. I'm always here."

_ ~I know . . . I will always be thankful for that. For you. And Lovino. _

Spain: "We know. And we'll always be thankful to have you in our lives."

_ ~As I am for you. _

Spain: (Sighs.)  "Mm. Need anything else, mi amor?"

_ ~I do not think so. Just let Lovino know that I am thankful for him, please? Thank you. _

Spain: "You know I will, querido."

_ ~Goodbye, Antonio. _

Spain: "Adios, Rodrigo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe~.


	6. Episode 70: A Doggy Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> March 13, 2018  
> 1/1

****_ ~ANTONIO WHAT DO I DO THE DOG WON'T STOP BARKING AT ME. _

Spain: (Frantically.)  "Is it acting aggressive or is just really excited??"

_ ~IT WAS HAPPY TO SEE ME AND THEN CHASED ME UP A TREE IN THE PARK. _

Spain: " _ You ran from it? _ "

_ ~IT'S A GREAT DANE. _

Spain: " _ Oh _ . Are there humans around? Do you think I could come unnoticed?"

_ ~PLEASE DO. _

Spain: (Immediately pops into the other realm, disguising himself so he's not noticed, and speaks to the dog.)  Hey, chica. . . . Let's come away from the tree, okay? (Grabs a stick quickly, teasing the dog before throwing it.)  Go!

Great Dane: (Chases after the stick happily.)

Austria: (Hesitantly begins climbing down, but slips at the last branch.)

Spain: (Quickly snaps forward, catching Roderich and holding him gently.)  Hey, you're okay now.

Austria: (Exhales in relief.)  Thank you, Antonio. You always seem to come when I call, and I am  _ eternally  _ grateful for that.

Spain: (Sweetly kisses Roderich's cheek.)  De nada, mi amor. I enjoy being your knight.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  And I enjoy being your 'damsel'.

Spain: (Chuckles happily, nuzzling Roderich lovingly.)  I hope the dog didn't scare you too much?

Austria: No, I feel better now.

Spain: Bueno.  (Gently sets Roderich down, smiling at him happily.)

Austria: (Stands, his hand in Antonio's.)  Walk with me for a small while?

Spain: (Lifts their hands, kissing the back of Roderich's.)  Nothing could keep me from walking with you. (Just starts walking, holding Roderich's hand sweetly.)

Austria: (When Antonio looks away, he throws a dog bone to the Great Dane, the big dog wagging her tail happily at her reward for chasing and helping the angel.)  So Antonio, would you want to go get some ice cream?

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'd love to. You know of a place?

Austria: I saw an ice cream truck parked not far from the children's park.

Spain: That sounds perfect.  (Leads them in that direction, staying close to the angel.)  Besides the great dane, how has your day been?

Austria: Pretty quiet, after school ended. The children are as adorable as ever and are angels around me, unpredictable with anyone else.

Spain: Awww, they sound so cute~. And you, their wonderful teacher!

Austria: Well, teacher's assistant.

Spain: Alright,  _ teacher's assistant _ . I still know that each and every one of those children adored you without caring if you were their teacher or not.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Laughs, then points.)  There's the ice cream truck.

Spain: (Looks where Roderich points, grinning as they head on over. Gently.)  What would you like, querido?

Austria: A plain vanilla ice cream, bitte?

Spain: Plain vanilla ice cream in a cone or a bowl?

Austria: A bowl, please?

Spain: (Nods. When it's their turn, he orders Roderich's vanilla ice cream and his own strawberry ice cream, both in their separate bowls, and takes care of the bill without a word. He hands Roderich his ice cream with a spoon, smiling as the two walk away together.)  Want to sit in the grass and enjoy this?

Austria: Please? I know a hill that overlooks the river, and it's usually pretty clean.

Spain: That sounds perfect. Lead the way?

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand, walking with the demon over to the hill and sits down with Antonio on a wooden park bench, eating his ice cream happily.)

Spain: (Smiles, loving the view.)  It's beautiful here. . . I can see why you wanted to come here.  (Eats his own ice cream with a smile.)

Austria: (Steals a few scoops of Antonio's strawberry ice cream.)

Spain: (Casually steals a scoop or two from Roderich's vanilla ice cream, smirking.)

Austria: (When he finishes his treat, Roderich leans against Antonio. Softly.)  Do you need to do anything after this?

Spain: (Wraps an arm around Roderich, gently replying.)  Nothing, querido.

Austria: (Hums.)  I'm glad winter is over. I was very busy during that time- it's why I didn't contact you for a few weeks a while back. Angels are a little more active in the winter months.

Spain: Oh? How so?

Austria: We sense more, our powers are usually stronger- though some angels do better in the heat -but also, many sneak out during this time to see the snow. December, that is.

Spain: Ah.  (Softly.) To be honest, I'm a little jealous that I didn't get to see you in snow last winter. I know you love it.

Austria: I'm sorry. I did want to call you, but I was worried someone might pick up on our communications.

Spain: I know. I would have much rathered you were safe than playing in the snow with me anyway.

Austria: Maybe another time, Antonio.

Spain: Perhaps.  (Gently kisses Roderich's temple.)  I'm just glad you've been safe all this time.

Austria: (Sighs, Roderich relaxing into the demon.)  . . . The school year is almost done.

Spain: Si, it is. . .

Austria: (Hums, burrowing into Antonio when a stray spring breeze blows.)  . . . I'll let you know in June if I'm going to come back.

Spain: (Takes a breath, excited and scared at the same time.)  I look forward to your answer, no matter what it is. (Kisses the top of Roderich's head, holding him close.)

Austria: (Leans into the kiss.)  . . . Did I ever tell you my mutti and aunt came to visit me?

Spain: (Softly.)  No, you didn't. What did they have to say about . . all this?

Austria: We talked for a long while, and mutti approves of me being out on my own, and letting me make my own decisions instead of my cousin ruling our family and my life.

Spain: (Small smile.)  I'm glad. . .

Austria: Mutti also had a message for you: 'Hurt my son again, and your world ends in holy fire, not the hellfire you find so comforting'.

Spain: (Pales.)  . . . . . . . . I think . . while that will not be a problem, your mother is a bit frightening. Not that I blame her.

Austria: She also extends that warning to Lovino, though not as much as she meant it to get to you.

Spain: Message received. I don't intend to ever hurt you again, mi amor. You and your mother have my word.

Austria: (Nods.)  My aunt had the warning of . .  (Roderich clears his throat.) . . 'You hurt my adorable baby nephew, I'll wear your guts for garters and your tiny balls for jewelry'.

Spain: (Just doesn't know what to say. He really doesn’t.)  . . . Understood.

Austria: (Coughs.)  That is what she said.

Spain: (Looks at Roderich, his expression soft and loving as he smiles.)  I honestly would love to meet these ladies. They sound like fun to talk to.

Austria: (Softly.)  They are, and I love them both dearly. One time, they even brought my cat, Wolferl.

Spain: (Lovingly.)  I can tell you miss them.

Austria: I do.

Spain: (Nuzzle Roderich sweetly, holding him close as he stays silent.)

Austria: (Quietly.)  What about you, Antonio? Have you heard from or about your parents?

Spain: . . .  (Softly.) No. We've heard nothing. Any lead we've found has come up short as a rumor or pure lies.

Austria: I'm sorry.  (Pecks Antonio on the neck.)

Spain: (Sighs.)  They don't want to be found.  (Blinks, remembering something he wanted to ask.)  Querido, you always talk about your mother and aunt, but what about your father?

Austria: (Freezes.)  My vatti . . . he was taken a long time ago. In the first hunts.

Spain: (Softly, feeling really bad suddenly.)  Oh. . . Lo siento, I shouldn't have mentioned it.

Austria: (Nods.)  No . . you would have found out sooner or later.

Spain: (Nods, gently kissing Roderich's head.)  I'm sorry, querido.

Austria: It's fine, Anton. I swear. I just wasn't expecting that question.

Spain: No, I- I'm sorry for what my people have done. My kind.  (Softly.) What I've done. The angel hunts were started because of my father, so I feel the need to apologize in his stead.

Austria: (Sighs.)  I suppose I accept, for now. At least, until the event that I possibly meet your father.

Spain: I wouldn't be surprised if you hit him for what he's done, honestly. I don't think you'll meet him, though.

Austria: Perhaps, perhaps not. What do you want to do now? Should we do something else, or end for tonight?

Spain: _ *Never leave you? That would be nice _ .  -- Do you work tomorrow?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Yes.

Spain: Oh. Perhaps we should call it a night, then.

Austria: (Smiles, standing and walking away. He calls back.)  I hope you enjoyed our date, Antonio!

Spain: (Grins, quickly following him.)  My, my. It wouldn't be a proper date if I didn't walk you home~.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Quietly laughs, his hand finding Antonio's.)

Spain: (Gently squeezes Roderich's hand, smiling.)  You know, you may hate me for saying this, but I'm kind of glad that a great dane chased you up a tree now. I got to spend the afternoon with you.

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  I'm glad I was able to convince it to chase me.

Spain: (Blinks, looking down at him.)  Wha- You set this all up?

Austria: (Hums innocently, ignoring the question.)

Spain: (Laughs, slipping his hand out of Roderich's, only to scoop him up and kiss his neck, murmuring.)  You little sneak. . . .

Austria: (Squeaks, hissing at Antonio.)   _ P-put me down! We're in  _ **_public!_ **

Spain: (Chuckles, setting him down obediently.)  Lindo.

Austria: (Grumbles, walking faster.)

Spain: (Follows quickly, slipping his hand into Roderich's and holding it stubbornly, slowing him down a bit.)  Querido, don't be mad at me . . .

Austria: (Huffs.)  I am not mad.

Spain: Embarrassed, then?  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Tries not to pout.)

Spain: (Notices the look immediately, gently pulling Roderich to a stop. Softly, looking into the other's beautiful violet eyes.)  Querido, I'm sorry I'm embarrassing. But . . te quiero. I embarrass you for only the purest of reasons, I assure you.

Austria: ( . . . Pouts.)  Just walk me back to my apartment.  (Mutters.) Ridiculous, attractive demon.

Spain: (Softly smiles, leaning down to kiss him sweetly, albeit briefly, before pulling away and leading him home.)

Austria: (When they're at his door, Roderich looks up at Antonio.)  Until next time?

Spain: (Takes the hand of Roderich's he's holding and swiftly switches hands and bows, kissing the angel's hand in one smooth motion, smiling at him as he straightens.)  Until next time, mi amor.

Austria: (Flushes, coming forward to pull Antonio down for a quick kiss on the demon's cheek.)  Take care of yourself. Goodbye. (He smiles at Antonio, receding back into his quiet apartment.)

Spain: (Smiles back.)  You too. Adios, Rodrigo.  (Backs off, letting the door be shut before he leaves, going into a dark area to open a hellsgate and return to his own home, a jovial smile on his face.)

Romano: (Quirks his head at Antonio.)  What are you so cheery about?

Spain: I just returned from a wonderful date of talking, walking and ice cream with Roderich~.  (Sighs dreamily.)

Romano: (Is a little jealous.)  A date? Isn't he still going out with that other human?

Spain: Actually, no. The two of them broke up not too long ago. He didn't tell you?

Romano: (Grumbles.)  No.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow a bit.)  Oh, Lovi. . . He may be planning on telling you, you know.

Romano: Hmph.  (Starts muttering in Italian about 'darn angels'.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, kindly wrapping his arms around Lovino.)  He's deciding in June.

Romano: Oh.  _ Oh _ . That's not too far from now.

Spain: (Gently.)  Exactly.

Romano: I hope he . . he comes back. Mio Diavolo, Antonio. I want him  _ back _ .

Spain: (Softly.)  I do too, Lovi. I do too.  (Chuckles.) Though. . . I think he will. His mother has a message for you.

Romano: She does?

Spain: Mhmm. Though, it seems it was more towards me, but the message is the same for you: Hurt my son, and your world ends in holy fire, not the hellfire you find so comforting. His aunt had something similar, but . .  (Shudders.) That one was a little frightening to hear.

Romano: . . How the fuck was the aunt's threat more frightening?

Spain: Something about wearing our guts as garters and tiny balls for jewelry. They're both very protective of him, obviously.

Romano: (Blanches.)  I fucking never want to get on their bad side. Ever.

Spain: (Awkward, uncomfortable chuckle.)  I fear I'm already on their bad side.

Romano: Good going, Tonio.

Spain: I'd take it back if I could!  (Pouts.) I just wish they knew I was different now.

Romano: Did Roderich say what he told them?

Spain: No. I wish he had, honestly.

Romano: I do too, I'm fucking curious.

Spain: (Nods.)  As am I. If and when he comes home, we'll ask him then.

Romano: Si.

Spain: (Pecks the top of Lovino's head, pulling away.)  He'll come back.

Romano: Maybe. He may just . . go back. Be with his mama and auntie.

Spain: (Leans down, softly murmuring.)  Be hopeful, Lovi.

Romano: (Mildly snipes back.)  Be  _ realistic _ , Toni.

Spain: (Gently holds Lovino's upper arms, calmly rubbing.)  Lovino, I have to have hope. If I didn’t, what then?

Romano: No idea.

Spain: (Gently.)  Lovino . . . . I can't bear to lose him. If I didn't have any hope . . .

Romano: . . . Then there'd be little chance Roderich would come back . .

Spain: (Nods.)  I want him back, Lovi. So I keep hope and . .  --  _  *And I pray so he may return _ .

Romano: (Nods. He truly gets it.)

Spain: (Softly chuckles, it sounding a little weak.)  I should go do something besides bother you.

Romano: Che, it's fine. For once.

Spain: (Softly smiles.)  I'm glad I'm at least not bothering you.

Romano: (Snorts.)  'Cause that's real different.


	7. Episode 71: A Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> March 15, 2018  
> 1/1

****_~Lovino, are you free anytime soon?_

Romano: "Si, in a few minutes. Why?"

_~How long are you free for? I'm going to a café to pick up some desserts and was wondering if you would like to join me._

Romano: "Long enough to join you for a good while. Where do you want me to meet you?"  (Wraps up his work, giving quick orders to the other demon's in the kitchen before departing.)

_~How about at my apartment?_

Romano: "Coming."  (Disguises his demonic appearance and slips through a hellsgate, smiling at Roderich.)  Shall we?

Austria: (Smiles up at Lovino.)  We shall.

Romano: (The two head out of Roderich's apartment, Lovino slipping his hand into Roderich's sweetly as they walk.)  How had everything been? I heard a lot has happened.

Austria: Everything has been going well, considering. Timothy and I broke it off, a while ago.

Romano: Antonio told me about that. I'm sorry to hear you two didn't work out.

Austria: (Laughs.)  No you aren't.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  While that might be a little true, he made you happy. So, si, I'm sorry you two didn't work out.

Austria: (Softly smiles.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Gently squeezes Roderich's hand.)  Prego.

Austria: (Walks with Lovino down the street, their hands lightly swinging as Roderich leads the Italian to the café.)

Romano: (Stays silent, just walking with Roderich. He looks at the other every once in a while, a sweet look on his face.)

Austria: Here it is.  (He takes Lovino inside, looking in the glass displays.)

Romano: (Eyes widen slightly at the gorgeously decorated pastries, his eyes trying to memorize his favorite ones to recreate later in his own kitchen.)  These are beautiful . . .

Austria: Most of them are French and Italian. I recommend the lobster tail.

Romano: (Catches sight of the specific pastry.)  It looks _amazing_. How long have you known about this place?

Austria: Awhile, but I don't come here too often. I like to stay at home.

Romano: More of a homebody. I can understand that. I'm glad you showed me this place, though.

Austria: You're welcome. I was hoping you wouldn't mind this as a date.

Romano: (Smiles fondly.)  Not at all. This is wonderful, Roderich. Positively perfect.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Are you ready to order?

Romano: Si, of course I am.  (Looks to Roderich.) Are _you?_

Austria: Yes.

Romano: (Smiles, gesturing him up to the line with him.)  Come, then. I'll get you whatever you'd like.

Austria: You don't have to. I did come prepared to buy everything I want.

Romano: As have I. What would you like?

Austria: (Huffs, amused.)  Two cannolis, two lobster tails, half a dozen macaroons, and a two coconut macaroons.

Romano: (Chimes in.)  One lobster tail, two raspberry tarts, two cannoli, half a dozen strawberry macaroons, and two lemon twist biscotti as well.  (Takes care of the bill, gently smiling as he thanks them, carrying the large paper bag of small boxes.)

Austria: Wait, I forgot my coffee. I'll pay for our drinks, so what would you like?

Romano: A chocolate macchiato, per favore?

Austria: (Nods, ordering the macchiato and a white chocolate latte for himself, carrying their drinks over to Lovino.)  Do we want to eat here or at my apartment?

Romano: Either is fine, but I think we'd be able to speak more freely elsewhere.

Austria: Back home then.  (Walks with Lovino, the two quickly arriving at Roderich's apartment once more.)

Romano: (Takes a deep breath, always loving the home-y scent and feel of Roderich's apartment.)  Your place is always very nice.

Austria: (Flushes.)  Thank you. (He sets up the table, the two sitting down and eating.)  Mm, my favorite is the lobster tail. A crispy outside, with a creamy inside.

Romano: (Mutters, rather enjoying the pastry. (At least he didn't have to worry if it was cooked properly.))  It's literally perfect . . .

Austria: (Hums in agreement, glad Lovino likes it. After they finish eating, Roderich sighs, sipping his coffee contently.)  This . . has been a wonderful afternoon. Thank you for coming.

Romano: (Gently.)  Thank you for inviting me. I-  (Softly chuckles.) I'll admit I was a little jealous when Antonio told  me about your date. I miss spending time with you.

Austria: (Softly, barely muttering it.)  I miss you both too . . .

Romano: (Expression softens, reaching over to entwine their fingers and stroke over the other's knuckles. Softly.)  I know . . .

Austria: (Exhales, taking Lovino's knuckles  to his cheek and leaning into the Italian's hand.)  . . . May I hug you?

Romano: (Softly, pulling Roderich closer.)  You know the answer, tesoro . . .

Austria: (Comes forward into Lovino's lap, hugging the demon, burying his face in the other's neck.)

Romano: (Holds him close, kissing the other slowly and gently. His cheeks, his neck, his shoulder- whatever was most convenient. His hands were gentle, yet solid and firm, holding Roderich, protecting him from being alone. Softly.)  I've got you, tesoro . . . You're safe.

Austria: (Relaxes into Lovino further, clinging to his demon.)

Romano: (Gently purrs, rubbing the other's back lovingly. It's a few minutes before he holds Roderich close and stands, padding to Roderich's bedroom to lay down and cuddle with the angel.)

Austria: (Cuddles Lovino. Quietly.)  How are you and Antonio doing?

Romano: (Just as quietly.)  Better. He's kind and . . a friend. He gave me what I wanted in that regard, though his feelings are crystal clear, even when he's trying to hide it.  (Softly smiles, speaking quieter.) It's cute.

Austria: (Huffs in amusement.)  It's ridiculous how cute he can be, for someone so . . manly? Manly is the word, yes?

Romano: (Snorts.)  Manly, strong, stubborn as an ass . . .

Austria: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Bullheaded?

Romano: (Nods.)  Another good term. But, despite it all, he's still cute.

Austria: Somehow. With those bright green eyes of his and ridiculously cheerful smile.

Romano: (Fondly.)  And his strong arms and beautiful voice.

Austria: And the tattoos.

Romano: (Chuckles breathlessly.)  Oh, the _tattoos_. I love them. I love his warmth. Always warm.

Austria: Always cool for me.

Romano: (Gently.)  I've always hated the cold. He's . . . safe and warm.  (Chuckles, slight whining groan laced in as he buries his face into the pillows.)  Damn, I've really fallen, haven't I?

Austria: (Laughs weakly.)  Well, so have I.

Romano: (Softly.)  Wouldn't that be a thought. The three of us.

Austria: Indeed. One I . . wouldn't mind.  (Flushes, averting his gaze.) Demons aren't the only ones to sometimes take multiple mates.

Romano: (Smiles fondly, leaning in to gently kiss the other. Softly.)  Bene.

Austria: (Kisses back, his eyes sinking shut.)

Romano: (Lets his own eyes shut, drawing Roderich close as he returns the kisses.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  Do you have to leave soon? It sounded like you didn't have much time to spend with me, earlier.

Romano: (Murmurs back.)  Feli's watching the kitchen and he knows where I am. I have plenty of time . . .

Austria: Oh good.  (Goes back to languidly kissing Lovino.)

Romano: (Smiles, returning the kisses lovingly.)

Austria: (After awhile of kissing, they just lay next to each other. Roderich peeks up at Lovino, suddenly curious.)  Do you have any tattoos?

Romano: (Gently nods.)  One. Would you like to see it?

Austria: Please, Lovino?

Romano: (Sits up, pulling his shirt over his head and turning, the marking clear on his lower back. Gently.)  It's my personal crest.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564186590/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Austria: (Roderich can't help but lightly trace the mark that's placed in the center of Lovino's lower back, like a tramp stamp, only less trashy.)  It's beautiful, and captures you well.

Romano: (Turns his head, watching and listening, his body slightly shivering at the light touch. Softly.)  Grazie.

Austria: You're welcome.  (Pulls his hand away.)

Romano: (Turns, smiling at him. He comes closer, gently pushing him down onto the bed to kiss him. Murmurs.)  What about you? Hiding any besides Antonio's tracer?

Austria: (Murmurs back.)  Ask me no secrets, I'll tell you no lies.  (Kisses Lovino deeply, making it as smooth as possible to melt the demon.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss spicily, knowing Roderich doesn't want to talk about it.)

Austria: (Pushes Lovino onto his back, straddling the demon.)  Tell me something about yourself?

Romano: (Smirks.)  What do you want to know?

Austria: Anything that's on your mind.

Romano: (Blurts out the first thing he thinks of, looking up at the sweet, and dare he say, motherly angel.)  I'd like to have some kids, someday.

Austria: Oh? Which would you prefer to be, mother or father?

Romano: I don't really know. A little of both? Father to some, mother to others?

Austria: (Hums.)  Obviously, I'm stuck with the role of 'mother'. It's unlikely that I'll ever sire a child.

Romano: (Gently strokes up Roderich's thighs, trying to push away his thoughts. Softly.)  You'd be a wonderful mother if you desired children.

Austria: Maybe. I think you would be a wonderful mother or father; whatever you decided.

Romano: (Quiet.)  It's strange, but I know I want to be a mother at least.

Austria: (Blinks in surprise.)  Really? I thought you would want to be a father more.

Romano: (Blushes, averting his eyes embarrassedly.)  I- I don't know, I've just . . I've always thought of having my own children and being a mother. I wanted to be just like my mother, and I still do.

Austria: (Softly.)  Aria.

Romano: (Nods, looking up at Roderich. Softly.)  She was the only parent I ever knew. She took care of us, all while being a scholar and a teacher and . . and a peacekeeper.

Austria: (Doesn't say anything in response for a few moments.)  . . If I had someone I looked up to like that, I suppose I would be more eager in regards to child-bearing as well. You were very fortunate to have such a wonderful-sounding mother.

Romano: (Smiles fondly.)  She was the best mother I could have ever had.  (Weakly.) I wish she was still here.

Austria: I do too; I would have loved to have met her if she's in the smallest bit like the way you say she was.

Romano: She was all that and more.  (Falls silent, sighing softly.)

Austria: (Tilts Lovino's face up by the chin with his delicate fingers, Roderich laying a kiss on the young demon's forehead.)

Romano: (Gently pulls Roderich down, wanting the angel to just lay on his chest.)

Austria: (Snuggles back down, cuddling the demon reassuringly.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead, gladly cuddling back. Softly.)  Ti amo.

Austria: (Returns just as softly.)  I lieb di.

Romano: (Gently strokes the other's arms and sides, holding him close.)

Austria: (Takes a deep breath before letting it out in a long exhale. All of this has happened, and yet . . Roderich still doesn't want to make his decision yet. To stay or to go . . Heaven or Hell.)

* * *

 

_~ANTONIO THIS BABY IS ADORABLE. I THINK I LOVE THIS CHILD._

Spain: "Hmm? What baby?"

_~One of my neighbors that I talk to a lot had to work tonight and couldn't get a babysitter, so I volunteered to watch their three month-old baby._

Spain: "Cute! I know you love the baby, but just remember not to steal it. I'm pretty sure that's a no-no in every realm."

_~I'm not going to steal it! It's just . . this baby is terribly adorable and loving._

Spain: (Chuckles, teasing.)  "Uh oh, baby fever . . . "

_~Oh hush. Though this does . . kind of make me want one. A baby of my own, that is._

Spain: "What's stopping you? Children are amazing."

_~I'm not going to dignify that with a response._

_~How long have you wanted to be a father, again?_

Spain: "Many years. I think . . . . Five centuries? If not, longer?"

_~Oh my. I'm guessing you have also always wanted to have a big family of your own?_

Spain: "Si. Children are wonderful and I love them, and . . I want to sire and raise my own someday."

_~Have you ever discussed this with Lovino?_

Spain: "Many years ago, si. It was during a good period in our earlier relationship. And he wanted children just as much as I did, but wanted to wait. He was young and, honestly, he still is, so I completely understood."

_~So would I. While one may want children, that doesn't necessarily mean right then._

Spain: (Laughs.)  "I see your point, Rodrigo."

_~Good. Though that just brought up a question for you: are demon doms able to get pregnant?_

Spain: "No. We are unable to get pregnant at all."

 _~Angel doms have a hard time getting pregnant_.

Spain: "But it is possible? That's interesting."

_~Yes, it just takes a lot of work._

Spain: (Smirks.)  "A lot of work that could be very fun~."

_~Oh be quiet, you. Perverted demon._

Spain: "Am I wrong? Creating children is a sexual act, is it not?"

 _~Well, you're partially right. But there must also be love between the participants if there is to be a baby. Sex isn't the only requirement_.

Spain: "Tell me more? I'm curious about all this."

 _~Well, um . . . during intercourse, the submissive angel, ah, especially during the breeding season . . its 'cor animam' opens- a chamber within our Grace -and accepts/pulls a small fragment of the mate's soul into the submissive's body. The 'cor animam' then sinks back into our Grace, mingling with the seed put into our biological body, creating the baby. I think is how it is explained? If not, it's very close to that_.

Spain: "Oh. Literally both of their souls mingle to create a child."

_~Yes. Along with some biological aspects._

Spain: "That's . . . beautiful. Angels are so beautiful in every way. Your kind are so wonderful and amazing."

_~It's just the way we are, it isn't that amazing. Besides, pregnancy from rape is still a possibility. Just a very low one, but it does depend._

Spain: "You said love is a requirement, though."

_~Sometimes the love of the rapist being forced into the victim is enough. Or giving the sub/partner a love potion or other aphrodisiacs._

Spain: "Oh. That . . . just sounds so awful."

 _~It is. Obviously. It's_ **_rape_ ** _._

Spain: "Lo siento, I know. It just makes me a bit sick knowing that beings still think such an action is justifiable in any way, because it simply isn't. I'm sorry my words don't always reflect that."

_~It's alright, Antonio. I know. I know you would never do that, not now._

Spain: "I feel horrible that I **ever** thought that was acceptable."  -- _*That I've done it too many times to count_ .  -- "I love you. I'm sorry about hurting you the way I did. That you ever had to worry about me . . . doing _that_."

 _~I forgive you, Antonio. I remember the moment you_ **_stopped_ ** _and_ **_looked_ ** _at_ **_me_ ** _and_ **_understood_ ** _._

Spain: " . . . I do remember. I remember being struck with, what seemed to me as, completely irrational guilt, but I couldn't shake it. I'm so glad I couldn't. I don't know what I would do if I had done that to you."

_~I would be gone and I would never return to Hell. No matter what way I would have had to do it, I was never going to stay if you were going to rape me._

Spain: (Feels extremely guilty, like a total piece of shit. He Weakly offers: )  " . . Good thing I didn't?"

_~A very good thing you didn't._

Spain: "Mm. Perhaps . . a subject change is needed. . . . What did you tell your mother about Lovino and I?"

_~I told mutti and auntie about how we met, the tracer, those months of captivity in greater detail than when I talked to her while still in Hell. Then I told them about how you woke up from your addictions and started treating me better and our arrangements. I told them about Ivan's visit and my feathers being cut, and about your brothers and when they visited. I told them about how you helped me from that feral transition from being flightless to flying again, and how we came to this decision, for me to stay on Earth for awhile and figure out things for myself. I've also told them about our communications and our dates. Basically everything. Especially how wonderful and handsome the two of you are._

Spain: "At least they know about everything."

_~Yes. Even a few of your childhood stories. They enjoyed the carrot one greatly._

Spain: (Groans.)  "You told them about that?"

_~Yes? Why wouldn't I? They needed to know how adorable my prospective boyfriend was as a child, obviously._

Spain: "You say that, but I don't agree."

 _~Shush, adorable demon king_.

Spain: "As you wish, my adorable, sassy angel."

 _~It is as I wish, Antonio_.

Spain: (Shakes his head, chuckling.)  "Oh, Rodrigo. What am I to do with you?"

_~I'm sure I don't know. Perhaps you could give your kingdom to me, and I'll become the first angel queen of Hell?_

Spain: (Teases.)  "Perhaps instead you'll be _my_ queen?"

_~No, but I'll make you my consort._

Spain: "I wish you the best of luck to take over my kingdom, when it took me twenty-one years to conquer it."

 _~Thank you_.

Spain: (Laughs.)  "De nada. What's your plan?"

_~Oh, I'll convince you with my wiles that I am the perfect candidate for the throne and how lovely it would be to retire young, so that you may enjoy your youth to its fullest. While you are able to, that is._

Spain: (Is amused.)  "Who knows, it might even work. . ."

_~Are you saying you don't want to retire? I thought you would, before you get too old . . ._

Spain: "I'd rather continue to rule until I pass away, gracias."

_~You truly do not wish to take up golfing?_

Spain: "I tried golfing once. I was not very fond of it."

_~Or perhaps being a matador on Earth?_

Spain: "No, no. I prefer being King."

 _~This is more difficult than I thought it would be_.

Spain: (Smirks.)  "Oh, is it? Didn't expect resistance from a two-thousand, six-hundred year old demon who's had this kingdom for several hundred years?"

_~How about a deal instead?_

Spain: "Depends on the deal."

_~Sex everyday in return for your throne?_

Spain: "No deal. I'll take the sex everyday, but only if we share the throne."

_~Hmph. Sex . . five times a day for your throne?_

Spain: "No deal."

 _~Fine, ten times_.

Spain: "I wouldn't take the deal if it were twenty, fifty, or a hundred times a day."

_~ . . . One hundred and one?_

Spain: "Nope."

 _~You drive a hard bargain, Antonio_.

Spain: "I know I do, Roderich. Offer me something I want."

 _~. . . You DON'T WANT_ **_SEX???!!?!?!?????_ **

Spain: "I do, but not in exchange for my throne. This kingdom is my home and my legacy. If I'm going to give it up, it better be for something amazing."

 _~One second, the baby is crying_.

*After a few minutes.

_~What if I were to give you a child?_

_~_ **_Our_ ** _child?_

Spain: " . . . You drive a hard bargain, Roderich Edelstein."

_~How many children would it take, I wonder, until you gave your throne to me?_

Spain: (Smirks.)  "Twenty children."

 _~ . . . I don't think I'm capable of having that many_.

Spain: "Exactly. I'm only willing to share."

_~But how many do you actually want?_

Spain: "I've never actually thought about how many exactly. Just . . a big family."

_~Really? I thought you would have somewhat of a specific number in mind. An 'at least', of sorts._

Spain: "Well, I guess at least five."

_~ . . I still don't think my body is capable of that._

Spain: (Curiously.)  "How many children do angels typically have?"

_~One. Maybe two._

Spain: "Oh. Demons have several children at a time. At least two. Up to . . four per batch?"

_~OH._

Spain: "Si. It's not hard to have a big family here."

_~Yes . . Angels rarely raise more than one child._

Spain: " . . . I see."

_~And being pregnant with multiple children like twins or triplets is practically unheard of._

Spain: "Hmm. Perhaps adding in demon genetics will change that?"

_~I . . do not know. Nor do I think so._

Spain: "Would it not be interesting to find out?"

_~That would call for me getting pregnant. I still don't think I'm quite ready to be a parent yet._

Spain: "Someday, perhaps?"

_~Perhaps. I just feel I'm a little too young to be a mother right now._

Spain: "You _are_ rather young, so that is understandable."

_~Yes, O mature and grown up demon._

Spain: "Forgive me for living a long life so far. I'm proud of my accomplishments."

_~As you say, Antonio._

Spain: "You will understand someday, Roderich, when you are as old as I. I know you won't look a day over twenty."

_~You're being dramatic, Anton._

Spain: "I'm being truthful, Rodrigo."

_~Mm-hmm._

Spain: "You know you love me~. Even despite my old age."

_~Yes, yes, you are my 'sugar daddy' as the humans call you._

Spain: (Laughs.)  "At least I have the sugar, si?"

_~Goodness, Antonio._

Spain: (Laughs.)  "Te quiero, my dear Rodrigo."

_~So you say you do._

Spain: "And so I speak the truth."

_~Hmph._

Spain: "You'll believe me someday."

_~I just find you ridiculous._

Spain: "I may be ridiculous, but you know I'm honest."

_~As honest as a demon king of Hell can be. I never expect you to be completely honest with me. Nor do I expect to always be honest with you._

Spain: "Roderich, I will always be completely honest with you unless it is concerning a matter that is very secretive political business."

_~The same is true with me to you._

Spain: "Bueno. I can accept that."

_~Wonderful._

Spain: "So . . . How is the child?"

_~He's sleeping in my arms right now._

Spain: "He sounds so cute and sweet."

_~Damian truly is._

Spain: "Handsome name too. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a fine young man."

_~Me too. He is quite the sweetheart, and does what he is told._

Spain: "Lindo~. I wish all children were like that . . . "

_~Yes, it would help keep them out of trouble. Then again, getting in trouble is how children learn._

Spain: "Very true. I know my brothers and I got into plenty of trouble growing up. Even Lovino did!"

_~Really? And how did Lovino get in trouble?_

Spain: "He was a little thief growing up. All the time. He eventually grew out of it, but he liked to steal pretty things. He'd always bring them back to his mother or Feliciano to show them what he 'found'."

_~That's adorable._

Spain: "Si. It's always quite funny to bring it up to him on occasion."

_~I imagine it would be._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  "Mmhmm."

_~Well, goodbye? I need to put Damian to bed._

Spain: "Adios, Rodrigo. You have fun taking care of little Damian, alright? I'll talk to you again soon."

_~Talk to you later, Antonio. Goodbye._

Spain: (Sighs, sitting back in his desk chair. He's been trying to do his paperwork this whole time, unsuccessfully. He's still really hopeful that Roderich's going to return to Hell to live with them again, but it doesn't stop him from being anxious as they all wait.)


	8. Episode 72: Going Home for the Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

_~The end of school is only a few weeks away._

Spain: "I know. It's coming so close so quickly."

_~I'm not going tell you my decision yet._

Spain: (Hesitantly.)  "Does that mean you've made a decision?"

_~Ask me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies._

Spain: "Fine, I won't ask. We're just both stressing a little over here."

_~I'm sorry._

Spain: "Don't be. We promised to give you this time to decide and keep it to yourself until you desire to make your decision known.:

_~Thank you. I was messaging you because . . I don't want either of you to visit me until the end of the school year._

Spain: "Oh. Well, we can do that if you desire so."

_~Thank you. I don't want your presences to influence my decision._

Spain: "I understand. And I'm sure Lovino will as well."

_~I'll message him after you._

Spain: "Gracias, that is appreciated."

_~You're welcome. I'm also messaging you to let you know I'm not going to be talking to either of you in that time either._

Spain: " . . . Oh. I understand."

_~You will come see me the day after school ends?_

Spain: "Of course, querido. Just me, or both of us?"

_~Both of you may come. I'll be in my apartment._

Spain: "Then we will meet you at your apartment the day after school ends. Noon?"

_~One o'clock?_

Spain: "One o'clock works too. We'll be there."

_~Thank you, Antonio._

Spain: "De nada, Roderich. Just . . make the decision you most desire. We will accept whatever it is."

_~I will, I promise._

Spain: "Bene. . . I suppose I should let you be? Unless you'd like to talk more before our silence?"

_~No, but thank you for asking. Until the sixth of June, Antonio. Goodbye._

* * *

 

_~Lovino?_

Romano: "Si, Roderich?"

_~I finished talking with Antonio a short while ago about a few things, and I wanted to let you know about them. If you have time right now, that is._

Romano: "I have time. What's on your mind?"

_~I was wondering if you would please not visit or contact me until the sixth of June, the day after school lets out for the summer. Please? I also asked this of Antonio._

Romano: "Oh. That's alright. I'm guessing you want to make a more bias-free decision?"

_~Yes, I just want to be sure about what I have decided._

Romano: "So you have decided then."  (Takes a deep breath.) "I look forward to hearing your decision. June sixth, you said?"

_~Yes._

Romano: "Did you have a time and place in mind?"

_~Around one o'clock?_

Romano: "That works fine for me. Your apartment, I assume?"

_~You're correct._

Romano: "Then I will see you at one on June sixth at your apartment. With Antonio. We will support your decision."

_~Thank you, Lovino. Until June sixth._

Romano: "Until then, tesoro."  (Sighs, definitely stressed now. Roderich was making his final decision. Would he stay or would he go?)

_~Goodbye, and take care of yourself._

Romano: "You too. Addio, Roderich."

* * *

 

*June sixth, one pm.

_~Antonio? . . . You may come now. I'm ready._

Spain: (Sitting with Lovino, he nods at the demon, opening a hellsgate and coming through with the other.)  Roderich?

Romano: (Is trying not to look nervous.)

Austria: (Looks up from where he's sitting on the couch.)  Hello, Antonio, Lovino. (He smiles at them as he stands, a suitcase in his hands.)  I'm ready to go home.

Spain: (Is suddenly a little afraid to be hopeful.)  Home?

Austria: Home with you two.  (His smile gets a little bigger.)  I guess . . there was never really any doubt. In the end.

Romano: (His eyes widen, smiling.)

Spain: (Grins, stepping forward and pulling Roderich into his arms, kissing him happily.)

Austria: (Drops his suitcase, the angel kissing his demon. He's going home to the ones he chose, and he's not going to regret it.)

Spain: (Laughs, the sound elated and joyful. Softly.)  You're coming home.

Romano: (Smiles fondly, padding up and setting a hand on Antonio's arm, pecking Roderich sweetly.)  I'm glad you chose us.

Austria: (Pulls Lovino in for a deeper kiss.)  Me too.

Spain: (Wraps his wings around the three of them, kissing Lovino's temple sweetly as he holds them close with a bright smile.)  This is such a wonderful day . . .

Romano: (Smiles fondly at Antonio, leaning up a bit to gently kiss the other on the lips, drawing away after a moment.)  Si, it is.

Spain: (Blinks, a little shocked that Lovino just kissed him.)

Romano: (Chuckles, smiling at Roderich.)

Austria: (Smiles, happy that things are getting better between the two men he loves.)

Spain: (Smiles too, after a moment, happy that he has the two people that he loves the most in his life and, as it happens, they both might love him. Gently.)  Let's go home.

Austria: (Nods.)  I've already taken care of everything, so I'm free to go.

Romano: Then let's leave. Tonio? Take us home.  (Picks up Roderich's suitcase, slipping his other hand into the angel's hand.)

Austria: (Gives Lovino's hand a brief squeeze.)

Spain: _Gladly_.  (Opens a Hellsgate to their home, leading them through. He has the brightest expression on his face, like pure sunshine.)

Austria: (Groans when they go through the gate and it closes behind them, Roderich immediately going to his jewelry box and putting on the regulating bracelet.)  I forgot how _hot_ it was down here.

Spain: (Tiny wince.)  Lo siento. I wish I had brought it along so you didn't feel the heat wave.

Romano: (Gently.)  Are you alright now?

Austria: Yes, I'm fine.  (He shakes his head in amusement.)  I've been away for a little over four years. Who knew I would forget so much?

Spain: It's been a long four years. We're all bound to have forgotten something.

Austria: . . .  (Softly.) That's very true.

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's cheek.)  It won't take long for us to remember and learn again.

Austria: (Catches Lovino in a kiss, his eyes shutting as he follows it and memorizes it.)

Romano: (Draws Roderich further in, gently kissing the other before adding a bit of spice, reminding the angel of his kisses.)

Austria: (Sighs into them, Roderich holding the demon against himself tenderly.)

Romano: (Gently strokes through Roderich's hair, holding him close as he kisses him and loves him up, looking down at the angel happily.)

Austria: (Gazes up at Lovino, this delicate adoration in his eyes. These demons are his world now, and he accepts it. He loves it. He loves them.)

Romano: (Softly.)  Stay with us forever?

Austria: Until beyond the end of time.

Romano: (Has this beautifully loving and fragile look on his face, whispering back.)  You have no idea how happy that makes me, mio amore.

Austria: (Kisses Lovino, letting his full powers come back, his wings stretching out behind him.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, glad to see them both so in love with one another. He's happy for so many reasons, but that one was beautiful. That one made his heart flutter.)

Austria: (Turns to Antonio.)  Antonio? Will you join us? I love you too.

Spain: (Softly chuckles, padding over.)  I just didn't want to interrupt.

Romano: (Gently.)  You're not. You're joining us.

Spain: I suppose I am now, aren't I?  (Smiles, drawing Roderich in for a deep kiss.)

Austria: (Melts into it, holding onto them both, his wings encircling his loved ones.)

Romano: (Tucks himself against the two of them, happily letting them kiss.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich happily for a while before turning his attention to Lovino, tilting the demon's head up to kiss him just as deeply.)

Austria: (Beams, his wings minutely fluttering, so proud that the two demons found each other after all of the centuries of pain and misunderstanding and addiction and second chances.)

Romano: (Is a little surprised at first, but he melts right into it, fisting a hand in the other's shirt to pull him closer.)

Spain: (Purrs, drawing away to look the young demon in the eyes.)  Te quiero, Lovino.

Romano: (Breaks a little, having missed that sincerity and love from Antonio. Softly, lovingly combing through the demon's curls.)  Ti amo troppo.

Spain: (Pulls them both close against him, purring lovingly.)

Austria: (Purrs as well, gently herding his two demons towards the bed.)  Who is in the middle today?

Spain  + Romano: (Both, simultaneously.)  You. (Smirk at each other.)

Austria: (Lays down in the middle of the bed.)   I feel like this is going to be a common arrangement.

Romano: (Cuddles up with Antonio, smiling.)  I think you're right.

Spain: (Purrs, blanketing them in a wing.)

Austria: (Sighs, content between his two demons.)

Romano: (Gently kisses the back of Roderich's neck, holding him close.)

Austria: (Hums at the kiss happily.)

Spain: (Kisses the two of them sweetly, glad to hold them both close in his arms and wings.)

Romano: (Purrs happily.)

Austria: I missed cuddling you both. Though I'll never regret buying Fernando and Roma.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Fernando and Roma? Your plushies?

Austria: Jo, my bull and wolf. Would you like to see them? I don't think I ever showed them to you, Lovino.

Romano: You didn't. Would you? I'd love to see them.

Austria: (Smiles as he nods, getting up and going to his suitcase to dig them out, coming back with the two plushies and settling between the demons.)  Here they are.

Romano: (Grins at the adorable plushies, sitting up to kiss Roderich.)  They're so cute. I can see why you got them.

Spain: (Sits up as well, drawing an arm around Roderich.)  They are so cute. Almost as cute as a little angel I know~.  (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)

Austria: (Flushes, snuggling down and hiding behind his plushies.)

Romano: (Laughs, leaning down to kiss Roderich's neck, trying to get him to peek back out.)

Austria: (Doesn't stop hiding, instead going deeper into hiding.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Mi amor? Come out, por favor? We miss your beautiful smile.

Romano: (Props his chin on a hand, looking down at the angel sweetly.)

Austria: (Muffled.)  Na!

Romano: Per favore? We miss you . . .

Austria: (Hmphs, the angel scooting even further down and under the covers, Roderich down by where their waists are.)

Spain: (Gently pokes the covers.)  Querido~. Come back and join us. . .

Austria: Na!  (Squirms away from the pokes.)

Romano: (Ducks under the covers and pulls Roderich close, curling around the angel.)  Gotcha!

Austria: (Squirms, laughing.)  Na! I am forever free!

Spain: (Slips under as well, wrapping them both up and tickling Roderich, laughing happily.)  You are as free as a bird, if you can take down the king!

Austria: (Laughs at the tickling, trying to squirm out of Antonio's grip.)  Th-that's-s-s-s n-not f-f-f-faaiiirrr!!!!!

Romano: Si, you're right. . .  (Goes after Antonio, savagely tickling his most sensitive spots.)

Spain: (Yelps, trying and failing to get them both, his defense crumbling as he descends into laughter. He tries to get out of the covers and escape.)

Austria: (Joins Lovino, tackling Antonio to tickle the poor demon.)

Spain: (Laughs, tears coming to his eyes as he tries to push the two of them off.)  S-s-s- stop!!! I- I give up!

Austria: Ah-ha! So I have finally obtained your kingdom for myself, have I?

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  Now, now. I thought we were going to share the kingdom . . . ?

Spain: (Pants, smiling up at them.)

Austria: I lied.

Romano: Hmpf.  (Holds Roderich close, pinning down his limbs.)  I suppose I'll just have to take the South back from you . . .

Austria: (Wiggles, trying to get his wings out of Lovino's hold.)  Na, it is mine!

Spain: (Reaches up, tickling Roderich.)  Not anymore!

Austria: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  (The angel wiggles violently, clambering out of their arms only to trip and slam his face against the floor.)   **_Ow!_ **

Romano: (Jumps up quickly, alarmed, and scoops Roderich up.)  Oh no, amore. Are you alright?

Spain: (Pops up too, feeling bad now for escalating the situation.)  Querido?

Austria: (His hands are clasped over his bleeding nose, the angel's eyes shut and watering from the pain of breaking his nose.)

Romano: (Seeing the blood, his eyes widen, glaring at Antonio. Gently.)  Let's get you to the healer . . . (Pads out, Antonio right behind him as they quickly go down to the healer.)  Mark?

Austria: (Softly.)  Bitte . . .

Mark: (Pops out quickly, hearing his name, only for his eyes to widen at sight.)  Oh dear! Please sit! What happened?

Spain: (Scratches the back of his neck embarrassedly.)  We were messing around and Roderich fell. His face hit the floor really hard.

Mark: I understand.  (Kneels in front of Roderich and Lovino, gently putting a hand on the angel's arm.)  Would you please let me see, my lady?

Austria: (Carefully takes his hands away so Mark may see the damage.)

Mark: (Winces at the damage, gently reaching up with a wet cloth to wipe the blood from under Roderich's nose, trying not to jar the other. He can visibly see it's broken. Gently.)  Your nose is broken . . . But we can fix it and you'll be just as beautiful as always, alright? Can you be brave for me? It's going to hurt.

Austria: (Winces, quietly whimpering once.)  Yes Mark.

Romano: (Gently strokes Roderich's arms. Softly.)  Would you like to hold onto me?

Austria: Please, Lovino?

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, making his hands available.)  Hold tight. I've got you.

Austria: (Holds onto Lovino's hands, leaning into the Italian.)  Before you fix it- I'm sorry for any adverse reaction I may have.

Mark: Trust me, I'm going to be very prepared for that.  (Looks to Antonio.) Your majesty? Would you please hold lady Roderich's head? I need him to be very still.

Spain: (Nods, coming up behind the chair Lovino and Roderich are in and gently holding the angel's head in place. Gently.)  Everything will be alright, querido.

Austria: Just do it, please.

Mark: Easy, now.  (Dabs a cotton ball in some brown liquid before gently pressing it over the main break.)  That will numb the pain a bit. (Positions his hands accordingly and takes a steadying breath before quickly guiding the bones back together.)

Austria: (Spasms once, trying to smack a bitch before calming down.)  Thank you Mark. I'm sorry if I hit anyone.

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's cheek.)  You didn't hit anyone. You did a great job, tesoro.

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair sweetly.)  A very good job.

Mark: (Smiles at the three, just cleaning up Roderich carefully, knowing the other to still be tender in the face.)  Given a few hours, up to a day or two, you'll be back in top shape.

Austria: Thank you again for putting it back in place, I didn't want a crooked nose.

Mark: De nada. I'm just glad you're not in so much pain anymore.  (Smiles at Roderich.)

Austria: (Smiles back, gingerly standing.)  I'm alright now.

Mark: (To the two demons.)  Be careful for the next couple of hours. The numbing fluid can cause him to be a bit woozy for a while.

Spain: (Nods, at Roderich's side.)  Let's get you upstairs . . .

Austria: Yes, Antonio.  (Takes both of the demon's arms, walking with them back to their room.)

Romano: (Guides him back with Antonio, them both sitting the angel down on the bed.)  You feeling right, tesoro?

Austria: I just feel a little light-headed.  (Sighs, carefully laying down.)

Spain: (Sits down beside Roderich, gently petting through the angel's hair.)  Do you want anything?

Austria: Water, bitte?

Romano: (Quickly slips off to get Roderich some water, coming back with it. He sits next to Roderich.)  Can you sit up?

Austria: Antonio, help me?

Spain: Si, si. . .  (Helps Roderich sit up, sitting at his back to keep him steady.)

Austria: (Nestles into Antonio's broad chest.)  Thank you, Antonio.

Romano: (Carefully helps Roderich drink, a straw in the glass.)

Spain: (Softly.)  De nada. I'm sorry my roughhousing got you hurt . . .

Austria: (Sips the drink, all curled up.)  It's alright; I forgive you.

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's neck, still feeling a bit bad.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Relax, Tonio. You take things too hard.

Spain: In comparison to what? Who I once was?

Romano: (Quietly sighs.)  Toni.

Austria: (Hugs Antonio.)  Easy, Antonio.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, keeping his head and voice low.)  I don't want you two to get hurt because of me again.

Romano: We were all messing around. It's as much my fault as it is yours.  (Gently pecks Toni's forehead.) You aren't that way anymore.

Austria: How can we trust you, if you do not trust yourself?

Spain: (Falls silent. He _doesn't_ trust himself.)

Romano: (Firmly.)  Have _faith_. You say it all the time, but you need to take your own damn advice. Have faith in yourself.

Austria: (Pulls Antonio in for a tentative kiss, being careful of his nose.)

Spain: (Gently kisses back, also being wary of the angel's nose. Softly.)  I know you're right. I do. I'm . . . just a little scared. It'll fade with time.  -- _*I hope_.

Austria: All good things take time. Just have trust and faith, susser damon.

Spain: (Nods, kissing Roderich's forehead and pulling them both close.)  I will. Te quiero. Both of you.

Austria: I lieb di.

Romano: (Pulls Antonio's face closer, kissing him with a little bit of bite before speaking fondly.)  Ti amo, you big jerk.

Spain: (Smiles, wrapping his wings around the two. Gently.)  Since I accidentally ruined your first day back, would you like to just cuddle for a while, querido?

Austria: Please? That sounds wonderful.

Spain: That's why I suggested it~.  (Kisses Roderich's forehead, laying the angel down, Lovino settling on Roderich's other side as the three curl up.)

Austria: (Purrs, his wings coming up to cover them all.)

Romano: (Burrows into Roderich's wings, snuggling right in with the two.)

Spain: (Purrs, gently petting through Roderich's hair as they lie there.)

*They rest for the rest of the day, simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 

*A few days later.

Austria: (Roderich is currently walking down to Kiku's workshop.)

Romano: (Is running errands when he comes up on Roderich's rear . . and ends up _staring_ at his rear. He doesn't understand why, but he's just inexplicably drawn to Roderich's ass. It was a very nice ass; round, plump, smooth, the best ass he'd ever seen. But _why?_ He hums to himself, accidentally drawing attention to himself.)

Austria: (Turns, catching Lovino's eye.)  Hello, Lovino. I'm going to visit Kiku; what are you doing?

Romano: Oh, I was just running some errands for the kitchen. I just . . kind of drifted off in thought.  (Chuckles, just short of praying that Roderich didn't catch the demon staring at his ass.)

Austria: Ah, I see. I'll just be on my way then.  (Turns back around, continuing on.)

Romano: (Could facepalm himself. He hurries up a bit, pecking Roderich's cheek before the angel goes into Kiku's workshop, giving him a tiny smile before continuing back to the kitchen. Honestly, what was wrong with him today? Drifting off like that wasn't normal for him.)

 

* * *

 

*A few days later.

Austria: (Finds Lovino in the kitchen, sitting himself on a stool and waiting for the demon to finish his task before interrupting him.)  Hello. I hope you aren't too busy?

Romano: (Gently smiles at Roderich.)  Not at all. How can I help you, tesoro?

Austria: I was wondering if you were going to join us in bed tonight or not.

Romano: (After a brief moment, he nods.)  Si, I'd love to.

Austria: Thank you. You haven't for the past few nights, and I was worried something had happened.

Romano: No, no, nothing like that. I just . . I felt like you two should have some time for yourselves.  -- _*And I have the weird desire to grab your ass_.

Austria: (Smiles.)  That was very considerate of you, but we both love you.

Romano: I know, and I love the both of you, but . . .  (Looks conflicted.) I've been feeling . . different lately and just needed some time alone to think about it.

Austria: Really? Would you like to talk about it? If not me, maybe Antonio?

Romano: No, I . . I think I understand what's going on-  -- _*Liar_.  -- -and I'll be alright, but grazie. I appreciate the concern.  (Pads up, gently kissing Roderich, only for it to deepen slightly and turn a bit spicy.)

Austria: (Gasps, grasping the collar of Lovino's shirt and pulling himself up a bit to kiss the demon deeper.)

Romano: (Grasps the other's hips, lifting Roderich a bit to kiss him deeper, the two of them closer together.)

Turkey:(Wolf whistles.)  Didn't know I would be getting lunch and a show.

Romano: (Quickly pulls away from Roderich, scowling at the asshole.)  You won't be getting _shit_ out of my kitchen if you do _that_ again, jackass!

Turkey:(Laughs.)  Sure, sure, chef. Anything for me to eat?

Austria: (Flushes, going behind Lovino.)

Romano: (Tail lashes a little, pulling Roderich close.)  Leftovers in the fridge. Grab something and get the hell out.

Turkey:(Grins, going over to the fridge and grabbing some food before heading out.)  Don't have too much fun~. (Exits.)

Romano: (Lowly growls, super pissed about being interrupted then _mocked_. Mutters.)  I should just poison the leftovers and put his fucking name on it next time . . .

Austria: (Pecks Lovino's jaw, working on soothing the demon.)  Don't do that, then Antonio would have to deal with the paperwork, and I see him so little some days because of that.

Romano: (Huffs.)  Why did he promote such a _dick_ in the first place?!

Austria: He's good at what he does. Captain Sadiq _is_ a magnificent fighter.

Romano: He's also a _douchebag_.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow, then seductively nuzzles Lovino, using his wiles on him.)  A common trait with _lower_ demons. Not like you, or Antonio. Hm, L _ovino?_  (Roderich caresses each syllable of the demon's name, then teasingly nips Lovino's jaw for attention on him, and nothing else.)

Romano: (His senses immediately hone in on Roderich, tail twitching as he looks down on the angel. Then, he picks Roderich up and sets him on the counter, deeply kissing him. After a few moments, he answers.)  Si, not like us.

Austria: (Pants from the length and force of the kiss, breathlessly replying.)  J-jo.

Romano: (Gently murmurs against the other's lips.)  Ti amo.

Austria: (Leans in, kissing Lovino some more.)

Romano: (Returns the kisses passionately, his hands on Roderich's hips.)

Austria: (Wraps his arms around Lovino, pulling him in closer so he may wrap his legs around the other's waist.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich by his ass, gently massaging the two sides as he deeply kisses the angel.)

Austria: (Whines, shifting back into the hands needily before nipping Lovino's lips insistently.)

Romano: (Squeezes a bit, pulling Roderich close as he lifts the angel off the counter completely, just starting to meander out of the kitchen towards his own chambers.)

Austria: (Gasps.)  L-Lovino?

Romano: (Looks at Roderich, slightly out of it, when he realizes _what he's doing,_ and kind of pauses there a moment, looking a bit more aware.)  . . . Roderich?

Austria: (Quirks his head to the side.)  Lovino? Are you alright? You've never done . . _this_ before.

Romano: I- um, yes? Yes. I'm just feeling like you're gorgeous and the most alluring creature in all the realms and . . I love you.

Austria: (His eyes soften.)  I lieb di. (Roderich then groans.)  Antonio's calling me.

Romano: (Gently frowns, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  Tell him 'no, I'm preoccupied'?

Austria: (Pulls away.)  No, I . . . I should see what he wants. He calls, and I come.  (He smirks at Lovino as he slides out of the demon's grasp, eyes saucy at the innuendo.)  At least, that's what usually goes on between us two. I'll see you tonight?

Romano: (Smirks.)  I'll bring supper when you two order it.

Austria: Thank you.  (He pecks Lovino on the mouth.)  Until later, Lovino. (He disappears around the corner, his hips swaying with each step.)

Romano: (Watches Roderich go, quietly groaning as his eyes sink down to those swaying hips, each swing calling his name. He huffs, returning to the kitchen to work, as usual.)

*Supper arrives, the three eating together. The three talk and watch a few episodes of their favorite soap opera, though when Roderich yawns, they all decide to get ready for bed. Wearily, Roderich pulls on a clean pair of underwear, only wearing that as he digs for pajamas.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564186500/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Smirks at the underwear choice, laying down and getting comfortable while he waits for Roderich.)

Romano: ( _Stares_ as he changes, pausing a little as he pulls on a shirt, only to finish changing when Roderich turns. When the angel is heading to the bed, he nonchalantly gives Roderich's ass a smack, tail twitching.)

Austria: (Gasps in surprise, his back arching.)  Oh!

Spain: (Eyebrows lift, a little surprised, but definitely a little turned on.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)   _*He LIKED it_.

Austria: (Bites his lip, face flushed as he slips into bed.)  A-any reason for the spank?

Romano: (Smirks, sliding into bed as well.)  Your underwear. (Leans down, kissing Roderich's neck and shoulder.)

Spain: They are _rather_ alluring.  (Props himself up.)

Austria: (Looks over his shoulder to try and read his underwear.)  What?

Romano: They _say_ : 'It's not going to spank itself'.

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  And they look _very_ sexy, querido.

Austria: (Flushes, spluttering, before going silent.)

Romano: (Chuckles, kissing the other before snuggling in, keeping Roderich close.)

Spain: (Blankets them all with his wing, cuddling in as well.)

Austria: (Falls asleep, thinking about spankings.)

Romano: (Falls asleep, thinking about how utterly sexy Roderich is.)

Spain: (Just passes out thoughtlessly, a sleepy king.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Kudos! Subscribe! Bookmark! Thank you very much and have a good day (or night)!


	9. Episode 73: Dat Booty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> March 23, 2018

*****A few days later, and Lovino can't stop walking behind Roderich at every opportunity to stare at the angel's booty.

Romano: (Admires Roderich's ass at every turn- the way his hips sway seductively, the round globes shifting with each step, the way his waist transitions so beautifully into that ass -and stares as long as he can, not caring why he wants that ass.)

Austria: (An eyebrow twitches grumpily, having caught on a day or two ago.)  Lovino? Do you . . _want_ something?

Romano: * _Your ass in my hands right now?_  --  Hmm? No, no, I'd hate to bother you.

Austria: ( . . Peeks into a room, finding it empty.)  Come in here, for a moment?

Romano: (Nods, following Roderich inside.)  Si?

Austria: Close the door?

Romano: (Seeing an opportunity, he closes the door and comes closer.)

Austria: Since you can't seem to stop looking at it . .  (Roderich goes over to a table, flipping his short skirt up, revealing his panties. The angel sighs.)  Go ahead. Touch it. Maybe now your eyes won't be riveted to my derriere.

Romano: (Blushes, a little horrified at being called out.)  That's not-

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564186100/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Austria: (Roderich braces his arms on the table.)  I said it was okay. So go ahead.

Romano: (Tentatively comes over, his hands gently massaging the other's ass, rather enjoying the feel of them.)  I am sorry, I don't know why my attention seems to be so focused on your ass lately, it . . it just seems to have been calling me, you know?

Austria: (Bites his lip, trying not to moan.)  Not real-ly.

Romano: Well . . . I suppose the best way to explain it is just being completely and inexplicably attracted to something perfect. Except all you want to do is touch it and . . .

Austria: And?  (Squeaks.)

Romano: (Quiet, suddenly a little shy with how aware he is of their conversation.)  . . Other things.

Austria: (Shifts into the hands, falling silent as Lovino feels him up.)

Romano: (Continues stroking and rubbing Roderich's ass, murmuring to him.)  You know. . . We were very rudely interrupted the other day . . . .

Austria: (Hums noncommittally, not sure what to say.)

Romano: (Tail swishes, the appendage stroking up the angel's leg.)  . . . Are you busy right now? (Curious, he gently smacks Roderich's booty, watching it jiggle sexily.)

Austria: (Moans.)  Y-yes, unfortunately.

Romano: (Frowns, disappointed.)  Oh.

Austria: I- I need to see Antonio in fifteen minutes, he's going to help me with something.

Romano: (Hums at acceptingly, just playing with that ass for a few more minutes before flipping down Roderich's skirt and pulling him back against his chest.)  It's too bad you have to go. (Kisses Roderich's neck.)

Austria: (Melts.)  Mm-hmmmmmm.

Romano: We could-  (Kiss.) -have- (Kiss.)  -had a lot of- (Kiss, followed by a nibble.)  -fun.

Austria: (Shivers, Roderich trying to fight off the pleasure.)

Romano: (Nibbles some more, teasing Roderich's neck.)

Austria: (Keens, rubbing up against Lovino )

Romano: (Rubs back, holding Roderich close. Gently.)  Maybe tell Tonio you're a little late?

Austria: (Sighs.)  No, we already scheduled for this. I'm sorry, but I should go. I didn't think we would go so far.

Romano: (Sighs, letting Roderich go.)  Maybe . . later?

Austria: (Nods.)  Later, Lovino.

Romano: (Leans down, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  Later then.

Austria: (Hums into it, then pulls back, walking away.)

Romano: (When Roderich's gone, he groans, tail flicking grumpily. Especially when he comes to the conscious realization that this really is not like him. Unhappy and confused, he heads back to the kitchen, tail thrashing. He needs to talk to someone. Who would be good to talk to about this weird, confusing _mess?_ )

*With Roderich.

Austria: Hello Antonio.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Hola. Ready to head down, querido?

Austria: Yes Antonio. I also wanted to talk with you.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Si? What's on your mind, Rodrigo?

Austria: Have you seen Lovino acting . . strangely?

Spain: (Tail swishes.)  I mean . . . he's been _different_ lately.

Austria: (Flatly.)  Or noticed how his eyes seem riveted to my derriere?

Spain: I _have_ noticed that on and off the last week or so. What do you think is wrong, if anything?

Austria: I don't know, but just now, I did let him touch it. A lot.

Spain: Oh? How did he react?

Austria: He wants sex with me badly.

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up.)  Really. That's . . . odd. I don't remember him ever being so forward.  (Quirks his head a bit.) Maybe he's just . . . feeling a little more dominant than normal? He did have _short_ periods like that before, but never more than a day or two max.

Austria: It's been going on for two or three weeks now. I feel slightly odd about having sex with him, considering we haven't, well . . .  (He gesticulates between the two of them.)

Spain: (Nods.)  I understand, querido. Maybe tell him that?

Austria: I will, after my checkup.

Spain: (Hums, holding out a hand to Roderich.)  Speaking of- Shall we?

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand, letting the other lead him down. Roderich nods to the healer.)  Good day, Mark.

Mark: (Smiles, nodding respectfully in return.)  Good day to you, lady Roderich, your majesty. Here for your check-up?

Austria: Yes. Hopefully there isn't anything the matter, but we wanted to make sure. My heat is . . quite late.

Mark: Ah, I see. Please, sit down.  (Goes and grabs a clipboard, adding a sheet of paper before sitting as well.)  I'm afraid I must ask: Have you been had intercourse with anyone capable of siring offspring in the last month?

Austria: In the last month? No.

Mark: And you are not pregnant, si?

Austria: (Emphatically.)   _No_. I haven't had penetrative sex since I left Hell.

Mark: (Nods.)  Forgive me, it's always the first thing we have to ask. Have you been unusually stressed lately?

Austria: Not really, no.

Mark: Have you taken any kind of heat medication to stop your heat beyond the time I sent some with his majesty for you?

Austria: I haven't taken it for over four years, I was on Earth and didn't access my powers.

Mark: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Tell me more about your time on Earth. You didn't access your powers at all. Were you usually concealing your angelic features while there, posing as a human?

Austria: Yes, practically twenty-four, seven.

Mark: (Hums.)  It's possible that your heat is late because of that. Being out of touch with your true nature can throw off your cycles.

Austria: Oh. That makes sense. Should I try and trigger it, or just let it come when it will?

Mark: How late is your heat, exactly?

Austria: I have mine every three months, and it's about a month and a half late.

Mark: Triggering it might not be too bad of an idea at this point if you're that late; _especially_ since it's been four years. You can try some herbal concoctions if you like or just going at it for a while. I'm sure either will be successful triggering it. I suggest using protection unless you seek offspring.

Austria: In that case, may I have some birth control now, as well as that herbal concoction?

Mark: Yep!  (Hops up, sorting through bottles of concoctions to find a couple of bottles of birth control, handing them to Roderich.)  I'm afraid I don't have any of the herbal concoction on hand at the moment, but I'll send some up to your chambers this afternoon.  (Smiles.)

Austria: Thank you. Could I possibly take it as a tea?

Mark: Of course, lady Roderich. Would you like me to put them in little tea bags for your convenience?

Austria: If you could, that would be perfect. Thank you, Mark.

Mark: (Nods, smiling.)  De nada, I'm glad to help. If that is all?

Austria: (Looks to Antonio.)   I believe so?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, that is all. Gracias, Mark.  (Offers his arm to Roderich.)

Mark: I will get started on your herbs immediately!  (Goes off, gathering different items.)

Austria: (Takes Antonio's arm, walking out with the king.)  Antonio?

Spain: Si, mi amor?  (Smiles down at the other.)

Austria: (Shyly looks away, gesturing for Antonio to lean over so Roderich may whisper in his ear.)

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning in and angling his ear to Roderich, listening.)

Austria: (Whispers to Antonio: _'May we have sex now? Like, right now?'_ )

Spain: (Hums, pretending to think about it before smirking, scooping Roderich up and heading up to their room, whispering back.)   _Absolutely_.

*They have sex at least three times that day. It was a damn good day.

 

* * *

 

 

*A few days later, and Lovino is finally going to go and talk to someone about the problems he has been having.

Romano: (Scowling, he goes searching around for a specific demon, pausing when he finds him, hesitating. Then, he crosses his arms and walks up to the tall demon.)  Oi, got a minute?

Netherlands: (Looks down at Lovino.)  Sure. What do you want?

Romano: Can we talk in private?  (Eyes flick to the demons in an earshot of them.)

Netherlands: (Looks around, then nodding. He gestures for Lovino to follow him, taking the chef to his office.)  Make it quick.

Romano: (Awkwardly starts explaining.)  Well, I need some help . . figuring something out. I've been acting really weird lately, not like myself, and I'm not sure what's going on.

Netherlands: (Raises an eyebrow.)  And you're coming to me and not a healer . . why?

Romano: (Grumbles.)  Because you know me more than the healers do and you're more perceptive! You might be able to tell what's wrong or different!  I . . thought you might be more help. (Tail flicks, feeling a little stupid by the way he's explaining himself.)

Netherlands: (Exhales, motioning with his hand.)  Talk.

Romano: I've been acting a lot different, especially around Roderich and a bit around Antonio. For Antonio, I've been interacting with him on a much more equal basis, which _is_ actually good. Meeting him a bit in the middle. But for _Roderich_ . . .  (Pauses, thinking a moment.)  I can't stop looking at his ass. Whenever I'm around him, his ass and hips always catch my fucking attention and I- I want him! Every time I see him, I want to pull him off to a room and make love to him for hours. I'm _never_ like this. Usually _I'm_ the one who wants a good fuck, not the other way around where I want to deal _out_ a good fuck. And I know at least Roderich is worried and suspicious, but Antonio hasn't said anything, and I don't know what the fuck is going on with me!

Netherlands: (Snorts.)  You sound like a little dom whose balls just dropped.  (Shrugs.) You want to dominate a sub.

Romano: (Blinks, everything suddenly making sense.)  Holy fuckballs. I'm becoming a more dominant switch.

Netherlands: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Need anything else?

Romano: Uh, no. I think that just answered every question I could possibly have.  (Looks to Lars, nodding.) Grazie. I knew you'd figure it out. (Opens the door, starting out.)  I'll make sure there's something good in the fridge at lunch for you!

Netherlands: Thanks.  (Sits down, taking care of some reports.)

Romano: (Heads off to do some work in the kitchen, processing this new info as he figures out how to tell Roderich and Antonio.)

Italy: Veee~? Are you okay, fratello?

Romano: Hmm? Si, I'm alright. I just figured some things out that were bothering me.

Italy: Okay~.  (Putters off.)

Romano: (Sends a tiny smile after his clueless brother, sighing as he gets to cooking, helping the other chefs send out dishes.)

*An hour later.

Austria: (Comes in, coming over to the stove and putting a pot on for some tea.)

Romano: (Smiles when Roderich comes in, a little excited to tell him what's been going on, but mostly attracted to _dat_ **_ass_ **. He gives a couple of quick directions and pads up alongside Roderich, purring.)  What brings you to the kitchen~?

Austria: Tea for me. I wouldn't recommend drinking it.

Romano: Oh? Why not?

Austria: We're trying to trigger my- well, you know.

Romano: (Softly, quickly understanding.)  It's late?

Austria: Very.

Romano: (Hums.)  Do you . . just want Antonio around or . . ?

Austria: Part of the reason why I haven't said yes to you is because Antonio and I hadn't yet, and that felt odd to me. It no longer feels odd to me.  (Smirks at Lovino, grabbing up his cup of tea and walking out.) I'll see you _later_.

Romano: (Grins.)  I'll be upstairs later~.

Austria: (Chuckles as he leaves, drinking his tea. Roderich then goes up to Antonio's study, curling up on the lounge.)

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich, tail curling happily.)  Did you see Lovino?

Austria: (Sips his tea.)  I did.

Spain: Did you _talk_ to him?

Austria: A little bit, yes.

Spain: Was he acting as strangely as he has been?

Austria: A little yes, but I didn't want to bring too much attention to it while in the kitchen.

Spain: (Hums.)  Perhaps we should ask him? See if he knows what's going on.

Austria: He'll be coming up later.

Spain: Oh, perfect. We'll investigate then.  (Smiles contently, returning to his paperwork.)

Austria: (Ends up napping after finishing his tea.)

Romano: (Comes up around noon with lunch, setting up their food in Antonio's chambers before quietly entering the king’s study. Seeing Roderich asleep, he stays silent, gesturing back into the other room.)

Spain: (Nods, getting up and scooping up Roderich, kissing his cheek sweetly. Softly.)  Querido? Are you hungry?

Austria: (Yawns, then nods, getting up and joining them at the table.)

Romano: (Smiles, making sure they all have what they need for the meal before starting to eat as well, his tail swishing. Without really realizing it, he hones in to what Roderich's doing, gaining Antonio's attention in doing so.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, gently asking.)  Lovino, is everything alright?

Austria: (Tiredly eats, his wings sedately folded. He silently listens to the demons.)

Romano: (Perks up, his attention shifting.)  Hmm? Si, I'm alright. Why do you ask?

Spain: Well, you've been acting strangely for a while now. You're starting to worry us.

Romano: (Understands what the other is talking about.)  Oh! I can finally explain that, actually. (Tail curls, trying to be as nonchalant as possible about it.)  It seems my orientation is changing. I'm becoming less of a submissive switch.

Spain: (Hums, eyebrows lifting a bit.)  That actually makes a lot of sense now.

Romano: (Nods.)  I am sorry that it's been causing the two of you this much worry.

Spain: I'm sure you've been having enough of your own frustration lately because of it.  (Smirks slightly as Lovino becomes more and more distracted.)

Austria: It's fine, we're just glad to know what's going on.  (Drinks some more tea, then yawning.) I'll be in bed . . .

Romano: (Tail twitches, paying a lot of attention to Roderich.)  I'll join you when I'm done.

Spain: (Drinks some water.)  To sleep, I presume.

Romano: Of course.  (Eats sedately.)

Austria: (Goes to bed, changing before curling up under the covers, asleep.)

Spain: (Chuckles, finishing up and returning to work, whispering to Lovino.)  Behave. (Slips out.)

Romano: (Tail flicks, finishing up before cleaning everything up and summoning a servant to fetch the tray, padding over the slip into bed with Roderich. He snuggles up, pulling the angel close and holding him protectively.)

Austria: (Snuffles, falling back asleep instantly as he burrows back into Lovino.)

Romano: (Buries his nose in the other's hair, blanketing them in his wings, just holding Roderich. Eventually, he starts to doze off, getting hard in his sleep.)

Austria: (Cuddles back into Lovino, seeking the comfortable warmth.)

Romano: (Cuddles closer, pressing up against Roderich in his sleep.)

Austria: (Quietly moans, pressing against the bulge he feels in his sleep.)

Romano: (Rubs back against Roderich in return, groaning.)

Austria: (Mewls, feeling Lovino catch between his cheeks and sinking back onto it.)

Romano: (Moans, giving a tiny thrust more between the other's cheeks, wanting _more_.)

Austria: (Breathily gasps, then stilling as he falls deeper asleep.)

Romano: (Nestles close, staying there and lightly rubbing as he snoozes away.)

Austria: (Is dead asleep, even when Antonio enters.)

Spain: (Can _very_ obviously see Lovino humping Roderich in his sleep, climbing into bed and gently separating them, having to lightly growl at the demon to get him to back off. Curling up next to Roderich's front side, he curls his wing around the angel's ass to protect him when Lovino snuggles back up sleepily. He rolls his eyes, settling in with the two.)

Austria: (CLINGS to Antonio, immediately seeking the cool-feeling demon.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich, purring comfortingly as the warm angel clings to him.)

Romano: (Curls up by Roderich's rear, warm as ever.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Two days later.

Austria: (Leaves Antonio in his study, the angel starting to pant in the demon's room. The angel strips down, burning from the inside out as heat consumes him, and the angel is left in an roused mess on the floor as the hormones over take him, sending Roderich to his knees, the angel keening quietly as the scent of heat finally escapes him to permeate the air like a mist.)

Romano: (With Lovino coming upstairs anyway, it takes less than a minute for that wonderfully _tantalizing_ scent to reach him, the demon slipping into the Antonio's chambers and quietly stalking up on Roderich, wanting to take care of the little angel.)

Austria: (Pants, peeking up at Lovino with an aroused expression from his curled-up position on the floor.)

Romano: (Shifts down more onto four legs, his instincts ruling him as he creeps closer. Eventually, he picks Roderich up and tries to transfer him to the bed.)

Austria: (Weakly flaps his wings, squirming out of the other's hold to land on the floor on all fours, the angel giving the demon an eagle-eyed glare. Ruled by his instincts, while Roderich may have accepted Antonio as a mate, he hadn't fully accepted Lovino.)

Romano: (Growls a bit, his wings arching up to present his muscles and beautifully colored wings, lightly flapping at Roderich.)

Austria: (Sniffs. So what? He already has a muscular mate, that doesn't really impress Roderich. Or is why Roderich wants Lovino.)

Romano: (Scowling, he stalks closer, challenging Roderich a bit.)

Austria: (Slides past, the angel about to climb up on the bed when Lovino slams into him from behind, pinning the angel's hips against the bedframe, the angel cooing in pleasure at being pinned.)

Romano: (Grabs the other's wrists, keeping him down as his tail strokes up Roderich's thigh.)

Austria: (Mewls, arching back into Lovino and spreading his legs wantonly.)

Romano: (Purrs, pushing his hips back against the other's as he lightly bites the angel's neck, keeping him close.)

Austria: (Purrs, pushing his clothed butt against Lovino, growling in agitation that there's something between him and the demon that's trying to enter him.)

Romano: (Lightly growls, grabbing both wrists into a hand, the other quickly stripping them both down where important. He shifts the two of them, pushing Roderich more onto the bed before gradually entering the other's naturally slicked hole.)

Austria: (Moans, pushing back to accept more of Lovino, until the demon is in, all the way to the hilt. Roderich wiggles a little, peeking at Lovino over his shoulder.)

Romano: (Nips at Roderich's shoulder in a semi-loving, semi-aroused way as he begins thrusting into the other, keeping the angel pinned down as Lovino take him.)

Austria: (Mewls, shifting his legs even further apart so Lovino drives into him deeply, the angel crying out as it hits those spots within him.)

Romano: (Vigorously pounds into Roderich, aiming for the spots that would unravel the angel the best as he does. He growls as the pressure starts to build, pounding harder and faster.)

Austria: (Screams as Lovino repeatedly slams in and out of him, hitting his prostate brutally, the angel feeling himself about to cum.)

Romano: (Pounds deeply, his grip tightening on Roderich's wrists as the angel tightens around him, Lovino growling as he releases deeply into the other. His wings arched over them and tail lashing, he gives little thrusts into the other when he's finished.)

Austria: (Moans when he feels Lovino ejaculate inside of him, the angel cumming moments after, Roderich panting weakly in the demon's grasp.)

Romano: (Gently lathers his tongue over places on Roderich's neck and shoulders where he bit a little too hard, a small amount of blood seeping from them. He purrs, his grip loosening as he takes care of Roderich and loves him up in their moment of bliss.)

Austria: (Melts, going limp, so the only thing holding him up is Lovino, Roderich completely giving into the demon; his second mate.)

Romano: (After a few moments, he pulls himself from inside Roderich and scoops the angel up, curling up with and loving up the beautifully submissive creature.)

Austria: (Sighs, nuzzling up under the demon's chin for comforting, tucking himself into the other's chest.)

Romano: (Purrs deeply, wrapping them in his arms and wings as they cuddle and rest.)

Austria: (Falls asleep, but not before peeking over at the secret door to the study, spying green eyes.)

Spain: (Smiles, his tail flicking happily. (He doesn't enter because he'd rather not incur Lovino's wrath while he's so possessive of Roderich.))

Romano: (Tail flicks, sensing someone watching. He knows it's probably Antonio, but- right now -Roderich is _his_ mate and his mate _alone_. He can and will take care of Roderich just fine.)

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio, then falling asleep.)

Spain: (Slinks back into his study, letting Lovino relax and settle down too.)

Romano: (After a few minutes, he reluctantly relaxes, curling up with Roderich before drifting off to sleep.)

 

* * *

 

 

*The next morning.

Austria: (Stirs. As he's about to get out of bed, Lovino pins him back down with a small growl, the angel laying back down submissively.)

Romano: (Tail lightly thrashes, keeping himself positioned over the angel. He gently nuzzles the other, his grip on the other looser.)

Austria: (Purrs, but then his stomach rumbles in hunger.)

Romano: (Tail flicks before stilling, him leaning down to kiss the other before getting up, speaking to the other in a commanding tone.)  Stay here. I'll get food.

Austria: (Nods, covering himself with his wings after Lovino leaves.)

Romano: (Clothes himself quickly, sweeping out to get food.)

Spain: (After Lovino leaves, he slips into their chambers and comes up to the bed, sitting on besides Roderich and gently purring.)

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio.)  Hello.

Spain: (Nuzzles back, coming closer to curl up with him.)  Hola. Feeling alright, querido?

Austria: Mm-hmm. I feel perfectly fine. Well, as fine as I can feel while during my heat.  (Absently.) I wonder if Lovino is experiencing a rut of sorts.

Spain: (Calmly.)  He is. That's why I didn't join you two last night. Going through a rut for the first time can be . . a bit _intense_.

Austria: Ah, I see.

Spain: (Tail swishes.)  He should be a little calmer when he comes back.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio.)  I hope so.

Spain: (Returns the kiss, holding Roderich close.)

Romano: (Comes up a little while later with food, slipping in and setting the food down. Then, he spots _Antonio_ , growling lowly as his tail thrashes.)

Spain: (Doesn't even move to challenge him, growling as he stares Lovino down. _You may be Roderich's mate too, but I'm the alpha here_.)

Romano: (Tail flicks, the two staring each other down before Lovino looks away, accepting his place as the second mate, though his posture remains dominant as he brings the food over for them.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, kissing Roderich sweetly as he sits the angel up.)

Austria: (Leans his back against Antonio's chest, the angel grabbing a fork to eat the pasta.)

Romano: (Sits with them, making sure Roderich's food is within reach and directly in front of him, trying to be as helpful as possible. And when Antonio tries to take _one_ of Roderich's noodles, he growls and smacks the demon's hand, pushing a different bowl towards him.)

Spain: (Quietly growls back, taking the bowl and eating from _that_ instead.)

Romano: (Settles, relaxing while he eats some of his own food.)

Austria: (Minutely rolls his eyes, burrowing down to eat his dish in peace.)

Spain: (When he's done eating, he gently wraps his arms around Roderich's middle, holding him close.)

Austria: (Yawns, curling up in a ball.)

Spain: (Gently purrs, pulling Lovino in with his wings as he lays down, the three of snuggling up.)

Romano: (Snuggles close to Roderich, nuzzling him lovingly as he watches over the angel, intensely protective.)

Austria: (Leans into the love, huddling under their wings.)

Spain: (Drifts off, snuggling in.)

Romano: (Lightly dozes, still alert as he lies there in protective mode.)

Austria: (After half an hour he shoves his butt at Antonio's crotch.)

Spain: (Wakes up to the pressure on his crotch, rubbing up against Roderich's ass.)

Austria: (Rubs up against Antonio firmly, settling more friction.)

Spain: (Lightly growls, pulling Roderich flush against him to rub against the angel and nip at his neck.)

Romano: (Stirs at the growl, his tail flicking as he comes closer, stroking down Roderich's form.)

Austria: (Purrs, Roderich spreading his legs for the demons.)

Spain: (Smirks, looking over at Lovino before pulling away to remove his clothing, the younger demon doing the same after a moment. He sits up, pulling Roderich into his lap to nibble at his neck as his cock rubs against the angel's lower back.)

Romano: (Comes closer, his hands teasing the angel's thighs as he deeply kisses Roderich, purring as the three of them get close.)

Austria: (Not wanting to waste time, Roderich sinks back onto Antonio's cock with no ceremony.)

Spain: (Moans, his hips arching up to meet Roderich's ass and beginning to thrust already.)

Romano: (Tail flicks, a little grumpy that Antonio gets Roderich's ass this time, before wrapping his hand around Roderich's smaller cock and stroking. At the same time, he continues kissing the other, focusing on the angel's pleasure.)

Austria: (Gasps, arching into the hand on him, surprised that his member is receiving attention from one of his mates, the angel shifting in time to the strokes around him and the thrusts within him.)

Spain: (Keeps his grip on Roderich's hips, thrusting in the rhythm that the three of them set together. Glancing over Roderich's shoulder, he smiles the tiniest bit at Lovino, whose attention is solely on Roderich and making the angel feel amazing. Honestly? He was a bit proud of the young demon.)

Austria: (Leans forward, catching Lovino and pulling him in for a kiss.)

Romano: (Leans in, returning the kiss spicily and passionately, not breaking the rhythm in his stroking a bit.)

Austria: (Mewls.)  How are you, Lovi?

Romano: (Smiles, amused as he continues.)  I'm doing very well, tesoro. And yourself?

Austria: It's _hot_. Aren’t you hot, Lovino?

Romano: _Very_. You'll cool down soon, amore. . .  (Leans in, deeply kissing Roderich.)

Austria: (Muzzily.)  Are we trying for children? I don't remember . . .

Spain: (Blinks, looking at Lovino, the demon sharing the same look. Then, he murmurs to Roderich, remembering what the angel had told him.)  No, querido. Not this time, amor.

Austria: Oh. Okay.

Romano: (Softly, looking between the two.)  Do . . do you _want_ to go for children?

Austria: Right now, I say yes. But I think I'll regret that later. It's just . . .  (Starts crying.) . . . _babies_.

Romano: (Leans in, kissing Roderich's cheeks sweetly.)  Shh. . . . It's okay, we'll have babies someday . . .

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: But babies are _adorable_.

Spain: We know, querido . . .  (Gently kisses the side of Roderich's face.)

Romano: (Comes closer, wrapping them in his wings and purring comfortingly.)  They're _amazingly_ adorable.

Austria: C-can we pretend? That we're going for children, for a little while?

Romano: Of course we can. That sounds like a wonderful idea, si?  (Looks to Antonio.)

Spain: (Nods, smiling sweetly.)  I agree. We can pretend for a while.  (Kisses Roderich's shoulder.)

Austria: (Moans, riding Antonio erotically.)

Spain: (Moans, moving with Roderich as the angel rides him.)

Romano: (Leans in, kissing Roderich sweetly as he returns to stroking the angel off.)

Austria: (Kisses the other back deeply, Roderich submitting to the demons.)

Spain: (Takes control of their motions, thrusting into the other in the direction of Roderich's sensitivities, trying to unravel them both.)

Romano: (Is as pleasurable as possible with his ministrations, also trying to unravel Roderich.)

Austria: (Is rapidly becoming a panting mess, his chest heaving for air as pleasure spikes through him like a sledgehammer.)

Romano: (Leans down, kissing and sucking across Roderich's chest, pausing at the angel's nipples to tease each of them as his hands keep their focus elsewhere.)

Austria: (Yells, the angel's wings going up as arousal thrums through him, tightening in the pit of his belly.)

Spain: (Feeling Roderich tightening up around him, he speeds up and thrusts deeper and harder within the angel, it not taking long for the demon to cum.)

Romano: (Strokes Roderich a little more vigorously, helping the angel along.)

Austria: (Cumming, the angel screams, then going limp. He's quite spent from their morning activities.)

Spain: (Pants, barely holding himself and Roderich up.)

Romano: (Gently smiles, lowering Antonio down onto the bed with roderich, kissing them both sweetly before getting up to get rags to wipe up their little mess. Returning, he cleans the three of them up and disposes of the rags before returning, snuggling close and covering them with his wings.)

Spain: (Having pulled out of Roderich when Lovino was cleaning them up, he rests with Roderich between them, purring contently as they rest.)

Austria: (Lies on Antonio's chest.)

Romano: (When Roderich shifts more to Antonio, so does he, snuggling up to the demon's shoulder and quietly purring as he gets comfortable.)

Spain: (Smiles, keeping close to them both as he gently dozes off.)

Austria: (Stays contently awake.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's shoulder, nuzzling him sweetly.)

Austria: (Pets through Lovino's hair.)

Romano: (Purrs, leaning into the petting as he watches Roderich with a sweet smile.)

Austria: (Quietly mews.)

Romano: (Comes closer, gently kissing Roderich's neck and face, purring happily as he loves up his little mate.)

Austria: (Returns the gentle kisses with his own, fondly.)

Romano: (Softly.)   _Ti amo. Sei meraviglioso e perfetto e ti amo così tanto_.  [I love you. You are wonderful and perfect and I love you so much.]

Austria: (Purrs, cuddling with Lovino.)

Romano: (Holds both Roderich and the other, sleeping demon close, purring as he continues to gently love Roderich up.)

Austria: (Purrs, gently grabbing Lovino's cock and giving it a stroke.)

Romano: (Because of his purring, he gives out a quiet, rumbling moan, his tail swishing as he watches Roderich.)

Austria: (Gently guides Lovino inside of himself, carefully rising up and down.)

Romano: (Rolls his hips with the other's motions, taking one of Roderich's hands and kissing the appendage from fingertips up the angel's arm.)

Austria: (Bites his lip, quietly going at it with the Italian demon.)

Romano: (Gently pulls Roderich down, kissing the daylights out of the angel as he thrusts into the other.)

Austria: (Moans into Lovino's ear.)   _Are you going to cum in me? Make me pregnant with your demmens?_

Romano: (Murmurs back seductively.)   _I will cum in you again and again until_ **_all_ ** _you have are my demmens, tesoro._

Austria: (Groans, tightening around Lovino.)

Romano: (Moans at the pressure, continuing to thrust into the other with a low, aroused growl.)

Austria: (Quietly.)  I'm going to cum soon . . .

Romano: (Softly groans.)  I know. . . _Cum for me_ , amore.

Austria: (Cums, biting his lip to keep silent about it.)

Romano: (Quietly groans, releasing only a moment after Roderich, pulling the angel down to sweetly kiss and love him up.)

Austria: (Wraps his arms around Lovino, kissing him just as deeply and sweetly.)

Romano: (Purrs, wrapping his arms and wings around the angel as the two of them kiss.)

Austria: (Done kissing, he tucks his head against Lovino's chest.)

Romano: (Softly sighs, resting and holding Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Sleeps.)

Romano: (Shifts a bit closer to Antonio, snuggling with them both as he drifts off.)

Spain: (Sleeping, he purrs and snuggles.)


	10. Episode 74: Lovino, Evolving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

**** *The next day. Roderich sleepily awakens to Lovino looking down at his own cock and muttering to himself. Something about it being 'bigger'?

Austria: (Tiredly.)  Lovino?

Romano: (Quietly mutters, loud enough for Roderich to hear.)  Did I get  _ longer? _ Am I actually  _ bigger? _

Austria: (Peeks at Lovino.)  I don't know, ask Antonio; he would be able to tell you.  (Promptly rolls over, going back to sleep.)

Romano: (Frowns, looking over at Antonio's sleeping face. He pokes the demon's face repeatedly until he blinks awake.)

Spain: (Nose scrunches up, blinking at Lovino.)  Hmm? Qué?

Romano: (Semi-quietly.)  Oi, wake up.

Spain: (Blinks, confused.)  Si? What's wrong, cariño?

Romano: Am I  _ longer? _

Spain: (Blinks.)  . . . Qué?

Romano: My cock. Is it longer?

Spain: (Looks down, quirking an eyebrow.)  . . Si, you are. That's interesting. (Sighs, closing his eyes and snuggling back into into Lovino.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, pulling Roderich and Antonio close as he snuggles back in, thinking. Why was he bigger? Because he's more dominant now?)

Austria: (Sighs, moving so he's sinking lower and lower on the bed.)

Romano: (Quietly grumbles, trying to keep Roderich close.)

Austria: (Licks Lovino's cock.)

Romano: ( _ Ohhhh _ , he's not grumbling now. He reaches down, carding a hand through Roderich's hair encouragingly.)

Austria: (Licking a little more, Roderich carefully takes it into his mouth and begins licking and sucking, paying great attention to what sounds Lovino makes, so he knows what feels good to the other.)

Romano: (Moans, his fingers curling into the other's hair, as the other goes down on him, enjoying the unexpected attention immensely.)

Austria: (Continuing, Roderich moans around the demon and his rich taste, his eyes meeting first Lovino's- and then Antonio's.)

Spain: (Smirks, gently brushing away the hair on Lovino's neck as he leans down to kiss, suck, and bite up the demon's flesh, marking him.)

Romano: (Arches, moaning in pleasure from the attention, his eyes sinking shut. His tail wraps around Antonio's leg to keep him close and he reaches up, grabbing the back on the demon's head to keep him doing that.)

Spain: (Purrs, gladly keeping close to pleasure his little Lovi~.)

Austria: (Moans around Lovino, purring as he sucks harder, bobbing his head up and down.)

Romano: (Cries out, clinging to his two mates as he feels the pleasure build and build, moaning as his grip in the angel's hair tightens.)  Te-  _ tesoro  _ . . .

Austria: (Licks in response, deep-throating the demon.)

Spain: (Latches onto that one spot on the back of Lovino's neck, nibbling and sucking on the flesh as the demon moans and writhes under their combined ministrations.)

Romano: (Breath hitches, his grip on them both tightening as he groans in pleasure, releasing into the angel's mouth.)

Austria: (Roderich swallows the load, drinking the demon's cum and licking up every last drop before popping off with a slightly obscene 'pop'.)  Was that good for you, Lovino?

Romano: (Lightly pants, wordlessly pulling up Roderich and deeply kissing him, holding him close.)

Austria: (Kisses back, allowing Lovino to taste himself on his tongue.)

Romano: (Purrs as he pulls back, smiling gently at Roderich.)  Ti amo.

Austria: (Softly.)  I lieb di.

Spain: (Purrs, smiling at the two sweetly.)

Romano: (Looks over his shoulder at Antonio.)  And you- (Turns more, deeply kissing the demon, adding a bit of bite to it. He murmurs against the other's lips when they pull apart.)  Grazie.

Spain: (Grins, pecking Lovino lovingly.)  De nada, mi amor.

Austria: (Yawns, falling back asleep. A common occurrence with Roderich's heat; the angel rarely waking up for little more than to eat and fuck.)

Romano: (Purrs, pulling Roderich close as the settle in the snuggle, he and Antonio just lying awake for a long time.)

Spain: (Gently lays kisses across Lovino's neck and shoulders, just sedately loving up the demon.)

Romano: (Soaks up the attention happily, relaxed and tired enough to be lightly napping.)

Austria: (Curls up into a small ball.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, softly sighing as he watches over the two as they nap.)

Austria: (Nuzzles the hand, then nips it.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly at the nip, lightly stroking Roderich's cheek.)

Austria: (Coos.)

Spain: (Purrs, his fingertips tracing patterns over the other's skin, trailing down over the angel's lips.)

Austria: (Sleepily kisses the tips, peeking his eyes open.)

Spain: (Smiles, carefully leaning over to kiss Roderich's face and neck lovingly.)

Austria: (Flops a wing across Antonio, covering his demon.)

Romano: (Tiredly lifts up Roderich, settling the angel between them so they can all kiss and cuddle and nap in peace, snuggling in himself.)

Spain: (Snuggles into Roderich and the angel's soft wing, enjoying the other's scent surrounding them.)

Austria: (Groans.)  How long have we been going through this?

Spain: (Softly.)  A few days?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Probably a week.

Spain: (Hums.)  Probably. How long do your heats last?

Austria: Two weeks, though that's tentative. How long does your rut last?

Spain: A week. Demonic heats are about a week and a half.

Romano: (Mumbles.)  Give or take.

Austria: How often are your breeding seasons, out of curiosity?

Spain: Two or three times a year, depending on what's going on during that time.

Austria: Oh? Such as?

Spain: The weather, political climate, whether or not children are needed or there are far too many children- things like that.

Austria: (Yawns.)  Interesting. Our breeding season is only once or twice a year.

Spain: Ah, I see. Is there a reason it's so rare?

Austria: (Shrugs.)  I have no idea, I- unfortunately -paid little attention to those lessons when I was supposed to have them. I'm guessing, like angels, when it's demon breeding season, everyone is far hornier and possessive than usual?

Spain: Very. It's a bit of a disaster, honestly. At least here in the castle, it can be.

Austria: (Hums.)  When are your seasons, exactly? For angels, it's typically when winter turns to spring.

Spain: Typically, it's around fall, late winter, and summer, but the cycles can vary from time to time.

Austria: Mmm.  (Nuzzles into Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Gently purrs, keeping Roderich close, Lovino staying close to the angel.)

Austria: . . Is this typical? Fucking and eating and sleeping, and that's it?

Spain: (Looks down, surprised.)  . . . Si? Mostly?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Disappointed?

Austria: (Huffs.)  Yes and no. The sex is wonderful and satisfying, but I still want more.  (Whines grumpily.)

Spain: More what? We can give you whatever it is you desire.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  A cock going in and out and cumming inside of me twenty-four, seven?  (Dryly.) My, Antonio, I had no idea you had such stamina.

Romano: (Snorts, amused.) 

Spain: We could take turns? Get something for you when we can't keep going? Toys. I can find you something perfect, I'm sure of it.

Austria: (Mumble-purrs.)  That does sound nice . . .  (A little louder.) But I feel it has gotten ridiculous, I've even been having dreams about just . . sex.

Spain: Nonsense. You want to be fucked twenty-four, seven? We will give you what you want.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek.) Want me to go find you something now so I can come back and we can all have fun?

Austria: (Flushes.)  . . . Please?

Spain: (Smiles, nodding. He slips away, kissing Roderich deeply before pulling a robe on.)  I'll be back very soon. Would you like me to bring any of the toys from your room?

Austria: (Shrugs.)  Anything to stop this accursed empty feeling.

Spain: I'll make sure you're wonderfully full.  (Sweeps out, going to find some things.)

Romano: (Calmly.)  Would you feel content if I were just inside you right now, amore?

Austria: (His butt slides over to Lovino immediately.)  . . I believe that's a 'yes'.

Romano: (Quickly guides himself into Roderich, having been hard during this conversation, and hilts himself, giving a tiny thrust in.)  Better?

Austria: (Gasps.)  Yes. Oh,  _ yes _ .

Romano: (Quietly moans, sinking deeper into the other at the words. How could Roderich turn him on  _ so  _ **_much?_ ** )

Austria: (Pushes back as much as possible, trying to get Lovino in as deep as possible.)

Romano: (Is  _ in  _ as deep as possible, but he wants more.)

Austria: (Pants.)  Longer. You're- you're definitely longer.

Romano: (Smirks.)  Reaching places I've never reached before?

Austria: (Sends a flat look at Lovino as he clenches, hoping it's at least a little painful for the demon.)

Romano: (Winces, nipping Roderich's shoulder sharply.)  Oi.

Austria: (Slumps at the nips, peeking over his shoulder in bewilderment.)   _ How? _ How did you make me melt? I can't even move. What in the realms did you  _ bite? _

Romano: (Smirks.)  I know where you're sensitive, amore.

Austria: (Grumps.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck and shoulders sweetly, moving his hips a bit against the other's.)

Austria: (Moans, Roderich melting further.)

Romano: (Purrs, continuing his ministrations.)

Austria: (Shoves back onto Lovino.)

Romano: (Moans, thrusting to meet Roderich.) 

Austria: (Mews, purring at the wonderful sex.)

Romano: (Purrs back, rocking into Roderich as he nibbles the angel's neck.)

Austria: (Melts further, laying under Lovino weakly.)

Romano: (Is actually enjoying slow, soft sex with Roderich, totally relaxed as he pleasures them both with his movements.)

Austria: (Sighs, content.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Finally feeling better?

Austria: (Purrs.)  Mm-hm.

Romano: (Nuzzles the back of Roderich's neck, purring.)  Bene~.

Austria: (Exhales, just taking in the feel of Lovino.)

Spain: (Comes in with a smile, not surprised to see the two of them going at it, carrying a small box of items for Roderich.)  Enjoying your alone time I see~.

Romano: (Smirks, tail flicking as he continues with Roderich.)  I know I am.

Austria: (Moans, all the reply he can produce right now.)

Spain: (Chuckles, lounging on the bed, giving them a bit of space.)  Take your time~.

Romano: (Purrs, thrusting into the other.)

Austria: C-cum, Lovino, p-please, please . . .

Romano: (Groans, speeding up a bit before thrusting deeply, cumming in the angel with a whimpering moan.) 

Austria: (Keens, relaxing as something within him is soothed.)

Romano: (Sighs, kissing Roderich's shoulders and neck sweetly before pulling out and rolling over, resting.)  Your turn, Tonio. . .

Spain: (Chuckles, coming closer to kiss Roderich sweetly.)  Want something in?

Austria: (His butt shuffles over to Antonio.)

Spain: (Takes one of the toys from the box, wriggling the dildo into Roderich's hole.)  Bueno?

Austria: (Mutters.)  It better have settings . . .

Spain: (Grins, clicking a button on the remote in his hand, holding it up in front of Roderich.)  Of course it does, querido.

Austria: (Moans as the toy goes off, happily getting aroused.)

Spain: (Smiles, leaning down to kiss Roderich's neck sweetly.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods, scooting so his head is in Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, purring.)

Austria: (Gently nips Antonio's fingers, the angel looking up at him lovingly.)

Spain: (Returns the loving look, stroking the other's hair and face.)  So beautiful.

Austria: (Smiles faintly, a moan leaving him.)

Spain: (Softly chuckles, continuing to pet through the angel's hair.)

Austria: I lieb di . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  Te quiero, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio's hand.)  Anton . . my Anton, my susser damon . . .

Spain: (Gently strokes over Roderich's cheeks and lips.)  Mi ángel descarada . . mi Rodrigo. . .

Romano: (Watches the two fondly, his tail curling and unfurling sedately as he watches without outward emotion. Internally? He can't get over how cute they are together.)

Austria: (Stutteringly cums, Roderich curling up on the bed.)

Romano: (Comes closer, holding Roderich close, purring lovingly.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, sitting with them.)

Austria: Thank you, both of you . . .

Romano: Nessun problema. . . We're here for you, tesoro.

Spain:  _ Always _ .  (Smiles.)

Austria:  _ *Snape . . . Lily . . . _  (Starts internally crying.)

Romano: (Can feel the angel's heart rate change, kissing Roderich's back sweetly as he purrs.)

Austria: (Spreads his wings a little so Lovino can feel more of his skin.)

Romano: (Nestles between the wings, his chest pressed flush against Roderich's back.)

Austria: (Falls asleep as his stomach grumbles hungrily.)

Romano: (Can feel the other's grumbling stomach, carefully shifting up and gesturing Antonio to take his place, grabbing a robe and leaving to get food.)

Spain: (Having felt the rumbles too, he silently takes Lovino's place and cuddles the sleeping angel.)

Austria: (Snuggles Antonio.)

Spain: (Purrs, wrapping the angel in his wings.)

Austria: (Nips and bites Antonio's neck in his sleep.)

Spain: (Hums, quiet moans slipping out as Roderich teases him, all while sleeping.)

Austria: (Noms Antonio.)

Spain: (Leans down, nomming back a bit.)

Romano: (Hurries back with food for the three of them, glad to know Feliciano's back from the West. (Now he doesn't have to get up and make food every time they're hungry. Someone trustworthy is back in the kitchen.) He slips in quietly, bringing food to the bed for them.)

Spain: (Smiles up at Lovino, his tail swishing contently at the sight of the young demon.)

Romano: (Leans down, kissing Antonio before murmuring in Roderich's ear.)  Awake enough to eat, amore?

Austria: (His head lifts and his mouth opens, but his eyes stay closed.)

Romano: (Smirks, forking up some meat and pasta to feed Roderich carefully.)

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino, endeared by the other's love and care, feeding Roderich.)

Austria: (Sleepily eats.)

Romano: (Continues feeding the angel until Roderich refuses the food, settling to pet through the angel's hair. Softly.)  Rest now . . .

Austria: (Falls asleep, dead to the world.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's back, looking up at Lovino. Softly.)  Food?

Romano: (Tiny smile, handing a bowl to Antonio. Softly.)  Roderich's asleep, so relax and eat.

Spain: (Takes the bowl with a smile.)  Gracias~. (Shifts a bit, eating his own food beside Roderich.)

Romano: (Huffs, eating as well on Roderich's other side. When he's done, he sets the dishes aside and curls up with the two, blanketing them with a wing.)

Spain: (When he's done, he does the same, cuddling right back up with the two, purring contently.)

Austria: (Hides under their wings, seeking the protection in his weakened state.)

Spain: (Is more than happy to protect his little mates, holding them close in his arms and wings.)

Romano: (His tail curls around Roderich's leg, one of the angel's proud protectors.)

Austria: (Sleepy-sleeps.)

Romano: (Snoozes at Roderich's side.) 

* * *

 

 

*A few days later, and Roderich is watching Antonio set up a sex toy that will continually pound in and out of the angel for the next few days, for whenever his demons are too spent.

Austria: . . Are you sure that's how that arm works? I know it's a fucking machine- literally -but, that doesn't look right . .

Spain: No, no. I'm sure, querido.  (Fiddles with a couple of things, getting it ready for Roderich.) 

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, coming over and fixing something, stepping back to let Antonio finish.)   _ Now  _ it looks right. 

Austria: (Beams.)  Thank you for putting it together. I wouldn't have been able to.

Spain: (Grins, glad they got it all put together. (And, with Lovino's help, put together  _ correctly. _ ))  De nada, mi amor. We're glad to help. 

Austria: (Purrs, turning around and kneeling.)  Put it in me, please?

Spain: (Smirks, positioning the machine.)  Gladly, Rodrigo. (Puts the device's arm into Roderich's hole, stroking up the angel's back.)  Ready? 

Austria: (Braces his hands on the bed.)  Do it, Antonio.

Spain: (Turns on the machine, grinning as the arm starts thrusting into Roderich, pleasuring the angel.) 

Romano: (Smirks, enjoying the view of this as well.) 

Austria: (Mewls, the angel quivering as the large dildo on the end of the machine fills him up and pleasures him, the angel relieved to feel full.)

Spain: (Comes alongside Roderich and leans down, kissing the angel's face.)   _ Much  _ better?

Austria: (Sighs.)   _ Much. _

Spain: Bueno.  (Smiles, kissing the angel again.)  Lo siento, but I need to take care of some work, mi amor. Call if you need anything.  (Looks up at Lovino.) Lovi will be staying with you. 

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, I will be. 

Austria: (Nods, just enjoying himself.)

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Roderich again before slipping off to his study, leaving the door open a bit, and works, catching up on his reports and such.)

Romano: (Curls up on the bed beside Roderich, just relaxing there.)

Austria: (Is glad that when he lays down, the machine adjusts to his new position easily, Roderich groaning in appreciation.)  This thing . . is amazing.

Romano: (Nods.)  It  _ looks  _ amazing. 

Austria: (Hums.)  You can try it out later, if you wish to.

Romano: (Smirks.)  It's more fun watching.  (After a moment.) But maybe another time . . . 

Austria: (Pouts at the first comment, nipping Lovino's shoulder sharply.)

Romano: (Snaps his teeth back, lightly growling.)   _ Oi _ . 

Austria: (Goes down submissively, nuzzling Lovino's shoulder.)

Romano: (Tail flicks, leaning down to kiss Roderich's face sweetly.)  

Austria: (Blushes, returning a few of the kisses.)

Romano: (Gently purrs, nuzzling Roderich sweetly.) 

Austria: (Soaks up the attention and love, his wing tips lightly glowing.)

Romano: (Gently smiles, looking at the angel's wings in slight awe of their beauty.) 

Austria: (Purrs, nestling down into the blankets.)

Romano: (Purrs as well, snuggling beside Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: I lieb di.  (Kisses up and down Lovino's neck.)

Romano: (Purrs louder, arching his neck to grant Roderich more access, his tail curling around the angel's leg.)  Ti amo~.

Austria: (Jolts, coming off the machine and scrambling off the bed, a terrified look on his face as his breath quickens in fear. Roderich's eyes are wild as they dart around the room, searching for threats as he backs into a corner, keeping his body low to the ground.)

Romano: (Eyes widen, not sure what he did wrong. He gets up and lowers his wings submissively as he approaches Roderich. Softly.)  Tesoro? What's wrong? 

Austria: (Stutters.)  Sn-s-snakesss . . .

Romano: (Pulls in his tail, feeling horrible.)  Roderich, there are no snakes. I'm sorry to have worried you so. That was my tail.  (Creeps closer, kneeling in front of Roderich.) It's just us. 

Austria: (Shivers as he sits, sinking to rest his head against his knees, the angel hugging his legs to his chest.)

Romano: (Wraps his wings around Roderich and pulls him closer, hugging the angel comfortingly.)  You're safe. 

Austria: (Burrows into Lovino's chest. Softly.)  I fear them so much, now . . I can't stand snakes. Not after what Antonio did to me, so long ago . . .

Romano: (Quietly growls, softly kissing Roderich's cheek.)   _ Antonio _ . Get your ass in here.

Spain: (Perks up, hearing his name, and quickly comes from his study. His eyebrows furrow at the two in the corner, confused to why Lovino looks so angry with him.)  What's wrong? 

Romano: (His tail, having come out in his anger, lashes on the floor, looking pissy as fuck. Calm tone, but his glare is biting.)  Sit down. Join us. 

Spain: (Lowers his wings to a neutral position, coming closer before sitting down.)  Querido? Are you alright? 

Austria: I-  (Clears his throat, speaking a little more surely.)  I am fine. Really, Lovino, we don't need to do this-

Romano: (Quietly growls.)   _ Yes _ . We  _ do _ . 

Spain: (Is internally freaking out. What did he do wrong??)  Lovi? Rodrigo? What's going on? 

Romano: (Tail continues to lash, silent as he stares Antonio down.) 

Austria: (To Lovino, getting a little desperate.)  It's fine, I don't usually react like that, I can typically control it much better, I promise!

Spain: (Calmly.)  Lovino. What did I do? 

Romano: (Growls, holding Roderich closer, extremely protective. All around him, they are surrounded by his dominant scent, the demon very much in a dom mindset.) 

Austria: (Wiggles a little bit, scared that this confrontation might tear their relationship apart- something Roderich really doesn't want. The angel starts whining quietly in distress.)

Spain: (Gently, not wanting to fight.)  Lovino. You're scaring Roderich. Talk to me.  (When Lovino continues to growl, he stares deep into the demon's eyes, using his hypnotism.)   _ Lovino _ . Let Roderich  _ go _ . 

Romano: (Growls deeper, growing angrier as his body cooperates.)  How  _ dare  _ you- 

Austria: (Slides out of Lovino's hold, moving away from the two demons, but keeping them both at an equal distance, as to not favor one over the other.)

Spain: (Growls.)   _ Stop _ . Take a deep breath, Lovino. 

Romano: (Snarls, lunging at Antonio, beating at the demon that  _ hurt his mate  _ and  **_dares_ ** _ to try and control him. _ ) 

Austria: (Pales, sliding between them and weakly growling.)  STOP IT.

Spain: (Grabs Roderich and shields the angel with his wings, roaring at Lovino.)   **_Stop!_ **

Romano: (Hisses.)   _ Stay out of this, Roderich. _

Austria: (Squeaks in surprise as one of Antonio's wings wrap around him, the angel struggling.)  No! I will NOT stay out of this! You are both going to be my mates, and I  _ am  _ the reason you're fighting each other!

Romano: He  _ hurt  _ you!  

Spain: (Snaps.)  And you almost hurt  _ Roderich  _ with your attack on  _ me _ .  (Gently.)  Calm down, Lovino. Let's  _ talk _ .

Romano: (Tail lashes, looking between the two angrily, feeling a little betrayed.)

Austria: (Carefully comes closer, giving Lovino a pleading look to  _ please stay. _ )

Romano: (Steps away, tail lashing. He keeps stepping back before turning and just  _ leaving _ .) 

Spain: (Sighs, having seen that coming.) 

Austria: (Roderich breaks a little (he swears he can hear it  _ snap _ , like an icicle that just came down, down,  _ down- _ ), sitting on the floor and staring after the demon, his mind blank, and not even his heat breaks through the shroud of silence within him.)

Spain: (Softly pads up behind Roderich, gently setting a hand on the angel's shoulder.)  Rodrigo? 

Austria: (Doesn't respond, just staring at the corner Lovino disappeared around.)

Spain: (Sits down, pulling Roderich close, just holding him.) 

Austria: (Feels the tiniest prickle of Antonio's warmth, stiffly leaning back into the demon.)

Spain: (Softly, almost whispering.)  He'll come back. 

Austria: (Roderich focuses on a breathing exercise Daisy taught him from when she had to watch him.)

Spain: (Gently strokes Roderich's arms, kissing his shoulders sweetly to calm him.)

Austria: (He holds his breath for a moment, then exhales.)  Daisy. I want Daisy.

Spain: (Nods, sending for Daisy. Softly.)  She's coming. 

Austria: Thank you.

Daisy: (Knocks on the door moments later, coming in when the king calls for her to enter. Seeing the two on the floor, she calmly comes over and kneels in front of them.)  Lady Roderich? 

Austria: (Looks up at Daisy.)  Hello . . Daisy.

Daisy: (Gently.)  Come now, love. What's wrong? 

Austria: (Bites his lip, scooting forward to hug Daisy. He whispers in the demon's ear.)   _ I feel like ice again. Broken, broken. _

Daisy: (Eyes widen, hugging him close. Softly.)  Do you want to talk about what happened? 

Austria: (It takes him awhile, but he finally says it, leaving it at that and saying no more.)   _ Lovino left. _

Daisy: (Presses a little.)  Do you think he'll come back? 

Austria: (Shrugs helplessly, burrowing into Daisy.)

Daisy: (Pets through his hair, purring comfortingly. She looks at Antonio, a pointed glare that they both understand.  _ Get Lovino back here. _ ) 

Spain: (Nods, leaning forward to peck Roderich's shoulder, getting up.)  I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise. 

Austria: (Gives Antonio a tiny nod, the angel curling up on Daisy's lap.)

Spain: (Meets Roderich's eyes before sweeping out, going down to the kitchen. He looks around, not spotting Lovino.)  Where's _ Lovino? _

Italy: (Steps up.)  Hello, uncle~! Why are you looking for Lovino?  (He chirps curiously.) Does Lady Roderich need both to feel good right now? I mean, he's going through his heat, si? Can I help by sending you food, or drink, or giving you pointers, or-

Spain:  _ No. _ Where's Lovino, Feli? He stormed off and Roderich  _ needs  _ him right now.  (Looks desperate.) 

Italy: (Gets real serious.)  I'll get him. If a submissive  **needs** a mate as badly as you're suggesting . . Lady Roderich might refuse mio fratello altogether, if they're apart for too long. They'll have no chance. And no love.  (Disappears, going to Lovino's side. There, he smacks his brother across the face.) Fratello, I love you, but when did you become a complete and utter _ idiota? _

Romano: (Snarls at him, rubbing his face.)  The fuck was  _ that  _ for? 

Italy: You need to go to Lady Roderich, fratello,  _ now _ . Or do you  **want** to lose him?

Romano: Of  _ course  _ I don't want to lose him! But the two of them-

Italy: (He interrupts, yelling as he begins tearing up.)  THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW. (Brings out his white flag, threatening his brother with the pointy end of it.)   _ TALK  _ it over like an ADULT  _ AFTER  _ you comfort your  **_MATE_ ** _!   _ (He sniffles, wiping a hand across his face.)

Romano: (Tail flicks, docile in comparison to before. He thinks over the other's words for a couple of moments before stepping past Feliciano, heading out.)  I'm such a fucking idiot. 

Italy: (Silently agrees, but knows sometimes keeping his mouth shut is more advantageous.)

Romano: (Runs back, slipping into his final shift to gain speed, skidding to a stop in front of Antonio's chambers and shifting back, quickly opening the door. (Perhaps  _ too  _ quickly.) He looks at Roderich, feeling like a fool for ever walking out that door. Gently.)  Roderich? 

Austria: (Shivers, huddling further into Daisy.)

Romano: (Tail curls a bit around his leg, ashamed. He slowly comes closer, kneeling beside the two.)  Rod- Roderich? Tesoro? 

Daisy: (Gently rubs Roderich's back, watching the two.)

Austria: (Peeks at Lovino before scooting into one of Daisy's wings, hiding himself.)

Romano: (Bows his head, sitting there silently, not sure what to do. He made an ass out of himself and hurt Roderich, exactly what he was angry about  _ Antonio  _ doing, in the fucking  _ past _ .) 

Austria: . . .  (Stands, drawing himself up and putting on his airs as the lady,  **_the lady of the house_ ** he was raised to be. The angel speaks smoothly, like ice covering a raging waterfall)  Thank you. By leaving, you snapped me out of heat. As such, I thank you, but you may now leave. I- I don't require that you may be here.

Romano: (Looks up at Roderich fearfully, not sure if he's being sent away, his wings lowering submissively. Carefully.)  And if I don't want to leave you? 

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow imperiously.)  Didn't you do that already?

Romano: (Winces.)  I- I made a mistake. I don't know why I left like that. 

Austria: (Sneers, the angel walking away from the two demons.)  Get out. It's what you're best at, isn't it? (Roderich's tongue is ice, the angel trying to keep the storm within contained, the hurt and the pain. Roderich lashes out with his cold words, hurting Lovino for hurting him.)

Romano: (Pales, gaping as Roderich  _ walks away _ and  _ stabs  _ at him with his words. He scrambles up, following Roderich quickly.)  I made one set of big mistakes, Roderich. I walked away  _ once _ . Just say it. Say what you want to, but I'm not leaving you. I'm not making that mistake twice. 

Austria: (Roderich pauses, then exhales.)  Daisy, you may leave. I feel better now, but please, have some wine sent up. Lovino and I are going to talk.

Daisy: (Nods, getting up and leaving.)  Yes, my lady. 

Romano: (Stands silent, looking at Roderich expectantly.) 

Austria: (Keeps walking.)  Come along, we're going to my room to talk.

Romano: (Follows Roderich to his room.)  Si. 

Austria: (Roderich gazes around his old room as he goes further in and takes a seat at his table.)  I sometimes forget how cute this room is. (His eyes go to Lovino's as the demon follows him in.)

Romano: (Meets Roderich's eyes for a moment before sitting down across from the angel, folding his hands in his lap.)  Quite cute. 

Austria: (Roderich crosses his legs, his eyes burning a violet fire.)  Do explain why walking away was your first choice. Why leaving without a word, was your first choice.

Romano: (Gulps, averting his eyes.)  I was angry. I made a mistake-

Austria: A very stupid one. Lovino, how much do you know about submissives?

Romano: (Softly, head down.)  Enough. I shouldn't have left. It's akin to mate abandonment. 

Austria: Yes. And I don't know how it is for demons subs, but angel submissives  _ very rarely _ give the abandoner a second chance.  (Roderich doesn't look away from Lovino's eyes as the wine is brought in and poured into two glasses for them, the angel coolly drinking from the crystalline flute.)

Romano: (Heart races. He really fucked up. Shit fucking shit, he fucked up. Really, seriously, fucked up. He doesn't even touch the wine. Or look at it.)  . . Will you? Give me a second chance?

Austria: (His eyes are sharp through his eyelashes as he speaks over the rim of his glass.)  Luckily for you, we aren't official mates yet. You have left no mark on me. Unlike Antonio.

Romano: (Tail flicks.  _ What mating mark did  _ **_Antonio_ ** _ leave? _ Calmly.)  I understand. 

Austria: Good.  (Sips some more wine.)

Romano: (Takes a sip of wine, quiet.) 

Austria: (They drink for about ten minutes before Roderich calls out.)  Antonio, come out of the shadows. _ I can sense you. _

Spain: (Slips out, looking between them.)  Is everything alright? 

Romano: (Stays silent, not meeting Antonio's eyes.) 

Austria: Now it is time the three of us talk. Especially since I am no longer in heat and you two are done with your ruts.

Spain: (Nods, sitting down as well, Lovino continuously avoiding eye contact.)  I agree. 

Austria: (Wonders if Antonio heard the bit about 'already being marked by him', but he doesn't think so- he hopes not, at least.)  Where shall we begin?

Romano: (Tail curls around his legs anxiously.)  

Spain: (Calmly.)  What brought this all up? Why was I called in? 

Romano: I- I had curled my tail around Roderich's leg and he panicked, talking about snakes. Something you did. 

Spain: (Softly.)  Oh. 

Austria: (Nods, averting his eyes.)  It was my fault he became angry and flustered. I just need to work on getting past my fears.

Romano: No, I-  (Stops, thinking for a moment.)  I  _ was  _ a little angry about that, si, but . . it became this intense anger so quickly, I- I don't know what happened.  (Is very anxious, not sure what's wrong with him.) I'm very sorry for becoming like that, but . . I can't explain why. 

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Can you describe what you were thinking or feeling when you were angry?

Romano: (Looks up at him, trying to describe it.)  Like . . you were evil and- and you hurt Roderich. Like you were still a threat. I felt protective of him, in a foolish way. 

Spain: (Nods.)  Your answer is hormones. A flare-up after your rut. Relax and de-stress. It will help prevent it in the future. 

Romano: (Flushes embarrassedly, a little self-conscious about his hormonal changes and issues. Quiet.)  . . . Grazie. 

Spain: (Slips his hand into Lovino's, giving it a little squeeze before doing the same thing with Roderich, holding their hands.)  Can we forget about this? Learn, but forget? 

Austria: (Nods, kissing the back of Antonio's hand.)  . . There is something else we should talk about. About us being mates. We don't have to decide everything now, obviously, but I would like to talk about our dynamics and the future.

Romano: (Grip slightly tightens on Antonio's hand, the tiniest shift, but Antonio squeezes back gently, reassuring him.)  . . Si.

Spain: (Strokes his thumb over Roderich's hand, nodding.)  I hope it's obvious that I'll take care of you both in whatever way you need and desire. I want you two to be happy. 

Austria: It is, and I trust you in that. I know you will take care of us.

Romano: (Is quiet, but he strokes over the other's hand, meeting Antonio's eyes. He trusts that they're safe, despite today.) 

Spain: (Gently smiles at them both.)  Bueno. 

Austria: . . . Are there things about demon doms I should be wary of? I do not think you were here yet when I was first talking to Lovino, so I shall repeat it. For angel subs, if they are abandoned, it is unlikely they will accept the abandoner back. Even if they aren't official mates yet.

Spain: (Nods.)  For demons doms, the biggest thing is that we can be very territorial and protective if a threat seems to arise. It can be both good and bad, as we've clearly seen. 

Austria: Also, is there not a . . I believe it was called a 'bloodlust'?

Spain: Ah . . Si, there is. There are times when demons come in contact with high amounts of blood in stressful or angering situations that trigger a rage in us. Typically, it's followed by a killing spree of our enemies, and sex-  _ really  _ intense sex -is usually the way to cool down the best. 

Austria: (Tilts his head to the side.)  Then why haven't you come to me?

Romano: (Simply.)  Because he doesn't want to hurt you.  (Looks at Antonio, meeting his eyes, the two of them sharing an understanding.)  

Spain: (Gently kisses Lovino's inner wrist, humming.)  Si. (Directed towards Roderich.) During bloodlust . . . we can be so much rougher and animalistic, sometimes not knowing our own strength. I didn't want to hurt you like that, only to not remember.  

Austria: Ah. How do demons . . claim their mates?

Spain: The Mordetis. A mating bite. It's exactly what it sounds like. 

Austria: Is it just a bite?

Romano: Si. But, with traces of our venom in the bite, it's a way for mates to share marks- their set of scars -and traces of each other's scent that comes with it.

Austria: I'm guessing it is also to prevent the scar from disappearing?

Spain: (Nods.)  It's a permanent scar. 

Austria: (Hums.)  Where do demons typically bite?

Spain: I've seen and heard of them on the neck, shoulders, and thighs, mostly. 

Austria: (Can't help but raise an eyebrow, asking slightly sassily.)  What, none around another's cock?

Romano: (Mutters.)  That would fucking  _ hurt _ .  --  _ *Even if it  _ **_is_ ** _ kind of sexy sounding.  _

Spain: (Snorts, nodding.)  Though, it is a rather good place. Very possessive.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Lightly growls.)  Don't you dare do that to me.

Spain: (Laughs.)  Don't worry, I won't. 

Austria:  _ Good _ .  (Huffs, his cheeks slightly puffing.)

Spain: (Smiles, pulling Roderich a little closer.)  So cute. Mi amor, I already know where I'll mark you, if I am given the chance. 

Austria: (Quietly squeaks, flushing.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek lovingly.) 

Austria: (Stifles the want to conceal his face in embarrassment.)

Spain: (Purrs in amusement, loving his little, angelic, mate-to-be.) 

Romano: (Gives a tiny smile, watching them.) 

Austria: (Fights his pout.)  You're laughing at me.

Spain: (Tiny chuckle.)  No, no. I just find it funny that such a beautiful, loving, and kind angel loves me back.  (Smiles lovingly.) 

Austria: Hmph. I find it ridiculous that I somehow ended up liking you.

Romano: (Snorts.)  Ditto. He's just so damn  _ weird _ . 

Spain: (Smiles.)  Yet, you both love me. 

Austria: Perhaps a love potion was used on us?

Romano: Somehow, I doubt it. 

Spain: (Kisses their hands.)  Beautiful. Both of you. 

Romano: Tch.  (Tries pulling away his hand, only for Antonio to hold onto it.) 

Spain: (Smiles silently at Lovino, amused.) 

Austria: Unfortunate.

Spain: (Turns to Roderich, lifting the other's hand to kiss up his arm from the angel's wrist, pulling him more in.)  What is? 

Austria: (Dryly.)  That we were both weak to your charms?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I think it was very  _ fortunate _ . 

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)

Austria: For  _ you _ , perhaps.

Spain: (Teases.)  You know you love me~. 

Austria: On occasion.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  As you say. (Kisses the back of Roderich's hand.)  Te quiero. Both of you. 

Romano: (Faintly smiles.) 

Austria: (Pulls his hand away, giving Antonio a look.)  You're being very sentimental right now.

Spain: Is that a crime? 

Austria: Knowing Hell, I wouldn't be surprised that it is.

Romano: (Gently.)  Toni, I think he means tone it down a little. 

Spain: (Smiles apologetically.)  Lo siento. 

Austria: Hmph.

Spain: (Gently strokes over their hands.)  How should we end today, mis amores? 

Austria: (Dryly.)  I think a bath for me, I still smell like cum and semen.

Romano: (Snorts.)  I think I'll join you, since I have the same issue. 

Austria: (Gets up, leaving with little preamble.)

Spain: (Sighs, watching them get up and head to the bath before rising and going to his study.)  I'll be waiting when you return~.

Romano: (Hums in acknowledgement, continuing on to go bathe, knowing Roderich's still a little- or, you know, a  _ lot  _ -pissed at him for walking out the way he did.) 

Austria: (In the bathroom, the angel methodically strips before gliding into the water like a swan.)

Romano: (Strips before getting into the bath, sinking into the warm water with a sigh, his wings spreading out.) 

Austria: (Turns on the bubble bath mixture.)

Romano: (Relaxes, sitting on the edge of the bath to watch Roderich, curious and kind as he washes himself off.) 

Austria: (Disappears into the bubbles.)

Romano: (Smiles the tiniest bit, expecting Roderich to pop up somewhere eventually.) 

Austria: (Works on cleaning himself, disliking the scent of sex.)

Romano: (When he sees Roderich pop up again, he wades over and gently scrubs the other's back, taking care of him.) 

Austria: (Purrs, arching into the hands.)

Romano: (Massages Roderich's back and shoulders, purring as he continues cleaning the angel up, eventually going to massage his wings as well.)

Austria: (Sighs, leaning back into Lovino.)

Romano: (Loves up Roderich, wrapping his arms around the angel, rubbing circles on the other's sides.) 

Austria: (Purrs.)  Lovino . . may I ask you something? It may be a little personal, however.

Romano: (Gently.)  What's your question? 

Austria: Did you ever want a family of your own?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si. For a long time and even now.  (Tiny smile.)

Austria: Are you like Antonio, and also want a large family? Or would you prefer a small family, yourself?

Romano: I wouldn't mind either. I liked having just my brother and I, but I really enjoyed having all my uncles around to help raise us too. I kind of had the best of both worlds, honestly, but . . I don't know which I'd prefer. 

Austria: (Hums.)  I only bring this up because . . it is unlikely I'll be able to give you both a large family.

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich.)  That's alright. If we want more, I can always potentially have children. 

Austria: You would? Well, they'll for sure be Antonio's children.

Romano: There's no possibility otherwise? 

Austria: The only way it could be my child is if I'm the only one you have intercourse with.

Romano: (Hums.)  I see. 

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  I doubt you want me to. I'm not exactly ideal for . . impregnating another.

Romano: (Gently.)  Even so. If you would like to, I would love to have children with you one day. 

Austria: (Blushes horribly.)  I- I am honored that you think that way.

Romano: (Gently smiles, kissing Roderich's neck.)  

Austria: (Tilts his head back, catching the Italian in a kiss.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss lovingly, purring gently. Softly, when he pulls away.)  Ti amo.

Austria: I lieb di.  (Roderich turns around, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist in a loose hug.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, kissing the top of the angel's head.) 

Austria: (Rests his forehead against Lovino's chest, breathing in the other's scent calmly as he listens to the strong and steady heartbeat.)

Romano: (Rests his chin on the angel's head, smiling softly. He likes holding Roderich. It makes him happy.)

Austria: (Gently raises his wings out of the water before carefully wrapping them around the demon.)

Romano: (Sighs, wrapping his wings around the angel as he pulls Roderich closer.) 

Austria: (Tucks his head under Lovino's chin.)

Romano: (Softly.)  I'm sorry for being an ass today. 

Austria: (Pecks Lovino's cheek.)  I forgive you. I'm sorry for acting strangely, during my heat and such.

Romano: (Returns the kiss.)  It's alright, I don't blame you. 

Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino.)

Romano: (Nuzzles back, gently purring.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  I feel so drained, and it isn't even the evening yet. I wonder if it's because I didn't have lunch . . .

Romano: (Eyebrows flit up, looking down at Roderich.)  Do you want me to go get us lunch? 

Austria: (Wraps further around Lovino.)  I don't want you to go . . .

Romano: (Holds Roderich close.)  Then I won't. I'll ask Feli. What would you like? 

Austria: Anything but whole fish. Otherwise, whatever you think best.

Romano: (Gently smiles, thinking a moment before sending for something for the three of them, suspecting Antonio hadn't eaten either.)  Then we'll eat after our bath. 

Austria: (Purrs, his legs wrapping around Lovino's waist, seeking out the heat after the cool water on his skin.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich up by his ass, kissing the angel sweetly.) 

Austria: (Relishes the kiss, holding onto Lovino tightly.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss, deepening it lovingly.) 

Austria: (Hums, minutely pulling back.)  Could we get out of the tub? I'm getting cold.

Romano: (Warms them up a bit more, nodding as he pads out of the tub.) 

Austria: (Out, he wraps up in a robe after drying off, Lovino doing the same thing. The Italian messages his younger brother, the two going to their while Feliciano makes their food down in the kitchens, sending it up quickly.)  This looks wonderful. (Begins eating the manicotti happily.)

Romano: (Hums, nodding as he eats as well.)  Si. 

Spain: (Joins them as well, sitting down at his own place to eat.)  Feeling better? 

Austria: Yes.  (Returns to silently eating.)

Spain: (Hums quietly when the two of them remain rather silent, eating just as quietly.)  Bueno. 

Austria: (Done, he pushes away his plate.)  I'll be in the menagerie. I'll see you both later.  (Pecks them both on their cheeks.)

Romano: (Returns the peck, nodding.)  See you, amore. 

Spain: (Also kisses Roderich back, smiling at him.) 

Austria: (Disappears.)

Romano: (Softly sighs when Roderich's gone, getting up to leave.)  I'll be in the kitchen, Tonio. 

Spain: (Catches Lovino by the wrist, gently pulling him back. He pulls the demon down a bit, giving him a sweet kiss.)  See you later, Lovi. 

Romano: (Returns the kiss, but huffs lightly.)  Idiota. (Slips away, going to work.) 

Spain: (Sighs, a tiny smile on his lips. He stands and goes to his study, sitting down to work.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Lovino is growing up so damn much. ^-^ SO PROUD!!


	11. Episode 75: An Intriguing Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so freaking late! I totally forgot to post and I've been kind of busy, so that didn't help. Anyway, here's your chapter! I apologize!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

*****Timeskip two weeks.

Austria: (Sitting in bed for the evening, Antonio's head is in his lap as he brushes a hand through the Spaniard's locks. Gently.)  Antonio? May I ask you about something I read today?

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich.)  Si, what did you read?

Austria: A book on a type of demon . . I think they were called 'wild demons'?

Spain: Wildemons. The original demons.

Austria: Ah, that is how it's pronounced; thank you. I was wondering what you could tell me about them, the book merely mentioned them and they sounded . . curious.

Spain: (Frowns a little.)  They're the ancient demons of Hell. Larger, more savage, more dangerous. They live in clans on the outer reaches of the kingdoms. There aren't many, really, but they can be very dangerous.

Austria: (Tenderly traces one of Antonio's cheekbones.)  Tell me more? Do they have cities like in inner Hell? Do they look like inner demons, or do they look different? Besides being larger, that is.

Spain: (Tail twitches, a little grumpy about Wildemons in general.)  No, they don't have cities. They look very similar to us, but are broader and taller, with larger wings, tails, horns, and so on. More scaling and typically more protruding bone in their tails.

Austria: (Murmurs.)  More animalistic . . . the book also did mention that their cities were more . . tribal? Is that accurate?

Spain: Si. Much more like tribes.  (A little pissily.) Unless they just take over a city and drive out everyone in it.

Austria: (Plays with one of Antonio's stubborn curls.)  Are there any wildemons in the inner part of Hell? Or were they all driven out?

Spain: A few remain, but most are gone to the outskirts, remaining together.

Austria: (Hums absently, thinking about wildemons.)  They sound very intriguing.

Spain: (Huffs.)  They're the worst.

Austria: (Softly.)  I almost want to meet one.

Spain: (In a flash, he's hovering over the angel, one wrist of his pale lover pinned down to the bed with one of his massive tan hands.)

Austria: (Gasps, looking up at Antonio in surprise.)  Antonio?

Spain: No.

Austria: I- what? 'No' what?

Spain: (Nips Roderich's jaw before returning his gaze to the angel's.)  No. If I had my way, you would never meet one of those heathens. It's bad enough that that pirate wildemon took you awhile back- Roderich, if another wildemon comes near you or Lovino, I _will_ kill them. Comprende?

Austria: (Squirms under Antonio.)  But-

Spain: (Growls.)   _No._

Austria: (Fights the want to pout.)  I honestly don't see how they're worse than the average demon- or demon king, as it may be.

Spain: (Stares Roderich down.)  You've only seen the wildemon pirates, Roderich. _You have no_ **_idea_ ** _how bad they really are._ They are worse than every one of us kings put together- _each_.

Austria: (Swallows, trying to find out more, even if he has to argue for the information. He snarks at Antonio.)   _Oh?_ **Do** go on, **_King_** _Antonio._

Spain: (Growls deeply, tail lashing above them.)   _I had to pry the South out of their fucking hands, Roderich._ Do **_not_ ** try to play information games with me. I know how you work.

Austria: (Scowls, his teeth snapping as he fights the urge to back down.)  I have no idea what you're talking about, _Antonio_ . I'm _sorry_ if I have a poor imagination when it comes to them being worse- _truly_ , just how am I to know? I've only ever met one, and it was _so_ very _brief_ . The only thing I could tell was that he was _superiorly_ muscled and certainly not _lacking_.  (He does a brief glance down so there isn't any confusion about what he's talking about.)

Spain: (Grits his teeth, growling lowly. He gets up, walking to his study, his tail lashing and his wings twitching angrily.)   _*Manipulative, little . . ._

Austria: (Chokes down an angry yowl.)  I guess I'll just ask _Lovino_ , then.

Spain: (Flashes Roderich a furious look.)   _Go ahead._ (Storms out, damn near slamming the door between his chambers and the study shut. He paces for a while, trying to calm down.)

Austria: (Doesn't end up asking Lovino, instead pacing about grumpily in the king's room. Roderich curses when he trips over some shoes. He grumbles to himself as he stands back up.)  -really, I was an _assassin_ , how in the realms did I trip on _shoes?_

Romano: (Quietly comes in, surprised to see Roderich grumbling and pacing.)  Is everything alright?

Austria: It's ridiculous, I try to pry some information out of Antonio and he decides to be stubborn and obstinate about it!  (Huffs, grabbing a brush and working it through his shoulder-length hair.)

Romano: (Pads up behind Roderich, gently taking the brush from him to go through the soft hair.)  What information?

Austria: It's about wildemons. I'm trying to find out more information about them, but the books have so _little_ and Antonio is mostly saying things like, 'don't go near them', 'they're dangerous and evil', and 'you already met one for five seconds, why do you want to know more?' That's the reason _why_ I'm curious. I met one for five seconds and want to know more about this potential threat that I can barely get _any_ information on.

Romano: (Gently, understanding why Antonio was being like that.)  Tonio has . . some issues when it comes to wildemons, tesoro. They _are_ extremely dangerous.

Austria: I don't understand _how_ they're more dangerous than the current demon kings. Because the wildemons _obviously_ did not win the war for the battle of Hell.

Romano: (Continues gently brushing through Roderich's hair.)  Some did, however briefly. One did for longer.

Austria: Mm.  (Kind of grumps that the hair-brushing is helping to calm himself down.)

Romano: (Gently.)  I know you're curious about wildemons, but . . their existence and actions are a sore subject, especially here. Especially for Antonio. I'm not surprised he wouldn't tell you much more.

Austria: (Sighs.)  I just wanted to know more . .  (Looks at Antonio's study door.)  I suppose I'll go apologize to him in a short while.

Romano: (Massages Roderich's shoulders.)  He's stubborn, so he most likely will stay in there.

Austria: I suppose that's why I fell in love with him . . I know him.  (Leans back into Lovino, barely murmuring to himself.) There's so much to do . . .

Romano: (Rubs the angel's upper arms.)  Si. Go talk to him. Be gentle with the idiot.

Austria: (Looks up at Lovino.)  I apologize for the fact that Antonio and I are such high maintenance.

Romano: (Tiny smile.)  I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I knew what I was getting into, tesoro.

Austria: (Stands, kissing Lovino on the mouth.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss lovingly, pulling back to peck Roderich's forehead.)  Go. I'll wait here.

Austria: (Nods, knocking on the study door once before going inside and carefully going up to Antonio.)

Spain: (Silently glances at Roderich before looking away, sitting on the lounge. He's grumpy, but not as much.)

Austria: (Comes over, sliding in to straddle Antonio's lap. Pecking the demon's lips, he then leans back in a sorry fashion.)  I'm sorry for pressing for information, Anton. I should have respected the fact that you didn't want to talk about it.

Spain: (Meets Roderich's eyes, gently sighing as he pecks Roderich back.)  I accept your apology, Roderich. I'm sorry for being so angry about everything. It wasn't fair to you. You were just curious.

Austria: (Hums, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder.)  I just worry for the future. I- it scares me, and I wanted to know . . what it would have been like if I was captured by a wildemon instead of a demon. Because it could have _so_ easily happened Antonio. They do go to Earth, do they not?

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, comfortingly.)  Si, they do. You're still _safe_. I won't let anything happen to you or Lovino, I promise.

Austria: (Gently nuzzles Antonio, purring to comfort himself and the demon.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly.)  We're safe.

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Bed?

Austria: (Sighs before nodding.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich up, carrying him back to their bedroom, giving Lovino a gentle smile when he sees the demon.)  

Romano: (Looks up at the two, curled up on the bed.)  You two okay now?

Spain: (Nods, laying Roderich down on the bed. Pecks the angel, looking at him lovingly.)  Si?

Austria: Jo.  (He looks to Lovino.)  I assume you are staying with us tonight?

Romano: If that's alright, si.  (Leans over, kissing Roderich sweetly.)

Austria: Of course.  (Kisses back.)

Romano: (Smiles a tiny bit into the kiss.)  

Austria: (Curls up on the bed in a ball, falling asleep.)

Spain: (Settles behind Roderich, pulling him close and kissing his neck sweetly as he cuddles in.)

Romano: (Cuddles up on Roderich's other side and drapes a wing over them, drifting off.)

* * *

 

*The next morning, Roderich flips through a book of wildemon pictures while his mates-to-be have yet to wake up.

Austria: (In bed, he's between the two as he scans the pictures, taking in the details.)

Spain: (Stirs at the sound of pages turning, looking up at the book in Roderich's lap. He frowns at the pictures of _wildemons_ , his tail flicking grumpily.)

Austria: (Absently pets through Antonio's hair.)

Spain: (Leans away, unhappy. Can't Roderich just _drop it?_ )

Austria: (Hums, pulling his hand away and reading what more he can.)

Spain: (He sits there, silently sulking until he notices Lovino start to wake. Not wanting to have this conversation so early, he sits up and gently closes the book in Roderich's hands, pointedly glancing at Lovino. _Not right now._ )

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, minutely pouting.)  I was reading that, Anton.

Spain: (Softly.)  Can we talk about this later? Por favor?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Very well.

Spain: (Leans in, kissing Roderich's cheek.)  Gracias, Rodrigo.

Romano: (Grumbles quietly.)  You two are chatty this morning. . .

Austria: Because Antonio took my book I was reading.  (He pecks Lovino's forehead.)

Romano: (Huffs, snuggling closer.)  Stop being an ass-muffin, Tonio . . .

Spain: (Chuckles quietly, smiling.)  Lo siento.

Austria: (Curls around Lovino tiredly.)

Romano: (Purrs, tiredly cuddling with Roderich.)

Austria: (Nips Lovino's ear gently before settling.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly, purring happily.)

Austria: I lieb di, Lovino.

Romano: Ti amo, Roderich.

Spain: (Pets through their hair, leaning down to kiss his lover's foreheads.)

Austria: (Childishly.)  . . . Less so with Antonio.

Romano: (Snorts, burying his head in the pillow to suppress his laughter.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Really, Rodrigo?

Austria: (Petulantly.)  You _stole_ my book.

Romano: Oh, come on. What _is_ this all about, Tonio?  (Looks up at Antonio, a little exasperated.)

Spain: (Looks down at him, smiling easily.)  Nothing, cariño.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, slightly frowning.)  Fine, _don't_ tell me.

Austria: He was jealous that he wasn't getting my attention. Now he's getting less.

Spain: (Pouts.)   _Querido_. . .

Austria: Hmph!

Romano: (Sighs, shaking his head.)  You're like a puppy, Toni.

Austria: (Silently chuckles at the comparison, finding it accurate.)

Spain: What does that make _you?_ A kitten?

Romano: (Hisses teasingly, smirking.)

Austria: (Strokes through Lovino's hair.)  Good kitty.

Romano: (Purrs, mewing quietly as his tail curls, suppressing his chuckles.)

Austria: (Hugs Lovino close, because the Italian is _adorable_.)

Romano: (Quietly laughs, kissing Roderich's face sweetly.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Lovino's hair.)  Lindo.

Austria: (Bites Antonio's hand with a playful hiss.)

Spain: (Leans down, nipping Roderich's ear with a quiet hiss.)

Austria: (Snaps his teeth, the white canines clicking.)

Spain: (Bites Roderich's neck, latching onto him lightly, his tail swishing mischievously.)

Austria: (Gasps, his body automatically beginning to go pliant.)

Spain: (Purrs, smirking.)

Romano: (Nips at Antonio, gently pulling Roderich closer.)

Austria: (Whines, petulantly hating how his body folds under the dom, but not minding it too much in the end. When Lovino pulls him into his arms, it takes Roderich a few moments before he's able to move properly.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich, loving him up.)

Austria: (Sighs, relaxing at the gentle touches of lips to his skin. Muzzily, he thinks aloud- on accident.)  Both of your love feels so good . . so filling. I don't think I'll ever be left wanting . . .

Spain: (Smiles, cuddling up behind Roderich.)  We'll make sure you want for nothing. We'll take care of you, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Flushes, muttering.)  I didn't mean to say that aloud . . .

Romano: (Smiles softly, kissing Roderich's lips. Murmurs.)  It's nice to think out loud sometimes. It lets us know how you're really feeling.

Austria: (Ducks his head down, tucking it under Lovino's.)

Romano: (Purrs, smiling softly at Antonio over Roderich. He gently pulls the demon's face closer, kissing him lovingly and deeply. When he pulls back, he strokes down Antonio's face softly.)

Austria: (Burrows between them lovingly.)

Spain: (Smiles back, gently playing with Roderich's hair as they cuddle.)

Austria: (Gently spreads his feathered wings to blanket them.)

Romano: (Burrows in, purring happily.)

Austria: (Then, his stomach rumbles, Roderich nuzzling Antonio insistently.)  Feed me.

Spain: (Snorts, chuckling as he sends for food. He doesn't say a word, refraining from repeating his momentarily dirty thoughts.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Idiota.

Austria: (Semi-flat look at Antonio.)  Lovely.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing them sweetly.)  Lo siento, I'm idiotic sometimes.

Romano: _Sometimes?_

Spain: Or a _lot_ of times. Regardless- I'm sorry.

Austria: (Grumbles under his breath.)   _That's not what your twitching cock is telling me._

Spain: It is _not_.

Austria: (Flat glare over his shoulder at Antonio, minutely grinding back in response.)

Spain: (Groans, moving away a little bit.)  Are you _trying_ to get me hard?

Austria: (Purrs.)  Just proving my point, Antonio~.

Spain: (Huffs, pouting.)  Oh, hush.

Austria: (Moves so he's atop Antonio's chest.)  Mm, no, I don't think I will.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, tail flicking.)   _Oh?_

Austria: I know you love my tongue and mouth, Anton . .  (Leans in closer.) . . how sassy it can be, how soft my tongue can be against your own . . how _teasing_ it can be when I suck your cock and lick up the precum . . .

Spain: (Frowns, hating how his body is so reactive to Roderich's words. He huffs.)

Austria: (Smirks, the cat that got the canary as he kisses his demon deeply.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss, arching up to rub against Roderich's ass, smirking.)  Good job.

Romano: (Grins, watching the two of them in amusement.)

Austria: (Squeaks at the touch.)  Good job w-with what?

Spain: Being a complete and utter _tease_.

Austria: (Smirks, smug as fuck.)

Spain: (Pushes Roderich off, getting up- the semi-hard bulge in his pants apparent.)  Honestly . . .

Romano: (Chuckles, his tone more and more sultry and teasing as he speaks.)  You've always been _easy_ to get riled up with words, all _sultry_ and _low_ in your ear. . .

Spain: (Huffs, indignant.)  I have _not!_

Romano: (Leans over to Roderich, murmuring conspiratorially with a smirk.)  I once got him to cum by murmuring in his ear and lightly tracing his muscles with my fingers. It was quite amusing.

Spain: And also _not true!!_  (Tail lashes, grumpy and indignant, but mostly just embarrassed.)

Austria: (Turns red at the thought.)  I'm jealous. _I_ would like to do that to Antonio.

Romano: (Murmurs to him, mimicking his earlier techniques as he explains both with words and his hands.)  All you have to do, _amore_ , is speak smoothly and teasingly, your voice low. Pull him in-  (Pulls Roderich into his lap, slowly stroking his hands up the other's clothes against the angel's bare flesh.)  -and _talk_ with him, let your hands stroke his skin and slowly lure him in. Undress him and _speak_ , let your hands lightly wander. He'll simply _unravel_.  (Smirks, nose to nose with Roderich.)

Spain: (Having been listening, he's now _very_ hard.)

Austria: (Squeaks, lightly trembling in Lovino's hold.)

Romano: (Grins, smug as _hell_.)  Glad to see I've still got it.

Austria: (Whimpers, a helplessly aroused expression on his face.)

Romano: (Leans in, kissing Roderich smoothly, a bit of deeper spice added after a moment.)

Austria: (Mewls into the kiss, submissively clinging to Lovino.)

Spain: (Huffs, coming over to the bed and crawling back onto the bed, nibbling the back of Roderich's neck teasingly.)

Austria: (Goes boneless, crying out.)

Romano: (Purrs, kissing and sucking along Roderich's throat, the two of them teasing the poor angel.)

Austria: (Begins crying from the stimulation, shivering and quaking weakly as every nerve within him sings.)

Romano: (Gently strokes down Roderich's waist and hips, gently pulling at the other's underwear.)

Austria: (Bucks his hips, rising up on his knees a little.)

Romano: (Pulls down Roderich's underwear slowly, his fingertips trailing lightly on the angel's skin.)

Austria: (Mewls, falling back against Antonio as Lovino pulls them further down.)

Spain: (Holds the angel close, his large hands warm on Roderich's skin as he teases the other.)

Romano: (Removes the underwear, leaning down to kiss up the other's inner thighs.)

Austria: (Looks down at Lovino, his lip quivering as he shivers and his need grows.)

Romano: (Meets Roderich's eyes, gently nipping and pulling at a small bit of flesh, his tail swishing as he lures Roderich in more and more.)

Austria: (His legs go up, one resting over Lovino's shoulder as Roderich takes a deep but shaky breath.)

Romano: (Looks up at Antonio, quirking an eyebrow at him while he speaks to Roderich.)  Tesoro, would you like a little something _inside you_ as well?

Austria: (Bites his lip.)  P-please?

Spain: (Smirks, meeting Lovino's eyes before reaching over and getting lube from the drawer beside the bed.)   _Gladly_ , mi amor. . .  (Lubes up a couple of fingers before gently prodding and wriggling into the angel's hole.)

Austria: (Sinks onto the digits with a sigh.)

Romano: (While Antonio does _that_ , he lightly mouths at the base of Roderich's cock, teasing him greatly.)

Austria: (Whimpers, his fingers going in Lovino's hair.)

Romano: (Purrs lightly, the vibrations traveling a bit as he continues gently pleasuring the other, not fully going down on him _quite_ yet.)

Austria: (Grits his teeth as pleasure rams up his spine.)

Spain: (When he prepares Roderich fully, he removes his pants and such, slipping into the angel's hole and gently moving.)

Romano: ( _Then_ , he takes in Roderich's cock, his tongue softly swirling around the cock in his mouth, easily pleasuring the other _fully_.)

Austria: ( _SHRIEKS_ , the angel's wings unfurling in a _snap!_ )

Spain: (Leans back to not get hit, gently thrusting into the angel to get them moving.)

Romano: (Bobs his head, his tongue caressing the underside of the angel's cock.)

Austria: (Crying out, Roderich moves in time as well as he can to the others, trying not to cry at how good it all feels.)

Spain: (Lifts Roderich up a bit, holding the other's light body easily as he thrusts into that puckered hole, aiming specifically.)

Austria: (Antonio is lifting him and Lovino is pleasuring him and- he can't hold it back anymore, Roderich tugging on Lovino's hair to warn him that he's going to cum.)

Romano: (Lightly hums in acknowledgement, sucking harder to get Roderich to cum.)

Austria: (Moans, then finally screaming as he cums, left panting against Antonio's chest as the king finishes up inside of him.)

Spain: (Lightly pants, holding Roderich close as they recover.)

Romano: (Swallows down Roderich's load, pulling off with a slight _pop_. He looks up at Roderich, a tiny smile on his face as he sits up.)

Austria: (Pulls Lovino in close, hugging the demon as he kisses him.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich deeply, purring as he lets himself get pulled in.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  You're both so wonderful . . except when Antonio is being a book thief.

Spain: (Shifts them both a bit with a hum, kissing Roderich's neck.)  Am I really so bad?

Austria: (Fights his gasp as Antonio's cock rubs up against his abused prostate.)  Y-yes.

Spain: (Quietly chuckles.)  Well, that's too bad.

Romano: (Gently smiles, kissing Roderich's face.)

Austria: Hmph.  (Goes back to kissing Lovino and ignoring Antonio.)

Romano: (Smirks, gently pushing Roderich back against Antonio as they kiss.)

Austria: (Pets Lovino's dark caramel and copper tipped wings, going down to nip at the demon's neck.)

Romano: (Purrs, curling his tail around Roderich's leg gently, his hand gently stroking the limb to reassure the angel.)

Austria: (Purrs, nestling into Lovino.)

Spain: (Holds the two of them close, purring.)

Romano: (Curls up with them, keeping Roderich close.)

Austria: . . . How did we get from book stealing to post-coital cuddling?

Romano: 'Cause Antonio's an idiot.

Austria: . . Very true.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing them both.)  Perhaps, but this was still an enjoyable experience.

Romano: (Huffs.)  Whatever.

Austria: (Sighs despairingly.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich.)   _Querido_. . .

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, sassing.)   _Bite me,_ Anton.

Spain: (Gently sinks his teeth into Roderich's shoulder with a smirk, his tail twitching mischievously.)

Austria: (Squeaks, shivering as his nerves spark.)

Romano: (Gently back hands Antonio's shoulder.)  Dumbass.

Spain: (Chuckles, nibbling gently.)

Austria: (Whines, burrowing his face in Lovino's shoulder.)

Spain: (Purrs, kissing over the skin he nibbled.)  Oh, querido . . .

Austria: (Weakly kicks Antonio's shin.)

Spain: (Huffs, chuckling.)  Mi amor, you're alright. . .

Austria: (Grumbles.)  I swear I'm going to kick you off the bed.

Spain: No, you won't . . .

Romano: _I_ might if you keep it up.  (Looks up at him indignantly.)

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)

Spain: No, you _wouldn-_

Romano: (Flicks Antonio's nose.)   _Tonio_. If you weren't still balls deep in Roderich, you know I would.

Spain: (Nose crinkles, frowning.)  Good thing I _am_ , then.

Austria: (Innocently.)  I can change that.

Romano: (Smirks at Roderich.)

Austria: (Begins sliding off of Antonio.)

Spain: (Grumbles, pulling Roderich close.)   _No_.

Austria: (Gasps, biting his lip.)

Romano: (Smirks, sliding forward to hold Roderich's hips, pulling him up and away, his eyes locked on Antonio's.)

Spain: (Hisses, his hands over Lovino's as he keeps Roderich in place.)   _Lovi_. . .

Austria: (Squeaks, trembling as he's manhandled and moved up and down on Antonio.)

Romano: (Hisses back, his tail snaking up to sharply poke Antonio's hands, quickly pulling Roderich off, his hands on the angel's ass.)   _Mine_.

Spain: (Growls, his tail flicking grumpily.)

Austria: (Minutely squirms, uncomfortable.)

Romano: (Grins, kicking Antonio off the bed.)  Enjoy the floor, amore~.

Austria: (Muffles his laughter with a hand.)

Spain: (Catches himself on the edge, glaring.)  Oh, so it's going to be like _that_ , is it?  (Lunges forward, tickling the two of them savagely.)

Romano: (Nearly screams, backing off.) _Oi,_ **_stop that!_ **

Austria: (Accidentally kicks Antonio in the face.)

Spain: (Yelps, holding his face as he groans.)   _Owww_. . .

Austria: (Peers at Antonio.)  Are you alright, Anton?

Spain: (Whines.)  You kicked me in the face . . .

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Would you like for me to kiss it better?

Romano: (Snorts, huffing in amusement.)

Spain: (Cute face.)  Por favor?

Austria: (Sighs, amused, before beckoning Antonio closer.)

Spain: (Leans in, looking cute.)

Austria: (Smiles, pecking both of Antonio's cheeks, then his forehead, before finally pecking the demon on the lips.)  There, is that better?

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  Si, that's better.

Austria: (Smirks.)  You're welcome.

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Si, si, all your boo-boos are cured.

Austria: (Chuckles, curling up on Lovino's lap proudly.)

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, kissing his shoulder before sitting up, smirking at Antonio.)

Spain: (Shakes his head, chuckling.)  You two are so cute.

Austria: We are very good at our rouse, aren't we, Lovino?  (Smirks.) Someday, we shall take that crown from him.

Romano: (Grins, carding through Roderich's hair.)  Si. Someday soon.

Austria: (Purrs, leaning into the hand.)

Spain: (Laughs.)  King Lovino and Queen Roderich. And that makes _me_. . .?

Austria: (Looks to Lovino.)  The court jester? Perhaps a harem slave? I do think he would look quite nice in a pair of harem pants.

Romano: (Smirks, purring.)  Oh, I would like him as a harem slave. . . Put his talents to good use.

Austria: And of course, his natural beauty.

Romano: _Si_.  (Looks down at Roderich.)  Can you image us king and queen, with our little slave here? What a life that would be . . .

Austria: (Hums, tilting his head up to kiss Lovino.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich sweetly, looking at him lovingly. Softly.)  Now just to get the crown.

Spain: (Leans forward, kissing their cheeks sweetly.)  You never know, perhaps it won't be that hard. (Smiles.)

Austria: Mm, though in all honesty, are you going to make Lovino your queen?

Romano: (Blinks, looking at Antonio, their eyes meeting.) _*Shit, he is, isn't he?_

Spain: (Tail swishes.)  I don't know. Choosing a queen is . . difficult.

Austria: (Hums.)  Regardless, that would mean that both of you would be ready to get married. Something I don't know how you two feel about right now.

Spain: (Catching the look in Lovino's eyes, he gently answers.)  I think . . we should wait. We don't need to decide anything yet.  (Softly.) We have all the time in the world.

Romano: (Tiny smile, leaning in to kiss Antonio. Softly.)  Grazie, Tonio.

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly.)  De nada, mi amor.

Austria: (Smiles at them both, so relieved that they're getting along.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich sweetly, moving them both a bit closer to Antonio, tucking into the demon.)

Spain: (Purrs, wrapping his wings around them.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Nuzzles them both.)


	12. Episode 76: Baby Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Happy belated Easter and happy also belated April Fools!! For you guys, we aren't out to make you a fool this time, so I have for you . . . FOUR chapters for this holiday!! ^-^ Hope you guys enjoy! (They're pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. . . ;D)
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> April 4, 2018  
> 1/4

**** *Timeskip two weeks.

Austria: (Walking around, Roderich gives an irritated twitch of his wings, the appendages itching fiercely. Realizing he's about to start molting, Roderich steadily makes his way to Antonio's study before yelping when a demmen grabs one of his wings and pulls.)

Lily (Demmen): (Wide eyed, she holds onto the wing and looks at it in awe, smiling brightly.)  Pretty!

Austria: (Looks down at her.)  Excuse me, but could you please let go?

Lily: (Wilts, her wings curling around her as she hesitantly lets go.)  S-sorry . . .

Austria: (His cheeks turn a little pink as he carefully goes closer, sure to keep himself unthreatening.)  Why are you all alone, little demmen?

Lily: (Quietly.)  My friends went to play without me and I couldn't find them, so I'm just wandering the castle.

Austria: (Frowns.)  Would you like for me to help you find them, . . ?  (He pauses, prompting her for her name.)

Lily: (Softly, wringing her hands nervously.)  My name's Lily. But I don't want to bother you, lady Roderich.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  It's no bother, and I want to make sure you find your friends safely. They couldn't have wandered too far away.

Lily: (Blinks up at him, smiling a tiny bit.)  Oh, gracias, senorita! Gracias!

Austria: You're welcome, Lily.  (Holds out his hand.) Would you like to take my hand?

Lily: (Tentatively reaches up, slipping her hand into his.)  I- I last saw my friends a couple of halls down.

Austria: (Nods, walking with the demmen.)  Do both of your parents work here in the castle?

Lily: (Softly.)  No. Papa was killed in a rebellion, so it's just mama and me.

Austria: (Hums.)  My vatti was taken away from me as well when I was young. I take it you and your mother live here in the palace all of the time?

Lily: (Nods.)  It's home. And his majesty has always been kind to us.

Austria: (Smiles.)  I'm glad to hear that.

Lily: (Looks up at him with wide eyes.)  Oh! Is it true?

Austria: (Blinks.)  Is what true?

Lily: His majesty married you in secret! Is it true? Marissa told me that last week and I didn't believe her, but is it true?

Austria: (Roderich can't help but chuckle.)  No, his majesty hasn't secretly married me. Perhaps one day, but not yet.

Lily: (Pouts.)  Aww. . . I'm sure he will one day. We all see how kind and loving he is to you and the head chef.

Austria: Perhaps soon, but we still all need to talk about it a little bit more. Do you think you could keep that a secret?

Lily: (Nods vigorously.)  Si, si! Of course I can!

Austria: (Smiles.)  Thank you. In return, I'll try to convince his majesty to let you participate in our possible marriage. Maybe . . a flower girl?

Lily: (Beams.)  Oh, I'd love to, senorita! Gracias! I'll be sure to not say a word about it!

Austria: (Smiles at Lily fondly, pecking her cheek in gratitude.)  Thank you.

Lily: (Gasps, touching her cheek. She was literally  _ kissed by an angel!!!!! _ )   _ De nada, hermoso ángel del Sur! _  [You're welcome, beautiful angel of the South!]

Austria: (Amused by her reaction, Roderich looks up and down the hall, especially when he hears the patter of small feet.)  I believe I might hear your friends. (A feather drifts down from his wings.)

Lily: (Catches sight of the feather, picking it up. She offers it back to Roderich.)  I think this is yours, senorita.

Austria: (Looks at the purple feather in her hands before looking back into her eyes.)  Keep it. Just don't show it to anyone unless you trust them explicitly.

Lily: (Eyes widen, holding it close to her chest before slipping it into the deep pocket of her dress. Softly.)  Gracias, senorita. I'll take good care of it.

Austria: (Nods.)  Now why don't you call your friends out? I do not think you are all supposed to be in this corner of the palace unsupervised.

Lily: (Calls out.)  Miguel! Camila! All of you, come out!

Miguel: (Clearly the head of the group, he comes out first, followed by four or five other children, all of them awwing at the angel and their friend. Worriedly.)  Lily, you're not supposed to be near the angel!

Lily: It's alright! He's really nice!  (Grins up at Roderich.)

Camila: (Shyly comes forward, hanging onto her older brother's hand.)

Austria: (Smiles back at Lily.)  I was wondering if I could walk back with all of you to your play chamber? I wanted to make sure you all got back alright.

Sam: (Peeks out from behind the others, the girl smiling happily.)  Si! Come with us!

Lily: Por favor, lady Roderich?

Austria: (Smiles, hoping to put the demmens at ease.)  Of course I will. Just lead the way if you will, please?

Lily: (Takes Roderich's hand, pulling him along.)  Follow us!

Joshua: (One of the boys also comes out, taking Roderich's other hand as they lead him to their play chamber. Kindly.)  Do you really like his majesty?

Austria: (Nods.)  He is very loving of me and does like to indulge me.  (Roderich then quietly laughs as he lightly swings their hands.)  It also helps that his majesty is quite handsome.

Sam: He's  _ so  _ handsome!  (Giggles.)

Camila: (Softly.)  And his eyes are sooo pretty. Like emeralds!

Joshua: And he's so  _ brave! _  (Dreamily.)  I hope  _ I  _ can be that brave one day. . .

Austria: His majesty is very skilled with weapons, and in hand-to-hand combat. I've certainly never beaten him.

Miguel: (Brightly.)  Have you seen him fight with his halberd?! It's awesome how much control he has over it! So cool~!!

Austria: (Smiles.)  He truly is something to behold.  (He points to the door.) Is that the room?

Sam: (Not wanting Roderich to go, she pipes up, lying.)  N-no! It- It's still down a bit!

Austria: Oh? I was going to sit down and talk with all of you, but if it's further away-

Sam: (Eyes widen, interrupting.)  No, no! It's that one! Please don't go yet!

Austria: (Smiles.)  Very well, I shall stay.  (He opens the door, all of them pouring inside. Roderich takes a seat on a floor cushion, his wings spreading slightly for balance. Sighing at the itch, Roderich absently scratches at a wing, a few feathers falling out.)

Camila: (Slightly alarmed at the falling feathers.)  L-lady Roderich, are you alright?

Austria: (Soothingly.)  I'm fine, my wings are merely itchy from molting season.

Camila: Oh . .

Austria: . . Would any of you like to help me? Or would you rather go back to playing?  (He looks at Lily, as she seems to be a leader for the children.)

Lily: We can help you!  (Looks at the other with a proud smile, glad when they nod and agree with her. Looks to Roderich.)  What do you want us to do? 

Austria: If you could all just pet through my wings and  _ very gently _ pull out loose feathers, that would be absolutely wonderful.

Joshua: (Tentatively comes closer, carding gently through the angel's wings, taking out little handfuls of feathers with each stroke.) 

Camila: (Helps, being extra careful.)

Lily: (Smiles brightly, helping the best she can as all the demmens join in.) 

Austria: (Quietly purrs as his itching is taken care of by small, gentle hands that go through his wings with care. When they finish, Roderich hands each of the children that helped a small brown feather.)  In thanks for helping, you each get to keep a single feather from me.

*All the children gasp in awe, amazed that they actually get to keep one. 

Miguel: Muchas gracias, lady Roderich! 

Austria: (Carefully takes his light shawl, scooping the rest of the feathers into it. To the children, he smiles.)  You're welcome.

Lily: (Beams, running forward to hug Roderich's leg.) 

Austria: (Carefully extracts himself so he can kneel down, opening up his arms and wings.)  May I have a hug from all of you?

Camila: (The youngest of the bunch, she's the first to go forward, hugging lady Roderich and feeling so protected by the angel's embrace.)

Sam: (Tail curls and flicks eagerly, going in to hug the angel once Camila and Roderich have parted, purring happily at the other's warm and comforting body.)

*One by one, each demmen goes up to Roderich, hugging the angel close. Lily is the last one to hold her arms out, looking a little sad.

Austria: (Picks Lily up in his hug, wrapping his wings around her so he can peck her on the cheek without anyone seeing.)  There we go.

Lily: (Softly.)  Will you come visit us again, lady Roderich?

Austria: I promise to try. His majesty doesn't like me wandering around too much; it can be dangerous, even for me. So promise me that all of you will be careful?

Lily: (Nods.)  We'll be safe, I promise. I'm sure we'll see you around the castle.

Austria: I'm sure I'll see you all as well.  (Roderich stands, grabbing up his shawl filled with feathers.)  I suppose I'll be going. Goodbye, little demmens.

Joshua: Adios, seniorita.  (Waves gently, the other demmens following the action as they say their goodbyes.)

Austria: (Waves, going back to his room to work on his nest, thinking about children. Maybe demmens? . . . . . . . . . . hatchling . . s . . . ?)

Spain: (After an hour or so, he comes in, knocking on the screen.)  Querido?

Austria: You may come in.  (Is weaving the few final feathers in.)

Spain: (Comes behind, sitting just outside the nest with a gentle smile.)  It's looking fuller today.

Austria: Well, I have begun molting, and I had help grooming today.

Spain: Oh, Lovino gave you a hand? That's good, especially if you've begun molting.

Austria: Mm, it actually wasn't Lovino. I ran into some demmen children while I was walking and they were kind enough to help me.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift in surprise.)  Oh, really? The children of the servants, I assume?

Austria: (Nods.)  That's correct. Antonio . .  (Quietly.) . . They were so cute.

Spain: (Smiles fondly, gently slipping into the nest to hold Roderich close.)  Demmens  _ are  _ cute, Rodrigo . . .

Austria: . . I'm starting to wonder if you set this up. Getting me excited and happy and eager with 'baby fever'.

Spain: No, no. I wouldn't do that, mi amor. I want you to be happy, si, but not in a set-up way. You meeting them was a chance event.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Well, that's good to know.  (He pecks Antonio on the lips.)  Either way, I was glad to meet them.

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  You really enjoyed being around them, hmm?

Austria: Like I said, they were very cute and so kind . . .

Spain: That's what many demmens are like, given good upbringing.

Austria: (Sighs, leaning his back against Antonio's chest.)  This isn't fair. I want a hatchling, but I  _ don't  _ want a hatchling. Do you know what I mean?

Spain: (Gently sets his chin atop Roderich's head.)  Si, I know. You want a hatchling, but you aren't ready for one.

Austria: (Minutely nods.)  And it doesn't help that I know you want a hatchling- or demmen, in your case, but . . that brings up a point within itself, doesn't it? Would an angel and a demon even be able to have offspring together? Would it be healthy? And who would it take after more, if it did survive?

Spain: (Heart stops, having not thought about that. What if it  _ didn't  _ survive, or was unhealthy due to its unnatural form? What if, even when they  _ want  _ children, they can't? What would happen if his biology caused Roderich to lose their child? His mind raced, gently stroking up and down Roderich's arms.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio.)  W-wouldn't there be records? Surely, with the angels captured  _ before _ , there had to have been at least  _ one  _ child?

Spain: (Softly.)  I- I don't know. I can look into it, but . . I don't know if there ever was. Not one that ever survived long enough to answer our questions.

Austria: (Bites his lip as threads of fear wind through him, worried at the implications.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's neck, reassuring him.)  It's alright, we'll look into it. Everything is going to be alright, querido.

Austria: (Exhales, letting his body relax into Antonio.)  I . . I trust you. To find out.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, laying down with the angel.)  I will. I'll find out all I can.

Austria: (Whispers.)  . . I don't want to go through with it, if we're doomed to lose a child.

Spain: (Murmurs against Roderich's skin.)  I won't put you through that, mi amor. I wouldn't dream of it.

Austria: (Huddles into Antonio, terrified of going through a pregnancy, only to  _ lose  _ the little one growing inside of him.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, terrified of losing the family he wants so much. Children were possible in many ways, but having a child with Roderich, especially, was important to him. Yet, no matter what, he would not endanger Roderich or put him through a pregnancy that was doomed to fail. He wouldn't. He  _ couldn't _ .)

Austria: (Tentatively.)  I suppose, that means Lovino, . . . would be the one getting pregnant, if there was to be a pregnancy.

Spain: (Wraps his wings around Roderich, softly answering, steadily getting quieter.)  If he even wanted to go that course. He . . he's changing, even now. He may not . .  _ want  _ to carry.

Austria: . .  (Thinks about it.)  . . If he did, it would be a long time from now.

Spain: (Minute nod, holding Roderich close and staying silent.)

Austria: (Curls up, whispering beside Antonio's ear.)  I'm sorry I brought this up, I didn't mean to bring up this pain of . . uncertainty.

Spain: (Is quiet for a few moments before murmuring back softly.)  Even if . . we can't, we're still a family. We're still together, whether it's three or five or more or less.

Austria: . .  (Quietly.) I love you, Antonio.

Spain: (Whispers.)  I love you too, Roderich. Of that . . I am absolutely certain.

Austria: (Quietly keens. He  _ wants  _ to have a child with Antonio. With Lovino. That they might not be able to- is a punch in the gut for the small angel.)

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's face, conjoining their hands between them. He's scared and uncertain too. He wants this with his two lovers. His  _ mates _ .)

Austria: (Curls around Antonio, clinging to his mate. He almost wants Lovino to come, but he doesn't want to make him cry too, while he's in the middle of his work.)

Spain: (Wants Lovino as well, but refrains from sending for the young demon. Family discussions have been much more awkward for the chef lately, simply due to his changing body, and he didn't want to tell the demon about this quite yet. He didn't need to know yet.)

Austria: (Weakly.) Antonio? Can we stay here for the rest of the day?

Spain: (Kisses the bridge of Roderich's nose softly, nuzzling the angel. Softly.)  Si.

Austria: (Sighs, stray tears falling down as he nuzzles into the large demon for comfort and reassurance.)

Spain: (Holds the angel close, holding himself together for a long while before just crumbling, silent tears slipping down as he pets through Roderich's hair and gives him love, trying to be what the other needs.)

Austria: (Pets through Antonio's hair, nuzzling the other lovingly, and kissing at his tears.)

Spain: (Gently returns the kisses, nuzzling the angel as the two of them just cry in the soft, sweet-smelling nest.)

Austria: (Emotionally tired, Roderich ends up falling asleep in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Comforts himself by continuing to pet through Roderich's hair, eventually drifting off as well, the two of them close together as they sleep.)

*Several hours later, once Lovino's shift in the kitchen is done, the young demon comes upstairs to rest with his mates, only to not find them around. He checks Roderich's room, wandering in further when he scents the two of them and discovering the two curled together, distressed-looking, but sleeping.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, sitting inside the nest beside them. He pets their heads softly, wondering what was wrong.)

Austria: (Stirs, looking blearily up at Lovino.)

Romano: (Softly, continuing to gently pet them.)  Hey.

Austria: (His voice is a little rough from it swelling up from his crying.)  Hello.

Romano: (Quiet, concerned.)  What's wrong, amore? What's happened?

Austria: Antonio and I were talking . . and we realized . . . can angels and demons produce offspring together? Offspring that are healthy and can be carried to term, and will survive?  (Roderich's lip wobbles.) I . . I want to give that to Antonio . . I want to give you and him children, but . . c-can I? Would it w-work? (Starts crying anew.)

Spain: (Wakes at the sound of crying, pulling Roderich closer to kiss his tears away. He knew Lovino was there. He could feel the hand stroking through his hair, comforting him. He knew that Lovino was now just as worried as them.)

Romano: (Looks over the two of them, their faces damp and depressed. Similar to Roderich, Antonio looked weary and rough, much older than the king ought to be showing for his age. It worried Lovino. He's rarely seen the demon like that. He leans down, kissing both their cheeks. Softly.)  I know. . . We'll find out. I promise you both.

Austria: (Nods, pulling Lovino down to nestle with them in what was quickly becoming  _ their  _ nest. Roderich pecks Lovino's check, softly muttering.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Tiny, bittersweet smile.)  Prego, amore. (Looks at Antonio, eyebrows furrowed, and reaches over, gently rubbing the demon's cheek. Softly whispers.)  It's going to be alright. 

Spain: (Sighs, nestling into Roderich in silence.) 

Austria: (Curls up on both of the demon's chests.)

Romano: (Moves closer to Antonio, taking the demon's hand, his other petting through Roderich's hair gently as he keeps them close.) 

Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino.)  Thank you for checking up on us.

Romano: (Murmurs back.)  I was a little worried about you two, honestly. 

Austria: (Sighs, slumping on the chests.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms and wings around the two the best he can, keeping near.) 

Romano: (Kisses their cheeks before settling, his head on Antonio's shoulder.)

 

* * *

*A few days later.

Turkey: (Comes into Antonio's study after knocking. He bows.)  Your majesty.

Spain: (Looks up, nodding to him.)  Captain. Report, por favor. 

Turkey: General Van Rajin's younger brother has been found; I have a guard holding him out in the hall.

Spain: (Blinks, nodding as he sets down his pen.)  Bring him in, por favor. Be gentle with him. 

Turkey: (Nods, going out before coming back with the small demon moments later. The moment Luca sees Antonio, he starts hissing and spitting angrily, Sadiq struggling to hold onto him.)  Would you quit it-

Luxembourg: (Luca attempts to lunge at Antonio, trying to attack the king.)

Spain: (Stands, calmly coming over to the two.)  Let him go, captain. 

Turkey: (Gives Antonio a look of: 'Are you CRAZY?!' before finally letting Luca go.)

Luxembourg:  _ Die, MONSTER!   _ (Extends his claws and fangs, tearing at the king's stomach and wings.)

Spain: (Steps back rapidly before taking advantage of an opening in the demon's attacks, grabbing a wrist and twisting it behind Luca's back, restraining him. Low growl.)  I didn't bring you back here so you could kill me or be tortured, you know. 

Luxembourg: (Tries to flap his wings, but it's awkward at this position.)   **LET ME GO!!!**

Spain: Stop thrashing and I will. I want to talk to you, Luca.

Luxembourg: (Roars in anger, screaming and cursing at the king for a long while, panting at the end of his tirade as he leans forward to catch his breath.)

Spain: (When he feels the other relax, he untwists the demon and leads him to the lounge before releasing him.)  Rest a moment. Then we can talk. 

Luxembourg: (Stumbles away from Antonio, his light blue wings that fade to white tips positioned defensively. Baring his teeth at the king, Luca makes no move to sit.)

Spain: (Calmly.)  Please sit, Luca. Relax.

Luxembourg: (Snaps his teeth in warning.)

Spain: (Huffs.)  Fine, don't sit. (Leans against his desk, watching the young demon.)  I spent several months finding you for a reason. Do you have any guesses as to  _ why? _

Luxembourg: You're a sadistic monster trying to control my  _ brother. _

Spain: Good guess, considering your knowledge, but you are  _ very  _ wrong.

Luxembourg: (Scowls, brushing his dirty bangs back.)

Spain: (Gently.)  In the last year, I've realized that I made a terrible mistake dragging you and Lars into your sister's crimes. You didn't deserve to be sent off. For that, I apologize. I apologize for every way that I've wronged you and you brother, with the exception of . . of Laura's fate. Even so, her crimes were not yours to bear. I shouldn't have made you an example to keep Lars in line.  (Takes a deep breath.) I brought you back to return you to him. So long as you are loyal to the South and do not plot against myself or my family, you will be allowed to live in peace here.

Luxembourg: (Narrows his eyes.)  . . May I go back to him now?

Spain: (Tiny smile.)  I want you to get cleaned up first and dressed in something more than that. Then, si, you may go back to him. Live life again the way you should have always been allowed to.

Luxembourg: (Slowly nods, allowing a guard to take him out to wash up.)

Austria: (Carefully comes into the study.)  What was all of that screaming about?

Spain: (Sighs, rubbing his face.)  That was Luca. They finally found him.

Austria: Oh.  (Looks at Antonio after taking a seat on the lounge.)  Would you like for me to talk with him?

Spain: (Looks at Roderich.)  Would you, por favor?

Austria: I'm guessing he's currently getting cleaned up?

Spain: (Nods.)  And when he's done, he's going to be sent to Lars.

Austria: (Nods, leaving and having a guard escort him to where Luca is, the angel carefully knocking on the door.)  Hello? (The angel comes in a little further, pausing when he sees the small, pale demon.)

Luxembourg: (His eyes spear the angel's, pinning the avian in place.)  Who are you and what are you doing down here, angel?

Austria: (Soothingly.)  I am Antonio's angel, Roderich. I came down to see how you were doing.

Luxembourg: (Frowns, going back to warily bathing.)

Austria: (Gingerly coming closer, Roderich sits on the side of the pool, his legs in the water.)  . . The king is telling the truth. You're back under your brother's protection now.

Luxembourg: (Bitterly.)  Like that helps me now.

Austria: . . You were taken.

Luxembourg: (Sneers.)  Of course I was. No one passes up on a pretty-faced slave.  (Raises an eyebrow.) And what about you? I imagine the monster upstairs has raped you.

Austria: (Simply.)  No, he hasn't.

Luxembourg: (Incredulously.)  Did I hear you right? He _ hasn't? _

Austria: You did hear me right.  (Lightly flicks the water with the hand.)  Antonio never touched me.

Luxembourg: (Frowns, growing angry.)  And he's letting you call him by his first name?

Austria: (Noticing Luca's growing anger, Roderich tentatively answers.)  . . Yes?

Luxembourg: (Shrieks at the  _ UNFAIRNESS  _ of it all, going after the angel and tearing at the slut's feathered wings.)

Austria: (Roderich screams, kicking Luca in the side of the head before running out into the hall, the other sub on his heels.)

Romano: (His head snaps in the direction of Roderich's scream, instantly shifting into his final form, charging down the hall and tackling the younger demon, roaring angrily at him. He takes great care not to sink his claws into the demon very deeply, holding him down with his weight.)

Luxembourg: (Snaps his teeth, wishing he could go into his final form, but the bracelets on his wrist prevent him from doing so.)  Lovino, get off of me so I can attack that- that  _ BITCH _ .

Austria: (Leans against the wall, panting from his sprint and gazing the large demonic wolf that's apparently Lovino.)

Romano: ( _ ROARS _ , backing off and keeping himself between them, shifting back. Snarls.)  That  _ bitch  _ is my fucking  _ mate _ . And if you  _ dare  _ to hurt him again, I will tear you to  _ shreds _ .

Luxembourg: (Snarls.)  Then fucking keep your bitch away from me.  (As he walks off to find his brother.) Fucking duck-saint.  (Disappears around the corner.)

Austria: (Wide-eyed.)   _ Duck-saint? _

Romano: (Angry, he growls after the demon, his tail lashing.)  It's that boy's stupid idea of an  _ insult _ .

Austria: Ah, I see.

Romano: (Turns, walking to Roderich.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Nods.)  I have a few scratches, but I'm otherwise unharmed.

Romano: (Huffs, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  Good. (Looks down at Roderich, eyebrows furrowed.)  Why were you even talking to him?

Austria: It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Romano: (Sighs.)  Luca is obviously still angry at Antonio, for obvious reasons. Until he forgives Antonio, give him space. I don't want him to hurt you.

Austria: (Hums, him and Lovino beginning to slowly walk back to the royal hall.)  . . Is bitch not considered an insult here?

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  No?

Austria: I ask because I don't think I've ever been called one here. And it is an insult in Heaven, sort of.

Romano: Here, it's basically just a term for a sub that's being fucked by a dom.

Austria: Hm. In Heaven, only doms may call a sub a bitch. Usually during the breeding season or when talking about us as a broad, general term.

Romano: Ah, I see. Makes sense.

Austria: (Glances over at Lovino, mildly smirking.)  So, I suppose that means that I am  _ your  _ bitch?

Romano: (Smirks back.)  Si, you  _ are  _ my bitch. But I prefer 'my little lover'.  (Scoops up Roderich, kissing his face and neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Squeaks, automatically holding onto Lovino.)  I think I do too. . . . I hope you aren't planning on chewing out Antonio too much, are you?

Romano: (Gently.)  Actually, it might be best if we don't say anything about what happened.  (Quieter.) Luca  _ attacked  _ you. Antonio's only rules were to not hurt us or plot against him. Breaking one within the first _ hour? _

Austria: (Shrugs.)  I don't blame Luca. He did smell pregnant.

Romano: (Softly.)  Oh no. . .  _ Shit _ . 

Austria: (Nods.)  So his emotions are probably all over the place, and with no mate to steady and support him and just coming back home to a brother from living in sexual slavery to be saved by the one who helped to sell him off- it understandably set him off.

Romano: (Nods.)  I know I would be pretty fucking pissed. I wanted to kill Antonio only a couple years ago. A  _ lot _ .

Austria: (Dryly and sarcastic as fuck.)  I have  _ never  _ felt  _ such  _ an emotion around Antonio  _ ever _ .

Romano: (Snorts.)  Absolutely  _ never _ .  (Rolls his eyes, chuckling quietly.)

Austria: Exactly. I didn't try to kill him about a dozen times. What  _ are  _ you talking about?

Romano: Nothing. Nothing at  _ all _ .

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek sweetly, chuckling.)

Austria: (Holds onto Lovino.)  . . I'm almost jealous of Luca.

Romano:  _ Why? _ He's been in sexual slavery for decades and is now pregnant with some bastard's child. Why would you even possibly be jealous of him?

Austria: (Softly.)  He'll have a child. And it will be a child that he knows will be healthy and accepted. Never hunted because it's a hybrid and the offspring of a demon king and an angel.

Romano: (Softly sighs, holding Roderich close.)  Querido, everything's going to be alright.

Austria: You can't guarantee that.

Romano: I didn't say we'll be able to have a child, I just said everything will be alright. Our child will be safe and loved and accepted here, if we have any. If not, we'll be alright.

Austria: (Even quieter.)  I know what you meant.

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)  I  _ can  _ guarantee it. We'll be alright. We'll . . We may still have children.

Austria: (Huffs. Roderich still continues to speak quietly.)  I think I just realized how ridiculous I'm being about all of this . . worrying about children and we aren't even married yet.

Romano: (Gently.)  You're not being ridiculous. They're valid concerns. And we'll get married soon.  (Chuckles.) I know  _ Antonio  _ is ready to.

Austria: And what about you?

Romano: (Gentle smile.)  I'm young. A little scared. I love you both so much, and I want to spend the rest of my days with the two of you, but . . I don't even know my  _ place  _ anymore. I'm going through so many weird changes right now and . .  (Chuckles weakly.) It's weird. 

Austria: (Nods, petting a hand through the demon's hair.)  I just want to make sure that we're all alright in the end. We don't even all need to get married at the same time.

Romano: (Leans into the hand.)  I'll be alright. I'm just nervous  _ now _ .

Austria: I'm just letting you know now . . I'm considering taking Antonio in angelic marriage.

Romano: (Looks at him.)  Si?

Austria: (Smiles.)  Antonio did already get me, I think it is only fair I get him in return.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  You've mentioned that before, that he left a mark on you.

Austria: (Kisses Lovino on the lips before whispering.)   _ Angels leave their personal mark on their mate when they get married. _

Romano: (Eyebrows furrowing, confused for a brief moment before his eyes widen.)  Hi- (Laughs.) His  _ crest? _

Austria: (Nods, amused.)

Romano: (Laughs harder, having to stop and lean against the wall.)  He- He doesn't even  _ know!   _ (Laughs more.)

Austria: (Holds onto Lovino tightly, starting to laugh as well.)   _ *He wants to marry me so badly and- we're already half married! _

Romano: (Beams, kissing Roderich's face sweetly.)  Ti amo. Please, let me be there when he realizes the truth. _ Per favore. _

Austria: I promise.  (Kisses Lovino some more between laughs.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich happily, laughing and smiling.)

Austria: (Moves so his legs are wrapped around Lovino's waist for stability, the angel giggling.)

Romano: (Sighs, smiling sweetly at the angel.)  Someday, we'll all have each other's marks.

Austria: Jo, and we'll all be one. One family unit.

Romano: (Softly.)  One beautiful family.

Austria: Of course it will be beautiful. Have you seen Antonio's ass? Or your eyes and your hair? Though I think my favorite thing about my Lovino- you are obviously mine -is your hands.

Romano: (Blinks, chuckling.)  My hands? Really?

Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino, laying more kisses on his lips.)  Mmhmm. They're soft, warm, strong with callouses and burns from learning to cook. Each of your long fingers and how they move when you talk. You're very expressive with them, truly, I find them mesmerizing- and I feel safe and secure in your hands, as well as taken care of, like a . .  (Thinks for a moment.) Like a pastry, I suppose? You need to be strong to knead and fold, but delicate enough to not break the dough or the finished, delicate product. And- I have no idea why I just rambled for so long. You could have stopped me, you know.

Romano: (Gently smiles, a loving and awed look in his eyes.)  Why would I want to do that?

Austria: (Flushes.)  Because I sounded like a love-struck fool at the end?

Romano: (Softly.)  You sounded beautiful.

Austria: (Blushes, ducking his head down to hide his reddened cheeks.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheeks and face lovingly, purring.)  I'm glad you love my hands, mio amore. I didn't realize they were that important.

Austria: They are. So treat them well. I . . always want to be able to hold them.

Romano: (Smiles.)  They may be more scarred and calloused in many years, but you'll always be able to hold them, amore. I'll take great care of them.

Austria: (Pulls himself in closer, making it obvious he's not just holding the demon, he's hugging him.)

Romano: (Nuzzles the angel lovingly, hugging him close.)

Austria: (Kisses the spot over where Lovino's heart is, then resting his chin on the demon's shoulder.)

Romano: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head, gently padding down the hall to their chambers.)

Austria: . . . I don't have any apparent scratches on me, do I?

Romano: (Looks over the angel.)  Not that I can see. They've all mostly healed up or are hidden.

Austria: (Nods.)  That's good.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's forehead.)  Let's not mention what happened before. Luca needs that second chance.

Austria: Definitely. Take me to the bathroom? I want to make sure I don't smell like blood.

Romano: (Nods, slipping into the bathroom with the angel, setting him down lightly on the floor.)  I don't scent any blood on you, but I may have grown accustomed to any that was there.

Austria: (Takes a cloth, soaking it with water and soap before wringing it out and then scrubbing at the locations where any cuts were, or are.)

Romano: (Helps find the cuts, gently scrubbing at spots.)

Austria: . . . Thank you.

Romano: (Gently.)  Prego.

Austria: (Turns to Lovino.)  Do I look alright?

Romano: (Brushes Roderich's hair to the side, smiling.)  As beautiful as ever.

Austria: (Flushes, tilting his head into the hand.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich sweetly, pulling him in a bit as he does.)

Austria: (Hugs Lovino again, holding the other loosely.)

Romano: (Hugs Roderich against his chest, stroking through the angel's soft hair.)

Austria:  _ * . . I'll never have enough of their love. _

Romano: (Softly.)  Back to our room?

Austria: (Nods once.)  Yes.

Romano: (Hums, the two parting as he stands, holding out his hands to the angel, gently smiling.)

Austria: (Takes them without any hesitation, following Lovino.)

Romano: (Leads them back to their chambers, slipping in and shutting the door behind them.)  Antonio?

Spain: (Calls from his study.)  In here!

Romano: (Softly gestures Roderich to follow him, going through to Antonio's study.)

Austria: (Obediently follows the switch.)

Spain: (Looks up at the two of them, smiling. To Roderich.)  How did it go with Luca?

Austria: He didn't want to talk with me, so I left him alone.

Spain: Ah.  (Nods.) Understandable. He was still rather angry when he left here.  (Murmurs to himself.) I wonder if he's made his way to Lars yet . . . (Messages the General, since Lars still doesn't know that Luca's here.)  "There's someone looking for you. Has he found you yet?"

Netherlands: "I have my brother. I'm never letting go of him again. Now please kindly fuck off so I can continue reuniting with the only family I have left in this world."

Spain: (Bittersweet smile, leaving him be.)  I'm just glad we found Luca at all.

Romano: (Leans against Antonio's desk.)  Si. A little late, but you found him. (Softly.)  You should know that I passed him in the hallway earlier, while he was on his way to bathe? He's pregnant, Tonio.

Spain: (Nods.)  I caught that scent when he was in here too.  (Sighs.) What a mess.

Austria: (Goes over, sliding into Antonio's lap in a tiny ball.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, petting through his hair. Softly.)  Are you alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Gently.)  Yes, Antonio.

Spain: (Isn't quite convinced, but he holds Roderich close without another question.)

Romano: (Pads closer, bringing a chair with him to sit beside them, his head on Antonio's shoulder.)  I know you'll try and help, Toni, but give them time.

Spain: (Gently nods, resting his head against Lovino's.)  I know.

Austria: (Slides his hand over, gently taking Lovino's hand.)

Romano: (Squeezes Roderich's hand gently, holding it in his own.)

Austria: (Whispers.)  I hope I never have to go through what he did . . .

Spain: (Softly.)  You won't. Not ever. I won't let that happen to either of you.

Austria: (Nuzzles up under Antonio's chin.)

Spain: (Holds them close, determined to not let anything happen to either of them. He  _ won't _ .)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies?? Luca has returned?? OMG!!!


	13. Episode 77: A Secret Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that title? A WEDDING??
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> April 4, 2018  
> 2/4

**** *Timeskip. The three of them have finished lunch, and are eating dessert.

Austria: Antonio? How would you like to get married today? I think it would be quite convenient.

Spain: (Eyes widen, nearly gaping with dessert in his mouth. He finishes his bite before speaking.)  Married? Today? Are you sure?

Austria: (Blinks.)  At least in angelic terms, yes.

Romano: (Smiles at them, silent.)

Spain: I- . . Si. I'd love to marry you in angelic terms. That sounds wonderful, mi amor.

Austria: How does two o'clock sound, in the menagerie?

Spain: It sounds amazing, querido. Do I . . need anything?

Austria: No, just you. And maybe some nice clothes? If you desire to, that is. All I know is that I am done waiting, and I'm ready and so are you. If Lovino would like to join in the ceremony, that is perfectly fine with me.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'll join you in the menagerie. I look forward to the ceremony.

Spain: Wonderful! This is . . this is perfect.

Austria: (Smiles, kissing the demon.)  I'll see you there, I just need to get ready.

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly, smiling.)  As do I. I'll meet you there.

Romano: (Nudges Antonio with a smirk.)  I'll make sure you don't look like an idiot.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Gracias. (Rises, helping Roderich up and kissing the back of the angel's hand.)  Go. I'll be waiting on the pavilion.

Austria: (Going to his own room, Roderich carefully selects a dress, then making his way to the menagerie. There, he picks some flowers and weaves some into a crown, placing it on his head, and then holding the others in a loose bouquet. When Zoso trots up to him, the angel smiles before clambering onto his back, the stag walking towards the pavilion with the angel. Seeing Antonio and Lovino, Roderich can't help but smile at them, relieved to see his two lovers. Roderich carefully slides off of the stag, the angel walking towards his  _ mate _ .)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564185760/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Meets Roderich's eyes, smiling happily at his gorgeous mate. He was a little scared, but- mostly? -he was more excited for this than anything else in the world.)  Rodrigo.

Austria: (Beams as he finally comes up to Antonio, hiding behind his bouquet a little.)  Anton. (He takes a breath.) I . . remember when I saw you for the first time and how scared I was of you. But a large part of me was just filled with this . .  _ awe _ . Of your amazing power and your eyes, that always seem to wrap around and embrace me. Then, we were both terrible to each other, and I didn't see how I could ever not hate you, much less love you, but then . . we talked. We listened to each other, and we realized what the other wanted and figured out that it wasn't just you or I as individuals anymore. It was  _ us _ . Us against the aristocracy around us that can be demeaning and oppressive, and yet, with you, I will never mind, as long as you are my Antonio at the end of it all. The one I fell in love with when he let me go and lead my own life, let me make my own decisions, and let me learn that I could love you for you, and not because it was dictated I do so. Susser damon, Anton, my Antonio, will you love me, and marry me, in a way that will be recognized by Heaven?

Spain: (Listens, his heart swelling with each and every word that comes from Roderich. At the end, he smiles, a hand reaching up to stroke down Roderich's face.)  Mi angel descarada, as much as I once would have said it was against my beliefs before, I would be honored, Rodrigo. Of course I'll love you and marry you and keep you safe to the ends of worlds. I will keep you safe, your heart, body and soul, as long as I am yours and you are mine.

Austria: (Leaning forward, Roderich places his hand on Antonio's left hip, stroking the skin under the shirt. Going up on his tiptoes, Roderich kisses Antonio, allowing his own personal crest to bloom out from under his hand, murmuring against Antonio's lips.)   _ I will love you to the moon, stars, and the far reaches of forever. _

Spain: (Sweetly smiles against the other's lips upon hearing it. Softly.)  _  To the moon, the stars, and the far reaches of forever. _

Austria: (Roderich kisses Antonio deeply for several long minutes before pulling away.)  It is done. Would you like to see it?

Spain: (Gently nods.)  Si. Por favor.

Austria: (He pulls out a sheath of paper from the folds of his dress.)  This is what my personal crest looks like. I put it on your left hip. (On the drawing, around the black lines are faintest wisps of purple, like smoke from candles.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564183430/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Looks over the paper, a hand absently touching his left hip. Softly.)  It's beautiful. (Blinks, looking up at Roderich.) . . . Angels exchange personal crests in marriage?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: . . . . So I've technically been engaged to you this whole time. Or, more accurately, forcing you to be married to me.

Austria: That would be correct. And it was another reason why I wanted to kill you in the beginning and not give you a single chance.

Romano: (Stifles his laughter the best he can, absolutely amused by Antonio's face.)

Spain: (Turns pink, taking Roderich's hands and kissing them both.)  Querido . . I am so, so sorry. (Soft smile.) Forgive me, my wife?

Austria: (Tries not to  _ swoon  _ at that.  _ Wife _ . He's a  _ wife _ . He's  _ Antonio's  _ wife.)  I f-f-forgive you, my h-h-husband.

Spain: (Heart swells at the name, picking up Roderich and spinning the two of them, laughing exuberantly. Roderich is  _ his  _ wife. And he . . he's Roderich's  _ husband _ . He stops, kissing Roderich deeply and lovingly.)

Austria: (Kisses back, tossing the bouquet in his hands over his shoulder. It was getting in the way.)

Romano: (Catches the bouquet since it was practically thrown at his face, just smiling at the two sweetly. This was what made him question everything.  _ Their  _ love. He felt as though he were getting in the middle of something important and perfect. Something he wasn't supposed to get in the middle of.)

Austria: (Pulling away, Roderich goes over to Lovino and pecks him on the lips.)  _  *I haven't forgotten about you, my sun, sunshine demon. _

Romano: (Give him a sweet kiss in return, meeting the angel's eyes.)

Austria: (Can't help but quietly giggle, near silent, but he goes up and whispers in Lovino's ear.)   _ Ridiculous demon, looking at us with those sad eyes. Don't you know I will love you to the sun, stars, and far reaches of forever? _

Romano: (Blinks, pulling Roderich into a close hug, wrapping the angel in his arms and wings. Whispers.)  _  As will I with you, Roderich. Forever. _

Austria: (Tries not to cry and fails, then sobbing his little angel heart out, the sobs wracking his body.)

Romano: (Hugs Roderich closer, only looking up to see Antonio come closer and wrap them up, the three of them huddling in Antonio's large, warm embrace. He pets through Roderich's hair, kissing him sweetly.)  It's alright . . .

Austria: (He keens between sobs.)  Lovino, marry me in the future?

Romano: (Soft chuckle, kissing Roderich's wet cheeks.)  You couldn't keep me from marrying you, Roderich. I promise.

Austria: (Hugs Lovino tightly, probably to the point that it is hurting the demon.)

Romano: (Yeah, it hurts a little. He doesn't even care, holding Roderich tighter as well.)

Austria: (An hour or so later of hugging, and the three are curled up on the grass, continuing to cuddle.)

Spain: (Pets their hair, tending to give special attention to his new wife as they all cuddle.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich's hand, keeping close to the two.)

Austria: (Cuddles Lovino with his arms, and Antonio with his wings, sharing the attention.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, just thinking. Thinking, thinking, and overthinking. Despite how much love was going around between the three of them, he just . . felt out of place. Like there's a personal disconnect. And he didn't like it. Not at all.)

Spain: (Kisses them both, lingering on Lovino's forehead. He knew Lovino's thinking face. He just hoped it wasn't some unnecessary worry.)

Austria: (Gives Lovino a light pinch, murmuring.)  You're thinking too much. Just lay down next to us.

Romano: (Sighs, nuzzling Roderich sweetly. Softly.)  Scusa. I don't know why I keep doing that.

Austria: I'm tempted to pull an Antonio and mark you without your permission.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Rude. Today isn't about me, and I'm fine with that. Today is about the two of you.

Spain: It's about  _ us _ , Lovi.  _ All  _ of us.

Austria: Because if it wasn't you either wouldn't be here, or we would have talked you into joining us, even if you did have doubts.

Romano: (Stays silent, accepting their words with a touch of doubt. Something just . . . doesn't feel right.)

Austria: (Sighs, hugging the Italian.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close to him, the two of them snuggling into Antonio's embrace.)

Spain: (Now he's a little worried about Lovino. What was really wrong? He cuddles with the two, trying to keep the other's mind off it.)

Romano: (Cuddles close, his nose in Roderich's soft, sweet-smelling hair.)

 

* * *

*Two days later.

Austria: (Roderich goes from the menagerie, walking through the halls as he pulls the feeling of  _ his territory _ behind him. Slowly he expands his area, walking the long circumference of the castle. Pausing to rest, Roderich leans against the wall, ordering for water to be brought to him.)

Italy: (Pops up with the water, skipping down the hall to lady Roderich.)  Hello, lady Roderich! What're you doing over here?

Austria: (Smiles, taking the glass.)  Just taking care of some business. Don't worry about it, Feliciano.  (Finishing up the drink, he passes it back to the demon.) Thank you for delivering this. You are now excused.

Italy: (Nods, skipping back to the kitchen.)  Hey mio fratello, your angel looks tired. Did you exhaust him with the honey moon?  (Asks this innocently.)

Romano: (A little flustered.)  Che?? No! Where is he right now? 

Italy: The other side of the castle. Veeee~.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'm going to go check on him. Hold down the fort.  (Slips out of the kitchen, going towards the other side of the castle quickly. When he spots Roderich, he slows, padding to the angel.)  Amore? 

Austria: (Concentrating on his task, Roderich takes a deep breath before turning to Lovino.)  Yes?

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Are you alright? 

Austria: I'm just a little tired.

Romano: Maybe rest? You look a little paler than usual. 

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I'm not done with my territory yet.

Romano: Fifteen minute break?

Austria: . . .  (Relents.) Very well, fifteen minutes.

Romano: (Gently.)  Can I feed you? 

Austria: (Blinks.)  Why not.

Romano: (Slips his hand into Roderich's, gently pulling him towards the kitchen.)  Craving anything? 

Austria: Something that helps with energy and strength?

Romano: (Nods, sitting Roderich down in the back of the kitchen, starting some food before bringing Roderich water and returning to his station to cook.) 

Austria: (Drinks, watching Lovino move around the kitchen gracefully, yet still having plenty of time to yell at any idiot who crossed his path.)

Romano: (It takes some time, but he's able to whip up a beautiful and hearty dish for Roderich, bringing it to the angel's table and serving it.)  

Austria: (Eats eagerly, the meal filling him up and tasting absolutely wonderful.)

Romano: (Pecks the top of Roderich's head before sitting with him, drinking some water, himself.)

Austria: I would marry you, if only just for your cooking.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Don't marry me just for that . . .

Austria: (Pecks Lovino on the lips.)  It's a very lovely bonus.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Si, it is. 

Austria: Thank you for making this for me, I needed it more than I want to admit.

Romano: I  _ know  _ you did. You get really intense and focused sometimes, like today, so I was worried. 

Austria: (Quietly huffs, but concedes the point.)  I just thought it was best to expand my territory today.

Romano: Taking breaks is important. Especially when you're doing something so . . time and energy consuming.

Austria: (Nods.)  . . How do demons claim territory?

Romano: Claw marks, horn marks, sometimes scent, especially if it's a person rather than a place. I know Antonio tends to mark places with his horns after he's won a battle. 

Austria: That sounds . . animalistic.

Romano: We  _ are  _ demons. Descended from the most animalistic bastards to roam Hell. 

Austria: I suppose that is accurate.  (Finishes eating, passing it to the dishwasher.)  Thank you. (He turns back to Lovino.) For angels, it is more of an . . energy field? I think that's the closest I can come to a similar term, but you know how you come to a place it suddenly just feels . .  _ wrong? _ Or in some cases,  _ right? _ Like you'll be protected?

Romano: (Nods.)  That's the sort of territory you're expanding.

Austria: Exactly.

Romano: That explains why the menagerie always feels really safe and nice now. 

Austria: (Nods.)  Because that was where I first started to claim it, when that other angel tried to convince me to run away with him.

Romano: (Nods.)  Tried to 'rescue' you. 

Austria: Can you blame him? Antonio did kidnap me.

Romano: (Shrugs.)  Fair enough. 

Austria: (Leans back in his chair.) I suppose I'll go back to work then.  (Kisses Lovino on the cheek, getting up and leaving, only to return two times in ten minutes. Embarrassed, he tugs on Lovino's sleeve.)  . . Lovino?

Romano: (Smiles gently at him.)  Si, tesoro? 

Austria: . . I'm lost and can't find where I was.

Romano: (Softly chuckles, giving a set of rapid fire instructions to another chef before leading Roderich out.)  Still not used to the castle's layout?

Austria: Something like that.

Romano: It's a big place. 

Austria: _ *Or the fact that I don't have the best sense of direction . . .  _

Romano:  _ *Then again, you do get lost a lot . . . _

Austria: (Clears his throat, letting Lovino lead him.)

Romano: (When they get back to that spot, he smiles down at Roderich.)  This is it. 

Austria: (Hugs Lovino, pecking him on the mouth.)  Thank you for escorting me here.

Romano: (Returns the kiss sweetly.)  Prego. Glad to help. 

Austria: (Kisses the back of Lovino's hands, then returning to his task.)

Romano: (Sighs, smiling as he heads back to the kitchen.) 

Austria: (When he finishes a few hours later, he goes to his old room, flopping in his nest and falling dead asleep.)

Spain: (It's several hours after that when he went to check on Roderich, cuddling with the angel.) 

Austria: (Nuzzles into the demon, instinctively reaching out for  _ love  _ to replenish him.)

Spain: (Purrs, gently kissing the angel's face as they cuddle.) 

Austria: (Sighs in relief as he absorbs the strands.)   _ Love _ .

Spain: (Softly.)  I'm happily your source of love, amor. 

Austria: . . .  (Silently giggles.)   _ Husband _ .

Spain: (Softly chuckles.)   _ Wife _ . 

Austria: (Purrs, rolling to lie on Antonio's chest, Eskimo-kissing the demon.)  I do love it when you call me that.

Spain: (Purrs.)  Good. I love calling you that. 

Austria: (Kisses Antonio, his legs moving to straddle the demon.)  Then I think you should call me by that title more.

Spain: (Smiles.)   _ Mi hermosa esposa. _ My beautiful wife. I believe you may be right. 

Austria: (Coos, his wings lightly fluttering as his wing-tip light winks.)

Spain: (Purrs at the sight.)  Such a beautiful and loving wife you are. May I keep you in my arms for eternity? 

Austria: (Nods, kissing Antonio.)   _ Bitte _ , Antonio,  _ bitte _ . Keep me?

Spain: (Pulls Roderich down to lay on his chest, kissing the angel deeply.)  _  Forever, amor. _

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio.)  Yes, my moon.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Does that make you my star? 

Austria: (Smiles back.)  Or your earth. But whatever I am to you, you are still my moon.

Spain: (Smiles.)  You're my shooting star, because you made my greatest wish come true. 

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  Very well; I am your star. Would you like to know why you are my moon, or would you prefer to guess?

Spain: Hmm . . . Tell me?  (Gently smiles.)

Austria: (Softly.)  You are my moon because you pull at me like the moon does the tides. You brighten my darkest moments and are a guiding light to me. There are times you when you become so dark you're unrecognizable, but then . . you shine through again.  (He kisses Antonio.) You are the moon to me because it hides in plain sight, and always brings a smile to your face when you finally see it. While you may have a 'sunshine-y personality', you aren't the sun to me, because the sun is always there, always constant; you are the moon to me, because what I thought was regular and something to be taken for granted, changes from one day to the next. But I know you'll always be there, even if I can't see you when you aren't shining. When you aren't there.  (Roderich pets through Antonio's hair, kissing him again.)

Spain: (Listens, returning each and every kiss, holding Roderich close. Softly.)  I love how you describe things, mi esposa.

Austria: (Simply smiles, going back to kissing Antonio, some chaste, some languid, and others heated and deep.)

Spain: (Returns every kiss, laying comfortably with his wife as their lips mingle and collide in many ways, purring happily.)

Austria: (Murmurs after a long while between kisses.)  Did I ever tell you what I was doing today?

Spain: (Gently brushes through Roderich's hair, shaking his head.)  No, you didn't.

Austria: (Hums.)  I was expanding my territory from just the menagerie to the entire castle.

Spain: (Eyes light up.)  Making it  _ all  _ your home.

Austria: (Nods, kissing up and down Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Purrs, hugging Roderich close.)  Te quiero, my wife.

Austria: (Wraps all of Antonio in his wings.)

Spain: (Burrows in, his wings wrapping around as much of Roderich as possible.)

Austria: I lieb di, Anton.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck and face sweetly.)  Te quiero, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Sighs, kissing the demon devotedly.)

Spain: (Returns the loving and devoted kiss, petting through Roderich's hair slowly and carefully.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting, nuzzling the hands for more.)

Spain: (Gently massages the other's scalp, loving the angel up with all his heart.)

Austria: (Melts, curling up on Antonio's lap like a cat for more pettings.)

Spain: (Purrs, happily complying to make Roderich happy and content.)

Austria: You know . . it's been a long time since you last called me to be yours before Hell.

Spain: (Softly, his hand slowing through Roderich's hair.)  . . They see you differently. As if you were just an angel under my control. I don't like hearing their whispers and seeing the looks they give you, as if you were an _ object. _

Austria: (Squeezes Antonio's leg reassuringly.)  We should do an appearance soon, regardless. If just to keep the court happy.

Spain: (Softly, nearly a whisper.)  Damn the court.

Austria: (Gapes, scolding.)  Antonio!

Spain: (Frowns, averting his eyes.)  The court and the elders grow more and more a  _ pest  _ rather than a help. . . But I can't just get rid of them. There would be riots and rebellion.

Austria: (Soothingly.)  It's alright. We'll figure out a day I'll come to the throne room, and we will discuss beforehand what is expected of us and what we consider acceptable and unacceptable between us. Alright?  (Roderich pecks Antonio on the cheek.)

Spain: (Sighs, letting his head fall back into the pillows.)  . . . Si.

Austria: (Quietly laughs, amused.)  I feel like I just got a glimpse of a teenage Antonio.

Spain: (Snorts, muttering.)  You did sound like my mother . . .

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Do I do that often? Sound like your mother?

Spain: (Looks at Roderich, answering carefully.)  . . . Only when you're scolding me. --  _ *But you really sound like her a LOT. _

Austria: (Languidly.)  Well, they do say boys end up marrying someone that reminds them of their mother.

Spain: (Nose crinkles.)  I love my mother and I love you, but- por favor  _ -never  _ say that again.

Austria: (Laughs, warm and carefree, not his usual polite laugh.)  As you wish, Antonio. (Roderich lays a quick peck on the other's lips.)

Spain: (Smiles gently, glad to hear that beautiful laugh from his beautiful wife.)  What a lovely sound . . .

Austria: (Blushes, averting his gaze.)

Spain: (Leans up, catching Roderich is a loving kiss.)

Austria: (Sighs, kissing back.)

Spain: (Strokes down Roderich's face sweetly, looking up at him devotedly.)  My beautiful wife . . .

Austria: (Flushes, still loving that word.  _ Wife _ .)

Spain: (Smiles up at him, the kindest look in his eyes.)

Austria: (Returns to kissing Antonio, the two, then three, spending the rest of the day together.)


	14. Episode 78: The Honeymoon and Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> April 4, 2018  
> 3/4

*Timeskip. Roderich reclines on the lounge with a book, waiting for Antonio to finish his paperwork so they may discuss Roderich returning to court.

Spain: (Tail swishes, taking his time with the paperwork. He  _ really  _ doesn't want to have this conversation.  When he's done, he tidies up and looks to Roderich silently.) 

Austria: (Closes his book.)  What does the court expect of us these days?

Spain: (Calmly answers.)  Obedience. They expect me to be their king, strong and understanding of their will. They expect you to . . to be a pet. A symbol of my strength, since I captured you and have 'tamed' you. 

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  Obviously. What about the sort of 'affections' do they expect me to have for you? How much are they expecting kisses and other, more sexual actions?

Spain: Not as much as you are thinking. For the most part, they are expecting a proper, obedient, and affectionate angel. Business is business and all that. Rarely, if ever, will more sexual actions be necessary.

Austria: Good, I'd rather not show them my nude body and any . . lustful expressions I may have when we tease each other.  (Roderich's lips twitch into a vague smirk.)

Spain: (Tiny smirk.)  I'd rather they never saw  _ anything  _ like that. Only those you deem worthy should be able to see you.

Austria: Ah, so you and Lovino, then?  (Mock-innocently.) What about my third lover? I deem him worthy, so he may see it too?

Spain: (Tail twitches, not liking the teasing. (Is it teasing?))  Hm. Perhaps, as long as he is not a complete asshole. (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Do  _ tell  _ about this 'third lover'. . .

Austria: Oh, he's tall and dark and handsome- you know, the usual type I go for -and he has lovely feathered wings and he's from a book called 'Fallen Feathers' named  _ Anthony _ .  (Roderich smirks.)  You know, the popular miniseries that has been released in Hell about an angel kidnapping a demon and having some very  _ scandalous  _ encounters with his pet?

Spain: (Snorts, grinning.)  Si, I know about the miniseries. I'm not surprised  _ you  _ are familiar with it . . .

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  That does remind me, though. Are you going to join me in watching our soap opera tonight?

Spain: (Laughs and sits back, feeling much more at ease.)  Si, of course I will. And Lovi?

Austria: He said that he would try to make it when I asked him this morning.

Spain: Bueno, bueno. It wouldn't be right if all three of us weren't there.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: (Smiles as well before coming over, sliding to straddle Antonio before nipping the demon's neck in several spots.)  Did you know I love you? Quite a bit, actually.

Spain: (Purrs, pulling Roderich close to kiss him lovingly.)  Si, I know, mi amor. Te quiero. (Kisses up the angel's neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Hums, nestling against Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich against him lovingly, his hands rubbing gentle circles on the angel's hips and lower back.)

Austria: (Roderich shifts, looking at Antonio.)

Spain: (Looks back at Roderich, his hands shifting lower to gently knead the angel's ass.)

Austria: (His breath hitches, the angel slowly shifting back onto the hands.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich closer by his ass, leaning in to kiss the angel deeply.)

Austria: (Arching into the kiss, Roderich wraps his arms around the back of Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Rubs the other's ass and lightly teases the other's inner thighs, all while deeply kissing him.)

Austria: (Roderich quietly moans before his legs slip through the arms of Antonio's chair, trapping the angel and demon. Not that Roderich cares, glad that he's closer to Antonio's growing need as he gives it a tiny rub.)  T-tease me, please Antonio?

Spain: (Hums in pleasure, lifting Roderich's skirts to rub at the angel's skin, one hand in the back near Roderich's hole and the other in front, teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of his legs near his cock.)  You know I love teasing you, Rodrigo . . .

Austria: (The angel moans, then biting his lip.)  I . . I have a question.

Spain: Si? Ask away, mi amor.

Austria: . . .  (The angel averts his eyes, quietly confessing his question.)  . . How would you feel about tying up my wrists behind my back?

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's cheek, drawing back his gaze.)  I wouldn't be opposed to it, as long as you want it.

Austria: (Whispers.)  Please.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich, reaching into one of the lower drawers to pull out a bit of rope, smirking as he takes Roderich's wrists and pulls them behind the angel's back, tying them gently, but firmly.)

Austria: (Sighs, leaning into Antonio.)  Yours.

Spain: (Murmurs against the angel's lips.)  Mine.

Austria: (Roderich returns to kissing Antonio, feeling protected by the demon as he leans against the demon to keep his balance.)

Spain: (Brushes the hair from Roderich's face, kissing him sweetly. Murmurs.)  How do you feel about being blindfolded?

Austria: (Blinks, a little surprised.)  . . I'd be willing to try it.

Spain: (Gently.)  I only ask because . . it could heighten the sensations you feel, since your sight would be taken away.

Austria: (Nods.)  . . Go ahead. Though don't be surprised if I ask you to take it off.

Spain: (Gently pecks Roderich.)  I will if you ask, querido. (Reaches down and grabs the silk blindfold he has on hand, kissing Roderich before pulling it over the angel's eyes. Tying it, he's careful that it's not too tight or loose, gently pecking Roderich's jaw.)  Is that alright? Comfortable?

Austria: (Nods, carefully leaning forward.)  . . Kiss me?

Spain: (Smiles, leaning in to gently kiss Roderich, becoming more and more intense as time goes on.)

Austria: (Sighs, losing himself in the warmth and love and touches, the only things left to him as he kisses the demon.)

Spain: (His hands wander and tease as he kisses Roderich, breaking away to nibble and suck up the angel's neck, going along his jaw as well.)

Austria: (Gasps, his back arching as he tilts his head to give Antonio more access.)

Spain: (Nibbles along the underside of Roderich's jaw, lightly nibbling and nipping at the angel's cheek, getting closer to the corner of his mouth.)

Austria: (Roderich turns his head, eagerly trying to reach Antonio for more of his wonderful kisses.)

Spain: (Purrs, returning the kisses passionately.)

Austria: (Reverently.)   _ I lieb di. _

Spain: (Gently rubs Roderich's cock and hole with different hands, through the angel's underwear, kissing Roderich.)   _ Te quiero. _

Austria: (Groans, pushing into the hands wantonly.)

Spain: (Doesn't let Roderich push onto the hand on his rear, just teasing the angel's front for now. He murmurs.)  Now, now . . I thought you wanted to be teased?

Austria: (Mewls.)  But  _ Anton  _ . . .  (Roderich pouts.)

Spain: (Nips at Roderich's lips.)  But  _ what? _

Austria: (Gasps.)  You're too good at teasing me.

Spain: Too good?  (Lightly strokes up and down the angel's crotch.)  Of course I am . . . I have accumulated years of skill at unraveling even the least sensitive people . . .

Austria: (Whimpers, his head hanging forward.)   _ Antonio. _

Spain: (Smirks.)  Growing desperate, are we?

Austria: (Petulantly.)  Hmph. (Pulls at his wrists a little, sighing when he can't get out. Instead he tries to rub up against Antonio's half-hard need.)

Spain: (Groans, rubbing back a bit on instinct. He grumbles, nipping at Roderich's neck.)

Austria: (Initially smug, Roderich gasps at the nip. In retaliation, Roderich leans forward, carefully nosing to find Antonio's neck before licking a stripe over the demon's pulse point, then nibbling and nipping it.)

Spain: (Moans, pulling Roderich closer to rub their clothed cocks together, his head tilting to give the angel more access.)

Austria: (Begins lathering more of Antonio's neck with attention, the angel doing his best to pleasure the demon.)

Spain: (Hums, enjoying the attention to his neck and the friction against his cock, his hands sliding down the back of Roderich's underwear. He teases the angel's hole carefully, not entering Roderich yet.)

Austria: (Purrs, trying to grind back onto the finger as he worries a vein between his teeth.)

Spain: (Purrs, his chest rumbling deeply in pleasure. After a few minutes, he reaches for the lube and applies it, gently rubbing the slicked fingers against Roderich's hole.)

Austria: (Roderich gasps, his thighs shivering as he carefully tries to sink down on the fingers without permission.)

Spain: (Nips Roderich's cheek, a little growl slipping out.)  Now, now, Rodrigo. You can't just go doing things without permission . . .

Austria: (Mewls.)  Antonio, please? Please may I have your fingers?

Spain: (Gently kisses where he nipped, his fingers gently wriggling into the angel's hole.)  Si,  _ now  _ you may.

Austria: (Sighs, relaxing as he's finally entered.)  Thank you, Anton.

Spain: (Purrs.)  De nada. (Probes around teasingly as he nibbles Roderich's neck.)

Austria: (Gasps, slowly riding the fingers, leaning forward so he doesn't fall backwards.)

Spain: (Noticing this, his wings wrap around the two of them, just pushing on Roderich enough from behind so he doesn't  _ fall _ .)

Austria: Th-thank you, Anton. I ob-obviously can't ca-catch myself . . .  (His hands clench and unclench, bound behind himself.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face.)  I know. I've got you.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio back as carefully as he can, trying to not kiss the demon any place strange, considering he's still wearing the blindfold.)

Spain: (He prepares Roderich slowly, teasing the angel's body as he adds additional fingers.)

Austria: H-how is all of this for you?  (Roderich struggles to get out as Antonio brushes his prostate.)

Spain: (Nibbles Roderich's neck, purring.)  Hmm . . . I enjoy seeing you like this.

Austria: O-oh?

Spain: (Hums affirmatively.)   _ Si _ . The way your face shifts and twists in pleasure, your body at the mercy of my pleasure . . . It's odd, but it's absolutely beautiful and sexy.  (Kisses along Roderich's throat.)

Austria: (Pants out for a moment before taking a breath.)  Th-thank you . . I like this too, not being able to tell where you're going to touch me . . . only having to rely on trusting you, because I do, and I . . love not having to worry; to be taken care of.

Spain: (Softly murmurs against Roderich's lips.)  I'll always take care of you, Roderich. I promise.

Austria: (Smiles brightly, leaning in that millimeter to kiss Antonio.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss lovingly, rubbing against the angel's prostate.)

Austria: (Moans, then crying out as he leans back against Antonio's wings.)

Spain: (Holds his wings firmly, the wings contouring to the angel's back. He rubs a little more, murmuring to Roderich.)  Is there something you'd  _ like? _

Austria: (Roderich shrills out, panting as he tries to form the sentences he needs.)  I . . cum, need to, going to-

Spain: (Smirks a tiny bit, his fingers stilling and slowly retreating, denying the angel.)

Austria: (Yells in frustration.)  Antonio, I am  _ GOING TO- _

Spain: (Cuts him off.)   _ No _ , you're not. Not unless you  _ ask _ , mi amor. I thought you would have learned that by now.

Austria: (Grumbles quietly.)  I  _ was  _ going to say paint the walls with your blood for denying me.  (Louder, and much more audible.) So may I please do so? Let me cum?? Please???

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Would you rather just have my fingers, or my cock?

Austria: . . . Your fingers, and then either I blow you off, or you fuck my thighs? If that sounds good to you.

Spain: (Smirks, kissing Roderich.)  Sounds good. (He thrusts his fingers deeply into Roderich, the digits curling and pounding against the angel's sensitivities as he kisses the other deeply.)

Austria: (Screams into the kiss, bucking his hips wildly as he rides Antonio, the angel stuttering before he cums in a large white swath on their stomachs, Roderich panting at the end of it. The angel leans weakly against Antonio's chest, chin on the demon's shoulder.)

Spain: (Gently removes the other's blindfold and bindings, rubbing Roderich's wrists gently.)

Austria: (Blinks against the light, sighing as Antonio massages his wrists.)  Your turn?

Spain: (Gently.)  Only when you're ready, amor. Then, si?

Austria: (Nods, just laying against Antonio for several long minutes.)  . . I'm ready now. Are you?

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck lovingly.)  Si, querido. (Tilts Roderich's chin up, looking into his eyes.)  Use that beautiful mouth of yours to pleasure me, Rodrigo? Por favor?

Austria: (Softly groans in arousal.)

Spain: (Smirks, kissing Roderich deeply before lifting the angel up, so he can get his legs out from inside the arms of the chair, and carefully lowering him.)

Austria: (Looks at Antonio the whole time, catching his eyes and holding them as he undoes the fastening on Antonio's pants, licking the tip in delicate, short, torturous strokes.)

Spain: (Groans, moaning more as Roderich goes on torturing him. He keeps his eyes locked onto Roderich's as much and as long as possible.)

Austria: (Taking mercy on Antonio, Roderich slowly starts taking the demon in, centimeter by centimeter, keeping a steady pace so that it takes him a full minute and a half to get all of Antonio into his mouth.)

Spain: (His hands slip into Roderich's hair, carding through the stands encouragingly as his head falls against the top of the chair's back, panting. Moans and other sounds of encouragement slip out from time to time, murmuring incoherent words.)

Austria: (Roderich gives a light suck on Antonio, stroking his tongue on the thick vein on the underside of Antonio's cock, keeping his movements slow and smooth.)

Spain: (Lightly grips Roderich's head, moaning lowly. Softly, his voice deep.)   _ Si, mi amor . . . _

Austria: (Carefully beginning to bob his head, the angel draws back until Antonio nearly falls out of his mouth before taking it all back in without the slightest hitch, repeating this movement several times.)

Spain: (Breath hitches, a strangled moan escaping his vocal cords as he grips harder and begins to almost guide Roderich's head along.)

Austria: (At Antonio's controlling hold on him, Roderich lets his teeth graze the other meaningfully, something he would never do without asking Antonio beforehand otherwise.)

Spain: (Growls a bit, forcing himself to loosen his grip and gently card through the angel's hair, getting the point rather clearly.)

Austria: (As a reward, he hums around Antonio for about twenty seconds.)

Spain: (Groans, removing his hand from the other's hair before his grip tightens again, grabbing the chair.)

Austria: (Roderich purrs smugly, bobbing his head and humming, making his movements stronger and faster.)

Spain: (Gasps, whining as the pressure builds more and more.)  Rod-drigo. . .  _ Ahhhh _ , querido-

Austria: (Goes even faster, licking and sucking before taking a hand and kneading Antonio's balls, completing the blowjob.)

Spain: (Moans.)  R-Roderich, I- (His hips lightly thrust up to the other's mouth, not getting far, as he dives over the edge, releasing into the angel's mouth.)

Austria: (Carefully drinks Antonio down, though he still coughs a little when he pulls off, a dribble of cum going from the corner of his mouth to his chin.)

Spain: (Shudders as Roderich pulls off, blearily looking down at the angel. He softly pets through Roderich's hair.)  Are . . are you alright?

Austria: (Nods, coughing once more before taking Antonio's sleeve and wiping his mouth with it.)

Spain: (Smiles the tiniest bit, helping wipe the other's face. He then carefully lifts Roderich up, pulling the angel into his lap to hold.)  Te quiero . . . I'm sorry if I hurt you at all.

Austria: (A little hoarsely.)  I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting so much cum.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face sweetly.)  Lo siento. You're just so gorgeous and sexy. . .  (Smirks a little, nuzzling Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Flicks Antonio's arm, rolling his eyes as he snuggles the demon back.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding Roderich close and lovingly.)  My beautiful, precious wife . . .

Austria: Who gives you wonderful blowjobs and would like something cold to drink because his jaw aches a little from his husband's thick cock.

Spain: (Softly chuckles, scooping up Roderich to hold close as he stands, padding to the room. He lays Roderich down before going to get a cold glass of water, promptly returning.)  I  _ could  _ apologize for the size of my cock, but I think you enjoy it most of the time, so I won't. Instead-  (Slips the glass of water into Roderich's hands.) -I will make it up to you and help you feel better.

Austria: A sage choice, my husband.  (Sips the water, relieved when it helps to soothe his throat.)

Spain: (Comes closer, wrapping an arm and wing around Roderich to hold him comfortingly.)

Austria: (Leans his head on Antonio's shoulder.)  Hm. I forgot to go to the library. (Looks up at Antonio.)  I'll meet you later for supper and then the soap opera?

Spain: (Tiny pout, but he nods.)  Si, mi amor. That sounds alright.

Austria: (Leans over to kiss Antonio.)  I can stay a little bit longer, if you want?

Spain: (Tiny, hopeful look.)  Por favor?

Austria: (Smiles.)  I will. (He slides into Antonio's lap, the two snuggling for an hour or more before Roderich leaves to check up on something in the library. It's after supper, and Roderich is leaning against Lovino as they eat dessert.)  This ice cream tastes wonderful.

Spain: Si~. So  _ good _ . . .  (Practically moans around the spoon, happy as can be.)

Romano: (Snorts, rolling his eyes at Antonio's ridiculousness.)  I'm glad you both are enjoying it.

Austria: (Done, he taps Lovino's arm.)  May I sit in your lap?

Romano: (Smiles, scooting his chair back a bit and opening his arms.)  Of course, amore.

Austria: (Curls up on Lovino's lap, his wings winking happily.)

Romano: (Wraps his arms around the angel, resting his head tiredly.)

Spain: (Finishing up, he looks at Lovino. Gently.)  Are you alright, Lovi?

Romano: (Hums.)  Si. . . Long day. . .

Austria: I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you . . though maybe that's a good thing, from the sound of it.

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)  It was just really busy today. A couple of my best chefs are a bit sick, so I told them to take the day off. I didn't want them coughing in the food or something gross like that. So, I got stuck with the slow morons today.  (Huffs lightly.)

Spain: (Kindly.)  You work too hard, Lovino . . .

Romano: (Smirks.)  I'm fine . . .

Austria: (Hums.)  To the television? I want to see what Julia's going to do next.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Si, as do I. (Holds Roderich close, standing with the angel in his arms as they pad to the TV that's set up in the room. He sits on the couch with Roderich in his lap, leaning against Antonio as he follows right behind.)

Spain: (Turns the television on and adjusts it slightly before sitting down, wrapping an arm around the two beside him.)  This will certainly be an interesting episode . . .

Austria: Indeed, what with adding supernatural elements to the series now, it opens a whole world of possibilities.

Romano: It really does . . . I'm just hoping Julia doesn't do something stupid.

Austria: And I hope Brad gets what's coming to him.

Romano: Damn  _ right _ . Fuck that guy. 

Spain: (Smiles, kissing their heads.)  Julia will be alright and Brad will fall down some stairs. Don't worry, mis amores.

Austria: Shh, it's starting!  (Listens as the opening theme music starts playing, happy to have his two demons beside him, forever glad to not be alone.)

Romano: (Over the course of the show, he falls asleep on Antonio’s shoulder, loosely holding Roderich close.) 

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino’s relaxed sleeping face, kissing the demon gently as he scoops him up, the three of them relocating to the bed where they snuggle for the rest of the night.)

 

* * *

*Timeskip. A few months later.

Austria: (Comes into Antonio's study.)  Antonio?  _ Why  _ are there kings sending letters saying that they accept your invitation for a mass ball?

Spain: Ahh, I've been meaning to tell you about that.  (Sets down his pen, looking up at Roderich awkwardly.) As it happens, Joao mentioned to all the kings that I was planning for a mass ball, practically forcing me to send out invitations. Thus: The kingdoms are all hereby invited to gather here.  (Awkward smile.) Surprise . . .

Austria: (Scowls, whipping around and leaving.)

Spain: (Quickly gets up, following.)  Roderich! Roderich, wait, por favor!

Austria: (Calls back.)  I'll talk to you later, Antonio.  (Leaves for the kitchen.)

Spain: (Sighs, returning to his study in defeat.)

Austria: (Quietly goes into the kitchen, sitting on a stool in a corner while drinking some wine.)

Romano: (Notices Roderich come in, taking care of some things before joining Roderich in the corning with a glass, glad to take a wine break.)  What happened?

Austria: Hell is coming to visit and I found that out from the Greed's newspaper instead of Antonio.

Romano: (Chokes a little, having not actually heard, to his surprise. Quiet.)  What.

Austria: It seems someone sold that information to the newspaper and it was in today's 'hot news' column.

Romano: . . . I'm taking that time off. Fuck that.  (Drinks more wine, officially just checked  _ out _ .)

Austria: . . Does that mean I get to see you more?  (Looks at Lovino hopefully.)

Romano: As long as no one pitches a fit because both Feliciano and I are out of the kitchen, si.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Wunderbar.

Romano: (Leans in, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  It'll be some nice time to spend together. Hopefully Tonio isn't super busy with the other kings.

Austria: (Hums.)  Nor that I have to be there with him the whole time he's talking to the kings.

Romano: (Huffs, frowning.)  That would be horrible.

Austria: (Nods.)  . . . Are you helping Antonio research the hybrids?

Romano: (Nods.)  It's difficult finding information, though. We've been talking to the other kings to see what's in their collections of information, but no luck yet. We're all still looking.

Austria: (Roderich nods, thinking to himself when- )  What about Anaxagoras?

Romano: (Blinks, looking at Roderich.)   _ I  _ didn't ask him. Did Antonio?

Austria: (Slowly shakes his head.)  I don't think he has.

Romano: (Smirks.)  Should we take a walk and talk to him?

Austria: Do you want to bring Antonio? He might be more forthcoming with answers if the king is there to question him.

Romano: (Nods, messaging Antonio.)  He'll meet us there. Shall we?

Austria: (Nods.)  We shall. (He takes Lovino's hand, walking with the young demon.)  Have you seen Anaxagoras recently?

Romano: . . Not really, no.

Austria: Well, as a warning to you, he's still very sexist and racist, so please don't get angry over what he says or does to me. Thankfully, Mark is typically the one that treats me, but Mark obviously isn't going to know about the hybrids.

Romano: (Frowns, tail flicking.)   _ Fantastic _ . Because I  _ love  _ being around people like  _ that _ .

Austria: (Absently.)  The last time he gave me a biscuit.

Romano: (Snaps.)  He fucking did  **_what?!_ **

Austria: Apparently it was an old recipe for angel biscuits he found and made up. While it tasted good, I didn't appreciate it being in the shape of neon pink dog bones.

Romano: (Eye twitches, pissed as all fuck.)  Can I kick his ass? I want to kick his ass.

Austria: Not until after we get the information we need. Though be sure to get the recipe first, please.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  . . . Fine. But I can after we get that information?

Austria: You have my permission . . you'll probably need Antonio's as well. With him being king and such.

Hmpf!  (Turns up his nose a bit.)  Si, si. I know where I  _ won't  _ get permission. . .

Austria: (Quietly chuckles.)  I'm sorry, but Antonio has final say.

Romano: (Grumbles.)  Stupid demon king . . .

Spain: (Comes up behind Lovino, kissing the demon's cheek sweetly.)  I thought I was moronic, not stupid?

Romano: (Jumps, flushing as he smacks Antonio a bit, huffing grumpily.)   _ Honestly _ , Toni!

Spain: Ey!!  (Rubs his arm, pouting.)  That hurt, Lovi . . .

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)

Romano:  _ Good _ . Dumbass. . .  (Grumbles, keeping Roderich close.)

Austria: (Opens the door for them to Anaxagoras' treatment room. With the two demons inside, Roderich stays behind them.)

Anaxagoras: (Making some medicine, the old demon puts it aside when the three come inside, the old demon bowing to the king.)  Good day, your majesty.

Spain: (Nods to the old demon.)  Good day. Anaxagoras, we have a couple questions for you, concerning angels and demons.

Anaxagoras: Oh? I'm sure I'll be able to answer at least a few of your questions.

Romano: Do you know anything about angel-demon hybrids? Were there any in the past?

Anaxagoras: (Old and doggery.)  Of course there were. Not that many of them survived.

Spain: Why not? Beyond their rarity, and other obvious reasons. 

Anaxagoras: Angels had this terrible habit of going into their . . what's it called? That light form of yours?  (The old demon looks to Roderich.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Lumen shift?

Anaxagoras: Ah, si, that's it.  _ Lumen _ . Anyways, they would go into that form and it would kill the child.

Spain: (Blinks in shock.)  Oh. That's . . . ah. 

Romano: (Nods.)  Did any child survive?

Anaxagoras: (Hums.)  I think one or two might have . . but many angels killed their offspring before a demon could get to the child after they gave birth, or it mysteriously vanished.   (Absently remarks.) The amount of angels I ended up having to treat because they forced their powers past whatever restraints they had on them that nearly killed them . .  (Shakes his head.) A waste of angel. They would rather kill themselves and their hybrid children than let a demon near them.

Romano:  _ *Not that I completely blame them. . . _

Spain: (Nods.)  But, if the angel is willing, it  _ is  _ possible? 

Anaxagoras: I suppose so, but I never met a hybrid over the age of ten years, so I have no way of knowing how they further developed.

Spain: I understand. Gracias, Anaxagoras. 

Anaxagoras: You are welcome, your majesty.  (Bows.)

Austria: (Pokes Lovino, mouthing: 'The recipe?')

Romano: (Remembering, he looks to the old demon.)  Sir, you have a recipe for angel biscuits, si?

Anaxagoras: Mm, somewhere.  (Digs in a box for a second, then fanning himself with the recipe.)  What'll you pay for it?

Romano: (Grumbles.)  Me not poisoning your dinners, jacka- 

Spain:  _ Lovi _ .  (Gives Lovino a  _ look _ .) 

Romano: (Lowly growls, returning the look grumpily.)  

Spain: (Huffs, dismissing the demon as he turns to the old healer.)  Forgive him. What would you like, Anaxagoras?

Anaxagoras: Your permission to have Mark become your angel's sole caretaker instead of me. Devil knows that dove has bitten  _ me  _ enough.

Spain: (Nods.)  Permission granted. I know that'll be alright with him. 

Anaxagoras: (Hands over the recipe to Lovino.)  There you go, ya impatient demmen.

Romano: (Snatches the recipe from the demon, a little hiss coming out as he tucks it away.) 

pain:  _ Gracias _ . We'll take our leave now. We appreciate the help. 

Austria: (Takes Lovino's hand comfortingly.)

Anaxagoras: Anytime, your  _ majesty _ .  (Bows again, then returning to his work.)

Spain: (Looks at Lovino, a little grumpy.) 

Romano: (Doesn't return the look, just gently pulling Roderich out of the healer's treatment room, angry.) 

Austria: (Follows along quietly, purring to reassure the demon.)

Spain: (Follows out, walking alongside Lovino expectantly, only to be refused. After a little while.)  Would you like to explain why you were so short with him? 

Romano: (Snaps back.)  You can't fucking tell me that he didn't make you the _ least bit _ angry with the way he was talking? Just because you're old, doesn't make you high and mighty or  _ right. _

Spain: That still doesn't give you the right to be an  _ ass  _ to him, Lovino. He's basically our only source of information on angels and demons besides Rodrigo. Threatening him is a _ bad idea. _

Romano: (Hisses at the demon, his tail thrashing angrily.)

Spain: (Lightly growls back, staring Lovino down.)

Austria: (Coughs awkwardly, whispering.)  Everyone's staring, you know. (Subtly points to some servants down the hall.)

Romano: (Growls deeply, not taking his eyes off Antonio.)   _ Let them. _

Austria: (Tugs Lovino's hand.)  Please stop?

Romano: (The growl slowly cuts off until he's just staring at Antonio.)

Spain: (Tail flicks grumpily, but his growl cuts off in an attempt to be reasonable. Gently.)  Let's go upstairs?

Romano: . . . Fine.  (Turns, leading Roderich upstairs to their room.)

Spain: (Sighs, following alongside Roderich.)

Austria: (Trails behind, the angel being quiet and submissive.)

Romano: (Pissily goes to their room, gently slipping his hand out of Roderich's as he goes inside, tail flicking.)

Spain: (Follows him in, gently pulling the demon to a stop.)  Carino?

Romano: (Turns, hissing at Antonio, trying to pull his hand away.)

Austria: (Sits on the bed, quietly watching.)

Spain: (Holds fast, pulling Lovino closer.)  Amor, talk to me . . .

Romano: (Lashes out, yanking away and back.)  Piss off already! Just leave me _ alone. _

Spain: You and I  _ both  _ know that doesn't help. Why are you so angry?

Romano: Why aren't _ you?!  _ Did you hear a fucking word that bigot said?

Austria: (Softly.)  Lovino, it's fine. Forget about it, please.

Spain: (Gently puts up a hand to Roderich, stopping him.)  Si, Lovi. (Nods, calmly listening.) I heard him, and it frustrated me too. What's really bothering you?

Romano: The fuck are you talking about? Have you been-

Spain: Lovino. I know you better than that.  (Gently takes the demon's hand, leading him to the bed.)  What's going on? Has it been bad in the kitchens?

Romano: (Grumbles, flicking the demon's hand away.)  It's always bad in the kitchens. Everyone's idiotic and no one seems to understand their fucking  _ job. _

Spain: (Nods, listening, trying to help.)  Do you need better, more experienced chefs to work under you?

Romano: (Blinks, a little confused.)  . . Si?

Spain: Then I'll find some. Anything to lighten the chaos at work.  (Gently grabs Lovino's hands again, pulling him to the bed.)

Romano: (Follows this time.)  . . . Che? (Looks at Roderich. The  _ fuck? _ )

Austria: (Blinks.)  What? I'm just sitting here.

Romano: (Is just  _ so confused _ .)  What the fuck, Toni?

Spain: (Small smile, gently sitting Lovino down and getting him to move back on the bed.)  Lovino, anyone can see you need to rest and relax, without worrying. You snap a lot at people, but not usually so readily. Not when they aren't in the kitchen.

Romano: (Sits down, finally getting it.)  You think I'm stressed out. (Snorts.)

Spain: You  _ are _ . And more tired. You need a  _ break. _

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  No, I  _ don't. _

Spain: (Looks at Roderich, calmly asking.)  Doesn't he seem like he needs a break?

Austria: (Shifts into Lovino's lap, peering into his eyes.)  It would seem so.

Romano: (Frowns at the two of them.)  What the crap is wrong with you two?

Austria: (Pushes against Lovino's shoulders, pecking him on the lips.)  You haven't been getting the attention you should have, I'm sorry.

Spain: (Lays down beside them, pulling Lovino close.)  Lo siento, mi amor. (Kisses the demon's neck sweetly, looking at him.)

Romano: (Sighs, relaxing a bit when his back sinks into the mattress, grumping cutely as he tries to argue, despite knowing he needs a nap at  _ least _ .)  No, I'm fine,  _ seriously. _

Austria: How unfortunate that we know you better than that. Now please take a nap.

Romano: No, I need to get back to  _ work- _

Spain: No, you don't. You officially are being put on a forced vacation as prescribed by your  _ King _ . Take a nap, por favor.

Romano: (Looks between them, rolling his eyes with a sigh as he rests his head against Antonio's shoulder.)  Ridiculous . . .

Austria: (Begins petting a hand through Lovino's hair, knowing it calms the demon down.)

Romano: (Melts, his eyes slowly sinking shut as he curls into the two tiredly, drifting off to sleep. Softly.)  Ti amo . . .

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Lovino sweetly as he holds the demon, purring comfortingly.)  Te quiero, carino.

Austria: (Hums, singing a soft lullaby to aid Lovino in his rest.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the demon, holding both his lovers close. He starts to drift off as well, lulled by Roderich's soft singing.)

Austria: (Smiles when his demons finally fall asleep, wincing as a sharp pain flies through his head. He'll be alright.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor lil overworked Lovi . . .


	15. Episode 79: A Court Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> April 4, 2018  
> 4/4

*****Timeskip. Roderich sits at his vanity, trying to decide what to wear for going to court today.

Romano: (Still not allowed to return to work, he comes up behind Roderich and kisses the top of his head.)  What are you thinking about?

Austria: Antonio and I are going to court today and I'm not sure what I want to wear.

Romano: Want help?

Austria: Yes please.

Romano: Have any choices or are you completely lost?  (Smiles.)

Austria: I do have a few ideas, but . . I am mostly lost, yes.  (Signs.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, going to the angel's closet.)  What color are you feeling today?

Austria: Well, I do have an idea for one, but I'm worried that it might be a little . . too much.  (He goes over to the closet, pulling out the one he had in mind.) It's mostly my hair and makeup I don't know about.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41564181830/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Romano: (Eyes widen a bit, looking over the outfit with a light blush.)  Oh _my_. I'm sure everyone will like it. . . We can figure out hair and makeup easily with that.

Austria: Should I put it on now, or would you prefer that I wait while you help me?

Romano: You can put it on now. I'm just . . thinking.

Austria: (Nods, stripping out of his robe and pulling on the ornate outfit.)  Will you be in court too?

Romano: Si, if just to see what all is going on, politically. See what Antonio is really dealing with.

Austria: (Hums, looking through his jewelry.)  I'm thinking gold and diamonds?

Romano: (Nods, looking at the pieces Roderich lingers on.)  Si, most definitely. Here- sit and I'll do your makeup.

Austria: (Takes a seat, sitting perfectly still for Lovino.)

Romano: (Pulls up a chair, sitting down and prepping Roderich's face before applying the other's makeup, smiling as he makes Roderich's natural artistic beauty stand out more.)  There, take a look. What do you think?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502652128/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Austria: (Peers in the mirror, tilting his face at different angles.)  Perfect. For lipstick, should I go pink or red? Or another color?

Romano: Hmm . . . I'm thinking either a darker or medium purple or a dark pink. Like. . . these two!  (Picks out two colors, holding them up.)

Austria: (Takes the medium purple and applies it.)  What do you think?

Romano: (Smirks.)  Sexy. I like it.

Austria: (Chuckles, grabbing out a diamond and amethyst collar, holding it out to Lovino and asking with a purr.)  Put it on for me?

Romano: (Purrs, taking the collar to put around Roderich's throat, clipping it into place before kissing Roderich sweetly.)  You look amazing.

Austria: (Hums.)  Thank you. (He grabs one of the longest leashes, holding it by his side.)  I'll be going to Antonio, then.

Romano: (Nods.)  I should probably head down as well.  (Gently.)  Keep him calm. Satan knows he isn't fond of the counsel anymore.

Austria: (Nods.)  Of course.  (He leaves, going into the king's room.)  Hello, Anton.  (He gestures down to himself.)  What do you think? Lovino helped me with the makeup.

Spain: (Is just adjusting his cape, turning to look at Roderich, his eyes widening.)   _Wow_ . . . You look _gorgeous_ , Rodrigo.

Austria: (Smiles, coming forward and finishes adjusting the cape for Antonio.)   _Thank you._ You look alluring, as always.

Spain: (Smiles, leaning down to kiss Roderich sweetly.)  Gracias, mi amor. I do try to be visually pleasing, if just for you and Lovino.

Austria: Not that you need to. You're naturally beautiful already.  (He pecks Antonio's cheek.) That, and that wasn't the reason I fell in love with you anyways.

Spain: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's lips sweetly.)  Why _did_ you fall in love with me?

Austria: Your resolution and strength of character. That, and I could never ignore you, never look away from you- once you came in the room.

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  I'm glad I caught your attention.

Austria: (Kisses Antonio, then hands him the leash.)  Clip it on for me?

Spain: (Takes the leash, clipping it to the angel's collar.)  Ready to go sit through the longest, worst conversation ever?

Austria: Whenever you are.  (Smiling, Roderich follows Antonio out.)

Spain: (Snorts, muttering.)  So, never?

Austria: (Quietly laughs, nudging Antonio with a wing.)  It will all be alright. Lovino will be there.

Spain: (Sighs.)  I just wish he could _help_. The court would listen to him, if only because of his mother.

Austria: (Softly.)  He's a cook. Let him be what he loves. Not the prince he was born.

Spain: (Doesn't answer that, just minutely nodding as they walk.)

Austria: (When they reach the throne room, Roderich curls up on his pillow over Antonio's head, an imposing and beautiful figure to those below, a tiger ready at his master's beck and call.)

Spain: (Summons his halberd before approaching the throne, leaning the looming weapon against the side of the throne, sitting down and looking down at the court.)  

*Whispers circulate the room at the reappearance of the angel after so long and the king looking particularly imposing today.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, his tail twitching.)  Buenos dias. Shall we get down to business?

Romano: (Watches from afar, listening intently.)

Count Wedsner: (Comes forward, bowing.)  Good day, your majesty.

Spain: (Nods to him.)  Count Wedsner. I hope all is well?

Count Wedsner: All is not well, your majesty, I have had _five_ of my slaves be stolen in the past month and I have seen no results of the demons meant to track the perpetrators down!

Spain: (Nods.)  Who is in charge of tracking them down?

Count Wedsner: Greed's General Tracking Unit.

Spain: Speak to Captain Sadiq Adnan. I will have him organize a group to have your slaves tracked down.

Count Wedsner: (Bows.)  Thank you, your majesty.  (Scoots off.)

*Several more demons come ago, Roderich making his way down to Antonio's feet to rest against Antonio's legs at some point.

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair as he deals with the problems of different demons.)

Austria: (Purrs, nuzzling the hand.)

Spain: (Strokes Roderich's face lightly, his tail twitching as he sits uncomfortably through all these problems. He _hates_ sitting through court.)

Austria: _^You could call forth the dancers if you would like a reprieve._

Spain: (Believes he's just thinking to himself, accidentally transferring it through the bond to Roderich.) _%I just want to be_ **_done already_ ** _._

Austria: (Nonchalantly replies back over the telepathic bond.)   _%I know, but this is one of the prices one pays for ruling. Boredom._

Spain: (Face goes blank, suddenly a little freaked out and trying not to show it.)   _% . . . Roderich?_

Austria: _%Obviously. I would hope you recognize my voice, at this point._

Spain: _%No, no- Why can I hear you in my head?_

Austria: _%I am somewhat surprised as well; I didn't think your tracer mark would be enough to establish the telepathic bond between us, but it apparently is._

Spain: _%Please explain?_

Austria: _%Very well. When angels exchange marks, we exchange bits of our Grace as well, enabling us to speak to each other telepathically._

Spain: _%Oh. So we now have a telepathic bond because of angelic mating. That's amazing!_

Austria: (Amused.)   _%Indeed. I'm glad you're enjoying it._

Spain: _%This is great! Now if I can keep my concentration, I could always talk to you._  (Tiny smile.)

Austria: (Minutely raises his eyebrow.)   _%Says the one who Luca is growling at and looks about ready to kill. If you can spot him, that is._

Spain: (Eyes flick around the room, spotting the young demon.)   _%I see him. And he does look quite angry._

Austria: _%Thankfully Lars is keeping close to him._

Spain: _%Si, thankfully. I hope, one day . . . he understands. Why I brought him back._

Austria: (Nudges Antonio's hand.) _%You stopped petting me._

Spain: (Begins petting Roderich's head.)   _%Lo siento._

Austria: (Purrs.) _%Better._

Lady Olfa: Your majesty.  (Curtsies.)

Spain: (Nods to her.)  Lady Olfa. How is everything?

Lady Olfa: I'm doing well, thank you. I was wondering if you were looking to get rid of some of your slaves? They're always so well behaved and attractive.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Indeed, but I'm afraid not, Lady Olfa.

Lady Olfa: (Pouts.)  And I suppose you still aren't accepting any callers . . .  (She laughs.)  But it's fine. Have a good day, your majesty.  (Goes off.)

Spain: (Nods.)  And you, Lady.  (Gently brushes through Roderich's hair.)

Lady Olfa: (Pauses.)  Ah . . may I pet him? (Motions to Roderich.)

Spain: _%Your choice. I want to say no._  (Looks to Roderich, pretending to ponder.)

Austria: _%She may._

Spain: (Hums, nodding to the demoness.)  Si, you may. (Motions for Roderich to stand.)

Austria: (Stands at Antonio's prompting, letting the demoness pet a hand through his hair and down his cheek, Roderich backs off, sitting on the pillow at Antonio's feet once more.)

Lady Olfa: Gracias, your majesty.  (Finally leaves.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair semi-possessively.)  De nada.

Austria: _%Would you like me on your lap?_

Spain: (Gestures him up.)  _%Si._

Austria: (Slides into Antonio's lap, reclining in a slightly sultry fashion.)

Spain: (Wraps an arm around Roderich, kissing up the side of the angel's neck possessively.)

Austria: (Softly breathes.)  Oh!  (Tilting his head to the side so Antonio has a greater amount of access to his skin.)

Spain: (Nibbles and kisses Roderich's flesh, purring as he listens to the other courtiers.)

Austria: (Quietly whimpers, one hand reaching up and grabbing Antonio's hair to urge him on.)

Spain: (Smirks, continuing to work both on Roderich and with the court.)   _%So sensitive and sexy. . ._

Austria: (Rubs his hip against Antonio's erection in retaliation.)

Spain: (Groans in Roderich's ear, nipping the shell carefully.)  _%My, my. . . Do we need to take a break?_

Romano: (Watching, he rolls his eyes, internally a little jealous. (Not a lot.) Weren't they going to play it cool and not do that?)

Austria: (Bites his lip to keep the squeak in, a pink flush settling on his cheeks.)

Spain: _%Well? Do we?_

Austria: _%I . . I would prefer not to . . it's actually difficult getting in and out of this outfit. Unless you plan on tearing it off of my body._

Spain: (Nips Roderich's neck.)   _%Not a bad idea . . ._

Austria: (Moans, slowly writhing on Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Purrs, waiting for an opportune time to call for a recess, standing with Roderich in his arms and padding out.)  You just _love_ getting me all riled up, don't you?

Austria: (Quietly pants.)  It is your fault for having everything about you be attractive.

Spain: (Purrs.)  No my fault that you're so affected by my attractive body and voice~.

Austria: _Antonio-_

Spain: (Slips into an empty room, setting Roderich down on a table before kissing him deeply.)

Austria: (Moans, wrapping his legs around the king's waist and kissing back just as deep.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich by his hips, holding him close as he kisses the angel passionately. He bends Roderich backwards until his back is touching the tabletop, kissing down the angel's form.)

Austria: (Gasps, encouraging the demon.)  Antonio, Antonio, _yes_.

Spain: (Grinds his hips against the other's, a light growl escaping his throat as he continues teasing the angel.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  Do you like me like this? Beautiful, for you? Wearing all of your presents to me, from the dress to these many gems that adorn me? All of these jewels showing how you can afford to give me luxuries, and claim me as _yours?_

Spain: (Growls, smirking as he kisses Roderich's neck and face.)   _Si_ . Si, mi amor. I love how everyone can see that you're _mine_ and that they will never have a chance with you.  (Grins.)  Except Lovino, of course. But we both know he's special . . .

Austria: He's _ours_. (He grabs Antonio's chin.)  No one else's, Antonio. I will not share Lovino with anyone other than you.  (After a moment, he adds in an amused tone.)  I wonder if he realizes that?

Spain: (Chuckles, looking down at the other.)  I wonder, myself . . . I know he _used_ to have relations elsewhere, just to wind down, but I'm not so sure if he really knows.

Austria: Mm, call him in for me?  (He licks the shell of Antonio's ear.)  I refuse to share my Italian with anyone but you. And it will stay that way until someone breaks the relationship off.

Spain: (Messages Lovino, purring.)  I agree . . .

Romano: (Isn't surprised when he's summoned, coming to the little, dark room and slipping inside. He creeps up behind the two, smirking.)  Well, I'm not surprised . . .

Spain: (Smirks at Lovino, backing off of Roderich a bit to pull the demon close, kissing him deeply.)  You know you're ours, right?

Austria: (Sits on the table, watching the two with piercing eyes.)

Romano: (Snorts, pushing away Antonio's face.)  I should have just followed you here if you were going to be super horny like this, Tonio . . .

Spain: (Nips Lovino's fingers.)  I'm serious. You know you're just ours, si?

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, grabbing Antonio's jaw on both sides with one hand, pulling him down.)  Who else would I want?  (Deeply kisses the demon king.)

Austria: (Purrs at the last bit, his wings outstretching around the two demons to herd them closer to himself.)

Spain: (Pulls them to the table with Roderich's help, sitting on it beside the angel while leaving some space between them.)

Romano: (Tries to sit on either side of his lovers, only to get pulled in between. He chuckles, pulling Roderich close to kiss.)

Austria: (Kisses Lovino, pushing the demon down to lie on the table.)   _Mine_ . Well, ours, but still. _My demon._

Romano: (Smirks, his tail curling around Antonio to bring him closer as he kisses Roderich a bit more, a hand slipping into the angel's hair.)

Austria: (Purrs thunderously, trapping the demon beneath him in a rare show of dominance.)

Romano: (Eyes widen a little bit, his arms slipping behind Roderich's neck as he slips into a more submissive position.)

Austria: (Sighs, his hands on Lovino's hips so his thumbs can rub circles into the soft flesh.)

Romano: (Sighs into the touch, relaxing completely under the angel. It was one of those moments when Lovino didn't worry about his position or his place among the three of them or anything, but just enjoyed himself. His eyes meet Roderich's, eyelids seductively low.)

Spain: (Gently strokes the demon's tail, enjoying the sight before him greatly.)

Austria: ( _Devours_ Lovino's mouth.)

Romano: (Moans, returning the kiss deeply and passionately, holding the angel close by the hands in his hair.)

Austria: (Smacks Antonio away with a wing, carefully positioning Lovino further onto the table.)

Romano: (Softly, lightly panting.)  Shouldn't _I_ be the one doing that to you?

Spain: (Smirks, just watching.)

Austria: Usually. However, right now, you're mine. Unless Antonio tops us both.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I'm enjoying the show~.

Austria: (Murmurs.)  Voyeur.  (Goes back to kissing Lovino, nibbling the demon's lips.)  Or you could be incredibly naughty and try to take control from me.

Romano: (Kisses back, looking up at Roderich.)  Hmm . . usually, I would . . . I don't quite want to right now.  (Kisses Roderich deeply, pulling him closer.)

Austria: (Sighs into the kiss.)  . . . I admit I'm not used to topping. Or, um, being myself, when dominant?

Romano: (Brushes a hand through Roderich's hair, murmuring gently.)  I know. That's okay, tesoro. . . Do you want to get used to it more?

Austria: Please? And please, also, be patient with me?

Romano: (Pecks him sweetly.)  I will, don't worry, Roderich.

Austria: (Roderich smiles at Lovino, nipping gently at the demon’s neck before reaching for one of his own wings and milking the oil from it, using it as lubrication to gently begin stroking Lovino's cock.)

Romano: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's neck dotingly as he gathers oil. He moans when the angel touches him, arching into the other's hand.)   _Si, amore mio. Mi sento così bene._  [That feels so good.]

Austria: (A little nervous, though he tries to hide it.)  Would you prefer me in you, or riding you?  (Mutters.)  I'm not sure I'm long enough to satisfy you . . .

Romano: (Smirks, murmuring a little breathily.)  I think that's your choice right now, tesoro . . .

Austria: (Bites his lip.)  I would like to try being in you, and seeing how that feels? I've never actually . . put it in anyone before.

Romano: (Looks into Roderich's eyes.)  I believe in you. Just do your best, alright? I'll give you pointers, if you want?

Austria: Ah . . maybe.  (He lubes up his hand again, carefully entering a finger into Lovino and beginning to loosen him up.)

Romano: (Moans, relaxing as Roderich stretches him out, and pulls him down to kiss the angel deeply.)

Austria: (Carefully puts a second in, leaning on Lovino to help keep himself up.)

Romano: (Gasps as a second one enters him, his head falling back with a dull thud as he moans.)

Austria: (Blinks in surprise, kind of feeling . . powerful. Experimentally, Roderich puts in a third after a few stretches, then curling his fingers.)

Romano: (Whines, moaning as he melts under Roderich.)

Austria: (Curious, Roderich continues to play with Lovino's hole, but after a few moments, the angel goes down and licks the tip of the demon's penis, swirling his tongue around it a few times.)

Romano: (Cries out, a hand going down to card through Roderich's hair as he writhes in pleasure.)

Austria: (Hums, popping off.)  I'm going to enter you now. Is that alright?

Romano: (Nods, weak to the other.)  Si. _Si_. Per favore . . .

Austria: (Carefully Roderich guides himself in, sinking in as deeply as possible.)

Romano: (Whimpers, his foot pulling Roderich in as far as possible. He moans, feeling Roderich move inside him, but he wants _more_. He looks up at Roderich needily, his eyelids low.)

Austria: (Gasps, slowly beginning to pound into the demon.)

Romano: (Moans, clinging to both the table and Roderich, wanting the angel as close as possible.)

Austria: (Groans, thrusting in and out of Lovino, a hand going down to stroke the demon's own need.)

Romano: (Cries out, arching his back in pleasure. His eyes catch sight of Antonio, sitting nearby and beating himself off, groaning in arousal. His tail loosely wraps around Roderich's leg, stroking up the angel's thigh.)

Austria: (Moans, thrusting hard in and out of the demon.)

Romano: (Breath hitches, feeling his body tighten up more and more, moaning.)  Te- _tesoro_. . .

Austria: (Nips Lovino's jaw.)  Cum for me?

Romano: (Gasps as Roderich strokes his cock more teasingly, crying out as he cums, white splattering their stomachs. He whimpers, panting as he lays on the table under Roderich.)

Austria: (Squeaks when Lovino tightens around him, cumming in the demon before flopping on the younger being's chest.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, panting. He purrs, kissing the top of Roderich's head.)  Grazie . . . Ti amo . . .

Austria: (Purrs in response, covering them with his wings.)

Spain: (In his chair, he groans as he cums as well, glad he got to watch that wonderful show.)

Romano: (Happily holds Roderich.)

Austria: (Snuggles Lovino.)  I hope you both enjoyed that?

Romano: (Purrs.)  Very much so.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I enjoyed the show greatly, mis amores.

Austria: Wunderbar.  (Carefully pulls out of Lovino.)  I hope I wasn't terrible?

Romano: (After Roderich's out, he pulls the angel close, kissing him deeply. He murmurs.)  You were amazing, tesoro.

Austria: (Flushes.)  I doubt the truth of that, but thank you. You were wonderful too.

Romano: (Smiles.)  It's true. I promise it is.

Austria: (Smiles, kissing Lovino before turning to Antonio.)  Do we need to go back to court?

Spain: (Smiles back.)  You two can head upstairs if you like. I have to return to court.

Austria: (Looks over at Lovino.)  Would you like to?

Romano: Actually. . . I _do_ want to go back to court, but I don't want to make you sit back up there with all eyes on you.

Spain: You could come-

Romano: (Glare.)   _No_. I'm not sitting up there by the throne. That better not have been what you were going to say.

Spain: . . . No, of course not.  (Smiles gently.)

Austria: I think it would be better if I were to stay by your side.

Romano: I can stay in the back, don't worry about it.

Spain: (Gently.)  Are you sure, cariño?

Romano: Si, I'm sure. Return to court. I'll meet up with you once you're done.

Spain: (Nods, standing and coming over to the two of them, kissing them both sweetly.)

Austria: (Kisses Lovino's cheek.)  We'll watch our soap opera tonight.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's forehead.)  And we'll all cuddle together and just relax.

Romano: (Softly smiles up at the two of them, kissing both back before murmuring to them.)  That sounds nice.

Austria: (Holds onto his little family happily, ignoring the twitch of pain that goes through him.)

Romano: (Purrs, burrowing into them for a few moments.)  . . . We should go back. The court will be waiting.

Austria: Jo.  (He steps back, brushing off his skirts and fixing his hair.)  How is my makeup?

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  Perfect.

Romano: (Sits up, pulling himself back together, and nods with a smile.)  Si. Perfect.

Austria: (Looks over himself, thinking critically.)  Could I bother you two to quickly leave some harsh hickies on me? The court reacts better and listens, as well as agrees with Antonio even more when I have more marks.

Spain: Absolutely~.  (Smirks, pulling Roderich close to mark his neck, leaving the other side open for Lovino.)

Romano: (Chuckles, coming closer to mark the angel's neck and shoulder, his fingers lacing between Roderich's.)

Austria: (Roderich gasps, biting his lips in vain to try and make it look like he's unaffected.)

Romano: (Huffs lightly in amusement, nipping at Roderich's ear before sucking just below his ear.)

Spain: (Continues making more, darker marks until he thinks Roderich looks claimed enough.)  Good~?

Austria: (Whines, his chest lightly heaving as his knees shake.)  Y-yes.

Romano: (Gently leaves kisses over the darkest marks, holding Roderich up.)  Do you need a break?

Austria: (Shivers, holding onto Lovino.)  P-perhaps.

Romano: (Pointedly glances to a chair, gently walking Roderich over to the one Antonio pulls out. He sits the angel down, kneeling in front of him.)  We'll take care of you.

Austria: (Blushes, leaning forward and giving a kiss.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Returns the kiss lovingly.)  Prego. (Softly, audible just for Roderich.)  Grazie for earlier. I really did enjoy it.

Austria: (Beams, kissing Lovino again.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss, smiling happily against Roderich's lips.)

Spain: (Pecks the top of Roderich's head.)  Shall we, amor?

Austria: (Nods, letting Antonio lead with a hand and a leash.)

Romano: (Follows out, his hand brushing Roderich's as he parts with them, returning to where he was before.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich back to the throne, taking his seat with authority, ready to hear the grievances of more court members.)

Austria: (Softly moans as one of Antonio's hand massages his scalp, not paying attention to any of the numerous demons that approach the throne to talk with Antonio. With both of his hands on Antonio's knee to keep himself up right and balanced, as well as perching his chin on the demon's leg, Roderich makes sure to do sultry little gasps when Antonio massages the sensitive skin of the hickies on his neck, loving how distracting he is to the nobles and others in the court.)

Spain: (Doesn't show any emotion towards the angel's actions, but he loves it. The soft gasps and moans just make him continue, additionally loving how complacent the courtiers are when they're distracted. It helps get things done faster.)

Austria: (Is an absolute pile of goo when Antonio finishes his business with the court, the demon picking him up to carry him away.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's temple sweetly as he carries the angel upstairs, smiling when Lovino joins them.)

Romano: Hey.  (Gently takes Roderich's hand, pecking Antonio's cheek sweetly.)  Good job in front of the court.

Austria: (Nuzzles into Antonio's shoulder, gripping Lovino's hand tightly.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly, nuzzling the angel as they walk.)  Gracias. I'm just glad we're done now . . .

Romano: (Gently squeezes Roderich's hand, softly replying.)  Me too.

Austria: (Murmurs.)  I want to bathe and then change into a comfortable pair of pajamas and then have some appetizing comfort foods.

Romano: (Offers.)  I can get any food you desire?

Austria: Chocolate everything. Please.

Romano: (Pecks Roderich's head, slipping off to go get chocolate foods, surprised Antonio didn't say anything about him working.)

Spain: (In another world, he mostly focuses on Roderich, registering that Lovino's going to get food. Not much else.)  Bath, then?

Austria: (Nuzzles.)  Please.

Spain: (Takes them to the bath, gently setting the angel down to strip them both out of their clothes. Then, he scoops Roderich up again and enters the bath, purring at the warm water.)

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, the angel pouring at the comfort and warmth.)

Spain: (Sits on the inside ledge, just holding Roderich and purring for a while.)

Austria: (Scrubs them both with a wash cloth, gently massaging Antonio's arms and chest while doing so.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face softly while gently washing the angel's back.)

Austria: (Tenderly.)  I lieb di.

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)  Te quiero, mi esposa.

Austria: (Purrs. He still loves that word. _Wife_.)

Spain: (Purrs as well, holding Roderich close.)

Romano: (Slips in after a little while, undressing before sinking into the warm water beside them.)  Ciao. . .

Austria: (Immediately starts snuggling his Lovino.)

Romano: (Snuggles close to the two of them, purring softly.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around them both, holding them contently.)

Austria: (Stops snuggling for a moment to scrub at Lovino, grooming the demon affectionately.)  You seem to have gotten some flour in your hair.

Romano: (Purrs.)  I was busy making treats for us.

Spain: (Nips Lovino's ear.)  I thought you were taking a _break_.

Romano: (Huffs in amusement, kissing Antonio sweetly.)  I'll return to my break now, alright?

Austria: (Curls around Lovino.)  Good, we're going to be watching our soap opera tonight.

Romano: (Purrs, kissing the angel happily.)  I look forward to it.

Spain: (Nods, purring contently.)

*The three lovers finish up, curled up on the couch within ten minutes and watching the soap opera, Roderich munching on all of the chocolate goodies Lovino made. After that, they go to bed, falling asleep in each other's arms, content as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real honest question: Sub Lovi or Dom Lovi- which is your favorite? Let us know in the comments below!!
> 
> Happy Easter!


	16. Episode 80: Making a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Sorry for the late post, but things have been busy in college for the both of us, and what with rewrites, copying, and editing, episodes 80 and 81 weren't finished in time for posting Thursday, so there will be two out today.
> 
> 4/10/2018 posting: 1/2

*Waking up, Roderich cuddles his two demons, thinking about what he has to do today.

Romano: (Is the first to wake, gently kissing Roderich's face when he sees the angel awake.)

Austria: (Softly, as not to wake Antonio.)  Good morning.

Romano: (Just as quietly.)   _ Buongiorno. _  [Good morning.]

Austria: (Pulls Lovino in for a long, content kiss.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss gently and happily, just relaxed and loving.)

Austria: (While kissing Lovino, he rubs his wings up against Antonio affectionately in deference to his mate.)

Spain: (Snuggles close into the wings, still asleep, and breathes in the angel's calming scent.)

Romano: (Can't help but look at Antonio when they pull away, smiling at the demon's gentle and relaxed face.)

Austria: (Whispers.)  . . . I'm guessing Antonio is now semi-obsessed with the smell of dark chocolate and flowers.

Romano: (Softly, lightly stroking through Antonio's bangs and down his cheek.)  He's not the only one . . . (Smirks at Roderich.)

Austria: (Blushes.)  Well, I like the smell of you two too.

Romano: (Softly laughs, keeping quiet to not wake Antonio.)  Oh, do you?

Austria: Spiced red wine, lilies, and-   (Sniffs Lovino's neck before kissing it.)  -embers. Why wouldn't I?

Romano: (Purrs.)  Usually people can't pick out the lilies.

Austria: (Hums curiously.)  Really? I had a harder time with the embers.  (Nibbles Lovino's neck.)

Romano: (Sighs, relaxing into the nibbling.)  Si . . .

Austria: (Giggles when Antonio tickles the back of his neck with his breath, the angel trying to nudge him back a little with his wings.)

Spain: (Grumbles and groans in his sleep, enveloping him and Roderich- and kind of Lovino -in his wings, refusing to wake up.)

Romano: (Chuckles, coming close to gently kiss Antonio's face, slowly luring him awake with each feathered kiss.)

Austria: (Elbows Antonio in the gut.)

Spain: (Grunts, grumbling as he wakes up with an unhappy growl.)

Romano: (Coos, kissing Antonio's nose.)  Tonio, it's time to wake up.

Spain: (Frowns, nipping Roderich's neck.)  So I gathered.

Austria: (Quietly squeaks, but gives Antonio a smug, unrepentant look.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, staring down at the other grumpily.)  Was there something you  _ wanted? _

Austria: (Innocently.)  You to stop tickling me?

Spain: I wasn't ticking you . . .  (Huffs, trapping the angel in with his wings as he  _ attacks  _ the other's sides.)   _ This  _ is tickling, mi amor!

Romano: (Slides away, trying not to get kicked in the jewels.)

Austria: (Squeals, trying to get away between laughs.)  Na!! Antonio~!!!!! (The angel whines, laughing until tears stream down his face and he's quite flushed and pink.)

Spain: (Eventually stops, holding Roderich close with a smile.)  There, are we even? I think we're even.

Austria: (Pouts at Antonio, really just trying to get some air into his lungs before speaking.)  I was going to bring you with today, but maybe I'll just leave you here. Hmph.

Spain: (Pouts back.)  Aww, don't be like that . . . Bring me with? Where are we going?

Austria: The menagerie; I'm going to- well, it is something angels do when they claim a territory.

Spain: (Sweetly, kissing Roderich's face.)  Oh, querido, I'm sorry. Take me with you? I'd love to see.

Romano: (Shakes his head, sighing at the affectionate demon.)

Austria: (Ignores Antonio.)  Would you like to come with, Lovino? I hear it is quite a spectacle to those who view it for the first time.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'd love to, amore. It sounds amazing.

Spain: (Whines.)   _ Rodrigo~. _

Austria: (Sickeningly sweet voice.)  Yes, Antonio?

Spain: (Puppy eyes.)  Would you please take me with?

Austria: (Pretends to think about it for several long moments.)  . . . Very well. But you two have to promise to keep  _ extremely  _ close to me.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, of course we will.

Romano: As you wish. What are you showing us?

Austria: (Cryptically.)  Trees.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)   _ Trees? _

Austria: Trees.  (He gets up, dressing.)  Shall we go?

Romano: (Gets up and ready, Antonio doing the same quickly. He smiles at Roderich, extending an arm.)  We shall.

Austria: (Smiling, he takes Lovino's arm, pausing for Antonio.)

Spain: (Joins them quickly, brushing a hand through his hair to make it seem like he tried with his gentle curls (that are sometimes unruly and disruptive).)  To the menagerie~. (Offers his other arm.)

Austria: (Takes it, the three walking down to it quickly. Once inside, Roderich lets go of their arms, taking to the air.)

Spain + Romano: (Look to each other and take off after Roderich, staying close as requested.)

Austria: (Flying over the treetops, Roderich has to occasionally move Antonio or Lovino when a tree branch seems to magically appear before them.)

Romano: (Once, he could blame himself for not paying enough attention. But when he almost runs into a tree branch  _ seven times, _ he becomes concerned and hyper-aware of the forest and their presence in it.)

Spain: (Helps Lovino the best he can while helping himself, the two staying close to Roderich.)

Austria: (Roderich slows when he sees what he's after. The oldest tree in the menagerie. Over thirty feet thick in it's trunk, it towers over the other trees, its branches pressing up against the ceiling of the menagerie. Hesitantly circling lower, he and his demons break through the foliage to hover above the ground.)  Do not land until I say you may.

Spain: (Nods, exchanging glances with Lovino.)  We will wait.

Austria: (Taking a deep breath, Roderich lands, immediately singing in Enochian, chanting until light spirals out from him in a circle, Roderich walking around where his two demons are hovering to expand it, nodding when he's done.)  There, you may land in the circle.

Romano: (Lands lightly in the circle, Antonio right beside him as they watch and  _ listen  _ to Roderich's beautiful voice.)

Austria: (Continuing to sing, Roderich carefully approaches the immense tree, placing his hands on the trunk, the two appendages becoming  _ light  _ before sinking into the trunk up to the wrist, Roderich singing the whole time.)

Spain: (Eyes widen as the angel starts to become  _ light, _ becoming one with the tree. He recalls talking to Anaxagoras and the term "lumen" being brought up. An angelic light form. Was this what lumen shift partially looks like?)

Austria: (Roderich takes a long time, over an hour of singing before he pulls back, his hands solidifying as he sits tiredly on the ground.)  It is alright now.

Spain: (Comes forward, kneeling beside Roderich.)  Are you alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Tiredly nods, leaning against Antonio exhaustedly.)  I'm done . . negotiating . . . with the . . trees.

Romano: (Is sitting on Roderich's other side, placing a hand on the angel's knee and gently rubbing circles.)  Negotiation for what?

Austria: My- our, permanent nest.  (Struggling to stand, he huffs in frustration as he wobbles.)

Spain: (Stands with him, holding the angel up.)  Take it easy, querido. You're exhausted.

Austria: (Holds onto Antonio and Lovino, soaking up their love.)  I'm sorry, doing a partial lumen shift is- difficult, to say the least.

Romano: (Gently, holding Roderich close.)  Why have we never seen you in your lumen shift?

Austria: It is hard to shift in and out of. That, and if an angel does it too often or for too long, they may become 'stuck'. It's too tempting to stay in it, as well. Everything becomes . . simple, in that form.

Spain: (Curiously.)  Simple?

Austria: The . . responsibilities and your life . . don't matter as much. You're content to exist, for the most part.

Spain: Oh. That sounds . . like an easy trap to fall into, if you're not careful.

Austria: (Nods, softly admitting.)  It is.

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head, purring.)

Romano: (Gently.)  How do you turn into light?

Austria: You . . focus? Then you just reach deep inside yourself and pull it into the light and open yourself up to the world around you, everything, bugs, birds, river, stone, everything exists, and you just . . fall into it.

Romano: (Softly.)  Very poetic.

Austria: (Laughs.)  Thank you.

Romano: Prego.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: Will you fly with me to the trees I chose?

Spain: When you're ready, si. Of course we will.

Austria: (Inhales, striking his wings down to send him up into the air, leading Antonio and Lovino to three trees that stand a little taller than the ones surrounding it. Once again singing, Roderich lands on the branches of the largest tree, the branches entwining together and spreading, reaching for the other two, and those two reciprocating and growing until there are tunnels made from branches woven together and staircases and rooms and balconies. Once again made tired, Roderich lands at the base of the tree with the lowest and largest room, falling silent while leaning against the trunk as a few branches and knots grow from it to make footholds and handholds to climb up it, though in a subtle fashion.)

Romano: (Watches in awe as the structure is contorted and formed, fascinated by the building in the trees.) 

Spain: (Scoops Roderich up, not wanting the angel to wear himself out, and watches as well in awe and surprise. Breathes out softly.)  Beautiful. 

Austria: Thank you. Would you like to go up and be given a tour?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si . . . Per favore. 

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  Hang on and I'll carry you up, alright? 

Austria: (Nodding, Roderich leans his head on Antonio's shoulder as he holds onto the demon.)

Spain: (Lightly holds onto Roderich, sending the two into the air up to the main entrance, lightly settling down onto the solid wooden floor. Lovino right behind him, they wander inside.)  It's gorgeous and . . calming. 

Austria: (Purrs.)  This is the lowest room of the three, and the biggest. It's basically the 'main' part of the house, like the living room. I made a little area with a wash basin and another for a dining room and small kitchenette.

Romano: (Smiles as they wander in, looking around the beautiful room. His tail swishes happily.)  This is amazing, amore.

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling Roderich sweetly.)  You  _ sang  _ all of this into being . . .

Austria: (Nuzzles back.)  Shall we move onto the next room?

Spain: (Eagerly pads onward, the three of them going up the stairs into the next room.)

Austria: This is obviously the middle level, and where the, ah, . . nursery is.

Spain: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's cheek.)  It's wonderful, mi amor. Just wait until we have children here . . .

Austria: (Flushes, the three going up to the highest level.)  This is our room; I'll need help getting our nest moved up here.

Romano: (Looks to Roderich.)  Should we do that this week then? It'll be very comfortable once we do, I'm sure.

Austria: I would like to do it this week, but I understand if you two are busy.

Spain + Romano: No.  (Chuckle, grinning at each other.)

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  We're more than happy to make the time.

Austria: (Mildly rolls his eyes.)  In that case, would be possible to transport the nest through shadows? Or do we need to take it apart and reassemble it?  (Makes a face.) Or attempt to roll it up to move it

Spain: (Thinks.)  With Kiku's help, it would be possible to move the nest onto something and transport it through the shadows.

Austria: (Hums.)  . . . I trust him with knowing my nest's location.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm sorry I'm not better with shadow manipulation.

Austria: It's fine, Antonio.

Romano: (Comes over, kissing Roderich and Antonio sweetly.)  This is a beautiful nest, amore.

Austria: (Beams, preening proudly in Antonio's arms.)

Romano: (Purrs, rubbing a wing up against his two lovers as he looks over the room.)

Austria: I'm eager to move in and make this place home.

Spain: Me too.  (Purrs, pulling the two close.)

Austria: . . Do you two really like it? Or are you just saying that?

Romano: (Kisses Roderich deeply, pulling back to look him in the eyes.)  I wouldn't lie. This is our nest. This is the center of our home.

Spain: (Gently.)  Lovi's right. We wouldn't lie.

Austria: (Roderich slowly smiles, his wings glowing in his joy.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich lovingly.)  How could we lie, anyway? It's gorgeous, Rodrigo. 

Austria: (Just preens.)

Romano: (Smiles.)  I'm looking forward to this beautiful place being perfect.

Austria: I as well.

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  Feeling better? 

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, I do.

Spain: Enough to stand? 

Austria: (Lies.)  No. (Clings to Antonio.)

Spain: (Chuckles, holding Roderich close.)  

Romano: (Smiles at the two, going out onto the balcony to look out on the rest of the forest below.) 

Austria: (Snuggles into his demon, trying to take a quick doze while he can.)

Spain: (Lightly wraps his wings around Roderich, going out and joining Lovino silently. His side lightly brushes up against the young demon, gesturing with his head so the other knew that Roderich was trying to sleep.)

Romano: (Nods, looking inside. Quiet, he pulls Antonio along to a comfortable corner, the two sitting down and snuggling into one another sleepily.)

* * *

 

*A few days later, the three of them, plus Kiku, are carefully moving the nest into their room. While they have begun looking at things to furnish their nest with, they still haven't come up with a solid plan of what they want. So in the meantime, they're moving the nest in.

Austria: Careful, Antonio! That side is slipping.

Spain: (Adjusts quickly.)  I got it, I got it . . .

Austria: (Making sure none of the other sides are coming apart, Roderich gently pushes the rest of it out of Kiku's shadow.)  Thank you, Kiku. You are dismissed.

Japan: (Bows, leaving.)

Austria: (Breathes a sigh of relief, going in and fixing any and all distressed parts of the nest.)

Romano: (Sighs, glad it worked properly.)  Do you need help, amore?

Austria: If you would like to, that would be fine.  (Roderich scoots over to make room for them.) It's what angel mates do. They work on the nest together.

Romano: (Smiles, slipping into the nest to help, followed closely by Antonio, the two settling in to fix the nest.)  I see . . . It's a soothing bonding process. I like it.

Austria: The nest is for family. You two are obviously my family.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly, weaving in some feathers.)  And you are ours.

Romano: (Twines his tail with Antonio's, smiling as the older demon lightly blushes.)   _ We  _ are our family.

Austria: (Purrs, his wings wrapping around his two lovers.)

Romano: (Purrs as well, wrapping a wing around Roderich and a bit of Antonio, the three sticking close.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich, happy as he purrs in their embrace.

Austria: (Pokes Antonio after a few moments.)  How are mass-ball preparations going?

Spain: Slowly, but they're coming along well. Plans and schedules for the servants and such have been placed and the chambers for all our visitors are being prepared.

Austria: Good. All of them far away from the menagerie and our chambers?

Spain:  _ Very  _ far away. The closest to us are Joao and Francis, as well as Gilbert, but the rest are quite far away. We're all safe and sound. And arranged so they won't kill each  _ other. _

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio's cheek.)  Have I told you I love how protective and strategic you are? I truly do, Anton.

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling back.)  I have to protect the two that are most precious to me.  (Smiles at them both.) 

Romano: (Purrs back, his tail caressing the demon lovingly.)  You take care of us. 

Austria: (Kisses Antonio.)  You shelter us.

Romano: (Curls his wing around them.)  You protect us.

Austria: (Moves closer to them both.)  You love us.

Romano: And we-  (Kisses Antonio lovingly.)  -love you. What would we do without you? 

Spain: (Returns the kiss happily.)  I don't know what I would do without you two. My life would be stale and incomplete. 

Austria: (Purrs.)  And undoubtedly much more boring.

Spain:  _ Very. _ Instead, I have two beautiful lovers. One who cooks amazingly and is always a little concerned; and one is my beautiful wife and baker who couldn't be more beautiful. Te quiero. For you both. 

Romano: (Smiles.)  I worry for a reason. . . 

Austria: (Shakes his head, curling around his mates possessively.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)  But we're safe . . . 

Spain: (Kisses both their foreheads.)  Always safe. 

Austria: We had better be.

Spain: We are. I could bet my life on it.  (Grins at them both.) 

Romano: (Lightly smacks Antonio.)  Never bet your life, idiot. 

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)

Spain: Lo siento, but I could if I wanted to. We're safe here. I promise. 

Romano: Good. 

Austria: Shall we go back to discussing furniture?

Spain: Si, of course. Where did we leave off? 

Austria: I was wondering if maybe we should things minimal? Such as cushions and low tables instead of the typical set up?

Romano: (Nods.)  I like that idea. Keeping it minimal would be nice. Comfortable and homey.

Austria: We'll put down a few comfortable rugs- don't worry, Antonio, I won't get any I would leave you for.  (He smirks at the demon.)

Spain: (Pouts.)  I didn't say you  _ would  _ . . .

Romano: (Looks confused.)

Austria: It's an inside joke, Lovino.  (He smirks harder.) Then again, there are these absolutely gorgeous rugs I was looking at in this catalogue the other day-

Spain:  _ Roderich.  _ I thought we agreed to  _ drop it forever? _

Romano: (Looks between them, intensely confused.)

Austria: (Innocently.)  Did we? I forget.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close and nips his neck, looking down at him sternly.)  We  _ did. _

Austria: (Quietly squeaks, his hands on Antonio's chest.)  I truly have no memory of this arrangement, Anton.

Spain: (Looks down at him.)  Then shall we agree  _ now?  _ We drop it forever.

Austria: (Hums.)  As you wish, Anton. Not that I agree, but as you wish.

Spain: (Huffs, unhappy.)   _ Good. _ It was silly and embarrassing.

Romano: (Whispers to Roderich.)  You'll tell me later, right?

Austria: (Whispers back.)  Once Antonio is gone, yes.

Spain: (Frowns.)  I can hear you.

Romano: Obviously.  (Quirks a challenging eyebrow at Antonio.)

Spain: (Grumbles.)

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)

Romano: (Chuckles at the ridiculous demon, pecking Roderich's neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Purrs under the kiss, leaning against Lovino.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, purring back. He smirks up at Antonio, forever amused by him.)

Austria: (Knocks on his shadow, Kiku passing the angel a magazine.)  Here's something we can look at so we may get an idea of what we want for furniture.

Romano: (Looks at the magazine, beginning to go through it.)  This is great to have . . .

Spain: (Looks over Roderich and Lovino's shoulders, the younger demon going right for it.)  Very true.

Austria: (Points to one.)  What do you think of this dark blue rug?

Romano: It's gorgeous. Though, what about this one?  (Points to a similar dark blue rug, but this one has beautiful white designs.)

Austria: I think that would perfect in our room.

Romano: I completely agree.

Austria: (Flips to another page.)  How about these cushions for seats? They're quite tall and . . .  (The three of them talk about furniture for the next week, setting it all up in the end between preparing for the mass ball and other parts of daily life. Like watching their weekly soap opera.)

 


	17. Episode 81: Catfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing except the idea. 
> 
>  
> 
> 4/10/2018 posting: 2/2

*Three weeks later, Roderich goes into the library and finds an interesting book, trying out one of the spells in it. After he's done, he stays in the library, curious about its effects.

Spain: (Comes wandering into the library, looking for Roderich and following the tracer.)  Rodrigo?

*A small dark cat trots up to Antonio, tail curling as it meows at him.

Cat!Austria: Meow!  (Sniffs Antonio's foot.)

Spain: (Blinks at the creature curiously, kneeling down and extending a hand to the kitten.)  Hola . . .

Cat!Austria: (Sniffs Antonio's hand before licking the pad of his thumb, then trotting away.)

Spain: (Focuses, knowing that was Roderich, but not knowing  _ why. _ He quickly follows the kitten.)  Rodrigo?

Cat!Austria: (Jumps up on the table, little angel wings fluttering to help him as he sits next to the spell book he used.)

Spain: (Looks at the books, reading over some passages silently.)  You turned yourself into a cat, then? (Gently pets over the kitten's fur.)  Such a beautiful, pequeño gato~. [Little cat.]

Cat!Austria: (Purrrrrrrrrrrr~. Rubbing his chin against Antonio's hand, he scent-marks the demon, saying 'this is mine'.)

Spain: (Chuckles, purring back as he gently scratches under the kitten's chin.)  Lindo~.

Cat!Austria: Meow~.  (Moves to curl up on Antonio's lap, the demon having sat down on a chair at the table. Kneading Antonio's leg, Roderich assumes the cat-loaf position.)

Spain: (Strokes down the angel-cat's back and wings, happily loving his little mate up.)  You're so adorable. . . What made you think to take up this form?

Cat!Austria:  _ %I was wandering the library and that book caught my attention. When I found that simple spell within it, I decided I wanted to try it. It has been awhile since I last casted a spell. _

Spain: It turned out very well, mi amor.  (Smiles.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs proudly.)

Spain: (Scratches behind Roderich's ears lovingly.)

Cat!Austria: (Purring even louder, Roderich stands on his hind legs and places his front paws on Antonio's chest to get even closer.)

Spain: (Leans forward, touching his nose to Roderich's as he rubs the other's back and shoulders.)

Cat!Austria: (His little wings flutter happily, Roderich staying under the petting for a good ten minutes before perching himself on one of Antonio's shoulders.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Careful, querido. . . You don't want to fall.

Cat!Austria:  _ %Don't worry, I won't. Besides, cats typically land on their feet. _

Spain: Just be careful, mi amor.  (Pecks the other's fluffy cheek.)

Cat!Austria:  _ %I promise, Antonio. _

Spain: (Nods.)  Alright, alright. Shall we go somewhere else?

Cat!Austria:  _ %Why not. _

Spain: (Stands, starting to walk out of the library. He thinks for a little while before heading down to the kitchen.)  Let's go see what Lovi is up to . . .

Cat!Austria: (Latches onto Antonio's shirt with his claws, hanging onto the demon as he walks.)

Spain: (Peeks into the kitchen, smiling brightly.)

omano: (Frowns, catching sight of Antonio and a cat. He walks to the other, shooing him away.)  Tonio, get the cat out. It's cute, but this is a _ kitchen. _

Cat!Austria: (Meows indignantly.)

Spain: Lovi, it's-

Romano: _ Antonio. _ No. Animals.

Spain: (Pulls Lovino out, gently pulling Roderich from his shoulder.)  It's no animal. It's Roderich.

Romano: (Looks taken aback, gazing down at the beautiful and dark angel-winged cat with violet eyes.)  Well, look at that. . .

Cat!Austria: (Bats Lovino's face scoldingly.)

Romano: (Yelps, leaning away.)  Don't be mean, tesoro, I run a kitchen. Angel or no, you're a cat and cannot come into the kitchen.

Cat!Austria: (Hisses, tail lashing.)  _  *Mean. _

Romano: (Gently holds out a hand, cooing.)  I'm sorry, tesoro . . .

Cat!Austria: (Gives Lovino a narrow-eyed look before sniffing the hand, then letting the demon pet over his ears.)

Romano: (Gently loves up the kitten, purring as he scratches behind the other's ears.)  You're adorable, amore. . .

Cat!Austria: (Flaps his wings, settling around Lovino's shoulders.)

Spain: (Smiles at the two sweetly.)

Romano: (Purrs, nuzzling the kitten gently.)

Cat!Austria: (Nuzzles back, the angel purring.)

Romano: (Sighs.)  You're making me break my own rules, tesoro. . .

Cat!Austria: (His purrs turn smug, Roderich rubbing his face against Lovino's.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, kissing the kitten lovingly.)  Smug little kitten.

Spain: (Chuckles.)

Cat!Austria: (Gently nips Lovino's cheek lovingly.)

Romano: (Purrs, infatuated with the kitten.)

Cat!Austria: (Rests around Lovino's shoulders, smug when yelling comes from the kitchen, the kitten-angel latching onto the Italian demon for the ride.)

Romano: (Lifts a hand to steady Roderich as he stomps back into the kitchen, yelling back.)  Oi, what the fuck is the problem?

Spain: (Leans in the doorway, just watching.)

Sella: (Points to a blonde demon.)  That cunt burned  _ all  _ of the pies!

Regina: (Barks back.)  Your crusty ass  _ sabotaged  _ my fucking pies, you piece of  _ shit! _

Sella: I made  _ half  _ of them, asswipe!

Regina: And you turned up the fucking heat, you cuntface!

Sella: Because you didn't have it at even half the temperature it needed to be, pussywhore!

Romano: Oh, shut the _ fuck  _ **_up_ ** _. _ Get out. Fight it out. I don't want to see  _ either of you _ for the rest of the week.  **_Capiche?_ **

Sella: (Frowns, going off as ordered.)

Regina: (Scowls, following angrily.)

Romano: (Sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks up and barks at the rest.)  Pick up the slack and don't fuck up like those two. Got it?

*Everyone nods, doing as told.

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, proud of his Lovino for being so in charge.)

Spain: (Comes in behind Lovino and gently kisses the demon's neck, purring gently.)  You're so handsome when you're giving orders.

Romano: (Smacks Antonio with the back of his hand, though he's amused.)  Oh, shut up, Tonio.

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling happily.)

Cat!Austria: (Rubs his chin on Lovino.  _ Mine. _ )

Romano: (Rubs back lovingly.)

Cat!Austria: (Nips the curl.)

Romano: (Yelps, forcing out a hiss over the quiet whimper. Grumbles at Roderich.)   _ Don't do that. _

Cat!Austria: (Purrs innocently, kneading Lovino's shoulder.)

Romano: (Tail flicks grumpily, watching Roderich before brushing his curl away and returning to watching over the kitchen and supervising.)

Cat!Austria: (His tail flicking, it occasionally tickles the demon's neck and nose.)

Romano: (Reaches up to brush the other's tail away every once in awhile, yelling at some idiots intermittently.)

Spain: (Watches in amusement, fondly looking at the young demon and his leadership skills, proud of him.)

Cat!Austria:  _ %He would make a good queen, if he ever wanted to take up the role _ .

Spain:  _ %I know he would. I just wish he thought so too _ .

Cat!Austria: (Sits himself on top of Lovino's head, as he's small enough to do so.)

Romano: (Peers up at Roderich, careful not to tip the kitten off his head. Gently.)  Enjoying your perch?

Cat!Austria: Meow~.

Romano: (Smiles, lightly chuckling.)

Spain: (Heart melts at the sight, coming up behind him to just wrap his arms around Lovino, purring happily.)

Romano: (Blinks, a little surprised at the sudden embrace, lightly leaning into it without saying a word, watching the demons in  _ his  _ kitchen.)

Cat!Austria: (Leans over, giving Antonio's forehead a sniff before licking it.)

Spain: (Smiles up at Roderich, leaning up to boop the angel-kitten's nose with his own.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~.)

Spain: (Purrs back, happy.)

Romano: (Snaps.)  Oi,  _ knead  _ the bread, don't just beat the shit out of it!  (Frowns, tail tip twitching as the demon reluctantly follows directions.)

Cat!Austria: (Points his tail at a demon trying to steal some food covertly.)

Romano: (Follows the gesture with his eyes, growling.) _  LEO. _ Put that fucking food back, you damn fucking **_thief!_ **

Leo: (Cowed, he does so quickly, running off.)

Romano: (Growls lowly as he runs off.)  Don't come back, asshole! (Is a tense ball of rage, his skin heating up in his anger.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs quietly to comfort himself and Lovino.)

Spain: (Gently rubs Lovino's side to ease the other's mind.)

Romano: (Slowly relaxes, still grumpy at all the stupid fuckers he has to deal with.)

Cat!Austria:  _ %Did you know, I am not stuck in this form? _

Spain:  _ %Oh? I didn't notice that . . . _

Cat!Austria:  _ %There's a midway form I am able to transform into, if Lovino wants to come with us during his break _ .

Spain:  _ %Ooh~. _  (Gently whispers to Lovino.)  When's your break?

Romano: (Hums.)  Twenty minutes or so. Why?

Spain: Roderich can transform into a mid-form and he wants to show us during your break, if you'll join us?

Romano: (Smiles, purring.)  I will.

Cat!Austria: (When Lovino's break comes, he jumps into Antonio's arms, the demon taking them somewhere semi-private.)

pain: (In an empty room off to the side, the two of them sit in chairs, Roderich in Antonio's lap.)  Is this private enough for you, for now?

Cat!Austria:  _ %It is for me. Is it for you two? _

Spain: (Nods.)  It's private enough for me.  (Looks to Lovino, the demon nodding as well.)

Romano: I don't think anyone will see us.

Catboy!Austria: (Hums, allowing himself to grow and bloom outwards until he's a barely five-foot angel with cat ears and a tail, his back leaning against Antonio's chest as he looks up at him, one ear twitching cutely.)  Well? What do you think?

Spain: (Blushes heavily as he looks down at the absolutely fucking adorable angel and his heart just speeds up because Roderich's just so cute. He hugs Roderich close, careful to be gentle.)  You're so _ cute!! _

Romano: (Blinks, smiling as he leans in.)  You really are adorable, amore. . .

Catboy!Austria: (Taps Antonio's arm.)  Anton, _ air. _

Spain: (Lets up on the other, smiling sheepishly.)  Lo siento, Rodrigo. You're just so cute.

Catboy!Austria: Oh?  (His tail swishes and he turns around to wrap his arms around the back of Antonio's neck, his tail sultrily brushing up under Lovino's chin.)

Romano: (Purrs, lightly nipping the fur at the very tip of Roderich's tail.)

Spain: (Smiles, his arms going around Roderich's lower back to keep him close.)  Si. Perfect and adorable and beautiful.

Catboy!Austria: Mm, love me?  (He leans forward, kissing Antonio deeply, his tail resting against Lovino's neck.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss deeply, his hands going down to lightly knead at the angel-kitten's ass.)

Catboy!Austria: (Purrs, sinking down onto the hands, the angel ignoring the wince of pain going through him as he arches his tail up and pulls away from the kiss to look over his shoulder at Lovino.)  Play with me? (His tail coyly swishes.)

Romano: (Smirks, coming even closer as he lightly strokes down the angel-kitten's tail.)   _ Play? _ What a little kitten you are . . .

Catboy!Austria: (Moans, arching his back to show off the crotchless panties he's wearing, as his short skirt barely covers his butt when he's standing.)  Please?

Romano: (Chuckles, his hands stroking up Roderich's thighs under his skirt to slowly pull at the panties, not trying to take them off, but teasing. His fingertips stroke down along the curve of Roderich's ass, getting closer and closer.)  So needy . . .

Catboy!Austria: (Roderich shivers at the tone, trying to push back for the fingers.)

Spain: (Kisses and nips up Roderich's neck as Lovino works the angel's rear.)

Romano: (Strokes over the other's hole, pressing lightly against it before drawing away and teasing nearby.)

Catboy!Austria: (Groans in despair, trying to push back even more, his small body being easily help up by Antonio's.)

Romano: (Smirks, his fingers going back to help Roderich's little  _ need,  _ pressing a finger against the angel's hole lightly.)

Catboy!Austria: (Quietly gasping, Roderich's head goes up as he quickly presses back onto the finger, shaking as Antonio hits a sensitive spot on his neck.)

Spain: (Worries that spot between his teeth, sucking a dark hickey onto the usually pale flesh.)

Catboy!Austria: (His ears perk up and his tail curls, the angel breathing a small 'oh!')

Romano: (Slowly wiggles his finger into the other, his other hand stroking over the angel's ass and hip, working forward.)

Spain: (Smirks, teasing around that spot as well.)

Catboy!Austria: (Mewls.)  More, please, more!

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, his semi-free hand reaching up and gently prodding at the angel's lips.)  Suck these for me?

Catboy!Austria: (Takes the digits into his mouth immediately, lathering them with his still semi-rough kitty tongue.)

Romano: (Purrs into the other's ear.)  Bene . . . (He lets the angel wet his fingers for a few moments before slowly pulling away and going to the angel's entrance, using the wet fingers to enter Roderich a bit more properly. And give him a bit  _ more. _ )

Catboy!Austria: (Roderich moans deeply, it turning into a slight yowl at the end. Stretching out his wings, he pulls Antonio closer, nibbling his neck in return.)

Spain: (Purrs, kissing and loving up the angel right back.)

Romano: (Continues teasing and stretching the angel's ass, three fingers probing deeply after a short while. He murmurs into the creature's ear.)  So needy and wanton . . . It makes me wonder if you want something a little  _ longer  _ in you . . .

Catboy!Austria: (Gasps sharply, looking over his shoulder at Lovino.)  Please, oh please, Lovino? Fill me up with your cock?

Romano: (Meets the other's eyes for a moment before leaning in and deeply kissing the him, slowly pulling the angel into his lap.)

Spain: (Comes even closer, helping the process along as Roderich switches laps.)

Catboy!Austria: (Whines, rubbing up against the demon.)

Romano: (Removes his fingers and frees his straining cock, lifting Roderich up only to guide him back down.)  Relax, alright . . ?

Catboy!Austria: (Roderich nods in understanding, but his impatience wins out as he sinks down onto Lovino, moaning at the stretch around the demon, Roderich settling onto him.)

Romano: (Moans, his nose burying itself in the crook of the angel's neck as he breathed in that beautiful scent.)  Not one for waiting. . . (Quirks an eyebrow at Roderich, nibbling his neck.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich deeply in front, a hand stroking down the soft tail.)

Catboy!Austria: (Quivers at the touches to his tail, the appendage sensitive.)  I only wait when I have to.

Romano: (Nips his neck.)  And if I had  _ made  _ you wait?

Catboy!Austria: (His breath hitches for a moment.)  You would have a whining mess of a sub wanting to take you in so badly I wouldn't be able to stop squirming.

Romano: (Lowly.)  What if I wanted to make you a complete  _ mess? _ Needy and wanton . . .  _ Begging. _

Spain: (Smirks, enjoying Lovino's train of thought far too much.)

Catboy!Austria: (Mewls, slowly starting to ride Lovino.)

Romano: (Moans, his hips moving in tandem with the other's.)

Spain: (Lightly touches the angel's tail and nibbles at his neck, stimulating Roderich even more as the two go at it.)

Catboy!Austria: I lieb di . . . I lieb di . . .  (Roderich continues riding Lovino, a hand reaching to undo Antonio's pants so the demon’s cock pops free, Roderich giving it long, twisting strokes.)

Spain: (Moans lowly, leaning forward to kiss Roderich, moving with the angel so their rhythm was not broken despite the deep kiss.)

Catboy!Austria: (Purrs lowly to Antonio.)  Are you going to cum for me, sweet demon? Orgasm so hard it paints my hands and chest white?

Spain: (Looks at the angel with a dark, lusty expression as he murmurs back, his voice labored in pleasure.)  Will  _ you  _ cum?  (His fingers trace the other's clothed cock, holding himself back as he takes the angel's cock in his hand and stokes the other.)

Catboy!Austria: (Quivering, Roderich nods, losing his voice for a moment.)  I, please, I'll cum. May I cum? (His kitten ears perk up, minutely clenching around Lovino.)

Romano: (Groans, murmuring into the angel's ear.)   _ Cum for me, amore. _

Catboy!Austria: (Which he does, so very obediently. The angel cums, lightly panting as he jerks off Antonio.)

Romano: (Thrusts into the angel's tight heat a couple final times before cumming as well, holding Roderich close.)

Spain: (Seeing his lovers unravel in front of him sent him over the edge, releasing into Roderich's hand. He takes deep breaths, his whole body calming along with the other two.)

Catboy!Austria: (Roderich's hands slip off of Antonio at the amount of semen, looking down at his hands and chest, all thoroughly coated.)

Romano: (Smirks, purring softly as he nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)  I guess my break is going to be a little longer . . . Bath?

Spain: (His own hand slips away, nodding gently, but looking to Roderich for confirmation.)

Catboy!Austria: (Hisses.)  No water!

Romano: (Blinks, though- actually thinking about it -it made sense.)  We need to clean you up, Roderich . . .

Catboy!Austria: (Wiggles, trying to run away, shrinking down to a cat as he scrambles out the door.)

Spain: (Jumps up, grabbing the kitten before he can escape and shutting the door.)  Easy, easy . . . You're okay, Rodrigo . . .

Cat!Austria: Meow!!!!

Romano: (Comes over, gently petting through the angel-kitten's fur.)  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with the suggestion.

Spain: No bath, mi amor. You're okay . . .

Cat!Austria: (Whiney-growl.)

Spain: (Purrs softly, cradling the kitten.)  Relax . . .

Cat!Austria: (Huddles down, burrowing in Antonio's arms.)

Romano: (Frowns, stroking the angel's back apologetically.)

Cat!Austria: (Peeks his head out, licking the fingers once.)

Romano: (Softly, gently scratching under the angel's chin.)  Scusi. 

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, enjoying the chin-scritchies.)

Spain: (Smiles as Roderich warms back up to them, purring lovingly.)

Cat!Austria: (Happy, his wings lightly shuffle in contentment. Carefully moving, Roderich begins grooming his chest and paws.)

Spain: (Summons a servant to bring a cloth and water, taking it and promptly dismissing the demon before setting the items on a table, cradling Roderich in one arm. With his unoccupied hand, he cleans himself and Lovino up, the two of them working together to get clean without getting Roderich wet.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, loving how respectful his demons are of his wishes.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's neck lovingly as the older demon takes charge on cleaning them both up, always sweet. He strokes through Roderich fur, also purring.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the demon back, purring happily.)

Romano: (Frowns, the expression closer to pouting.)  I have to go back to work . . .

Spain: (Holds him close.)  Shhh, no you don't . . .

Cat!Austria: (Nods in agreement.)

Romano: (Looks at the two helplessly.)  But it's my  _ job _ . . . 

Cat!Austria: (Grabs Lovino with a paw.)

Spain: (Holds the demon close.)  Shhhh . . .

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, looking up at Lovino lovingly.)

Romano: (Sighs in their hold, looking at them both in slight annoyance, but the fondness in his eyes gave him away.)

Spain: (Grins back knowingly.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, nuzzling Lovino's arm.)

Romano: . . .  _ Fine _ .  (Messages Feliciano, trying to get the young demon to cover for him in the kitchen.)  You two are going to ruin my reputation . . .

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing Lovino's neck sweetly.)  No, we won't. . . You're still the most respected head chef I've ever known.

Cat!Austria: (Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, snuggling into the embrace of his lovers with a sigh.)

Spain: (Murmurs against the demon's neck.)  Should we go upstairs?

Cat!Austria:  _ %May we go to the menagerie? _

Romano: (Not knowing of their exchange, he murmurs back.)  Menagerie?

Spain: (Smiles, murmuring back.)  Menagerie. --  _ %Look at that little coincidence _ .  (He scoops up Lovino, being careful of Roderich, and whisks the two off to the menagerie.)

Romano: (Holds onto Antonio tightly, gently pulling Roderich into his lap so the kitten doesn't fall.)

Cat!Austria: (Shuffles his wings, content to be in Lovino's lap and being carried.)

Spain: (Smiles brightly as they go to the menagerie.)  Our nest?

Cat!Austria: (Meows in affirmation.)

Romano: (Smiles as they're carried back to their nest, the older demon holding them close as they fly up to the lowest room, making their way to the nest. He happily admires the way that they've furnished the structure, enjoying the look of it greatly. He purrs, nuzzling Antonio's neck.)

Cat!Austria: (Hops down, kneading the rug.)

Spain: (Sets down Lovino, kissing him sweetly before kneeling down beside Roderich, petting over the kitten's back.)

Romano: (Smiles down at them, kneeling down to gently scratch at the angel's chin and neck.)

Cat!Austria: (Purring proudly, he trots off after a few scratches and goes up the stairs, stopping in the future nursery to scent mark a few things with his chin.)

Spain: (The demons follow, smiling happily.)  Mi amor, are you coming?

Cat!Austria: Meow.  (Trots up the stairs, hopping into the nest and kneading different parts of it.)

Romano: (Sinks into the nest beside Roderich, quietly adjusting things that don't look right, trying to help. He reaches over to gently scratch the angel-kitten's back.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, tugging a blanket with his teeth to try and fix it into a better position.)

Spain: (Helps Roderich with the blanket, purring gently.)

Cat!Austria: (Tugs Lovino's sleeve with his mouth, showing the demon how he would like it arranged when he sees the demon move something.)

Romano: (Nods, fixing it accordingly.)  Like this?

Cat!Austria: (Meows, booping his nose to Lovino's.)

Romano: (Smiles, purring sweetly.)  Bene.

Cat!Austria: (Starts grooming his wings with his tongue, plucking loose and broken feathers from them and placing them in random spots in the nest to weave them in later.)

Spain: (Helps weave in a few feathers, loving up Roderich intermittently as the three of them worked on the nest quietly.)

Cat!Austria: (Gives Antonio a grateful look.)

Spain: (Smiles back, glad to help.)

Romano: (Quietly hums a gentle tune as he also weaves in feathers, carefully adjusting little things in the nest to make it more comfortable.)

Cat!Austria: (Winds around their ankles and legs and arms, nudging things into place.)

Romano: (Reaches over to pet Roderich from time to time, softly smiling at the angel-kitten.)

Cat!Austria: (Gently nips the fingers, affectionate.)

Romano: (Purrs softly, leaning against Antonio. He relaxes, feeling tired and safe with his lovers, especially when Antonio wraps a wing around the two of them.)

Spain: (Kisses the top of Lovino's head, holding him close.)

Cat!Austria: (Sits on Lovino's lap, curling his paws under himself.)

Spain: (Carefully lays the three of them down, curling up with his mates happily. He softly strokes his fingers through the demon's hair, soothing the demon into slumber.)

Cat!Austria: (Catching on, Roderich smoothly purrs, doing his best to get Lovino to relax and fall asleep, the other clearly overworked.)

Romano: (Gently tucks himself against Antonio's broad chest, sighing as he dozes off, not arguing as his body drags him into sleep.)

Spain: (Smiles, kissing the demon's forehead as he lays there quietly with Roderich, the two relaxed as they soothe their little lover.)

Cat!Austria: (Smug cat face.)

Spain: (Pets over Roderich's kitten head sweetly, gently scratching behind the other's ears and neck and under his chin, enjoying how the other reacts happily.)

Cat!Austria: (Purring, he leans into all of the pettings.)

Spain: (Smiles, loving up the angel, but beginning to slow drowsily, his  _ siesta  _ coming down on him in the warmth and comfort of their nest.)

Cat!Austria: (Watches over his demons protectively, alert until he suddenly falls asleep.)

Romano: (Some time later, he is the first to stir awake, snuffling closer to the demon holding him. He smiles at the sight of Roderich sleeping as a kitten with the two of them, quietly purring as he slowly and lightly pets over the angel-kitten's fur.)

Cat!Austria: (Wakes up, looking at Lovino inquisitively.)

Romano: (Stills, his hand just gently resting in the other's fur as he blinks sleepily.)

Cat!Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino's face.)

Romano: (Nuzzles back, softly kissing the other's face.)

Spain: (Pulls them closer in his sleep, his face relaxed and calm.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, kneading Lovino's chest.)

Romano: (Softly smiles, purring back quietly.)

Cat!Austria: (Jumps on Lovino's wing.)

Romano: (Watches carefully, trusting the angel greatly with the appendage.)

Cat!Austria: (Grooming the wing with his tongue a little before proceeding to walk all over it.)

Romano: (Amused, he lightly shifts his wing before settling, smiling happily.)

Cat!Austria: (Gives a tiny bounce on it.)

Romano: (Softly chuckles, lifting his wing a bit so it's closer to a hammock for the angel.)

Cat!Austria: (Bounces again, ending up flopping on his butt on accident. Looking sheepish and nonchalant, Roderich hops again, with the same result, Roderich once again sheepish.)

Romano: (Grins in amusement, purring happily as he lightly bounces the fallen angel on his wing.)

Spain: (Blinks awake and watches the two with a soft smile, not moving too much to give away his consciousness.)

Cat!Austria: Mew!  (Bounces again, his kitten-brain amused by this.)

Romano: (Helps the angel bounce, enjoying the kitten's amusement greatly.)

Cat!Austria: (Bounces until he falls off, landing on his back in the nest, the kitten trying to get up and scrambling to do so.)

Romano: (Leans over and scoops up the kitten, cradling Roderich in his arms as he snuggles back up to Antonio, kissing the awake demon sweetly.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss, gently petting through Roderich's fur.)

Cat!Austria: (Meows thankfully.)

Romano: (Mews back quietly, a soft and happy look in his eyes.)

Spain: (Looks at Lovino like he's the cutest thing ever and purrs loudly, kissing the demon's face sweetly and lovingly.)

Romano: (Chuckles, returning a couple of the kisses as he's loved up.)

Cat!Austria: (Rolls on his back for more rubs.)

Romano: (Pushes away the loving demon's face before rubbing Roderich's belly, purring happily.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs, twisting happily.)

Romano: (Smiles brightly as he continues rubbing the angel's belly.)

Cat!Austria: (Lost in the throes of being a cat, Roderich stares up at Lovino, meowing at him.)

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning down to peck Roderich's face.)  Where's my beautiful angelic lover . . . ?

Cat!Austria: (Looks at Lovino, puzzled.)

Romano: (Murmurs back.)  All I see is my adorable, little kitten.  (Smirks, just teasing the other.)

Cat!Austria: (Meows, touching a paw to Lovino's face, starting to forget himself.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's paw sweetly.)  Midform? Per favore?

Cat!Austria: (Blinks, trying to think about how to do that, struggling.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow a bit, concerned.)  Mi amor? Are you alright?

Cat!Austria: (Meows, looking at Antonio and trying to reach out with his mind and failing.)

Spain:  _ %Roderich? _

Romano: (Sits up with Roderich.)  Roderich? What's wrong?

Cat!Austria: Meow?  (Scratches his ear with his hind foot.)

Romano: No, no, no-  _ Roderich.   _ (Begins to panic, looking to Antonio.)

Spain: (Urges Lovino to his feet, getting up as well.)  We need to get to the library and reverse this. _ Now. _  (Looks at Roderich.)  Before he's  _ stuck  _ as a kitten.

Romano: (Gets up, not even waiting for Antonio as he starts out of their nest and down the stairs with Roderich tight in his arms.)

Cat!Austria: (Alarmed, Roderich yowls, the fur going up on his back and tail, the kitten scratching madly to get out of Lovino's arms.)

Romano: (Immediately grabs Roderich's scruff and front paws, careful not to hurt him, but still restraining him as he rushes out of the menagerie.)

Spain: (Is following  _ right  _ behind Lovino.)

Cat!Austria: (Terrified, Roderich hisses and spits and yowls and cries, hating this running and grabbing, flinging his body every which way to try and escape.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, keeping him safe as he rushes into the library, following as Antonio leads the way to the still open book at Roderich's table.)  How do we reverse it, Toni?

Spain: (Reads through the large passage quickly, skimming through it.)  We should start by  _ trying  _ to get him to remember he's an angel, not a cat. I'm still looking.

Romano: (Sits down, gently setting Roderich on the table but holding him in place.)  Roderich, please look at me. You're an  _ angel. _ Antonio's  _ wife.  _ Please remember.  (Softly.) Please.

Cat!Austria: (Wriggles, trying to slink off, but then he meets Lovino's eyes and sits.)

Romano: (Stares deep into Roderich's eyes, his own pleading as he whispers.)  Roderich, I love you. I love you to the stars, the sun, and the far reaches of forever. You know me. You know  _ yourself. _ Where are you, mio amore, Roderich?

Cat!Austria: (Blinks, slowly coming back to himself.)   _ % . . . . Lo . . ino . . . . . ? _

Spain: (Murmurs to Lovino, watching.)  Keep doing that. He's coming back.

Romano: Roderich, you know me. We've cooked and kissed and made love- do you remember?

Cat!Austria:  _ %Of course I do _ .  (His tail sways, and Roderich  _ fights, _ trying to force himself into the midway form.)

Spain: (Softly.)  He does remember.

Romano: (Looks hopeful.)  You can do it, Roderich. Tesoro, mio amore, you can shift. You  _ can. _

Cat!Austria: (Falls off the table when he finally does.)

Spain: (Quickly dives, catching Roderich and carefully lowering him to the floor.)  Easy. . .

Romano: (Sinks down, pulling Roderich into his arms, kissing up the angel's neck and face frantically.)  Oh,  _ mio diavolo! _

Cat!Austria: (Sits, the kitten ears twitching.)  I forgot the warning. If you forget for even a moment that you aren't actually a cat, it is  _ extremely  _ difficult to turn back.

Romano: We could _ tell. _ You scared the shit out of us!

Spain: (Calmly.)  Lovi, take a deep breath. . . Everything's okay now.

Austria: (Leans in, pulling Lovino into a hug.)

Romano: (Obviously distressed, he holds Roderich close and takes deep breaths. He thought he had almost lost Roderich, and he  _ hated  _ that feeling.)

Austria: (Pets down Lovino's back soothingly, hugging around the younger demon tightly.)

Romano: (Softly.)  I thought you were gone. . .

Spain: (Comes closer, wrapping his arms and wings around the two, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: It's alright, I'm still here. I promise.

Romano: (Nuzzles into Roderich's neck lovingly, murmuring.)  I know . . .

Austria: (Pecks Lovino's cheek.)  How about we get this spell off of me, order dinner, and then watch our soap opera together?

Romano: (Smiles, kissing Roderich sweetly before nodding.)  Si. Let's get you back to normal and I'll send for supper.

Spain: (Smiles brightly, kissing them both.)  Let's take care of that reversal, si?

Austria: (Nods, pulling away to read the book's spell, the angel losing the ears and tail, finally back at his full size again.)

Romano: (Sends for their supper, scooping up Roderich when he's back to normal, holding him close. He smiles, kissing Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Kisses back.)  I lieb di.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face.)  Ti amo.

Austria: I apologize for scaring you both.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's forehead lovingly.)  It's alright now. You're safe and no longer affected by the spell. No more worries, for now.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I forgive you. I'm just glad you're safe.

Austria: I'm glad you two were able to help.

Spain: I as well, mi amor.  (Gently leads them back to their room.)

Romano: (Follows along, holding Roderich safely.)

Austria: (Snuggles into Lovino, inwardly a little shaken from what he had just gone through.)

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly, sitting down with Roderich on their bed once they make it back to their room, snuggling with his two lovers.)

Austria: (Pets through Lovino's hair, continuing to comfort him.)

Romano: (Smirks slightly, murmuring teasingly.)  You're going to put me to sleep with all your petting . . .

Austria: (Murmurs back.)  I just want to make sure you're alright.

Romano: (Softly.)  I know. I love you for it, but I'm alright. I promise. I was just very worried. But you're safe. Everything is okay now.

Spain: (Curled up behind Lovino, he kisses the demon's neck lightly. He wasn't as worried about Lovino anymore as he was when the demon was panicking, but he knew well how they both sometimes hide their feelings. He was going to watch and make sure, no matter what.)

Romano: (Gently.)  I'm alright. Both of you.

Austria: (Pets through both their hair, looking up when a servant knocks on the door, coming in with food.)

Romano: (Looks up, starting to rise before Antonio wraps his arms around the younger demon and pulls him back.)  Oi. Can I get up?

Spain: (Holds him close, keeping the demon from immediately going and working.)  No. You're not working right now. Relax with us.

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Just helping with the food, not even leaving the room, is hardly working. . .

Austria: I can take care of it.

Spain: (Flops a wing over the three of them.)  No! Neither of my beautiful mates will be working right now!

Romano: (Blushes at being called a mate, tucking into Antonio in minute embarrassment.)

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, looking at the demon with the food.)  Please just set it on the table, thank you. You are excused.

Romano: (Watches the servant go, murmuring.)  I could have just done it, you know.

Spain: I know. I didn't want you to. You always go for it and you need a solid break.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  Antonio, are you going to let us up to eat?

Spain: (Raises an eyebrow.)  And if I don't?

Austria: (Dryly.)  The food becomes cold and unappetizing.

Romano: (Sighs in frustration, hating that thought, and groans as he pushes off the demon's wing, fighting with him a little as he works on getting up.)  Let. Me.  _ Stand. _ Idiota!

Spain: (Chuckles, eventually letting Lovino up, smirking at the flustered demon.)

Austria: (Struggles as well, trying to get to the table to eat.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck as lets him go, rising as well.)  You're both so cute . . .

Romano: (Mutters.)  And you're such an  _ idiot. _

Austria: (Pouts, a wing smacking into Antonio before sitting and serving himself up a plate.)

Spain: (Sits with the two, grinning smugly at their slightly ruffled appearances.)

Romano: (Serves himself, making sure Antonio gets some as well and starts to eat before he does. Only then does he munch away, enjoying the food happily.)

Austria: (His wings fluff up like a disgruntled pigeon's, but he focuses on eating.)

Spain: (Watches the two out of the corner of his eyes, eating happily in the silence.)

Austria: (Fondly.)  _  *Forever overprotective _ .

Romano: (Tail lightly sways, also noticing the demon's glances. He's used to it, not minding.)

Austria: (Just before they go to watch their soap opera, Roderich gets up.)  I forgot something in the library, I promise I'll be back in under five minutes.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Would you mind if I went with you, just to make sure you're safe?

Romano: (Doesn't say anything, a little protective himself.)

Austria: Don't worry, I'll call Kiku to come with me. Please just get everything ready?

Romano: (Gently.)  Si, we'll get everything ready.

Spain: (Tail twitches worriedly.)  Alright, just make  _ sure  _ he comes with you.

Austria: (Nods, leaving. Going down the hallway, he doesn't call Kiku right away, avoiding any demons he passes with ease. Going into the library, he grabs up the books he was reading and starts to walk back, flinching when he hears  _ whispers. _ They call out to him, and Roderich swallows when he sees ripples of shadowed hands slither across the flagstones. Taking a deep breath, Roderich tries to convince himself it's someone playing a joke, but he knows it isn't, Roderich starting to walk faster when he sees an orange and green glow from a dark corner down a hallway, an eye blinking at him. Trying not to scream as it stares and stares at him, he calls out in a shaky voice.)  K-Kiku? (The eye disappears as the demon comes forward, looping his arm with Roderich's.)

Japan: Lady Roderich? Would you like me to walk you back to the king's room?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, please. . . . Thank you, for coming so promptly.

Japan: You are welcome.

Austria: (At the doorway, he shakes Kiku's hand.)  Thank you for escorting me.

Japan: It is never any trouble, Lady Roderich.

Austria: (Smiles, going back inside with his books.)  As I said, under five minutes.

Spain: (Is laying on the couch with Lovino in his arms.)  I'm glad you're safe. No trouble on the way back?

Romano: (Looks up at Roderich, smiling to him.)  Join us?

Austria: (Roderich walks towards them, joining the two on the couch.)  Everything was fine.

Romano: (Pulls Roderich into his arms, kissing the other's face sweetly.)  Bene. (Looks to Antonio with a smirk.) Finally at ease?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, si. . .

Austria: (Mildly rolls his eyes, ignoring the demons as the soap opera starts, Roderich relieved that he wasn't caught in his lie. He wasn't fine.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark please~?


	18. Episode 82: The Arrival of the Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing except the idea. 
> 
> April 12, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Timeskip one month.

Austria: (Goes about his room frantically, unsure of what to wear for the kings' arrival. He had originally decided on one outfit, but now that the day had arrived, the angel is doubting many of the choices made.)

Spain: (Ready for their arrival, he enters the other's room, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.)  Mi amor, what's wrong?

Austria: I can't decide what to wear!

Spain: (Pads up to him, gently pulling him to a stop and sitting him down.)  Deep breaths. Panicking won't help. I thought you said you had everything planned?

Austria: I did, but now I don't know.  (He fiddles with his hands, one squeezing the other painfully.)

Spain: (Forces Roderich to hold his hands, gently squeezing and encouraging the angel to squeeze back.)  It's okay. We'll figure this out, alright?

Austria: (Nods, taking a deep breath.)  I have three or four I'm deciding between.  (He pulls them from the pile of clothes on his bed.)  What do you think? (Roderich has two skimpy red dresses and one skimpy black dress out. Worriedly.)  Should I pick something different? Maybe something white?

Spain: (Nervously, not wanting to say the wrong thing to his frazzled mate.)  They're all gorgeous, Rodrigo. . . What would you pick if you were going for something different?

Austria: Ah- maybe this? Or this?

Spain: Out of these two, I prefer the darker one. It matches your eyes.  (Smiles.)

Austria: The purple one? very well, I'll go with that one. Are- are you finished getting ready?  (Roderich strips, working on getting the dress on, mildly whining as he can't do some of the clasps with his fumbling fingers.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656225904/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Stills Roderich's hands before calmly doing the clasps.)  Si. I just need to grab my crown, so we can head down when you're ready. Everything's going to be alright.

Austria: (Roderich takes a deep breath to calm himself, the angel shuffling his wings.)  I trust you. (Going to the jewelry cabinet, Roderich sorts through it to find a collar.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656225284/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: Bueno.  (Waits until Roderich picks a collar, helping him put it on.)  You've already met over half of the kings, if you include myself. What's three more? Only one of them is rather crazy and the other two are calmer, yet looming. We can do this, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Nods, his hand in Antonio's, holding his own leash while they go out and walk, the angel grateful he had already had his makeup done.)

Spain: (He gets his crown quickly, the two walking downstairs.)  What do you know of these three new kings?

Austria: Matthias rules the East, Ludwig the West, and Berwald the North East.

Spain: Nothing more?

Austria: No.

Spain: Well . .  (He gently strokes over Roderich's hand with his thumb.)  Matthias is very energetic and . . rather stupid, in social situations. Or perhaps he ignores cues. I wouldn't doubt if he did- he _is_ quite cunning when it comes to battle and politics, if a bit stubborn. Ludwig and Berwald are both quiet and watchful, gathering information until the time is right. Both are incredibly powerful. Berwald tends to be a bit more secretive.  (After a moment.) I'd say the most approachable of the three would be Ludwig. Matthias is too all over the place and Berwald tends to glare.

Austria: (Nods, moving closer to Antonio's side.)

Spain: (Draws Roderich close, speaking comfortingly.)  They aren't too terrible. You'll be safe, I promise.

Austria: (Is basically plastered to Antonio's side.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Talk to me. Are you scared?

Austria: (Lies.)  Of course not.

Spain: Yes you are.  (Stops in the hallway, looking down at Roderich.)  I can see your lie in your eyes. Talk to me . . .

Austria: (Huffs.)  I'm meeting seven powerful, terrifyingly dangerous demon kings and all of them will have their eyes on me. Of course I'm nervous.

Spain: You've met Gilbert and Francis, _and_ Joao. They're a little exuberant, but you know them. They're kind. You've met Ivan who is scary and _enormous_ , but he knows you as well. Then there's me.  (Smiles.) Everything will be alright. I promise.

Austria: (Keeps close to Antonio, handing the demon the leash before they go into the throne room.)

Spain: (Takes the leash, leading the angel inside.)   _%If you need anything- a break, something to drink, anything -you tell me. You're safe._

Austria: %I will, I promise.

Spain: _%Gracias. Your perch or my lap?_  (Summons his halberd, leaning it up against his throne.)

Austria: _%I was thinking at your feet?_

Spain: _%We can do that_.  (Sits, gesturing for Roderich to sit at his feet, his hand carefully petting through the other's hair, trying to not mess it up too much.)

Austria: (Purrs under the petting, his legs curled under himself. He jumps to attention when the attendant announces the kings, all of them coming in with their banners flying.)

*The large doors open, and demons stream in, each bearing a different color. Seven banners head the procession, from left to right, a bear, a lion, a wolf, a horse, a fox, an eagle, and then a falcon on the far right. Each king steps forward, wings slightly raised and all glaring. At Antonio, each other, everyone.

Spain: (Stands smoothly, his hand sliding from Roderich's hair as he does. Without looking away from the kings, he offers a hand to the angel.)   _%Rise and follow. Stay in the sight Hell at my left, but still behind me._  (When Roderich takes the assistance in rising, he releases the hand and keeps the leash in his left hand, walking forward to the edge of the highest platform. He stops, waiting a beat before raising his wings, a low growl rumbling out to assert his dominance in this palace, in _his_ capital.)

*All of the kings growl and hiss and snap, but back down.

Austria: (Slightly cowers, hiding behind Antonio at the aggressive display, his submissive side demanding he submit in the show of all of these powerful doms.)

Spain: (Lowers his wings after they all back down, gesturing Roderich to come to his side.)  Demons of Hell, allow me to welcome you to the South and my wonderful palace. May we all celebrate this time of peace as one.

Russia: Thank you, King Fernandez-Carriedo.

*The other kings also offer their thanks, Matthias stepping forward a little in curiosity.

Denmark: (Quirks an eyebrow, the tiniest of smirks on his face.)  King Antonio, would you allow us to see your angel a bit closer? I'm interested in meeting this creature.

Spain: (Chuckles, carefully leading Roderich down the stairs.)  Of course. He's quite intriguing, I know. -- _%Calm and friendly. You control if he touches you or not_.

Austria: (Follows, stretching his wings out a bit, watching the kings watch him.)

Denmark: (Watches in awe as the angel comes down, grinning a bit as he steps forward to meet them, looking over the angel.)  Look at that . . . What a gorgeous creature you have.

Germany: (From a short distance, he watches as well, fascinated by the angel.)

Spain: Gracias.  (Looks at Roderich.)

Austria: (Winces at Matthias' oppressive aura, stepping forward to gaze up at the tall king, absently realizing the only king Antonio is taller than is Francis.)

Denmark: (Hums, surprised the angel just looks up at him, Antonio not saying a thing about it. Grins down at the other, meeting the angel's eyes as he looms over the creature. He wishes _he_ had a little angel like this one.)  You make a demon jealous, King Antonio.  (Chuckles, looking up at the other demon king.)

Spain: (Chuckles in good-nature as he stares back, but his hand minutely tightens on the leash. He can see the _real_ jealousy in Matthias' eyes.)  As always, King Matthias.

Austria: (Shifts at the minute pull to his leash, but he doesn't move otherwise.)

Denmark: (Takes a step back, giving the two space.)  Where _did_ you find him, if I may?

Spain: Earth. I came across him by accident and brought him back.

*Many of the kings gesture for their entourages to disperse.

Austria: (Keeps looking at Matthias curiously, lightly sniffing.)

Denmark: (Notices the angel and chuckles, his wings lightly shifting.)  What a _curious_ little dove.

*Most of the kings are talking amongst themselves, exchanging political talk and arranging trade and such.

Austria: (Leans against the leash, something niggling in the back of his mind about Matthias.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)   _%What are you doing, Rodrigo?_

Austria: (Flicks his wings at Antonio.)   _%There's something about him that is curious._

Denmark: (Leans in a bit, grinning as he stares at the angel.)

Spain: _%Be careful with him._ (Watches Matthias, a warning look in his eyes that does not go unnoticed.)

Austria: (Blushes a bit, Roderich acting coy as he scans the tall, feral-looking demon up and down the length .)

Denmark: (His wings twitch, restraining himself. (He knows any dominant action directed to the angel would get him beaten by the Southern King- he could see it in the demon's eyes.) His tail flicks, leaning in even more.)

Austria: (Getting a determined look in his eyes, he takes a small, dominant step forwards.)

Denmark: (Blinks, surprised. His tail flicks, wings staying tight to his back but lifting up a bit as he looms over the little angel, staring back.)

Spain: (Lowly growls, pulling on Roderich's leash for him to come back to his side.)

Austria: (Hating being interrupted, Roderich's teeth grit, but he returns to Antonio's side.)

Spain: (Stares down the demon, his wings arching a bit as if to silently scream, He's MINE.)

Denmark: (Nods respectfully to the demon, bowing out neutrally.)  Apologies.

Spain: (His wings sink back down, nodding in return- if only to keep peace -and humming, saying nothing as he watches the demon go off to bother Berwald.)   _%What were you doing, Roderich? And don't be vague this time._

Austria: _%He is . . . truffluffy. I think_.

Spain: (Tail flicks, a little jealous.) _%Good to know_.

Austria: _%He also smells ridiculously good. Like . . he's an angelic catnip_.

Spain: _%So, we're not going to be talking to him again this visit_.

Austria: (Frowns at Antonio.)

Spain: (Doesn't meet the other's gaze.)

Austria: (Squeaks when Gilbert hugs him from behind.)

Prussia: Hello Roddy~. How's it going?

Austria: It's going perfectly well, King Gilbert.

France: (Leans on Antonio's shoulder.)  It's good to see you again, Roderich. You are looking well.  (Smiles.)

Spain: (Is less tense than with everyone else, but he's still a little possessive protective.)

Portugal: (Makes everyone but the kings leave the throne room, then going over to his brother.)  Hey bro. The weaklings and annoyances are out of here.

Spain: Good, but-  (A lot quieter.) -can we get rid of the _rest_ of them too?  (Smirks, gently pulling Roderich closer.)

Portugal: (Laughs.)

Russia: (Smirks, finishing his conversation with Berwald and Ludwig.)  Come now, we are not so bad, comrade.

Spain: (Snorts, gesturing so-so with a laugh, only joking.)  The eight of us are not the worst bunch to have in a room together, that's for sure.

Prussia: (Cackles.)  Let's try not to start a war.

France: No promises?  (Laughs, elbowing Gilbert a bit.)

Prussia: (Laughs, hanging off of Francis.)

Sweden: (Comes forward, looking down at Roderich.)

Austria: _*Ah, he's a switch!_

Spain: (Nods respectfully in greeting.)  King Berwald.

Sweden: King Antonio.  (He looks over at the southern king.)

Spain: _*Why are they all so fucking TALL?_  --  I'm glad that you could make it to our little gathering of kings.  (Smiles kindly.)

Sweden: (Glares down at him.)  The pleasure is mine. (His gaze goes back to the angel, who's talking with the other kings.)  I would watch him.

Spain: (Looks to Roderich as well, his tail flicking.)  I always have a close eye on him, don't worry.

Sweden: Mm.

Spain: (Hums, nodding to the demon.)  If you'll excuse me, I should see what he's up to.  (Calmly escapes the tense encounter, always uncomfortable when talking to the glaring North Easterner. He collects the length of the six-foot leash as he pads to Roderich, coming up behind the angel.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio as he feels his leash shorten.)

Russia: (Pets a hand through Roderich's hair on a whim, blinking in shock at the softness.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the Northerner.)  Soft, si?

Russia: Da, _very_ soft.

Prussia: (Curious, he also pets through Roderich's hair, his eyes widening.)  So soft- like baby chick feathers.

Portugal: (Can't help but join in the petting at that.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich's waist from behind, not saying a thing.)

Austria: (Leans back into Antonio- and the pettings.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, protectively as he watches them carefully.)

Austria: (Yelps when someone's ring gets caught in his hair, it yanking on the chunk painfully.)

Portugal: Sorry, just let me-  (Tries to get his ring, and hand, free.)

Spain: (Grabs Joao's wrist to still him, careful to pull the ring off the demon's hand before trying to untangle the ring from Roderich's hair. It isn't long before he offers it back to his brother, his other hand gently petting through Roderich's hair to smooth it out, his touch loving.)  Be careful next time, hermano.

Austria: (Pulls back, leaning into Antonio's petting far more than he did the others.)

Portugal: Of course, brother.

Italy: (Peeks in the room, gazing at Ludwig.)

Germany: (Is looking at the angel when he notices movement in the corner of his eye, seeing Feliciano. He lightly smiles at the demon.)

Italy: (Beams, waving.)

Germany: (Gives a tiny wave back, endeared by the cute demon.)

Italy: . . .  (Points at his eye, then makes a heart with his hands, then points at Ludwig, then looking at Ludwig to see if the demon understood him.)

Germany: (Lightly blushes, returning gesture with a tiny smile.)

Italy: (Smiles, quietly shutting the door and going back down to the kitchen.)  Fratello~.

Romano: (Is just supervising because fuck that, he took this time off.)  How was your potato boyfriend?

Italy: Sexy as ever~. Jealous, fratello? Mine is taller and more muscular than yours.

Romano: (Rolls his eyes.)  Why would I be jealous of you and that _giant?_ I have two lovers that satisfy me in every way-  (Smirks.) -and I actually _sleep_ with mine every night. I couldn't imagine having a lover that's two kingdoms away.

Italy: Well, I couldn't imagine having a lover with feathers that stab you.

Romano: His feathers don't _always_ stab me. It's just as bad as my scales or Antonio's scales. Besides-  (Fondly.) -I love Roderich's feathers.

Italy: Si, they're good for pillows and mattresses and blankets.

Romano: (Snaps.)  Are you comparing my lover's feathers to something stuffed in _mattresses?_

Italy: (Teases.)  Si~.

Romano: (Jumps up, grabbing Feliciano into a headlock. Grins triumphantly.)  Oh, _are_ you? Maybe I should stuff _you_ into a mattress!

Italy: (Yelps, squirming.)  Don't do that, fratello! I'm fragile~!!!

Romano: (Smirks, whispering to him.)  But are you with your big, macho boyfriend~?  (Laughs, letting Feliciano go and giving him a kick to the ass.)

Italy: (Yelps, falling forward.)

Romano: (Chuckles, padding over and offering a hand to his little brother to help him up. Fondly.)  Idiota.

Italy: (Rubs his head.)  Veeeeee . . . .

Romano: Come on, get up. Let's go spy on those eight idiots.

Italy: Alright . .  (He stands, joining his brother.)

Romano: (Pulls him out of the kitchen, going towards the throne room where they most likely were, still.)  Think you'll be able to get him away from the others?

Italy: I don't know?

Romano: (Lightly nudges him, giving him a gentle look.)  Faith, fratellino. You will.

Italy: What are you going to do~?

Romano: Whatever I must, obviously. I make it up as I go.

Italy: Veee, very well~.

Romano: (Shushes his brother, opening the door a crack and peeking through at the seven kings and his two lovers. He smiles fondly at them, wondering if they'll notice him watching them.)

Spain: (It takes a while, but he does eventually notice, smiling.)   _%Rodrigo, look to the side door on your right_.

Austria: (Peeks, smiling when he sees Lovino.)

Romano: (Smiles back at them, blowing a kiss to his lovers.)

Portugal: Whatcha starin' at?

Spain: (Flicks his gaze back to Joao, chuckling.)  Nothing for you to be concerned about.

Portugal: Mm, in that case, can I hold Roddy's leash? Pretty please?

Spain: (Frowns at him.)  Joao . . .

Portugal: (Pouts.)  Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaassse?????

Spain: (Sets his chin on top of Roderich's head, holding the angel close with a look that says MINE. Hesitantly, he holds the end of the leash to Joao, still holding tight to the angel.)

Portugal: (Beams, taking the leash.)

Austria: (Pets Antonio's arm soothingly.)

Spain: (Grumbles, relaxing a little under the petting. He looks over at Lovino, the demon smiling empathetically back at him.)

Romano: (He signs to Antonio.)   _^Relax. Everything's alright, yes?_

Spain: (Minutely nods, a tiny smile appearing on his face.)

Sweden: (Minutely jumps when he feels Matthias pinch his butt.)

Denmark: (Leans in, murmuring.)  Hej~.

Sweden: (Twitches, lowly speaking.)  What do you want?

Denmark: To talk with you, obviously. You kept ignoring me earlier, so I thought I could get your attention this way.  (Grins.)

Sweden: (Grumbles.)  There was no need tp pinch.

Denmark: (Gently strokes his palm up to where he pinched, handling the other's rear with more care.)  I'm sorry . . .

Sweden: (Shudders at the touch, moving away.)  Stop it.

Denmark: (Follows, his hand going to the demon's lower back.)  Ber, why so cold?

Sweden: (Grumbles.)  I am no colder than my country.

Denmark: You're colder to me. . .

Sweden: If you can't handle it, then look to the south for warmer demons to warm your bed.

Denmark: Now, why would I want that?  (Grins, pulling Berwald close.) I'm quite satisfied with having someone a little colder . . .

Sweden: (Quietly growls, his usual glare trained on Matthias.)

Denmark: (Gently.)  Ber . . . No need to be so angry, I'm not doing anything . . .

Sweden: (He continues to growl, withdrawing.)

Denmark: (Mostly lets him go, his fingers catching the other's coat before he completely escapes.)  Berwald.

Sweden: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Matthias.

Denmark: (Kindly.)  Berwald, stay awhile? We can talk . . ?

Sweden: . . . . . . Very well. We may 'talk'.

Denmark: (Perks up happily, expecting Berwald to flat-out refuse him.)  How have you been recently? Well, I hope?

Sweden: (Clipped.)  Yes. You?

Denmark: Ja, I've been well. I've missed you. Missed talking to you and seeing you, in a place where you won't try to kill me.  (Chuckles.)

Sweden: (His expression freezes, unsure how he feels about that.)

Denmark: Oh, come on . . .  (Gently splays his hand on the other's hip, little go of his coat.)  No need to look so frozen and panicked.

Sweden: (Frowns.)  I am not afraid.

Denmark: (Kindly.)  I didn't say you were. I _said,_ you looked frozen and panicked. It's your unsure face. At least, the one you have with me.

Sweden: (Flatly.)  I wonder why that is.

Denmark: (Winces at that, chuckling to cover it up.)  Easy . . .

Sweden: You are easy, Matthias.

Denmark: (Laughs.)  As easy as _you are_ , perhaps . . .

Sweden: (Snaps.)  I was easy for power. You were easy because you wanted to be.

Denmark: (Eyebrows furrow.)  You were easy because you wanted to be too, and you know it. Power may have been part of it, but it couldn't have been _all._

Sweden: I needed my ex-husband because he could protect me until I could kill him.

Denmark: Protect you from _what-_

Sweden: (Icily.)  You, you idiot.

Denmark: (Falls silent, his eyes looking a bit regretful while the rest of his face frowns in anger.)  . . .

Sweden: (Bitterly.)  You were hunting me everyday after I ran from you.

Denmark: (Takes a deep breath, starting carefully.)  Berwald, please- can we just talk about this?

Sweden: (Acidly.)  What else could I have done?

Denmark: (Gently.)  Ber, you . . did the right thing . . .

Sweden: (Falters, surprised at Matthias' agreement.)

Denmark: . . . I fucked up. Many times. I understand that far too well.

Sweden: (His lips press in a thin line.)  Yes. Neither of us have been the best.

Denmark: . . . Ja.  (Meets the other's eyes, speaking slowly.)  Can we talk about us in the present? Move past our mistakes?

Sweden: . . We can talk.

Denmark: (Was hoping for more, but he'll take this.)  That's okay. We can talk for now.

Sweden: Hn.  (His jaw twitches when Ivan comes over.)

Russia: Privyet, Kings Berwald and Matthias.

Denmark: Hej, King Ivan.  (Conceals his disdain.)

Sweden: (Walks away.)

Denmark: (Turns to Berwald, trying to get him to come back and not _leave him alone with the Northerner._ )  Hey, Ber!

Russia: It is wonderful to see you again, King Matthias. It has been awhile since last we met.  (Ivan smiles.)

Sweden: (Bye, _fucker._ )

Denmark: (Smiles back, trying to be friendly.)  Ja, it's been a long time. How goes everything?

Russia: (Beams.) Very well, thank you~. And how goes you and your little kingdom?

Denmark: Well, my rather large kingdom is doing quite well, thank you. And yours?  (Grins, starting to get passive aggressive.)

Russia: (Smiles secretively.)  Tell me, how is your ruby trade doing? Running a little dry, da?

Denmark: (Tail twitches as he lies his ass off.)  Actually, it's doing quite well. We're running at full capacity as usual.

Russia: So cute, your stupid lying face is.

Denmark: (Minutely growls.)   _Careful_. . .

Russia: (^J^)  Like you are careful, comrade? Like you let your mate run away to another? Like how you carefully watched as he mated another?  (His voice becomes absently amused.) Have you noticed how he no longer carries a part of your scent? That he is no longer yours?

Denmark: (Blood runs cold, it taking everything in him to not snap the demon's head off. He just walks away, not wanting to talk to the Northerner any longer. Of course he noticed. _Of_ ** _course_** he knew. And it broke him into a million pieces every time he caught the demon's scent. How he was missing from the other's life.)

Russia: (Giggles, going off to bother Francis.)  Hello, comrade Francis. How is the South West?

France: (Smiles kindly to the rather frighteningly tall demon.)  Oh, you know. So-so. Lately, things have been good for us, thank goodness.

Russia: Wonderful!  (He smiles down at the shortest king.)  I notice you're importing more alcohol than usual.

France: Ah, oui. It seems the people are beginning to enjoy the alcohol of other kingdoms instead of my own. Time to change something up, oui?  (Smiles up at the other good-naturedly.)

Russia: Da, I agree. We've been importing many spices in the North.

France: Oh~? I'm sure your people are enjoying the spices quite well.

Russia: They are enjoying the hot spices from your country especially.

France: Bien! I am glad to hear it! The spice trade is amazing in my country. Many regions making many wonderful products that I'm more than happy to share throughout Hell.  (Grins.)

Russia: (Beams.)  I must admit, I am a fan of your fabrics as well.

France: Oh, you flatter me too much, really. Thought, I am quite appreciative of the business. The North _is_ one of the highest importers _of_ my fabrics.

Russia: Da, so beautiful and soft. Wonderful decoration for both walls and the bodies of beauties.

France: _Oui._ I am glad you have such an appreciation for them. I've seen some of the work the North has put into the fabrics to make them amazing pieces of fashion. Stunning, as always.

Russia: Spasibo. You should come up North, we do have occasional fashion shows.

France: I will have to make the trip, then. Merci, for the invitation. I look forward to it.

Russia: Da, so do I~.

Austria: (By Antonio, of course, he pokes Antonio and points at the clock.)   _%Isn't the feast in an hour?_

Spain: _%So it is_.  (He releases Roderich, taking the leash from Joao before clapping once to get everyone's attention, smiling.)  Gentlemen, we have plenty of time to converse at the feast, which is to commence in an hour in the great dining hall. For now, let's get you all settled in with a bit of time to rest before the festivities begin, si?  (He summons servants to show the kings where they will be staying.)

*They all leave, glad to get cleaned up.

Austria: (Follows Antonio out.)

Romano: (Comes down the hall when the other demons are mostly gone, on the way to their rooms, and approaches behind Antonio and Roderich. He kisses both their cheeks gently. Quietly.)  How was it? I saw some hostilities in there . . .

Spain: Better than usual.

Austria: (Leans into Lovino, quickly breathing in his scent.)  That was mild torture.

Spain: It wasn't _so_ bad . . . Most of them were quite friendly.

Austria: That wasn't what I was talking about, Anton. I was talking about King Matthias.

Spain: (Mutters.)  And then there was Matthias. . .

Romano: (Looks between the two.)  What happened?

Spain: He got _very_ interested about Roderich, and _someone_ got very interested about _him._  (Pointed look at Roderich.)

Austria: (Complains.)  It is not my fault.

Spain: You were investigating at the wrong time, mi amor.

Romano: (Prompts.)  Investigating?

Austria: He is a truffluffy demon, but there's something about him that . . it's like catnip. For angels.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  . . . You're not attracted to him, right?

Austria: No. Not for him, merely his scent.  (Absently.) Though I do like his hair.

Spain: (Is a jealous, concerned little demon king.)  Oh?

Austria: Obviously, he is attractive, like all of the other kings, but I'm not going to leave you for him.

Spain: (Hums.)  . . . Good.

Romano: (Chuckles, his low voice murmuring into Roderich's ear.)  Can you tell he's a little jealous?

Austria: (Smirks.)  Of course I can.

Spain: I am not _jealous._

Romano: (Reaches up, gently pulling Antonio down an inch or two by the ear.)  Tonio . . . You're jealous. And that's okay. You still have the two of us. Right, Roderich?  (Smiles at the angel.)

Austria: Of course.  (Roderich gives Antonio a kiss on the lips.)

Romano: (Releases the demon's ear, gently kissing his jaw.)  We have no plan of leaving, nor expanding our little family to other demons, at this time. No sharing, remember?

Spain: (Sighs.)  Si, I remember . . .  (Returns the kisses lovingly as he leads them back to their room.)  Come. Let's prepare for the feast. You _will_ be joining us, I hope?

Romano: I arranged it so I could, so yes.  (Smiles.) I am.

Austria: Wonderful, you can help me keep away from Matthias with your own scent.

Romano: (Spreads his wings, rubbing them both over _his_ lovers so they're covered in his scent.)  That should help for now, at least . . .

Austria: (Purrs, grabbing Lovino's hand. When they finally get to their room, Roderich pushes Lovino onto the bed and proceeds to rub himself all over with Lovino's scent.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, marking the other with his scent _heavily._ He gently rolls over so Roderich's under him, smiling.)  Feeling better?

Austria: (Nods.)  I can finally think a little more clearly. It was getting to the point I wanted that Eastern demon to mark me all over.

Spain: (Tail flicks aggressively at those words.)

Romano: (Growls deeply, leaning down to nip and bite at the angel's neck, leaving a short string of hickeys, being sure to mark the angel as _his._ )

Austria: (Gasps, moaning helplessly under Lovino.)

Romano: (He continues for a while before pecking Roderich's lips, stating with great finality.)  He isn't going to touch or mark you. _Ever._

Spain: (Blinks, a little surprised by the possessive display. (Usually that's _his_ thing.))

Austria: (Blinks at Lovino blankly before nodding in understanding.)  Yes, Lovino.

Romano: (Tail swishes as he hovers above the other.)  Bene. You're _ours._  (Rubs his scent on the other a bit more before getting up. After a moment, he rubs his wings against Antonio too, marking both his lovers as just that. **_His._ ** )

Austria: (Quirks his head curiously at Lovino.)

Spain: (Returns the marking, unsure why Lovino was acting like this, but he wasn't complaining.)  Everything alright?

Romano: (Nods sharply.)  Now everything is.

Austria: Antonio?

Spain: Si, amor?

Austria: Do the other kings know that you are Lovino are courting?

Spain: . . . I . . don't think they do.  (Quickly.) Though, they certainly wouldn't be surprised, considering our past relations.

Romano: (Frowns.)  They don't _know?_

Austria: I was asking because Lovino's bites are smaller than yours. So you might want to mark me up as well, especially considering I will most likely reek of Lovino during dinner.

Spain: True. Not too difficult a task.  (Smirks, coming over to kiss and mark up the angel's neck _heavily,_ enjoying every moment of it.)

Austria: (Cries out, arching into the heated mouth on him as he places his hands on Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Darkens each mark and expands them, making sure that each was larger than Lovino's, if only for show, before drawing back and deeply kissing the angel.)   _Mine._

Austria: (Pants, his face and chest flushed and his eyes glassy with arousal.)

Romano: (Comes over, sinking onto the bed beside them before leaning over and kissing the angel just as deeply, their tongues twining.)

Austria: (Whimpers, weakly reaching up to hold the sides of Lovino's face gingerly with his hands.)

Spain: (Kisses and nibbles down Roderich's chest, slowly removing some bits of clothing as he goes.)

Austria: (Shivers, lost to the sensations, his eyes opening briefly.)  W-we only have twenty, twenty minutes . . .

Romano: (Lowly.)  And if we're a few minutes late . . ?

Austria: (He scrambles his brain for the answer.)  We'll look bad . . ?

Romano: Shh, no we won't. Tonio will look like the _man._

Spain: (Nibbles up Lovino's neck, drawing him away.)  Lovi . . We need to get ready . . .

Austria: . . .  (Look of: 'wut'.)

Spain: (Catching Roderich's look.)   _%More dominant. That's what he means._

Austria: (Nods sagely.)

Romano: We don't _need_ to get ready-

Spain: But we _should._

Romano: (Pouts.)  . . . After the feast?

Spain: (Chuckles, pulling Lovino close and kissing him lovingly.)  Si, after the feast . . .

Austria: (Breathes, focusing on calming his body down.)

Spain: (Lays with the two in his arms, kissing their faces sweetly, each, before just laying there and calming down.)

Romano: (Sighs contently, burrowing into the older demon and his scent, enjoying being covered in it.)

Austria: (Pouts when there are five minutes to the feast.)  I suppose we should go.

Romano: (Looks at the time, jumping up.)  Shit! (Strips, quickly getting ready for the feast, dressing and combing his hair, trying not to look frazzled.)

Spain: (Isn't surprised that Lovino waited to the _last_ second to get ready. He stays out of the way, just fixing himself and Roderich up while they wait, until it's three minutes to the feast, the younger demon finally ready.)

Romano: (Straightens himself up.)  How do I look?

Austria: (Happily lets Antonio fix his hair, Roderich then looking over at Lovino.)  You look good.

Spain: _Very_ good.  (Smiles, offering an arm to each of them.)  Shall we?

Austria: I believe we shall.  (He takes the arm, the three walking down.)

Romano: (Smiles softly, walking with them proudly, glad to be at their sides. When they walk into the dining hall, however, he can almost instantly hear whispers. He's not unfamiliar with the gossip, having dealt with it for years, but it still bothered him tonight. These were his intended mates and he didn't take kindly to the whispers. He gently squeezes Antonio's arm before sitting, now nervous in the presence of Hell.)

Spain: (Seats Roderich before sitting down, himself, worried about the young demon. He, too, could hear the whispers about the three of them. Gently, to them both and himself.)  We're alright.

Austria: (Sitting between the two, he brushes a hand down Lovino's thigh reassuringly.)

Romano: (Places a hand over Roderich's, his fingers twining with the angel's.)

Austria: (Smiles down at his plate, not even twitching when Antonio ties his leash to the arm of Antonio's chair.)

Romano: (Glances over as Antonio makes small talk with another of the kings, keeping quiet with Roderich.)  . . . Does it bother you?

Austria: The leash?

Romano: (Lies, not wanting to draw Roderich's attention to it if he didn't already notice.)  Si. You're always wearing it in the company of the kings.

Austria: (Considers it.)  . . No.

Romano: Is there a reason?

Austria: I'm fine because I know Antonio will let me go in the end.

Romano: (Nods.)  That is a fair reason.

Austria: (Goes quiet when the food arrives, delicately digging in.)

Romano: (Also eats, glad for a distraction. He's also glad that none of it tastes awful, after all- both of the Vargas brothers were absent from the kitchens -and they were basically the only good chefs around. (Not true, but close.))

Prussia: (Leans over to Antonio, a beer in his hands.)  Hey bro-ha, I'm guessing your little chef is off the table, now?  (He grins at Antonio.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si. For _good._ He's mine.  (Smiles proudly.)

Sweden: (Quietly sighs.)

Russia: (Grins.)  That is very good for you, comrade.

Portugal: (Teases.)  Do I see an engagement in the future?

Romano: (Hearing this, he blushes hotly, just eating.)

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino, looking to Joao silently with that look that said _hopefully soon._ )

France: I am glad to hear you're all happy and getting along, mon ami.

Germany: (Hums, not surprised. He's heard plenty about the older Italian chef from Feliciano.)

Denmark: (Smirks at the marks up and down the angel's neck.)  It's no wonder why you rushed us out of the throne room when you did, seeing all your little marks on your dove.  (Chuckles.) A quick one before the feast?

Austria: (Blushes, looking down.)

Romano: (Slips his hand into the angel's, a low grumble coming from him.)

Spain: I don't kiss and tell, King Matthias.  -- _*Unlike you._

Denmark: (Laughs.)  Sure, sure . . .

Sweden: (Narrows his eyes.)

Denmark: (Looks over the bruises from across the table for a few moments before returning attention to his food.)

*When all of them finish eating, they all relocate to a private lounge to talk, away from the weaker demons, except for some demon concubines that join them.

Spain: (Sits between his lovers, holding them both close as he chatters away.)

Austria: (Nestles in Antonio's side.)

Prussia: Hey Toni, you got any booze in here?

Spain: Of course I do.  (Points to the cabinet, the door a little disguised as just another panel.)  In there is every kind of booze we could want.

Prussia: Thank the devil. Hey Franny, you want wine, or what?

France: Oui, bring me wine! I need my fuel!

Denmark: (After he's gotten himself a beer and sat down, he watches the miniature chaos around them. His gaze focuses on the angel, especially his marks, and his eyes glaze over longingly. When Antonio gets up for a moment, he moves closer to the angel, tentatively reaching up to brush the angel's hair to the side and trace the bruises, a little entranced in his own thoughts- and beer -to think through what he was doing.)

Austria: (Blinks in surprise, glancing at Matthias. He keeps silent, however, at the nostalgic look on the East king's face, letting Matthias have this.)

Sweden: (Drinking some mead quietly in a chair in a corner, Berwald catches how Matthias pets the hickies and bite marks, remembering how often the other used to do that to him, when he was with Matthias.)

Denmark: (Gently, drawing his hand away slowly.)  You have two very lucky demons.

Austria: (Roderich softly smiles, agreeing.)  I do, and I am lucky my lord Antonio found me.

Denmark: (Smiles back, kindness in his eyes as he takes the angel's hand and politely presses a chaste kiss to the back.)  What is your name, little one?

Austria: (Smiling back, he answers easily.)   I am called Roderich, my lord.

Denmark: I've never met an angel quite like you, lady Roderich. Most of them try to kill us or run away, but your politeness is different. Beyond training.

Austria: (Carefully picks his words.)  I have always been taught to be polite.

Denmark: And careful.  (Smiles knowingly.)

Austria: (Politely grins at Matthias.)  That as well, my lord.

Denmark: (Chuckles, looking to Roderich's two demons. He gestures to Antonio with his head.)  I'm surprised he shares you.

Austria: Only ever with Lovino. He wished for us both, so he has us both.

Denmark: (Snorts.)  From what I've heard of him and the little prince, I can't help but wonder if you're the one holding together, not King Antonio.

Austria: (Smiles secretively.)  Perhaps that was true, at one point.  (His gaze flickers to his demons.) Now Lovino's is as much my master's as I am.

Denmark: Yet, none of you have been bonded to him.  (Takes a drink from his bottle.)

Austria: (Watches Antonio.)  He is waiting for my next season for that. My lord does so dearly want demmens.

Denmark: (Hums.)  I'm not surprised. He's always wanted children.

Austria: (Softly.)  Yes, he does. (His gaze returns to Matthias.)  What about you, my lord? If I'm not prying too much.

Denmark: (Takes a slow drink of his beer, carefully picking his words before answering.)  The only one I want demmens with is . . unobtainable, as it seems.

Austria: So far, you mean. . . . Lord Matthias, what do you know about training wild horses when you first capture one?

Denmark: (Eyebrows furrow, looking down at the angel curiously.)  Depends on who you ask. Some say break the horse, some say gain its trust.

Austria: (Smiles.)  The method I speak of is the one where the trainer runs and runs and runs after the horse, doing this for days and weeks, until one day, the trainer turns around- and walks away, seeing if the horse will follow. Perhaps you should try it, though your prey be a lion, not a horse.

Denmark: . . .  (Grins.) You're very observant, lady Roderich. I will take your method into consideration.

Austria: (Smiles back.)  You are welcome, my lord. I wish you luck in your pursuit.

Denmark: (Laughs, gently nudging the angel's arm with his hand.)  I think I'm going to need it.

Romano: (Pulls Roderich a little closer, hating how touchy-feeling the Dane was getting toward _his_ lover.)

Austria: (Pats Lovino's knee in reassurance.)

Denmark: (Laughs.)  So protective. You keep your pretty angel close, little prince. There are many who wouldn't mind sweeping him away.

Romano: (Lowly growls, holding Roderich closer, causing the older demon to laugh some more.)

Denmark: (Gently.)  I'll leave you two alone now, don't worry. It was a pleasure to talk with you, lady Roderich.  (Gets up, moving away.)

Austria: And you, King Matthias.  (Turns to Lovino, laying a peck on the demon's neck.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss, still a bit uneasy.)

Austria: (Shifts, putting his legs across Lovino's lap.)

Romano: (Pulls Roderich into his lap, holding the angel close.)

Austria: (Nuzzles the side of Lovino's face.)

Russia: (Talking with Antonio, he hum as he taps the side of the concubine's leg in his lap.)  My, my, you have two beautiful little lovers, comrade.

Spain: (Smiles at them.)  Gracias. I'm glad they are both in my life.

Russia: (Hums, nibbling up the concubine's neck.)

Prussia: So Joao, what's the biggest orgy you've ever been in? Mine was about sixty-five.

Portugal: I think mine was just sixty. You, Francis?

France: (Hums.)  I believe it was around sixty, as well. Perhaps lower.

Portugal: Really? I'm surprised I thought I heard that you once in an orgy with ninety demons.

France: (Pauses.)  . . I _think_ that may have happened. I'm not sure, but it's possible.  (Chuckles.)

Prussia: (Cackles.)  What about you, Luddy? You get any yet, or are you still a virgin?

Germany: (Frowns at his brother.)  I am not a virgin, bruder.

Romano: (Catches wind of that _instantly,_ scowling as he quietly growls.)

Austria: (Nips Lovino's jaw to distract him.)

Romano: (Grumbles, staring at the stupid Westerner stubbornly.)

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, nipping again, a little sharper this time.)

Romano: (Nips back, grumpy as he scowls at Roderich.)

Austria: (He gives Lovino a look, carefully nuzzling the demon.)

Romano: (Grumps stiffly for a moment before nuzzling back, still unhappy.)

Prussia: (Chuckles at his brother, looking at Ivan and Antonio.)  What about you two?

Russia: (Looks up from his concubine.)  The largest orgy I was in had forty-three demons in it.

Spain: (Nods in approval.)  Fifty-one. It wasn't too bad.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Frowns at Antonio.)

Portugal: Hey, what about you, Matthias?

Denmark: (Eyebrows lift, thinking a moment before answering.)  I believe it was around sixty-seven.

Prussia: (Leans on Berwald's chair.)  And what about you?

Sweden: (He looks at Matthias as he answers.)  Sixteen.

Denmark: (Meets the look, chuckling.)  Sounds like it was a good time, Ber.

Sweden: (Murmurs.)  You should know, you were the one that organized it.

Denmark: (Murmurs back.)  I remember.

Sweden: (Falls silent, hiding behind his mead.)

Portugal: (Changes the subject before the atmosphere can become tense.)  Hey Toni, I don't suppose we could bother you for some entertainment? Maybe some music?

Austria: _%I could sing, if you want me to_.

Spain: It's no bother.  (Summons some musicians to play in the back, looking to the others.)  Perhaps, you would like to hear Roderich sing?

Russia: Da, a wonderful idea. Provided your pet doesn't try to bewitch us.  (He grins pleasantly.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  No bewitching, I promise.  (He gestures to Roderich.) Sing whatever pleases you, mi amor.

Austria: As you wish.  (Thinking for a long moment, Roderich gently begins crooning, thinking about his mother and father and aunt and _family._ )   [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSwewlSkIXU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSwewlSkIXU)

Romano: (Listening, his heart grows heavy thinking about his own mother. Silently, he wonders what Roderich was thinking about, singing this song.)

Austria: (Moves on:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0p3QwDXFYw  )

Spain: (Smiles fondly at Roderich's beautiful voice, just enjoying the music for what it was.)

Portugal: (Joao thinks about the lyrics, wondering how much of this Roderich truly feels.)

Romano: (Is generally just worried about Roderich from the different songs he's singing.)

Austria: Are there any requests?

Russia: (Hums.)  I do have one, but I cannot remember it's name or who wrote it. It had something to do with castles, kings, and queens, I believe.

France: (Looks to him.)  Oh, I think I know which one you're talking about. Wasn't it called "Castle"? It's a human song.

Austria: I believe I know the song you mean.  (Begins singing: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk0xkd8qs9I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk0xkd8qs9I) )

Spain: (Smirks, enjoying the song greatly.)

Portugal: (Whispers in Antonio's ear, teasing him.)  Accurate, huh?

Spain: (Shoves his brother's face away, chuckling as he shakes his head in amusement.)

Prussia: (When Roderich finishes, he comes up and whispers in the angel's ear. As he goes back to his seat.)  Will you do it?

Austria: (Smiles at Gilbert.)  Of course I will, your majesty.  (He sings: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCRXobvs9_I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCRXobvs9_I) )

Denmark: (Lowly, to Gilbert.)  Good choice, King Gilbert.

Prussia: (Grins.)  Danke.

Germany: (Nods in approval.)

Austria: (Purrs to his lovers.)  Do my masters have a request for me?

Romano: (Murmurs into the angel's ear, smiling sweetly.)  Acceptable?

Austria: As you wish.  ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQZ70ttAsjM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQZ70ttAsjM) )

Romano: (Smiles lightly, glad Roderich accepted the song, gently purring as they angel sings beautifully.)

Spain: (When Roderich's done, he gestures to the angel to him.)  I have a request, mi amor.

Austria: (Leans towards Antonio.)  Oh?

Spain: (Whispers in the angel's ear, pulling back with a grin.)

Austria: (He arches an eyebrow semi-skeptically before singing:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_zmrdilJFU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_zmrdilJFU) )

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow at Antonio, amused that he picked _this_ song. But, despite it all, Roderich's voice made it fantastic.)

Austria: (A little appalled by the blasphemous song he just sang, he thinks. Thinking about when he and Antonio first met, a song comes down to him, the angel snapping out:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWk4zqmQwVE )

Spain: (Suddenly feels very uncomfortable, feeling everything aimed at him.)

Prussia: (Feels for his bro-ha.)

Romano: (Sympathizes, but completely understands the angel's feelings. Reminds him of the past. He gently rubs Roderich's legs, comforting him a bit.)

Sweden: May I recommend a song?  (When Roderich nods, he whispers the song to him.)

Austria: (Surprised, he sings for Berwald:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ORV5jNRwNE )

Denmark: (Drinks his beer, feeling a little uncomfortable. He wonders if this really is a jab at him, or if he's reading too much into it.)

Spain: (Is sitting there awkwardly. He knows it's not directed at him- it's just a song! -but still. _Still._ )

Austria + Sweden: (Revel in the demons' discomfort.)

Romano: (Is also enjoying their discomfort, noticing it from a mile away. And it's amusing.)

Russia: (^J^)

Portugal: Well, I'm gonna split for the night.  (Jaunts off with a concubine.)

Spain: Buenos noches, hermano.  (Nods to his brother as he leaves.)

Prussia: (Grins at Francis.)  Join me in my quarters, or go to yours?

France: (Gives him a push with a grin.)  Yours, s'il vous plait.

Prussia: (Skips out with Francis.)

Denmark: (Leans over to Berwald, kindly asking him.)  Join me for a nightcap?

Sweden: . . . One drink.

Denmark: (Smiles, agreeing.)  One drink. (Stands, looking to Berwald to follow.)

Sweden: (Gets up, Following along silently.)

Russia: (He quietly leaves with his concubine, Ludwig having left earlier to find Feliciano.)

Austria: (Yawns, cuddling into Lovino.)  I'm exhausted.

Romano: (Gently kisses him, nodding.)  Me too. It was a long day, especially for you two.

Spain: (Nods, standing up and scooping up his little angel.)  Come on. Let's head up and go to bed.

Austria: (Yawns, his eyes drooping and Roderich trying not to fall asleep on the way up.)

Romano: (Follows Antonio, the demon's tails twining lovingly as they go up. Back in their room, he helps Roderich out of his outfit, fetching him a nightgown to sleep in.)

Austria: (Sleepily gets into it, wiping away the makeup before curling up in the middle of the bed.)

Romano: (Strips and cuddles up to Roderich in his shorts.)

Spain: (Changes as well, cuddling up to the two sleepily. He sighs, purring as he kisses both of his lovers sweetly.)  Goodnight, mis amores.

Austria: Goodnight, Anton, Lovino.

Romano: (Softly.)  'Night, Tonio . . Roderich . . . Ti amo.  (Snuggles, easily falling asleep.)

Spain: (Nuzzles them lovingly, relaxing happily as he drifts off.)


	19. Episode 83: Sweet One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight because college is exhausting and we forgot last night. Enjoy~!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> April 18, 2018  
> 1/2

*****The next morning.

Sweden: (Sleeping, he curls up further into the warmth, nuzzling his face into the crook of the warmth, enjoying the smell of honeyed beer, cinnamon rolls, and faintly like blood.)

Denmark: (Nuzzles the soft hair of the being in his arms, softly breathing in the other's earthy scent, like fresh-cut firewood and the forest, as well as the sea. Blinking awake slowly, he easily recognizes the beautiful scent, looking down at the demon nestled against him. Berwald.)   _*We must have gotten piss-drunk, I don't remember what happened . . ._  (He stays silent, closing his eyes as he holds Berwald close.)

Sweden: (Yawns, his eyes blinking open to look at the skin before him with confused eyes. Shifting back to get a look at the demon (that he can guess the identity of with some degree of certainty), pain rings through his lower back and Berwald stills with a wince.)

Denmark: (Feeling Berwald shift and tense up, a quiet sound of pain coming from him, he looks down at the demon and gently brushes his hair back.)  Hey, are you okay?

Sweden: I'm fine; I've had worse.

Denmark: Just because you've had worse, doesn't mean you're okay.

Sweden: . . .  (Quieter.) I'll be better in awhile.

Denmark: (Gently.)  Want me to get you anything, Ber?

Sweden: Could you-  (Flushes.) could you just rub my l'wer back?

Denmark: (Smiles, pecking Berwald's forehead.)  You bet. Want me to move to do it or just stay here?

Sweden: (Shrugs, unmoving.)

Denmark: (Carefully shifts a bit and reaches around the demon, gently rubbing Berwald's lower back just the way he's always liked it. Softly.)  Better?

Sweden: (Sighs in relief.)  Ja. Thank yoo.

Denmark: (Nuzzles the other lovingly, continuing the gentle motions with his hand.)  Yer welcome . . .

Sweden: (It's many minutes before he snorts.)  I bet yer surprised I didn't punch you out or storm off when I woke up.

Denmark: (Softly laughs, smiling.)  Ja, I am. I'm glad you didn't . . .

Sweden: (Hums.)  . . Guess I got tired of bein' alone, even if it's only fer a morning.

Denmark: (His smile slowly drifts off, a pang in his heart. He missed holding his mate, even if Berwald was no longer that.)  . . . Me too.

Sweden: Concubines . . just aren't the same. Neither was he. Even when I hated you both the same.

Denmark: (Swallows thickly. _Hated._ )  . . Do you still hate me?

Sweden: . . . I dislike you.  -- _*And fear you and what you would do if you knew my secrets._

Denmark: . . . I understand.  (Quietly.) I don't blame you.

Sweden: (Hums, leaning his head against Matthias' shoulder wearily.)  I'm too old fer th's.

Denmark: (Gently, his free hand brushing through Berwald's hair.)  Too old for what?

Sweden: Dealin' with all th's shit.  (Sighs, his hand going up to rub at the left side of his neck.)

Denmark: (Notices the action, his hand sliding down to cover Berwald's, stroking over the fingers lovingly.)

Sweden: (Looks up at Matthias, his cyan eyes blinking.)

Denmark: (Meets Berwald's eyes, his fingers stilling and relaxing over the other's.)

Sweden: I should go back to my own chambers.

Denmark: . . .  (Softly kisses Berwald's forehead, murmuring against the other's skin.)  . . Stay? If just for a little while?

Sweden: . . .  (His only answer is that he doesn't move, instead asking.)  Did yoo ever try to find someone else?

Denmark: (Gently.)  I looked. Tried to. No one was ever . . ever _right._ No one fit with me.

Sweden: Know wh't yoo mean. Either too strong or not strong enough.

Denmark: Ja.  (He falls silent, not knowing what to say.)

Sweden: Again. Thanks fer the massage.

Denmark: (Nods gently.)  Anytime. I'm glad to help ya, Ber.

Sweden: (Looks away, one of his hands unwittingly nestling itself into Matthias' hair.)

Denmark: (Feels the hand, gently leaning into the hand as he looks down at the demon, memorizing all the new lines, creases, and marks on Berwald's face.)

Sweden: (Groans as Matthias hits a knot of muscle in his back.)

Denmark: (Gently rubs out the knot. Murmurs.)  You look like you need more massages like this . . . Your back's so tight.

Sweden: (Grunts.)  Don't trust anyone enough to.

Denmark: Good thing I'm massaging you this morning then, hm?

Sweden: (Snorts, closing his eyes and laying his head down on his arm.)

Denmark: (Smiles, gently purring as he moves and shifts Berwald onto his front, massaging the demon's back and taking care of all the knots with care.)

Sweden: (Mutters.)  Surprised how good yoo are at th's.

Denmark: (Chuckles.)   _Are_ you? I seem to remember the days when I'd make you melt with my hands . . .

Sweden: What, yoo take a class on massage?

Denmark: (Murmurs.)  What if I did?

Sweden: . . . . . . . . . .   (Blushes light pink.) Don't see why'd you do that.

Denmark: Wanted to. Thought it could help.

Sweden: . . . Thanks.

Denmark: 'Welcome.  (Rubs out another knot he comes across.)

Sweden: (Exhales, his tail lightly swaying.)

Denmark: (Is glad to feel Berwald so relaxed under him, lovingly caressing the other's muscles and body. He wants to make Berwald feel good. _Better._ Like . . he really could be trusted, though he knows that trust is a long ways away, yet.)

Sweden: (Glances at Matthias when the demon finishes.)  Wh't are yoo planning to do today?

Denmark: (Lays down on his front, resting his head on his folded arms as he looks at Berwald.)  Try to not piss off any of the kings?

Sweden: (Snorts.)  Good luck with that.

Denmark: (Chuckles.)  Yeah, I'm not great at achieving that, unfortunately . . .

Sweden: (His tail swishes in an amused fashion, though he has a flat expression on his face.)

Denmark: (Smiles back.)  What about you?

Sweden: Talk to Kings Ivan and Joao. They have some things I want.

Denmark: On a mission today, then. Hope you get what it is you want.

Sweden: Hn.  (Berwald carefully works on standing.)

Denmark: (Quickly moves to Berwald's aid, a hand on the demon's lower back as he straightens up.)  I hope the pain isn't as bad now?

Sweden: Ja. Thanks.  (Looks around.) . . . Where are our clothes?

Denmark: (Eyebrows furrow, looking around.)  I'm . . . not sure. (Looks around the room, finding bits and pieces weirdly everywhere, hidden under things.)  I found a couple of things . . .

Sweden: (Starts hunting with Matthias.)

Denmark: (Frowns the more they look when they can't find main articles. He growls a little, tossing the clothes he _did_ find on the bed.)  Listen, why don't you borrow some of my clothes for now and I'll keep looking for them?

Sweden: . . Fine.  (Puts on the articles.)  I'll give them back later.  (Leaves.)

Denmark: (Tries to say goodbye, but Berwald's already gone.)  I'll . . see you . . later. (Sighs, getting dressed as well, quickly styling his hair. Today had the potential to be a _very_ long day.)

*In Antonio's chambers.

Austria: (Is at his vanity, styling his hair.)

Spain: (Is getting dressed, primping a little.)

Romano: (Almost completely dressed, he stands behind Roderich at the vanity and combs his hair. He pauses a moment before combing back his hair and smirking, enjoying the stylish look.)

Austria: (Looks up at Lovino, his cheeks steadily growing redder as he jerks his gaze back down to finish applying his makeup.)

Romano: (Pulls out the _extremely_ deep voice, leaning down to murmur into Roderich's ear.)   _Like what you see~?_

Austria: _*. . . I am very dearly fucked._  (Roderich shivers, crossing his legs and trying to brush it off nonchalantly.)  Of course I do, you're going to be my mate.

Romano: Well, of course . . .  (Nibbles the other's earlobe before pulling away with a chuckle.)  Hot and _bothered?_

Austria: (He braces his hands on the table, trying not to give in. Looking up on himself, he puts more pale powder on his skin to hide the blush.)

Romano: (Massages Roderich's shoulders gently, his hands nimble and teasing as his deep voice continues to tease the angel even _more._ )  Roderich, _no one_ is strong enough to withstand me. . . Not even _Tonio._  (Smirks.)

Spain: (Is semi-clueless, but then he catches wind of the demon's flawlessly deeper voice and instantly understands, avoiding the demon. _He's not getting trapped_ **_today_ ** _._ )

Austria: (Piles on the powder, somehow making it look tasteful. It's a skill.)

Romano: (Murmurs _into_ the other's ear.)  I can _still_ see your reddened cheeks, amore. Just give in to me? Just this once?

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, and grabs the reddest, boldest lipstick he has and puts it on like a warrior does war paint, the angel standing slowly to go find a dress for today.)

Romano: (Follows, snaking his arms around Roderich's waist, holding him still.)  Now, now . . . You don't need a dress to wear today . . You know why?

Austria: (Bites down on his gasp.)  Why?

Romano: (Murmurs into the other's ear.)  Because you won't need to wear _anything_ in here . . .  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Weakly pulls out of Lovino's hold, an angel on a mission to _win._ )

Romano: (Holds him tightly, leaning down to mouth and nibble Roderich's neck, purring smugly.)

Austria: (Minutely sways, stumbling back into Lovino's chest.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich up and against him, the hands on the angel's hips making it so their hips were pressed together and moved together. Continues his teasing, slowly walking them back to the bed.)

Austria: I- I need to get, to get ready for the, for the day.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  We could just stay here . . . Just for awhile longer . . .

Austria: Please, Lovino, I need to get d-dressed.

Romano: Per favore? As soon as we leave, it's all politics and pretend . . .

Austria: (Roderich carefully turns around, kissing Lovino.)  I need to get ready, I'm sorry.

Romano: (Returns the kiss, smiling sweetly.)  It's okay, I know. It was worth a try, si?

Austria: Jo.  (Carefully slips out of Lovino's hold, looking through his outfits.)  Should I wear something long or short?

Romano: (Sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh, humming.)  Perhaps something longer, today?

Spain: (Comes over and kisses the both of them sweetly, getting something from the table.)  Longer sounds good. Do you have any ideas?

Austria: What about this one?  (Comes out wearing it.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43324305972/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Elegant and sexy. I like it.

Romano: (Nods in approval.)  It looks _very_ nice on you, too.

Austria: Danke.  (Going over to his jewelry box, he scans through them before bringing a collar over.)  Will either of you help me put this on?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43324305642/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Romano: (Slides up to take the collar, gently clipping the piece of jewelry around Roderich's neck.)  Comfortable?

Austria: It's a little loose.

Romano: (Carefully tightens it one notch.)  Not too tight?

Austria: No, it's much better, thank you.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's bare shoulder.)  Bene.

Austria: (Leans back into Lovino.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich loosely, not the tight and possessive hold from before, as he murmurs.)  Are you nervous about today at all?

Austria: Not particularly, both you and Antonio do your best to protect me, and I trust you both. Besides, when you two want me to do something, you'll just order me to do it. Simple.

Romano: (Lightly frowns, disliking that.)  It's too bad they all see you as our pet.

Austria: I am fine with that; they don't think I'm a threat.

Romano: (Hums.)  I guess.

Austria: (Kisses Lovino's neck.)  Besides, I am fine being yours and Antonio's pet. You two are far better than some other demon.

Romano: (Bares his neck a bit when Roderich kisses him, leaning down to kiss the angel back.)  I suppose you are right. I just like seeing you the way you are here, with us.

Austria: (Hums.)  And how am I here?

Romano: . . Real. You show us who you really are. With them, you hide that most of the time to keep yourself looking like a little pet.

Austria: (Blinks up at Lovino. A gentle, unaware smile touches his lips.)  I see. Though I suppose we should be going downstairs.

Romano: (Nods.)  Si. (He pecks Roderich, smiling back at him.)  Tonio, are you ready?

Spain: (Grins at the two of them.)  Si. Shall we, mis amores?

Austria: Antonio, don't forget the leash.

Spain: Oh!  (Quickly grabs it, chuckling.)  I almost did.

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, taking one of Roderich's arms to walk with, leaving the other for Antonio.)  Honestly, Toni.

Spain: I know, I know . . .  (Clips it onto Roderich's collar, his fingertips brushing the piece of jewelry lovingly.)  Now, shall we?

Austria: Jo.  (He follows his demons down, his body language submissive, yet proud.)

Romano: (Remains happily at Roderich's side, his tail curling contently before going rigid, sensing someone hidden. He frowns, his tail flicking as he pulls Roderich closer protectively.)   _*Stupid bastards better come out . . ._

Austria: (Looks up at Lovino.)  Is something the matter?

Spain: (Looks at Lovino in concern.)  Lovi?

Romano: (Frowns a little more. He mutters.)  Westerners are slinking around in the shadows.

Austria: Ah. I'm sure we'll be fine.

Spain: They know better than to attack us, unless it's Gilbert, but even then we're in no danger.  (Gently smiles.) Everything's alright.

Romano: (His face remains stony as he hums noncommittally.)

Austria: Are you going to be joining us in court for most of the time?

Romano: (Hesitates before nodding, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  Si, I will. I might as well. (Small smile.)

Austria: (Smiles, giving Lovino's hand a squeeze.)

Romano: (Gives the angel a fond look, smiling a little more as he squeezes back.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Would you join us a little closer than usual, Lovi?

Romano: (Blinks, looking at the demon in surprise. Not that he's _entirely_ surprised, but _still._ )  . . Like, at your side?

Spain: Si.  (Meets the other's eyes, gauging his reaction carefully.)  Would you?

Romano: (Gently.)  . . . Are you sure?

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling.)   _Si._ Sit with us, Lovino? Por favor?

Romano: . . .  (Nods.) I'll stay at your side.

Spain: (Grins happily.)  Bueno~.

Romano: (Smiles back, chuckling lightly as he returns his attention to the hallway they're walking down.)

Austria: (In the room, he sits to Antonio's right while Lovino takes the king's left.)

Romano: (Sits, nervously forcing himself to relax and be calm and composed.)

Spain: (Sits proudly, glad to have them both at his sides.)

*The other kings come in, also taking their seats as dancers file into the center of the floor and begin dancing, music winding between the demons.

Spain: (Watches everyone file in, his hand slipping into Lovino's, covertly and soothingly rubbing the other's hand.)

Romano: (Takes a deep breath, gently squeezing the reassuring hand. He had to keep himself looking good in the eyes of Hell, and he'd be damned if he didn't succeed.)

Austria: (Hums along perfectly to the music, minutely swaying to it.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly at his beautiful angelic wife, his tail swishing happily as he watches the dancers.)

Portugal: (Leans on the back of Antonio's chair a few performances in, the kings having been talking to each other quietly this whole time.)  Aw, you're not going to let Roddy join in?

Spain: (Looks up at his brother.)  No, not today. I'd much rather have him at my side today.

Portugal: That's too bad, I hear he's quite a sight to behold when he dances.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, he really is.

Portugal: (Mock-pouts.)  You keep it all to yourself, brother. How . . . _greedy._

Spain: (Chuckles, elbowing his brother.)  And you're so _manipulative_ with your pouting and whining.

Portugal: (Laughs.)  Can't say it doesn't work.

Spain: (Laughs with him.)  With people who aren't used to your pouting, maybe.

Portugal: Please, about ninety-eight percent are weak to my pouting.

Spain: I guess I'm just too used to it.  (Grins.)

Portugal: Which is laaaaaaaaaaaaaame.

Spain: You're much more lame than I am, hermano.

Portugal: What about the one time you nearly got your leg cut off?

Spain: Okay, if we're talking physically lame, what about the time you almost lost a _wing?_

Portugal: (Raises an eyebrow.)  What about when you nearly lost your tail?

Spain: Or your arm?

Portugal: Or your horns?

Spain: Or your head?

Portugal: Or your face?

Spain: Or your nose?

Portugal: Or your-

Austria: (Clears his throat, whispering.)  Could you two please stop?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Honestly, it's getting a bit excessive.

Spain: (Chuckles, whispering back to them.)  Lo siento. (Smacks Joao.) Shut up.

Portugal: (Bites Antonio's hand when he smacks him.)

Spain: (Hisses, wrenching his hand away with a low growl.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, a hand settling on Antonio's knee. Murmurs to them, the slightest biting edge in his tone, though his face stays neutral.)  Would you both please stop?

Portugal: (Bows to Lovino.)  For the lover of my brother, anything~.

Romano: (Lightly blushes, nodding to him respectfully.)  Grazie. (Lightly pinches Antonio's leg, making him twitch a bit, before staring him down.)  Stop hitting your brother, Toni.

Spain: (Gently scoops up Lovino's hand, kissing the back of it and smiling, despite the pinch.)  As you wish, mi amor~.

Austria: (Smiles at the interaction, then back to watching the dancers.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes with a sigh.)   _Grazie._  (Gently squeezes the hand, turning his attention back to the dancers.)

Spain: (Grins at his brother like ‘look at them, they're so beautiful and adorable and _mine!'_ )

Portugal: (Chuckles, returning to his seat nearby.)

Spain: (Returns his attention to other things, smiling happily.)

Russia: (During a break in the songs, he asks Antonio.)  King Antonio, you have a hunting trip planned, da?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, for tomorrow.  (Grins.) Excited to go out hunting, King Ivan?

Russia: It is one of my favorite activities, besides the usual chaos~ .

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It _is_ going to be quite fun.

Sweden: I assume you will be leaving your angel here, but will Prince Vargas be joining us?

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow questioningly at Antonio to see if he's even _invited._ )

Spain: (Smiles at the demon.)  Would you like to come with us, mi amor?

Romano: (Looks pleased.)  It'd be a pleasure to hunt among kings. I will join you.

Prussia: That's great, it's been awhile since we've hunted with our precious nephew.  (Cackles.) Though I'm surprised you haven't taught your angel to be like an attack falcon or something like that.

Spain: (Chuckles, not letting it slip that Roderich could _easily_ be just that, considering he used to be an assassin.)  It wouldn't be the worst idea, but I'm not so sure about it.

Austria: (Shuffles his wings, making sure he looks delicate and far too weak to do such as thing as be an 'attack falcon'.)

Romano: (Notices the angel's posturing, adding.)  I don't think he'd be suited for the task. . . Too delicate.

Spain: (Looks over Roderich, drawing him close to kiss his face sweetly.)  Si, that is very true.

Austria: (Quietly purrs, nuzzling Antonio, making a questioning motion of whether or not he could slide into Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Nods, opening him up so Roderich can slide over into his arms.)

Austria: (Curls up in Antonio's lap, acting affectionate in his arms.)

Prussia: (Elbows Ludwig's side, whispering.)  Bet yer jealous you can't hold yer little Italian lover like that~.

Germany: (Frowns at his brother, a little embarrassed and trying not to show it. But, he does hesitantly agree with Gilbert. He _would_ like to hold Feliciano right now, but he _can't,_ much to his distaste.)  . . . Perhaps.

Prussia: (Cackles.)

Germany: (Snorts, shaking his head minutely.)

Denmark: (Leans over to Berwald, whispering.)  What a lovey-dovey mess those three are, eh? (Chuckles, grinning.)

Sweden: Looks better than our mess.

Denmark: I like the way our mess is developing more than what it was.

Sweden: (Flatly.)  Anything is better than trying to punch each other in the face.

Denmark: True. But I still like our mess better than theirs.

Sweden: _*Not if you knew_.  -- Volatile? I still want to punch you in the face, most of the time.

Denmark: (Chuckles.)  I'd much rather kiss you.

Sweden: Is that what they call sex, n'wadays?

Denmark: It's never been _just_ the sex, Ber. I enjoy kissing you.

Sweden: Hn.

Denmark: (Quirks an eyebrow at him.)  Don't believe me?

Sweden: I bite yoo, most of the time.

Denmark: Who ever said biting isn't sexy?

Sweden: (Raises an eyebrow, then he adjusts his spectacles.)  Not when I'm tryin' to draw blood.

Denmark: (Hums noncommittally.)  Your opinion.

Sweden: (Quietly growls, eyes on the dancers as they start back up.)   _Agitator._

Denmark: (Gently.)  Relax, Ber.

Sweden: (His tail lashes once before settling.)  Good luck on the hunt tomorrow.

Denmark: Good luck to you too, Ber.  (Smirks at him.)

Sweden: (Snorts.)  Too bad your favorite game won't be out there.

Denmark: (Amused, he asks, not at all catching where this is going.)  Which is what?

Sweden: (His eyes are icy when he glances at Matthias.)   Me.

Denmark: (Smile instantly drops.)  Oh. (Looks away, not meeting the glare.)  That wasn't-

Sweden: (His teeth snap, Berwald's tail doing so as well.)

Denmark: (Falls silent. After a while, he murmurs.)  That _isn't_. . what I'm doing. Not anymore. You're not part of a game, Ber.

Sweden: (He ignores Matthias, his hand stroking the carvings on the arm of his chair.)

Denmark: (Looks at him.)  Ber.

Sweden: (Glances at Matthias.)

Denmark: You're not part of a game. Maybe once, a long time ago when I was foolish, but not anymore.

Sweden: . . .  (He nods after a long second, the tensed muscles in his shoulders relaxing.)

Denmark: (Looks at him kindly, gently nodding in reassurance before looking out at the dancers.)

Prussia: (Leans over, whispering to Francis.)  So, which one do you want to bang?

France: (Whispers, vaguely gesturing to a blond with a slender form that moves with a lot of grace.)  That one looks like they'd be good in bed. Very _flexible._

Prussia: Kesese, I noticed that one too.  (Points to a brunette.) That looks like she could be fun as well.

France: (Nods in approval.)   _Oui._ Good eye.

Prussia: Danke~. Though, let's be honest. All of us kings really just want an angel.

France: (Nods.)  Far too true. He's just so cute and wonderful, why _wouldn't_ you want an angel to have that too?

Prussia: (Musingly.)  I wonder if it's a thing for all angels to be awesomely petite like Roddy is.

France: (Hums.)  Not necessarily. I've definitely come across angels that weren't as petite as him.

Prussia: (Smirks.)  Then here's to hoping we get lucky.

France: (Grins.)  We will, mon ami. We will.

Prussia: (His tail curls curiously.)  What are you looking for in an angel?

France: (Hums.)  Beauty and intelligence. Both are valuable and hard to come by in any creature.

Prussia: . . . Long legs, nice and pale to wrap around my waist as I fuck 'em. Kesesesesesese~.

France: (Rolls his eyes, lightly swatting the other.)  So superficial . . .

Prussia: (Cackles.)  As long as I get sex, I'm happy.

France: (Shakes his head.)  I feel like you are going to be one disappointed demon until that angel warms up to you, mon ami.

Prussia: Whoever said that the angel had to be willing.  (Raises a challenging eyebrow.)

France: (Looks away.)  No one did. I just would suggest against your method.

Prussia: Heh, maybe, maybe not.

France: I suppose we will see, if we get our angels. . .

Prussia: (Raises his glass to Francis.)  To the angel hunts?

France: (Raises his own with Gilbert.)  To the angel hunts.

Austria: (Shrieks in pain as a knife goes through one of his wings, having thrown it up in front of Antonio when a dancer- and _assassin_ -had thrown it to try and kill the king.)

Spain: (Snarls, his eyes on the dancer as she's grabbed by the guards. He gently pulls the knife out of Roderich's wing, passing the angel to Lovino as he stands with a raging expression.) _Get them out of here._ (To Lovino.)  Leave with Roderich. Now.  (Sweeps off to take care of this issue and have the rest of the dancers searched.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, quickly sweeping out escorted by a guard on either side of them.)

Russia: (Chuckles.)  It is not a party until someone tries to commit murder, as we say up north~.

Portugal: (Chuckles as well.)

France: (Snorts, somewhat amused.)

Prussia: Kesesesesese~!!

Sweden: (Even Berwald looks a little amused.)

Germany: (Small smile, quietly chuckling.)

Denmark: (Chuckles, gesturing for another beer.)  And so it begins.

Sweden: Careful, the beer might be poisoned.  (His eyes shine in amusement.)

Denmark: (Laughs.)  Aye, it could be!

Austria: (Huddles in Lovino's hold as he's carried out, his hands clenched in the demon's tunic.)

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly, holding Roderich close. As they slip into their room, the guards take up position outside in the hall, protecting the two from outside. He sets Roderich down on the bed, pulling a blanket somewhat around the angel before gently extending the angel's injured wing. Softly.)  I'll take care of you, don't worry . . .

Austria: (Relaxes, letting the act slip.)  I'm alright, it's already mostly healed. Though I would like a wash basin a towel to clean the blood off of my wing, please.

Romano: (Leans in, kissing Roderich's face.)  You scared me, amore . . . (Goes to get a wash basin and a couple of towels before returning, helping to clean out the angel's feathers.)

Austria: I had to show them that I am completely loyal to Antonio.

Romano: I know. I don't think he saw the knife anyway, so you may have just saved his life.  (Looks up at him.)

Austria: I know he didn't.  (Winces at a particularly strong stroke.)  Thank you for cleaning up my wing. Dried blood on feathers is an unpleasant experience.

Romano: (Purrs comforting.)  I can imagine. (Gently cleans out the blood, carefully healing the rest of the puncture.)  Better?

Austria: Jo, danke.  (Roderich sidles over, giving Lovino a quick kiss.)

Romano: (Leans in for a second, longer kiss. Softly.)  I'm glad you're alright.

Austria: I'm glad the blade didn't hit anywhere vital.

Romano: (Nods.)  Me too.

Austria: (Sighs, laying back on the bed.)  When do you think Antonio will come back up to check on us?

Romano: (Lays down beside Roderich on his front, looking over at the angel.)  As soon as he's made sure that the guard is expanded and there are no more traitors in our midst, I'm sure. It might be a while.

Austria: And I suppose we're to stay here that whole time.

Romano: It's not so bad. We have each other to be with.  (Gently smiles.)

Austria: I suppose so.  (Looks up at Lovino, one of his hands caressing the Italian's cheek.)  Are you okay? I thought I might have hit you with my wing, earlier.

Romano: (Leans into the hand.)  Almost, but you didn't hurt me. I'm alright. A little shaken by all this, but I'm alright.

Austria: I suppose it's been awhile since someone has attacked with you so nearby.

Romano: Si, it has. It's definitely not the first time, but it has been a while.

Austria: Lovino? Could you grab my book from the nightstand, please?

Romano: Si.  (Kisses Roderich's wrist before reaching over and grabbing the book, handing it to the angel before settling.)

Austria: Danke.  (He begins reading, leaning against Lovino's chest as he reads about an enchanted deer.)

Romano: (Loosely holds Roderich around the waist, reading over the angel's shoulder.)

Spain: (Comes up about an hour later, slipping into their room calmly before going to sit down on the bed beside the two. Gently.)  Are you both alright?

Austria: Jo, my wing is healed and Lovino has calmed down.

Romano: (Gently smiles up at him.)  We're okay, Tonio.

Spain: (Gently pets through their hair, leaning down to kiss their faces sweetly.)  Bueno. I'm sorry either of you were put in that kind of a position. We've doubled the guard and put precautionary measures in place so that doesn't happen again.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio gently.)  Grazie. I'm sure we'll all be safe now, with the new measures.

Spain: (Nods.)  I hope so.

Austria: (Is back to reading his book, stroking the image of the poor hero.)

Spain: (Lays with them, holding them both close as he looks at the book Roderich's reading.)  What are you reading, mi amor?

Austria: 'The Enchanted Deer'. It's about a fisherman's son who leaves home after his mother beats him, only to come across a farmer. The farmer asks him to kill a deer that has been eating his corn at night, which he agrees to do in repayment for the food the farmer gave him. Only, that night when he finally saw the deer, every time he raised the gun to shoot at her, she became a woman. When morning came she ran, showing him the cottage of some robbers, and she told him not to be afraid and to eat what was in there. He did, and the robbers came back and killed him. Yet, when they left, she brought him back to life. The leader of the robbers was quite cross when he and his gang came back the next night to even more food having been eaten, and the robbers that were made to kill him were killed as well as the fisherman's son. This happened for three nights, until every single bandit was killed. Because he had such faith in her, the doe asked him to meet her at a church the next afternoon, after she lead him to an old woman's cottage. He agreed. But he was never able to make it to the doe, as the old woman put a cursed peg on the door that made him fall into a deep sleep every time he touched it.  (Sadly.) No matter what the doe did, she couldn't get him to wake up before she had to leave for the night. Finally, she could stay no longer, and she had to return to her father's kingdom, so he's currently trying to get to where she is.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656224044/in/album-72157698994965255/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656223844/in/album-72157698994965255/)

[**See end note.]

Romano: (Gently.)  It's been really sad, so far.  (Nuzzles Roderich's neck.)

Spain: It _sounds_ sad. . .

Austria: (Smiles as he finishes.)  It does have a happy ending. When the doe came to visit him while he was asleep, she wrote on his arm where she came from, and she gave him a small box with three magical birds inside. Using these birds, he was able to travel to her kingdom, whereupon he learned there was going to be race for her hand. Asking the birds to get him the finest, fastest horse and some beautiful clothes, they gladly did so, where he then went won the race, but he didn't collect his prize. Confused, the king had another race, where the fisherman's son left again, and he left after the third race too. The king decreed that he was to be found, and the fisherman's son was- but many refused to believe it was actually him, as he disguised himself and looked more like a murderous burglar, and they were going to hang him. But, as luck would have it, the princess, the doe, saw the writing she had put on his arm and got them to stop and she explained that she had had a curse put on her, one that could only be broken if her lover trusted her, had faith in her, and was brave for her. And the spell had been broken, all by the fisherman's son.

Spain: (His expression softened lovingly, cuddling closer.)   _Awww_ . . . That's so _beautiful_. . .

Austria: (Smiles.)  I thought you might like the ending.

Spain: It's _wonderful_. . .

Romano: (Softly chuckles, reaching up to pet through Antonio's hair lovingly. Whispers, mostly to himself.)  Cute.

Spain: (Smiles down at them both, purring happily as he wraps his wings around them.)

Austria: I hope you two don't run into an enchanted deer tomorrow, and you fall in love with her.  (He raises an eyebrow at them, amused.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly.)  I only have space in my heart for the two of you, and any children we may have someday.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  That goes for me as well.

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  Good.

Spain: Unless _you_ are our doe?  (Smirks, chuckling.)

Austria: (Hums.)  What, and you hunt me?

Spain: Si, and fall madly in love with you.  (Kisses the angel's face, lightly nibbling his neck.)

Austria: (Silently giggles, mirthful.)  Didn't you already do that?

Spain: (Exuberantly.)  I can fall even _more_ madly in love with you!

Romano: (Chuckles, purring happily in the ease between them.)

Austria: (Sighs, pecking Antonio's jaw.)  What will you be hunting tomorrow?

Spain: (Simply.)  Deer, boar if we can find any. Maybe something a little rarer, if we catch any tracks.

Austria: Do you like to go hunting? If you've gone before, you never told me.

Spain: I do, but I've gone less and less over the years. Too busy.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  He's a damn good hunter, too.

Austria: Mm, it makes sense with how well he was able to follow and track me down.

Spain: (Awkward chuckle.)  Lo siento por eso. It was . . . a bit aggressive on my part.  [I'm sorry for that.]

Austria: (His wings shuffle.)  You also had multiple addictions at that point, intensifying everything. I forgave you for that.

Spain: (Sighs.)  I'm just glad it's in the past.

Romano: (Gently grips Antonio's hair before releasing to get his attention, giving him a gentle look.)  The past was a rough one, but we're happy now.

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling them both lovingly.)  Si . . .

Austria: (Hesitantly.)  May I ask . . how everything went, with the assassin?

Spain: (His purring softens as it trails off.)  . . We uncovered several dancers with weapons and they're currently investigating others that have been or will be near us all in the coming days. The assassin is being interrogated.

Romano: (Soothingly pets through the king's curls.)  At least we know now and can do something about it.

Austria: (Curls up into Antonio comfortingly.)  Exactly.

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel, relaxing in the love from the two.)  Si . . .

Romano: (Comes closer, kissing Antonio's face before settling with them, cuddling close.)

*That evening, when Antonio goes down to eat supper with the other kings, he makes his lovers stay up in their hall. He won't take anymore chances with them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Illustrations by H.J. Ford, from the story "The Enchanted Deer" from the The Lilac Fairy Book. All credits to this wonderful individual and his amazing illustrations.


	20. Episode 84: Royal Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> April 18, 2018  
> 2/2

**** *The next morning, he and Lovino rise early, getting ready to go hunting.

Spain: (Pulls on his clothes and gear, trying his best not to wake up Roderich as the two of them get ready for the hunt. When both he and Lovino are ready, they both kiss the sleeping angel softly and slip out, heading down to where they're meeting the other kings.)

Romano: (Gently, once they're a ways down the hall.)  Excited to finally hunt again?

Spain: (Nods.)  Very. It really has been too long since I've gone on a  _ real  _ hunt. I miss it.  (Smirks at Lovino, knowing the younger demon to quite enjoy hunting, but more in his final shift.)  And you?

Romano: (Snorts.)  Si. Though it will be different to be hunting alongside eight kings instead of just you and your brothers, like that one time.

Spain: (Grins.)  Your first hunt~. That was a good day.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Si, it was. I'm glad you made sure to take me hunting when I was younger. I really enjoy hunting now.

Spain: (Draws him close, kissing the demon's forehead.)  Bueno. I'm glad the experience helped.

Romano: (Kisses the other's jaw before pulling away with a smile.)  Let's get something impressive for Roderich, si?

Spain:  _ Si. _  (Chuckles, the two making the rest of their way down to the others.)  Buenos dias.

Prussia: Hey little bro~!  (Tousles Antonio's curls.) And nephew.  (Does the same to Lovino, cackling.)

Romano: (Frowns, pushing away Gilbert's arm before fixing his hair, grumping as Antonio and Gilbert laugh at his expense.)  Rude.

France: (Laughs, setting his hand on Lovino's shoulder.)  Now, now. You haven't changed a bit since your first hunt! Still so grumpy.

Romano: (Scowls at them both, shrugging off the hand.)  Only at you two idiots.

Prussia: (Laughs.)  You love us, don't deny it little nephew~.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Love to punch your stupid face . . .

France: (Laughs at that.)  Oh, you do, no matter what you say.

Prussia: We know all, little muffin~.

Romano: (Scowls.)  I'm not a muffin!  _ You're  _ the muffin here.

Spain: (Smiles, pulling Lovino close to kiss his forehead sweetly.)  Easy . . . They're only messing with you.

Portugal: (Sits on Antonio's shoulders.)  That's right, little future in-law~.

Spain: (Casually grabs one of Joao's ankles to steady him, used to it, and smiles proudly.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow at the two, catching Antonio's proud and eager smile.)  Soon enough.

Sweden: (Sips some black coffee quietly in his corner.)

Denmark: (Drinks his own coffee, casually meandering over until he's leaning up against the wall near Berwald.)  'Morning.

Sweden: ( _ Glares. _ )

Denmark: (Hides a responsive look in his coffee, simply murmuring.)  Someone hasn't had enough coffee yet . . .

Sweden: (Mutters.)  Sorry, usually hunt at night . . not in the morning.

Denmark: (Gently.)  I do too, it's alright. I'm on my fourth cup of coffee this morning, if it's any consolation.

Sweden: (Hums, stealing Matthias' cup and drinking from it.)  Mine was empty.

Denmark: (Smiles, chuckling.)  Go ahead. Wake yourself up with it. Want me to get some more coffee for you?

Sweden: Yes. Thank yoo.

Denmark: I'll be back, then.  (Pushes off from the wall, taking Berwald's empty cup with him. He gets two more cups of coffee, this time sitting down with the demon when he returns. He offers a cup to him.)  Here.

Sweden: Thanks.  (He takes the cup, slowly drinking it down as Ivan comes in with a knife stabbed into the back of his shoulder and a smile on his face.)

Russia: Good morning, everyone~!  (Smiling, he also grabs himself a cup of coffee, drinking it.)

Spain: (Eyes widen a bit.) _  *Oh fuck. _  --  . . Buenos dias.

Denmark: (Seeing the knife, he smirks.)  Wake up to the party, King Ivan?

Russia: (Confused, he looks at Matthias.)  Hm?

Denmark: (Blatantly.)  You have a  _ knife  _ in your shoulder.

Russia: (Looks over his shoulder.)  Ah. I think that was courtesy of my younger sister.  (He pulls it out, cleaning the blood off of it.)

Spain: (Relaxes a little. That's  _ Ivan's  _ problem, not  _ his. _ )

Portugal: (Whistles.)  Hardcore, man.

Denmark: Siblings, right?  (Drinks some more coffee, all of them having known the struggle at some point.)

Portugal: (Quietly.)  Too bad most of 'em died. Or disappeared.  (Louder.) How big of a litter were you born in, King Matthias?

Denmark: Four, including myself. You?

Portugal: Three.

Sweden: I was also in a litter of three.

Spain: As was I.

Prussia: (Sighs mock-sadly, wrapping an arm around Ludwig's shoulders.)  Unfortunately, little bro here was an only child, but I had three siblings.

Germany: (Nods and pats his brother's shoulder, despite not actually knowing much about his childhood, beyond what he remembers with Gilbert.)

France: I was in a litter of four, myself.

Romano: (Gently.)  Two.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's forehead sweetly. A little quieter.)  So many gone.

Russia: Da, . . twelve.

Portugal: (Has look of 'oh shit'.)

Romano: (Frowns, not liking how so many children died out of just  _ one litter, _ not to mention the rest of them. Murmurs to Antonio.)  That's damn near thirty demmens lost among the group of us alone.

Spain: (Gently nods, still a little surprised that Ivan's litter was so damn  _ big. _ )  Si . . .

Russia: (Beams.)  Well, they didn't die or disappear all at once. My big sister Katyusha was part of my litter too.  (Absently.) Her birthday is two days before mine.

France: At least you still have one part of your litter, mon ami.

Russia: (Smiles, tail lightly wagging.)  Shall we get going, then?

Spain: Si. Enough talk of sadness. Let us  _ hunt. _  (Leads the lot of them out, the lot of them trying to shake off the depressing mood.)

*The demons go out, hunting among the rocky crags of the South.

* * *

 

 

*Back in the castle, Roderich looks up at the clock before promptly rolling over and calling for Daisy.

Daisy: (Comes in, bowing to the angel.)  My lady?

Austria: (Yawns.)  Daisy, please lie in the bed with me.

Daisy: (Blinks, coming over and lying in the bed with the angel.)  Would you like me to hold you, my lady?

Austria: Would you, please?

Daisy: (Gently wraps her arms around the angel, pulling him close to snuggle with.)  Comfy?

Austria: Jo.  (Snuggles into the demoness, sleeping for another three or so hours before finally getting up, inviting Kiku to have breakfast with him and Daisy.)  Is there anything in particular you would like to eat, Daisy?

Daisy: (Shakes her head, sitting on the edge of the bed.)  I'm not very particular, my lady. Though, I would like some tea.

Austria: You, Kiku?

Japan: No, lady Roderich. Order what you wish.

Austria: (Roderich orders some pancakes, the three sitting down to eat.)  How long do you think they will be gone?

Japan: Most of the day, most likely.

Daisy: Most definitely. Those nine enjoy hunting.

Austria: (Hums.)  What about the two of you? Do you two enjoy hunting?

Daisy: (Hums.)  I can hunt, but I prefer not to. It's not quite my forte.

Japan: The same is true for me. I do not care for the clean up.

Daisy: Si, especially not the clean up afterwards. It's far too tedious.

Japan: What about you, Lady Roderich? Did you hunt?

Austria: A little. For ladies, we mostly did falconry.

Daisy: (Small smile.)  Falconry is quite interesting. Did you enjoy it?

Austria: Yes, though it always felt somewhat . . ironic.

Japan: (Has a mirthful look in his eyes.)

Daisy: (Smiles in amusement.)

Austria: (Smiles back before biting into his pancakes.)

Daisy: (Eats happily, enjoying their time together.)

Japan: (When they finish their meal.)  Lady Roderich, I was wondering if you would come to my workshop so I may do a few fittings on you?

Austria: I would be honored to be able to come down and see you work, Kiku. Would you like to join us, Daisy?

Daisy: (Nods, smiling.)  If that's alright, I'd love to.

Japan: Hai, you may.

Daisy: Wonderful~. Shall we, then?

Austria: (They all go down to Kiku's workshop, where Kiku gestures the angel to the pedestal to stand there, the demon retaking his measurements.)  I hope I haven't changed too much?

Japan: You have gained a little weight, but otherwise, most of the measurements are the same.

Austria: Good, I had wondered, what with not training anymore.

Japan:  _ *I think you would have gained more weight if you didn't have such an active sex life. _

Daisy: (Her eyes catch the hickeys up and down Roderich's neck, since they're illuminated by the lights around the pedestal, thinking the same as Kiku, but not saying a word about it.)  Even without your training, you still look quite gorgeous, Lady Roderich. (Smiles.)

Austria: (Flashes Daisy a smile.)  Thank you.

Daisy: (Beams back.)  De nada.

Japan: (Begins sketching dresses, but not allowing Roderich to see them, the angel pouting before going off to look through the different fabrics.)

Daisy: (Looks around at the different things strung up around the room, enjoying the calm aesthetic of the whole room.)

Japan: (Absently begins sketching outfits that begin to look more queenly, and some that seem to be more for Lovino than Roerich, the Japanese demon trying to come up with different concepts that would work for the slightly androgynous demon.)

Daisy: (Peeks over curiously, smiling at what she  _ can  _ see.)

Japan: (Lets Daisy see his work.)

Daisy: (Tail curls happily, watching the other work. She quirks an eyebrow, not seeing the dress working for Roderich. Then she realizes who it's actually for, smiling. Whispers.)  Good idea.

Japan: Thank you. I'm already planning for the future. There is no possible way this doesn't end without a wedding . . and perhaps a coronation.

Daisy: (Conspiratorially quiet.)  Considering what I've heard about the king and the events of yesterday and today, he's grooming the prince for the position. And with his lineage, I don't doubt he'd be accepted.

Japan: Also, far more logical than putting an angel on the throne.

Daisy: Or, knowing our king, putting someone else  _ entirely  _ on the throne. Because I  _ highly  _ doubt he'll be looking for other lovers besides the two of them, even if it's only political.

Japan: Indeed.  (Snorts.) Such as one of the countesses here in the South.

Daisy: (Chortles.)  Exactly. Though, I wouldn't be looking at  _ any  _ of the countesses here. Such horrible demonesses.

Japan: I once heard a rumor he was considering King Ivan's older sister.

Daisy: Hm. I want to say I doubt that, but something like that would assure peace between the North and South, especially when the hostilities were higher.

Japan: (Draws a few more lines on one outfit, adding a long train and a long sleeves.)  It is unfortunate that Lady Laura betrayed him.

Daisy: Si. The two of them got along so well. He really loved her.  (Musingly.) I don't think he ever truly recovered from that.

Japan: (Quietly.)  He never did, that's why he refuses concubines from nobles and will only take pleasure slaves as payment. Not that he uses the pleasure slaves either, at least not recently. They're mostly for his generals and captains.

Daisy: (Sadly.)  It's so horrible, what happened to him . . .

Japan: Hai.  (Pauses when Lady Roderich quietly sings as he goes through the fabrics.)

Austria: (  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Olzq9DylPAA  )

Daisy: (Listens, not saying a word about it as the angel sings.)

Japan: (Starts sketching frantically, inspired for an outfit for Roderich.)

Daisy: (Watches, gently smiling as the older demon works out a new sketch.)

Japan: (Quickly closes the book when Roderich comes back.)  Roderich-san, may I ask you to please leave? There is something I would like to get started on.

Austria: (He's a little surprised, but he understands.)  As you wish, Kiku. I shall leave. Join me, Daisy?

Daisy: (Nods with a smile.)  I'd love you, my lady. (Sends Kiku a look of good wishes before rising and walking with Roderich happily.)

Austria: (Links his arm with hers.)  Do you think the kings will come back soon?

Daisy: I'm sure they won't be too much longer. I can't help but wonder what they'll be bringing back.

Austria: What is the most impressive thing you have seen them bring back?

Daisy: Oh dear,  _ that's  _ a question.  (Hums, thinking.)  They once brought back a chimera. It's  _ extremely  _ rare in the southern kingdoms now, but thousands of years ago, it's said that there were many through this region.

Austria: (Pales a little.)  A chimera? Truly? I hope no one was seriously injured . .

Daisy: Si.  (Nods with a smile.)  No one was too injured, I assure you. We were all rather surprised when that creature was brought back.

Austria: Did they capture it alive?

Daisy: Unfortunately, no. I believe the story going around was that the party was provoked and then attacked them, so they were forced to kill the creature.

Austria: I see.  (Hesitantly.) Do they usually come back late? I heard lord Antonio mention that they might hunt into the night . . .

Daisy: (Gently.)  They might. You need not worry about them, my lady. I'm sure they will both be alright.  (Smiles knowingly.)

Austria: I do worry for them, but I trust they will be fine.  (Roderich absently places a hand on his waist, rubbing over where Antonio's bull-mark is.)

Daisy: (Hums, noticing the action, but doesn't mention it.)  Would you like me to stay with you until they return, my lady?

Austria: Only if you staying with me does not interrupt any of your plans, Daisy.

Daisy: I was only planning to sit and read, my lady. Your company is much better, I assure you.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (He gives a small smile back.)  Perhaps you could join me in the music room? I'll just be playing, however, so you may want to grab a book to read regardless.

Daisy: Of course, my lady.  (On the way there, she picks up a book to read, glad to just be enjoying herself with the angel. (Roderich  _ was  _ very nice company, after all.))

Austria: (In the music room, he glides to the piano, stroking out different notes and songs from the keys, playing for a large majority of the day, only stopping to sup with Daisy, returning to the piano right after. He looks up when Daisy prods him about bed.)

Daisy: It's late, my lady. Perhaps we should retire?

Austria: (Looks at the clock, humming at the time.)  I believe you're right. (Rising, his arm is once again in Daisy's.)  Will you be joining me in my chambers?

Daisy: I will if you'd like me to.  (Smiles kindly.)

Austria: Yes, please. With these strange demons around, I would rather not be alone.

Daisy: (Murmurs to him.)  I don't blame you, my lady.

Austria: (Nods, taking Daisy back to his old room, slipping on a nightgown.)  You may borrow one of mine, if you wish to.

Daisy: I would like that, thank you.  (Changes into a nightgown as well, joining the angel in bed.)

Austria: (Falling asleep, the angel curls up into the demoness, automatically seeking a body to regulate his temperature, so used to it from Antonio.)

Daisy: (Gently smiles, holding the angel close as the two fall asleep together. (She, however, is not as good about the body regulation thing as Antonio is.))

 

*The next morning.

Austria: (When he wakes up the, he carefully looks at Daisy's face, blushing as a few questions arise within him. Things he wants to ask his demons, but doesn't want to ask, for he would rather surprise them. Resolving to ask later, Roderich rings for breakfast, it arriving within two minutes for the both of them to eat.)  Daisy, breakfast is here. (He carefully pulls the tray closer, eating some of the eggs.)

Daisy: Gracias.  (Eats some of the food as well, content to eat and relax.)  Did you sleep well?

Austria: Jo, and you?

Daisy: (Nods.)  Si. It was very comfortable and relaxing.

Austria: Would you join me for a bath this morning? I would prefer it if we made today a day about relaxing; if you do not mind, that is.

Daisy: I don't mind at all, that sounds wonderful.  (Smiles happily.)

Austria: (The two of them go into the large roman-style bath, Roderich stripping before slipping into the bubble-coated water with a sigh.)

Daisy: (Sinks into the water, her whole body relaxing into the warmth. After a short while, she looks to Roderich.)  Would you like me to help you wash your wings, my lady?

Austria: Oh, would you? It would make it much easier, thank you.

Daisy: Of course.  (Comes up behind the angel, gently going through one wing at a time to groom the other.)  I hope this is alright?

Austria: (Purrs contentedly.)  It's perfect, danke.

Daisy: (Purrs back, happy as she continues.)  I'm glad.

Austria: After this, would you mind if I called some masseuses in? I was thinking we could make today a sort of . . 'spa' day.

Daisy: (Nods.)  I like that idea very much, lady Roderich.

Austria: (Nods, the two finishing quickly in the tub before sitting down on two loungers as two other demons come in and give them facials, Roderich's eyes sinking shut as his feet are massage and is given a pedicure.)

Daisy: (Also getting a massage, she lightly purrs as all the tension in her limbs fades away.)

Austria: (As he's massaged up his body, he asks Daisy.)  Do you have anyone that you're seeing?

Daisy: Not at the moment, no. I haven't really found anyone that I really connect with.

Austria: (Hums.)  I would be wary about getting more than one.  (He rolls over onto his stomach so his back may be massaged.)

Daisy: (Chuckles.)  Oh~? I suppose you would know?

Austria: Of course I do. They do like to fight with each other, and it can be a particular nuisance when I'm in the middle. Or they make me into a competition.  (Lightly laughs.)

Daisy: (Laughs.)  They  _ can  _ be like that. . .

Austria: (Lightly shakes his head in amusement, purring as the aromatherapy begins and they're pampered for the next hour or more.)

Daisy: (Purrs happily, just completely content in their pampering.)

Austria: (After they're done, Roderich is back with Daisy in his room, laying down with her.)  . . Daisy?

Daisy: Yes, my lady?  (Looks at her sweetly.)

Austria: How . . how experienced are you in . . pleasuring doms?

Daisy: (Blinks in surprise.)  I- . . I suppose I'm alright at it. Why do you ask, my lady?

Austria: I was wondering if you had any . . tips? I know how to pleasure angel doms, but with demons, I don't know any such tips or tricks.

Daisy: Oh, my lady, doms are doms. Whether they are angels or demons, I'm sure they same tips work, if a little adjusted. What do you know? I might be able to help you with that as a starting point.

Austria: (Blushes.)  Well, if you nip at a dom's chin or jaw, that usually drives them wild, as it's a deference to them. Ah, . . if you go on your hands and knees, that's of course an immediate magnet. Kneading at the undersides of their wings where it meets the wing is also quite . . amorous.

Daisy: (Nods, listening.)  I'd say the first two definitely count for demons as well, though demon wings are usually a hit or miss in the bedroom. For some, the wings can be sensitive, but for others, it may not be. One thing that is very amorous is stroking a dom's tail. It also goes for switches and submissives, but regardless- it's a sign of love and trust. Be careful that you have permission, though. Otherwise, you may make a demon very angry by touching their tail when they didn't want it.

Austria: (Nods.)  Where on their tail are they typically more sensitive?

Daisy: Almost always near the base, but sometimes also around whatever bone protrusions they have.

Austria: (Nods.)  And what about their horns? And ears?

Daisy: (Hums.)  The base of the horns are rather sensitive and typically the earlobes, from what I know. It's nothing too drastically different.

Austria: (Hums.)  Also, the hair at the base of the neck is sensitive.  (He lifts it up for her to see, tilting his head to the side.)  If you look closely, you'll see some of the hair is actually fine feathering.

Daisy: (Leans in a bit, blinking in surprise.)  Oh my. That's the same with all angels?

Austria: Yes, though they're obviously very fine, and sensitive.

Daisy: (Nods.)  They're tiny feathers, so that makes sense. Despite there not being feathers on demons, that's also a common sensitive zone for demon's too.

Austria: Is it sensitive for any particular reason?

Daisy: It's usually where the scales stop. Leaves the unsealed areas a bit more delicate.

Austria: I see. So you have any sexual positions you would recommend?

Daisy: Well, I know doggy style is a favorite of most demons, especially when you're on your elbows instead of your hands. It makes your back curve perfectly and seems to drive them wild.  (Small chuckle.) Though, it all depends on the demon, my lady. I've heard over the years that his majesty prefers to see his lover's face. Perhaps that's changed, but . . I really think that it all depends on your lovers, lady Roderich. Talk to them if you want to please them more. It may be embarrassing, but I'm sure it'll be worth it.

Austria: I see your point, but I was wondering if you would-  (He blushes a deep red.) -teach me. A new- position.

Daisy: (Blushes deeply as well, stammering.)  I- I don't- I'm not sure I could teach you-

Austria: Just- anything? Please?

Daisy: W-well . . . I suppose a good all-around tip would be a good starting place. . . Some doms seem to  _ really  _ enjoy us on top, even if they're the ones in control.

Austria: Okay . .   (He nods in understanding.)

Daisy: (Continues, still a bit nervous and embarrassed to be sharing all this.)  A position that would really fit with that would be . . reverse cowgirl? Do you know that one?

Austria: Well, yes, obviously. It's a fairly basic position.

Daisy: (Is just super awkward.)  Ah, of course. Lo siento, I just don't know what you  _ do  _ know.  (Hums, thinking.)  I suppose there is  _ one  _ really good one I could suggest. It's called the waterfall. Your dom would lay down with his head and shoulders over the side of the bed and you'd be on top. If it gets too uncomfortable for him, he could potentially use his wings as a bit of a support, but- in the end -the combination of his release and the head-rush is something that tends to be a favorite with them. Leave it for last.

Austria: (Blinks.)  That could be interesting.

Daisy: (Nods.)  All the others I know of to suggest are just adjusted versions of classic positions, I'm afraid.

Austria: (Flushes.)  Regardless, would you show me?

Daisy: (Blushes horribly.)  I- I suppose I could . . . (Shifts onto her front as she explains, showing him as she goes.)  Well, there's the flatiron, which is just a modified version of doggy style where you lay flat on your front and only angle your hips upwards so your dom can enter you. The angle is very nice for male subs in particular, though I like it myself, and it makes your dom last much longer since he won't be able to go as deeply.

Austria: I'll need to remember that one, then.

Daisy: (Nods.)  Conversely, there's also . . the Valedictorian.  (Flips over, lifting her legs up.) It's very similar to missionary, but- if you lift your legs to put your ankles by his shoulders and make a 'V' -it'll allow for much deeper penetration.

Austria: (Nods, inspecting Daisy and memorizing the position.)

Daisy: (Blushes, going on as she lowers her legs back onto the bed.)  There's also one that you and  _ both  _ your lovers could potentially enjoy. It's called the Eiffel Tower. It's basically spit-roasting, but your lovers will be able to kiss and be . . amorous with one another.

Austria: (Through his blush, he smiles.)  I think they would like that.

Daisy: (Nods, smiling kindly back through her embarrassment.)  Is- is there any position that either of them seem to nudge you into?

Austria: Usually double penetration, one in front and the other in back and we're either on our sides or we're all kneeling.

Daisy: I see. I suppose all three of you really enjoy the double penetration aspect?

Austria: I, yes.

Daisy: Are they more focused on pleasing you than themselves?

Austria: . . . Typically? They both seem to enjoy it, however.

Daisy: (Gentle smile.)  That's good. Whether you have or not already, I don't know, but perhaps focusing once in a while on solely pleasuring them?

Austria: That is what I'm trying to do by learning this information.

Daisy: Well, have you tried almost worshipping them, in a way?

Austria: I . . think so?

Daisy: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Are you unsure because you don't know what I mean or you don't remember if you've tried it?

Austria: I don't remember, unfortunately.

Daisy: Well, perhaps that will be something you'll have to do when they return, si?

Austria: Jo, of course. Do you know either of their . . kinks?

Daisy: (Chuckles.)  I'm afraid my knowledge on their kinks is rather . . . outdated. Everyone's aware of the his majesty's former blood kink, whether he still has it or not. Though . . .  (Quirks an eyebrow.) I don't suppose you're aware of the  _ Prince's  _ little kink?

Austria: I'm not sure that I am.

Daisy: (Smirks.)  I've heard that he quite enjoys bondage. With light S and M mixed in.  _ He's  _ quite the kinky player. You should talk to him about what all he enjoys sometime.

Austria: (Purrs, intrigued.)  I'll have to. I've just been curious if either of them has a secret little school girl kink.  (The angel mildly teases.)

Daisy: I would test that, if I were you.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  Should I come in to the room one day with a little pleated checked skirt and a button-up blouse?

Daisy:  _ Absolutely. _  (Laughs with a bright smile.)

Austria: Perhaps I'll do it when Antonio's back to working.

Daisy: That sounds like a fine idea. It'll get his mind off his work.

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)  Thank you, for answering my questions.

Daisy: Of course, my lady. Do you have any more?

Austria: I think I'm good, for now.

Daisy: (Smiles sweetly.)  Wonderful.

Austria: Thank you, Daisy. You're always so helpful.

Daisy: I just try my best, my lady. I'm glad to be of assistance.

Austria: Thank you.  (He looks up as the tray with their supper comes in, Roderich eating the Chinese dish and savoring it.)

Daisy: De nada.  (Happily eats as well, simply relaxed.)

Austria: (After eating, he ends up falling asleep on Daisy, curled up into her side.)

Daisy: (Smiles down at the angel, gently petting through the other's hair for a few minutes before shifting down and cuddling with Roderich.)

Austria: (Snoozes.)

Daisy: (Sleeps as well, a happy demoness.)


	21. Episode 85: A Day Without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Smut/nsfw
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.

*The next day.

Austria: (Roderich stirs awake, wondering if his lovers are back.)

Daisy: (Is still asleep, happy and comfortable in the soft bed.)

Austria: (Roderich gets up for the day, washing his face.)

Daisy: (Stirs when the angel gets up, also getting up, albeit very tiredly.)

Austria: (Doing up his dress, he glances over at Daisy.)  Good morning.

Daisy: Good morning, my lady. Would you like any assistance?

Austria: No, I'm perfectly capable, thank you. How are you this morning?

Daisy: Quite well, thank you. And you?

Austria: Good. Breakfast will be up in a moment.  (When it comes, the eat quickly, Roderich walking with Daisy through the hallways.)  Shall we go to the music room or the menagerie?

Daisy: The menagerie sounds wonderful.

Austria: (Smiles, going with her to walk across the hills.)  I hope they all come back soon, I starting to get worried.

Daisy: Oh, I'm sure if something had happened, we would have known by now.

Austria: (Nods.)  I suppose. I just wish I knew if they were alright.

Daisy: I understand your feeling, my lady.

Austria: (Sighs, coming to a stop at the edge of the water.)

Daisy: (Looks around the menagerie, smiling around the open space.)  It's so beautiful in here.

Austria: (Looks up at the glass, made to brighten the light, the angel carefully sitting down on the grass to look up at the light.)

Daisy: (Sits beside him, enjoying the glow of the light.)

Austria: (Sighs, spreading his wings and allowing them to sun themselves.)

Daisy: (Lays back into the cool grass, enjoying the warmth on her face.)

Austria: Daisy? What did you do before you were assigned to watch me?

Daisy: Oh, you know. I was just a servant that the king trusted. I still am, but now I get to watch over you.  (Smiles.)

Austria: I suppose by being put in charge of me, your station has also risen significantly?

Daisy: Indeed. I am quite grateful for the opportunity and the trust bestowed upon me.

Austria: (Curiously.)  How did Antonio end up picking you?

Daisy: (Gently.)  Honestly, I'm not sure. I think Kiku had a hand in it, as well as some more trusted higher-ranking servants.

Austria: I remember wondering if he had done some sort of interview.

Daisy: No interview, but I know I was investigated for a while before I was asked to watch over you.

Austria: I'm not surprised.

Daisy: Neither am I. I wasn't concerned about it. Servants are investigated from time to time to search for traitors. I have nothing to hide.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Smiles at her before laying down on his front and sunning himself to hide the flinch of pain that rang through him.)

Daisy: (Relaxes, purring in the sunshine.)

Austria: (The two fall asleep, only waking up when news that the kings are back in the capital are brought to the duo.)

Daisy: (Smiles at the happy look in Roderich's eyes.)  Shall we go?

Austria: Yes.  (Takes Daisy's arm, walking down with her to greet the kings, snapping on a collar and handing Daisy his leash as he goes.)

Daisy: (Kindly holds onto the leash, walking with the angel. Gently.)  Are you excited to see them?

Austria: Yes; I missed them.

Daisy: I don't blame you. I'd miss them too if they were my lovers.  (Smiles.) I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them.

Austria: As long as they come back in one piece.  (He stares intently at the doors, waiting impatiently for them to open and to finally see his demons.)

Daisy: (Smiles, amused by how intently and impatiently Roderich is staring at the doors.)

*It isn't long before the doors swing open, letting the processional of demons- kings, princes, servants and the like all included -into the palace. Antonio and Lovino are near the front, the South King beaming at the sight of his angelic wife.

Spain: (Strides purposefully to the angel, having missed the angel greatly.)  Mi amor.

Romano: (Lightly smiles as his eyes shine happily, following right along to Roderich.)

Austria: (Rushes towards Antonio, pulling the leash out of Daisy's hand to hug Antonio tight.)   _My_ king.

Spain: (Holds the angel close, lifting him up into his arms as he kisses Roderich's neck lovingly. Murmurs.)   _Mi_ Rodrigo. . .

Austria: (Sighs, clinging to Antonio in relief.)  I was worried when you didn't come home yesterday.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  Lo siento. I didn't mean to make you worry. We're all safe. No wars were started while we were in the wilderness of Hell.  (Tiny chuckle, purring comfortingly.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's other cheek, murmuring.)  We're safe, don't worry. I made sure Tonio didn't die.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Quietly chuckles, bringing Lovino into their embrace.)

Romano: (Happily holds them close, purring lovingly.)

Russia: (From a distance, he chuckles at their cute little reunion.)

France: (Grins, nudging Gilbert as he quietly coos over how cute they are.)  They're so _adorable~!_

Prussia: Ja, they're making my teeth rot.  (Cackles.)

France: (Laughs.)  Oui, oui.

Portugal: (Smacks Antonio's shoulder.)  Hey man, show off your prey!

Spain: Oh!  (Sets down Roderich, grinning as he calls in the creature to be brought in.)  For the South- (He gestures to the large hydra, more than four time as big as the demon, himself, and grins wickedly as he looks back to Roderich and Lovino.)  -a _Hydra._

Austria: (Gapes.)

Romano: (Chuckles at Roderich's reaction.)

Spain: (Grins massively, immensely proud of himself.)

Austria: (Blushes, his wings giving a tiny flutter.)

Spain: (Flutters his own back, his wings arched dominantly.)

Portugal: Yeah, yeah, we get that you guys want to fuck. But here's my prey! (He points over to the body of a dead kraken.)  I found that one in the river.

Spain: (Chuckles, pulling his lovers happily into his arms as all the other kings show off their prey. He kisses them lovingly, purring. Gently.)  I missed you, mi amor.

Austria: (Leans his head against Antonio's shoulder, his hand in Lovino's.)  I missed you both, much more than I thought I would.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly.)  We're home now.

Spain: (Murmurs into Roderich's hair, kissing the top of the angel's head.)  And I don't plan to let _either_ of you go for a while.

Austria: (Quietly murmurs.)  I am fine with that.

Romano: (Quietly purrs, his tail curling lightly around Antonio's leg as he murmurs back.)  As am I.

Spain: (Softly chuckles, purring happily.)  Bueno.

Austria: Antonio? Could we get away?

Spain: (Lowly.)  Absolutely. (Louder, to the others.)  Gentlemen, your prey will be taken care of and protected for the remainder of your stay. Now, if you will all excuse me, I will see you all tonight at the feast.  (Nods respectfully, scooping up Roderich as the three of them leave.)

Romano: (Mutters with a smirk.)  Way to be subtle.

Spain: Even if I _was_ subtle, it wouldn't be subtle.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Blushes deep red, grumbling in an embarrassed fashion as he hides his face in his hands.)   _Antonio._

Spain: (Murmurs into the angel's neck.)  Come out, mi amor? I wish to kiss my lovely wife.

Austria: (Pulls back with a sigh, kissing Antonio.)

Spain: (Deeply and passionately kisses Roderich, his beautiful and perfect wife, and holds him close, purring happily.)

Romano: (Smiles, happy and content to be with them both. When they get back to their room, he opens up the door for the three and herds them to the bed, kissing Antonio's cheek sweetly as he does.)

Austria: (Kisses back, just as passionate as Antonio.)

Spain: (Doesn't break the kiss, laying Roderich down on the mattress as his wings posture above the angel. He kisses down Roderich's neck, purring as Lovino settles beside them.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich as well when Antonio kisses down the angel's neck, happily loving up his angelic lover.)

Austria: (Moans, a little surprised they're getting right to it.)  How, how was the trip?

Spain: (The two demons settle, pressed up against Roderich's sides.)  It was long, but good, trip. The hunting was amazing, the scenery was fantastic, everything was wonderful. Except for your absence, of course.

Romano: Despite missing you, it was nice to get away for a while. Nothing dramatic happens out there. Intense, si, but not _dramatic._

Austria: (Rolls his eyes minutely at the two for their sappiness.)  It's good to know you two had fun. As for here, nothing much happened. I mostly spent my time with Kiku and Daisy.

Spain: I assume Daisy stayed with you the whole time?

Austria: Yes, and we had some wonderful talks.

Romano: (Smirks.)  Sharing secrets~?

Austria: (Blinks.)  Sexual positions.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, a little concerned (and jealous).)

Romano: (Smirks, not concerned at all. In fact, he- the more _rational_ of the two -is a little excited about such news.)   _Oh~?_ Did you learn something new?

Austria: Yes, quite a few of them I think you two would like trying.

Romano: Maybe we could try them . . today?  (His tail strokes up Antonio's leg as he smiles at Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: Perhaps? Daisy mentioned the waterfall, the Eiffel tower . . others.

Romano: (Eyebrows lift, knowing of both of them.)  Really? It sounds like we're going to have a bit of fun~.  (Smirks at Antonio, who's since recovered from his twinge of jealousy.)

Spain: (Tail swishes, smirking back.)  Si~.

Austria: (Hums.)  She also mentioned the 'flatiron' and the 'valedictorian'.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck lovingly, murmuring.)  Someone was learning while we were away . . .

Austria: (Sighs at the warm but soft lips on his neck.)  I wanted to learn so I could do something new with you two.

Spain: (Gently.)  Any reason why, mi amor?

Austria: Just for you.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  You're wonderful and sweet, mi Rodrigo. What have we ever done to deserve your amazing love?

Austria: (Flatly.)  Kidnapped me and then became a changed man for me.

Romano: (Snorts, quietly laughing into Roderich's shoulder.)

Spain: (Pouts.)  I said _we,_ not _I._

Austria: (Offers.)  Lovino made me food and you ordered him to do so?

Romano: (Amused.)  Tonio, you're digging yourself a deeper hole with your corrections.

Spain: (Pouts harder, grumping.)  I wasn't always an asshole . . .

Austria: Perhaps when you were a child, yes.

Spain: Are you insinuating that I'm _still_ an asshole?

Austria: (Blinks in response.)

Spain: (Whines.)   _Rodrigo~._

Austria: (Minutely smirks.)

Spain: (Mutters.)  And _I'm_ the-  (Yelps as he's kicked by Lovino.)   _Lovi_. . .

Romano: (Gives him a _look._ )

Spain: (Mutters inaudibly, not really _saying_ anything.)

Austria: (Chuckles, cuddling into his demons.)

Romano: (Holds him close, purring.)

Spain: (Snuggles up as well, kissing Roderich's cheek and neck lovingly, and somewhat apologetically.)

Austria: (Purrs, curling around them.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around the three of them, purring happily.)

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio's jaw, nipping his chin.)

Romano: (Nibbles the crook of Roderich's neck, loving up the angel.)

Austria: I lieb di.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  Te quiero.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Ti amo.

Austria: It was strange, not spending the day with either of you.

Spain: Being apart is strange in general.  (Gently strokes down Roderich's side.)

Romano: At least none of us were really alone? We had each other and you had Daisy, si?

Austria: Yes, but Daisy is very obviously not Antonio or Lovino.

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)  I know . . .

Spain: We're all together now, that's all that matters.

Austria: Obviously.  (Nips Lovino's chin.)

Romano: (Nips back sweetly, kissing Roderich.)

Spain: (Nuzzles them, purring.)

Austria: (Shuffles his wings, covering them possessively.)

Romano: (Covers them just as possessively, the three of them a pile of lovers covered by three sets of wings. He purrs.)  It's good to be home.

Spain: (Cuddles in, content and quiet.)

Austria: It's good to have you two home. Tell me about your trip?

Spain: Got up, left almost too early for _anyone's_ liking-  (At the look from Lovino.)  -except Lovi, because you _enjoy_ hunting early for whatever reason.

Romano: (Nods.)  Damn right, I do. It's nice in the morning.  (Goes on, helping to tell the story.) After we went out, a couple hunting pairs found some trails they wanted to follow. The rest of us stuck together until we also found our trails. Toni and I split off relatively early to follow some tracks. It took us . .  (Chuckles.) . . a fucking long time to find the hydra, but we were able to take it down and drag that giant thing back to the main party. We also got some smaller things, but the hydra was absolutely the best we got.

Spain: Lovi was super important in bringing down that hydra.

Romano: (Scoffs.)  Yeah, but you still were the one to kill it.

Spain: (Murmurs to Roderich.)  He'll never admit it, but he was _much_ more important than he thought he was. He _loves_ hunting, and is _very_ good at it.

Austria: (Quietly chuckles.)  I am not surprised.

Romano: (Frowns, lightly blushing.)  Yeah, whatever. Tonio still took down the hydra.

Spain: _With your help._ Lovi, mi amor, I would have died if you weren't there to help me.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Because you can be an idiot.

Spain: You need to go hunting more often if that's your point of view, carino.

Austria: I agree.  (He nuzzles Lovino.)

Romano: (Nuzzles back.)  Honestly, you two are ridiculous. . .

Spain: Ridiculous, but _correct._ We will be going hunting again in the future.

Romano: Bene.  (Kisses Roderich, then Antonio.)

Austria: And I will gladly not be joining you.

Spain: That's more than fair, mi amor. Next time, we won't be away for almost three days.  (Chuckles.)

Romano: It'll be easier to come home sooner when there's less people to wait on.

Austria: (Nods, understanding.)

Spain: (Mutters.)  I'll be glad not to, again. That was much longer than I was expecting to be away.

Austria: At least I was able to have some 'spa time' and learn some new things for the bedroom, though.

Romano: That is true.

Austria: (Strokes a hand down Lovino's arm.)  Any particular one you want to try?

Romano: Well . . . The Eiffel Tower sounds pretty good, if you'd want to?

Austria: Antonio?

Spain: (Nods.)  Eiffel tower sounds good. Rodrigo?

Austria: Very well.

Romano: (Smiles, nibbling Roderich's neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Shifts off of the demons so that they may move.)

Spain: (Shifts up, stroking down the angel's body lovingly.)  Who would you like where, mi amor?

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.) You two could make the decisions on where you want to be. I want to pleasure you.

Romano: Tonio, we can switch places after a round or so.  (Smirks.) I'll take front?

Spain: (Nods, smirking back.)  Si. (Leans down, kissing Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Kisses back, slowly stripping off his dress.)

Romano: (Strips off his own shirt, kissing Roderich as well as he helps glide the angel out of his dress.)

Spain: (Gently guides the angel up, kissing him the whole way as he, too, undresses.)

Austria: (Purring, Roderich carefully makes it to his hands and knees, letting his breath ghost down Lovino's hardness.)

Spain: (Gently strokes through the angel's wings, collect oil from Roderich's gland to use to stretch out his wife with care.)

Austria: (Purrs, spreading his wings and legs for Antonio while looking up at Lovino in adoration.)

Romano: (Strokes through Roderich's hair, purring back at him with love.)

Spain: (Wriggles a finger into Roderich's hole carefully, teasing the other from the inside as his free hand strokes the angel's legs.)

Austria: (Roderich moans, leaning back onto the finger, a hand carefully going up to stroke Lovino's dick in an unhurried fashion.)

Romano: (Sighs contently at the pleasurable feeling, his fingers curling into the angel's soft hair.)

Spain: (Gently adds a second, purring at how well Roderich takes in his fingers.)

Austria: (Flutters his wings, murmuring.)  Do you like this, Antonio? How easily I open for you? How readily I take you in?

Spain: (Smirks, leaning down to nibble the back of the other's neck for a moment, his fingers going even deeper into the angel, before murmuring.)  I love it. How easily you take in my fingers, my _cock,_ how happily you do so. How could I not?

Austria: (Mews, smug as he looks back up at Lovino.)  And do you like this, Lovino? Me, stroking you until you're nice and firm, so then I may lick and suck you off, going and going until you cum down my throat?

Romano: (Gently grips Roderich's hair, leaning down as he carefully pulls the other a bit higher, kissing the angel deeply.)  You are a _tease._  (Smirks.)  I've taught you well.  (Sharply inhales at a particularly intense stroke, purring as he gently releases the other.)

Austria: (Gasps as his hair is pulled, the angel's erection growing as he weakly kisses back. Inhaling, Roderich begins licking the head of Lovino's penis, tonguing over and into the slit before slowly taking only the tip into his mouth, lathering it with attention.)

Romano: (Lightly grips the angel's hair, his eyes sinking shut as a moan rumbles in his throat.)

Spain: (Aroused by the sight, he carefully adds another finger, curling deeply within the angel as he finishes preparing Roderich.)

Austria: (Groaning, Roderich takes more of Lovino in, sucking in earnest as beads of precum slide down his throat and Roderich melts at the husky taste.)

Romano: (Moans deeply, his breathing getting heavier as he's pleasured so well. He murmurs, his words rolling out smoothly and deeply.)  Troppo bene. . . [So good.]

Austria: (Purrs, putting his wings down on the bed to support his weight as he bobs his head up and down on Lovino.)

Spain: (Carefully removes his fingers before sheathing himself in Roderich, waiting a moment for the other to adjust before starting to move, thrusting into the angel.)

Austria: (Cries out around Lovino, shivering as he feels Antonio slide across his prostate.)

Spain: (Gently strokes up Roderich's back in a comforting motion, rocking into the other to keep a steady pace. Looking over to Lovino, who's happily drowning in pleasure, he leans closer and pulls the demon to him, kissing his lover deeply as he continues thrusting into Roderich steadily.)

Romano: (Melts, fully fucking in _love_ with these two. He returns the kiss, one hand splaying and lightly curling in Roderich's hair as the second goes up and grips the back of Antonio's head, moaning into the demon's mouth.)

Austria: (Shivers, purring as his mouth and hole are fucked, the angel enjoying his demons using him and deriving pleasure from each other.)

Spain: (Purrs, enjoying this all greatly as he kisses and bites a path down the demon's neck.)

Romano: (Breathless, he clings to his lovers.)  I- I don't think . . I'm going to last . . .

Spain: (Murmurs deeply.)   _Good._  (Nibbles harshly near the demon's collarbone, smirking in satisfaction as Lovino cries out in pleasure.)

Austria: (As his tongue fondles a particularly thick vein on Lovino, he asks Antonio.)   _%Are you two planning on switching positions, or will that be for round two?_

Spain: _%Round two, for sure. I don't think either of us are going to last much longer, querido_.  (Increases his pace a bit, determined to unravel both Lovino and Roderich.)

Austria: (Cries out, clenching around Antonio as he cums, shivering.)

Romano: (Grips the hair of both his lovers, crying out as he tries to warn Roderich, mostly unable to as his words turn into an incoherent mess in his throat as he cums.)

Spain: (Groans, pushing deeply into Roderich, cumming as the angel clenches around him. He pants, his head resting in the crook of Lovino's neck as they recover.)

Austria: (Choking a little, Roderich taps Lovino's hip calmly to get the demon to back up.)

Romano: (Immediately moves back, stroking softly through Roderich's hair.)  Sorry, I didn't mean to just- just do that. Are you alright?

Austria: (Nods.)  I'm fine.

Romano: (Leans down, kissing Roderich's face lovingly. He can empathize, so he feels a little bad.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's back and shoulders, purring lovingly.)  That was amazing, mi amor.

Austria: (Purrs at the praise, carefully maneuvering himself to lean his back against Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, softly kissing the angel's neck as they relax.)

Romano: (Scoots forward, his hands on Roderich's hips as he leans in to kiss the angel lovingly.)  This was a great idea.

Austria: (His purring grows, Roderich kissing back.)  I'm glad that you liked it.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  It was more intense than just regular spit-roasting, I think. Wouldn't you say?

Romano: More intimate, that's for sure.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  A new favorite?

Spain: I think there are far more intimate forms of making love, but this is up there as a favorite, si.

Romano: (Nods in agreement, the demon taking the words right out of his mouth.)

Austria: Mm, among the top five?

Spain + Romano: Si.  (Chuckle quietly at each other.)

Austria: (Shakes his head, holding onto the two.)

Romano: (Holds them close as well, nuzzling into his lovers as they relax.)

Spain: (Pets through Lovino and Roderich's hair sweetly, purring quietly.)

Austria: (Just relaxes and absorbs the love.)  . . How far did you two go, while hunting?

Spain: (Murmurs to Lovino.)  Were we in the South East, or just really close?

Romano: We were just over the border, I think. Or trailing along it, I don't remember . . .

Spain: A long ways.  (Lightly chuckles.)

Austria: . . I'm assuming you two mostly traveled in your final shifts to be able to travel so quickly that great of a distance. Isn't it nearly a million leagues between each of the capitals?

Romano: Si. We were mostly in our final shifts after we split off from the rest of the group. It was safer than just staying in full shift, out there.

Spain: Lovino insisted that we shift, but I couldn't argue with his reasoning.

Austria: (Hums, tracing his hands up and down their arms.)  I'm glad, it kept you both safe.

Romano: (Nods, looking up at Antonio, who appears unsure.)  It did. It was a good choice.

Spain: (Hums in semi-agreement, not drawing attention to his insecurity.)  Si.

Austria: (Turns his head, catching Antonio in a reassuring kiss.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss lovingly, smiling at Roderich.)

Austria: (Smiles back before returning to leaning his head back on the king's shoulder.)

Spain: (Gently lowers them back onto the mattress, Roderich and Lovino both on his chest, the angel _still_ on his cock, not that he's complaining.)

Romano: (Purrs, nuzzling Antonio's chest.)

Austria: Ah, I forgot to ask. Are either of you hungry, or tired?

Romano: (Relaxes, just comfy.)  Tired. . .

Spain: (Murmurs, a hand petting through Lovino's hair.)  A little of both. Let's just rest for now?

Austria: Jo. I was just making sure both my mates weren't starving for . . other things.

Romano: (Snorts, amused.)  Not yet . . .

Austria: (Smirks.)

Romano: (Casually just covers them in his wings, holding them close as he murmurs quietly.)  Mine . . .

Spain: (Murmurs back, holding his mates close.)  Yours.

Austria: (Agrees, shuffling his wings against them.)  Yours.

Romano: (Softly smiles, drifting off slowly in the comfortable warmth.)

Spain: (Purrs, loving his mates completely.)

Austria: (After about an hour, Roderich slyly goes down, licking the head of Antonio's cock, having missed Antonio terribly while he was away.)

Spain: (Wakes up at _that_ wonderful feeling, purring quietly as he reaches down and pets through Roderich's hair encouragingly.)

Austria: (Mews, licking the precum up with kitten licks, savoring the rich taste.)

Romano: (Is semi-aware that the two are kind of going at it, but he's just content to snuggle and be semi-voyeuristic.)

Spain: (Hums deep in his throat, enjoying the pleasure as he cards through Roderich's hair.)

Austria: (Slowly and languidly sucking Antonio's cock, Roderich reaches down between his own legs and begins stroking himself off as well.)

Spain: (Gently strokes down the back of Roderich's neck, lovingly caressing the angel.)

Austria: (Moves so he's between Antonio's legs, one hand stroking himself and the other braced on one of the demon's hips to prop himself up so he can bob his head up and down Antonio's thick length.)

Spain: (Sighs, his head sinking further back into the soft pillows.)

Romano: (Peeks an eye open, not really surprised, and smirks as he leans in and marks along the demon's throat, possessively showing who _their demon_ belonged to.)

Spain: (Moans, an arm curling around Lovino just as possessively, keeping his lovers close.)

Austria: (Roderich takes Antonio as deep in as he can before pulling back to the tip before sinking back down again, repeating this process.)

Romano: (Purrs, loving every noise that comes out of Antonio's throat as the two of them pleasure the king. He teases a particularly sensitive spot with his mouth, nipping and darkening the mark left behind.)

Spain: _%Querido, I'm really close. I'm-_  (Cries out in pleasure as he cums down the angel's throat, his fingers curling into his wife's hair.)

Austria: (Swallows the load down like a pro, Roderich cumming in his hand to his and Antonio's pleasure.)

Spain: (Shudderingly sighs, relaxing under the touch of his lovers, gently petting through Roderich's hair.)

Romano: (Purrs, leaving soft kisses over the demon's neck and chest.)

Austria: (Rests his head on Antonio's stomach, having scooted up.)

Romano: (Smiles, scooting up to pet through Antonio's curls lovingly.)

Spain: (Purrs, a happy demon.)  Gracias, mis amores . . .

Austria: De nada.

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich lovingly, murmuring.)  I love when you say that.

Austria: I love myself as well, Antonio.

Romano: (Chuckles, very amused.)

Spain: (Lightly pinches Roderich's ear, laughing happily.)  I'm glad you do, mi amor.

Austria: (Pouts at the ear-pinch.)

Spain: (Chuckles, pulling Roderich further up to hold in his arms, kissing the angel's face lovingly.)

Austria: (Placated by being in his mate's arms, Roderich clings to the demon, his wings down and relaxed.)

Spain: (Sighs as he relaxes, looking up at Lovino with the same, loving expression.)

Romano: (Smiles back, huffing lightly before murmuring.)  Adorable moron. . .

Spain: (Smiles brightly, turning his head to kiss Lovino's thigh.)

Austria: (Smiles as well, placing his hand on Lovino's knee.)

Romano: (Purrs, petting gently through the hair on both their heads, a happy demon.)

Austria: (Roderich wonders aloud after awhile, his wings twitching once.)  Will we be feasting tonight with the other kings?

Spain: (Eyes widen, having forgotten about the feast. He checks the time, groaning.)  We _should,_ but we only have an hour before the feast.

Romano: Do we _have to,_ is the real question, Tonio.  (Smirks, playing with the king’s hair.)

Spain: (Looks conflicted.)

Austria: We really should go . .

Romano: (Lightly pats Antonio's cheek.)  Then, let's quickly bathe and dress. We can't be _too_ late.

Spain: (Nods, gently shifting up so they can all get ready.)  Si, si . . .

Austria: (Shifts off of the demons, going to the small bathroom to wash up.)

Spain: (Gets up, pulling Lovino up as the three of them all go to get cleaned up and ready for the feast.)

Austria: (Peering through his closet, he picks a revealing dress and puts it on.)  How is this?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656223634/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Romano: (Comes up behind Roderich and kisses the side of the other's neck. Murmurs.)   _Sexy._

Austria: (Purrs, fluttering his wings.)  I'm glad you think so.

Romano: (Sweeps his wings around the angel, rubbing them against Roderich lovingly- and slightly _possessive_ -to lightly mark the other. He purrs.)  Of course I think so. You're beautiful and I'm not sure I want you to be seen in something so _sexy._

Austria: (Roderich quietly chuckles, grabbing a collar and snapping it on before sliding on his shoes from Heaven.)  Good, that means the kings will be jealous of Antonio even more, and boost our king's status.

Spain: (Pulls his lovers close, grinning happily.)  They're only jealous because I have the two most beautiful, loving, and devoted lovers in all of Hell.  (Kisses them both lovingly, holding them.) I doubt they'll ever have something like what we do.

Romano: (Huffs.)  As you say.

Austria: (Shakes his head, humored. Picking his way out of Antonio's hold, he clips the leash onto his collar, slipping it into Antonio's hand.)  I believe it is time to go, my king.

Spain: (Takes the leash before offering his arms to his lovers, happy as can be to escort them to the feast.)  Shall we?

Romano: We shall.  (Gently smiles, slipping his arm through the other's, actually . . a little _glad_ to be shown off so proudly.)

Austria: (Takes the other arm, smiling as they make their way down to the banquet hall and Roderich takes his seat with his lovers.)

Spain: (Is a happy and proud king, glad to be seated with the people he is with.)

Romano: (Stays quiet, lightly smiling alongside all the others.)

Prussia: (Smirks.)  Hey Roddy~.

Austria: Hello, King Gilbert.

Prussia: (Leans forward, lightly sniffing.)  You know, Toni and I used to share quite a bit. And usually with Francis.

Austria: Oh really?

Prussia: Oh ja, and the three- or more- of us always had so much _fun._ Would you like to join in on some _fun?_

Spain: (Peers over, frowning. He leans in, displaying a grin that almost hides the quiet growl.)  Back off, _Gil._

Prussia: (Looks down on his younger brother.)  I see you've gotten worse about sharing, Toni.

Spain: (Explains simply.)  There's only three things I refuse to share, Gilbert. Two of them are sitting beside me. The third in my kingdom. You just want me to share what I keep to myself.

Prussia: (Points to himself.)   _Demon_.

Spain: (Laughs.)  I know what you are, amigo, you don't have to clarify for everyone.

Prussia: (Cackles, taking his seat.)

Spain: (Chuckles, slipping his hand into Roderich's. _No one_ touches his lovers.)

Austria: (Gives Antonio a vaguely amused expression.)

Spain: (Smiles at the angel easily, just appearing to be totally at ease.)

Austria: _%Greedy_.

Spain: _%Would_ **_you_ ** _like to be touched by my brothers? Because I surely would like to hold the both of you close and keep_ **_their_ ** _greedy hands away._

Austria: (Roderich only mentally laughs over their bond in reply, sipping the wine brought to him.)

Spain: (Smiles, satisfied. He leans over to Lovino, murmuring.)  You're quiet.

Romano: (Drinks his own wine, quirking an eyebrow at the demon.)  So are you.

Spain: (Gently brushes his knuckles against the other's outer thigh, a comforting gesture more than anything.)  Are you . . uncomfortable at all? Being up here with everyone?

Romano: . .  (Tells the truth.)  No. I'm quite content, being beside the two of you.  (Quiet.) The king's don't bother me as much as I always let on.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno. (Leans in, glad when the other meets him in the middle, and gently kisses his beautiful lover.)  I'm glad you're happy.

Romano: (Lightly smiles back, definitely happy.)   _Anch'io._  [Me too.]

Spain: (Pecks the other's cheek again, focusing on the conversations around him after.)

Portugal: (Talking with Roderich, he continues his conversation.)  -And then Antonio spit it all up!

Austria: (Giggles.)  Adorable.

Spain: (Catches the end of the story.)  Lo siento, qué? [I'm sorry, what?]

Portugal: Nuthin'. Anyways, there was also the day I cursed him to have doggy features, and he spent the whole time chasing his tail and some fluffy hell squirrels around the entire day, and it was so fuckin; funny, you wouldn't even _believe._

Austria: (Giggles some more, his shoulders shaking.)

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling as his brother tells stories. He's just glad to see Roderich happily giggling and being absolutely adorable.)

Portugal: (Derives pleasure from telling Roderich about every single embarrassing story he knows about his brother to the tiny angel.)

Spain: (Tries and fails to keep his brother from _telling_ such stories, eventually just huffing and giving up.)

Sweden: (Eats quietly, also reading a book about angels he got ahold of.)

Denmark: (Is, of course, snooping to see what the other's reading. Gently.)  Light reading?

Sweden: Ja.

Denmark: (Carefully inquires.)  Is it one of the newer ones?

Sweden: Ja.  (Takes control of a noodle dish, putting quite a bit of it on his plate.)

Denmark: (Steals a bite of the other's food, just peering curiously at the book like nothing happened.)

Sweden: Hn.  (Notices the stealing, shoving a bun into Matthias' mouth.)

Denmark: Mmph!  (Chuckles around the bun, taking a bite and eating it happily.)

Sweden: (Rolls his eyes, minutely leaning closer to Matthias.)

Denmark: (Notices the other's proximity change with a smile, leaning in the tiniest bit in response.)

Portugal: (Mutters.) _. . Just bang already . ._

Sweden: (Flushes, his tail betraying how flustered and shy he is at the proclamation.)

Denmark: (Doesn't say a word, gently winding his tail around Berwald's, sending a minute glare at his Southern neighbor.)

Russia: (Laughs.)

Denmark: (Grumbles, keeping close to Berwald as he continues to eat.)

Sweden: (Huffs, finishing up his plate. Done, he leans over to Matthias.)  I'll be in the library. (Gets up, leaving.)

Denmark: (Nods, waiting a minute or two before following, slipping into the library and looking around for the other.)

Sweden: (Sits in one of the darker, cooler corners, rubbing at his forehead with a hand.)

Denmark: (Finds his way back there, padding to Roderich.)  Hej. (Quirks his head slightly, eyebrows furrowing.) You okay, Ber?

Sweden: (Grunts.)  Heat. Not used to being down here this long.

Denmark: (Huffs.)  I can understand that. Want me to get the servants for anything? An ice bath, maybe?

Sweden: (Snorts, rubbing his neck.)  Temptin'.

Denmark: (Sits down.)  Honestly, it's so awful and hot down here, I wouldn't blame ya.  (Mutters.) I kind of want to, myself.

Sweden: I have a bath near my quarters.  (Leaves Matthias an unspoken invitation.)

Denmark: (Grins a tiny bit.)  Would you like me to tell the servants to make sure it's as cold as they can manage?

Sweden: Ja.  (Gets up, flapping his wings out a little to stretch them.)

Denmark: (Sends a message to the servants, instructing them to make the bath by Berwald's quarters a cold one, and smiles at the demon.)

Sweden: (Gives a small stretch, his back popping in response before he walks beside Matthias up to the roman bath in his hall.)

Denmark: (Opens the door to the bath for the other demon, smiling kindly at him)  After you.

Sweden: (Pads in, stripping everything off in an unhurried fashion, muscles rolling like a big cat's does as he steps naked into the water, absorbing the cold with a contented sigh.)

Denmark: (Strips as well, his eyes catching the sight of Berwald's muscles rolling sexily as he sinks into the water, and quickly joins the demon, sighing happily at the _cold._ )   _Dejlig_. . .  [Wonderful.]

Sweden: Hn.  (He sits on the underwater bench, letting himself sink up to his chin in the cold water.)

Denmark: (Eventually sits beside Berwald, a happy demon in the cold water. Pretty close to Berwald, he lightly brushes up against the other.)

Sweden: (He eyes flick over to Matthias, but he doesn't do much else, not even tensing up or moving away; just accepting Matthias' presence.)

Denmark: (Is glad when he feels the other remain settled and content, quietly purring in the relaxing environment.)

Sweden: (After a bit, he maneuvers himself so he can spread out his wings completely under the water, the large leathery bat-like appendages over thirteen feet from tip to tip.)

Denmark: (Smiles at the large wingspan, coming closer so he can gently massage the other's body, loving him up.)

Sweden: (Berwald groans when Matthias hits a tense knot of muscle, his dark blue wings with cyan tips that match his eyes stretching out taunt at the pleasure.)

Denmark: (Smiles as he continues rubbing out the knot.)  Feeling better?

Sweden: _Ja._

Denmark: (Purrs, massaging the other happily.)   _Good._

Sweden: (Glances at Matthias.)  Not layin' with you tonight.

Denmark: (Gently.)  That's alright.

Sweden: Good.

Denmark: (Softly kisses the other's neck, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he continues to massage the other.)  Hey, Ber? How _did_ you get rid of my scar? Or that other bastard's, for that matter?

Sweden: (Hums, contemplating whether he should tell him or not.)

Denmark: It's supposed to be permanent, right?  (His hands are decently gentle, honestly just curious.)

Sweden: Not entirely.

Denmark: (Gently.)  Tell me?

Sweden: . . . It doesn't stay if you tear off all the skin it's on.  (Adds.) Or as I found out with my last mate, if all the venom of the last mordetis is sucked out.

Denmark: (Nods.)  Ah. I see. (Just continues lovingly massaging the other.)

Sweden: Don't spread this information around.

Denmark: (Huffs.)  As if I would. I know better, Ber.

Sweden: (Huffs.)  Debatable.

Denmark: (Chuckles.)  You _wound_ me, Ber.

Sweden: I can grab a knife to make it literal.

Denmark: Oh, shush.  (Finding yet another knot, he works it out with his hands.)

Sweden: (Groans again, slumping into it.)

Denmark: (Smirks, helping the other feel better.)

Sweden: (Ends up slumped against the side of the bath at the end of it, trying not to fall asleep.)

Denmark: (Holds the demon close so he doesn't fall asleep and drown or something, gently purring.)

Sweden: (Sleeps with his head on Matthias' shoulder.)

Denmark: (Just watches the other with a gentle smile, missing moments like these. He relaxes, staying awake, but resting.)

Sweden: (After twenty minutes, he stirs and looks up at Matthias.)  'M goin' to bed. (He shifts, rising out of the water and wrapping up in a towel and trying to dry off.)

Denmark: (Follows, grabbing a towel as well. He wraps it around his waist before coming up behind Berwald, holding him close.)  Ber, what happens when this is all over and we go home?

Sweden: (Blinks, a little surprised at the arms around his waist, yet not at the same time.)  . . Suppose I'll write yoo. Maybe send a gift.

Denmark: (Softly sighs, pressing a kiss gently against Berwald's neck.)  Hearing from you is better than not.

Sweden: (Grunts.)  Careful, Matthias. Yer getting close.

Denmark: (Murmurs.)  Is that bad, getting close to you?

Sweden: (Lets the bone spikes on his tail caress Matthias' leg in response.)

Denmark: (Gently caresses the other back.)  I'm not afraid to get cut if I get too close, Ber.

Sweden: Then again, you've always had thick skin, _Matthias._

Denmark: I have to have thick skin, Ber.  (Gently.) You're defensive.

Sweden: Yoo give me good reason to be.

Denmark: I know. I've made mistakes, Ber. I don't blame you for being defensive. Not at all. I . . I know I've put you through a lot.

Sweden: Hn.  (Steps out of Matthias' arms, Berwald dressing in a simple outfit.)  Good evening. (He exits, leaving Matthias alone in the bath.)

Denmark: (Sighs, getting dressed as well, heading back to his own room. He's somewhat angry with himself for being such a dick for so long.)

 


	22. Episode 86: Tracing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.

*The next day.

Austria: (Awake and sitting up in bed , Roderich traces a hand over Antonio's muscles, looking down at the demon speculatively.)

Spain: (Stirs, looking up at the other lovingly.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Good morning.

Spain: (Quiet, trying to not wake Lovino.)  Buenos dias, mi esposa.

Austria: (Smiles, leaning down for a kiss.)

Spain: (Smiles back, leaning a tiny bit up to kiss the other sweetly, his hand going up to cup the angel's face.)

Austria: (Breathes against Antonio's lips.)  I lieb di.

Spain: (Smiles, nibbling Roderich's lips.)   _Te quiero._

Austria: (Quietly giggles, petting through Antonio's curls while one of his wings curl around Lovino.)

Romano: (Snuffles into the wing, quietly purring.)

Spain: (Purrs as well, cuddling into Roderich and Lovino.)

Austria: How are you this morning, my king?

Spain: Muy bien. It's a beautiful morning, mi amor.  (Smiles up at Roderich happily.)

Austria: (Roderich smiles back, the angel pecking the king's forehead.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, slipping a hand into Roderich's.)

Romano: (Stirs, nuzzling into Antonio's chest.)  'Morning.

Austria: Good morning, Lovino.

Spain: (Kisses the top of Lovino's head.)  Good morning, mi amor.

Romano: (Stretches out.)  You two are already so awake. . . _Sleep_. . .

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  We are having a ball today.

Romano: I _know._ All the more reason to get as much sleep as possible.  (Murmurs with a smile.) So much partying tonight . . .

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I hope someone's looking forward to dancing?

Romano: (Quietly laughs, smiling up at them happily.)   _Si._

Austria: (Looks at Antonio.)  Will I be on a tight or loose leash tonight, Antonio?

Spain: (Gently.)  Loose. I don't doubt that some of the other kings will want a dance with you.  (Seriously.) But if you don't feel safe, don't hesitate to call to me. I'll come and interrupt. Alright?

Austria: Of course, your majesty.  (He leans down, pecking Antonio on the lips again.)

Spain: (Gently returns the peck, nodding. You bet he was always worried about Roderich's safety.)

Romano: (Gently kisses the demon's jaw, curling closer.)  Tesoro, come snuggle . . You're too far away . . .

Austria: (Starts scooting further away.)

Romano: Oi!  (Sprawls over Antonio's body, hugging Roderich close.)   _No._  (Kisses the angel's middle lovingly, looking up at him sweetly.)  Per favore?

Austria: (Laughs, amused.)  As you wish, I shall stay. (Roderich scoots, cuddling with his two mates.)

Romano: (Has settled to just completely laying on Antonio's chest, his wings wrapped around both his lovers.)  Grazie . . .

Spain: (Gently pets through Lovino's hair, purring happily as he cuddles with the two.)

Austria: (Snuggles into Antonio's side.)

Romano: (Gently kisses up Roderich's face and neck, purring at the angel sweetly.)

Austria: (Sighs, exposing more of his throat to Lovino.)

Romano: (Gently kisses and nips along the other's throat affectionately.)

Austria: (Purrs, a hand loosely grabbing Lovino by the hair.)

Romano: (Purrs back, loving the contact with his lovers as he continues kissing Roderich up.)

Austria: (Winces as his muscles spasm.)

Romano: (Stops, eyebrows furrowing as he looks at Roderich.)  Are you alright?

Spain: (Is also concerned, looking at Roderich carefully.)

Austria: I'm perfectly fine, it was just a muscle spasm.

Romano: (Tail flicks. Something didn't seem right, but what could possibly be wrong? He nods.)  Would you like a massage, amore?

Austria: If you would like to give me one, I wouldn't be opposed.

Romano: (Smiles softly, kissing Antonio before shifting off to gently massage the angel's body, his own body stretching.)

Austria: (Roderich purrs, moving so Lovino can massage his sore back.)

Romano: (Purrs back, rubbing out the other's knots in his back.)

Austria: Danke.

Romano: Prego, amore. Better?

Austria: (The angel sighs, nodding.)  Jo.

Romano: (Softly kisses the angel's back, continuing.)  Bene.

Austria: (Minutely shivers at the kiss, having not expected the heated lips on his skin.)

Romano: (Smirks against the other's skin, continuing to massage after the kiss.)

Austria: (Holds himself submissively, happy to stay under his hands.)

Spain: (Purrs, just watching the two, relaxed as a lounging king could be.)

Austria: (Peeks up at Antonio, reminded of an alpha wolf or a lion with the proud way he always seems to unconsciously hold himself.)

Spain: (Smiles at the angel lovingly.)

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's hand, cupping it against the angel's cheek lovingly.)

Spain: (Gently strokes his thumb along the other's cheek.)  Beautiful.

Austria: (Purrs, kissing Antonio's wrist.)

Spain: (Purrs back.)  Te quiero.

Austria: I lieb di.

Romano: (Kisses them both sweetly, smiling kindly.)  Ti amo.

Austria: (His wing light winks, Roderich burrowing his face into the sheets.)

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning down to kiss the other's neck and face.)  Perfect.

Austria: (Trembles.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, looking at him sweetly.)

Austria: _*I feel so weak around them. I don't feel like I'll ever be able to refuse them anything. I don't think I'll ever want to refuse them_.

Romano: (Lays down beside Roderich, the three snuggling back up.)

Spain: (Holds them close, purring.)

Austria: . . . Will you two keep me forever? Or is that too long?

Spain: (Blinks, brushing through Roderich's hair with a hand.)  Mi amor, I will keep you even farther than forever.

Romano: Farther than the longest forever into the end of the universe. And I don't think that's long _enough._

Austria: (Roderich quietly beams, curling up in a ball of happiness and shining wings.)

Spain: (Holds him close, kissing his face lovingly.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's shoulders and wings, cuddling right in to keep Roderich close.)

*The hours drift by until right before the ball, and Roderich is doing his makeup.

Spain: (Is away, taking care of a quick bit of business, leaving Lovino and Roderich to get ready.)

Romano: (Is just sitting, fixing his hair as he thinks about the ball and everything else.)

Austria: (Hesitantly picks up a curling iron, since neither of his attendants are there to help him, and attempts to curl his hair.)

Romano: (Notices, getting up and coming up behind Roderich.)  Wait, wait. Let me curl your hair, amore.

Austria: (Relieved.)  Thank you, Lovino.

Romano: (Pecks Roderich's cheek, taking the curling iron and setting it to the side. He pulls out a spray bottle of water, lightly spraying the other's hair before using his own hands and heat to curl Roderich's hair.)  Want anything in particular?

Austria: Just some curls, please.

Romano: As you wish.  (Gives the other the desired amount of curls, smiling at how it all comes together.)  Beautiful and _perfect._  (Smirks.)  Well, the curls are too, but they aren't as much as _you._  (Kisses the other, smiling.)

Austria: (Chokes a little, silently giggling with his hand over his mouth to cover his smile.)  Thank you, you are looking quite wonderful this evening as well.

Romano: (Smiles, lightly flushing.)  Grazie.

Austria: (Gets up, pecking Lovino's cheek before going over to the closet to try and decide what to wear.)

Romano: (Trying to keep himself calm, he follows.)  Have an idea what you want to wear?

Austria: Should I wear red, black, or white?

Romano: Hmm . . . White if you want to emphasis your angelic nature. Black if . . you don't.  (Quietly chuckles.)

Austria: (Grabs out a few.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502648598/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Romano: (Looks over them carefully.)  Either one of the two black dresses or the red, I think.

Austria: (Picks the basically see-through red dress and wears that one.)

Romano: (Smiles at the selection, pulling Roderich close.)  Everyone's going to want to dance with you.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow, teasing.)   _Just_ dance?

Romano: They're going to _want_ to do _much_ more, but Tonio and I won't let them.

Austria: (Roderich nuzzles Lovino.)  Of course not, liebling.

Romano: (Huffs, chuckling as he kisses the other sweetly.)

Austria: (Kisses back, snapping a leash and collar on before following Lovino down.)

Romano: (Leads Roderich down, smiling gently when he sees Antonio walk towards them.)

Spain: (Grins happily, coming up to them and kissing them both sweetly.)  You both look absolutely gorgeous, mis amores.

Austria: Danke. You look quite handsome, my king.

Romano: Si, you do.

Spain: (Smiles, a proud king.)  Gracias, both of you. Shall we?

Austria: (Smiles, pressing his side up against Antonio's, the thin fabric acting as barely a barrier between them.)

Spain: (Wraps an arm around the angel, murmuring to him.)  A _very_ alluring choice of dress.  (Smirks.)

Austria: All with you in mind, my king.  (Roderich purrs to Antonio.)

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning down to nip Roderich's neck.)  Such a tease~.

Austria: (Quietly moans.)  All for you.

Spain: (Purrs, holding them both close.)  I love that I'm taking you both to this ball.

Romano: I'm glad you are too.  (Pecks Antonio's cheek.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly, smiling happily.)

*A demon wolf whistles as he passes them by. Passing by Roderich, he gives the angel a look that undresses him, and Roderich blushes at the attention, but he's also quite smug about it.

Spain: (Growls at the lower demon, keeping Roderich close.)

Austria: (Is very smug, brushing the main bend of a wing up against Antonio's cheek in a coy manner.)

Spain: (Looks down at the other, nipping at him lightly, quirking an eyebrow indignantly.)

Austria: (Silently chuckles, moving away , only to stop when his leash goes taut.)

Spain: (Pulls back on the leash, murmuring.)  Do you _want_ to be on a leash all night?

Austria: (His pupils dilate a little at the husky tone, the angel shaking his head in response as he sidles back up to Antonio.)

Spain: (Nods, keeping Roderich close.)   _Bueno._

Austria: . . .  (Smirking as an idea comes to him, Roderich goes up on tiptoes to whisper in Antonio's ear, his warm breath brushing the delicate shell of it.)  Yes _sir._

Spain: _*Holy shit, that was so hot and sexy._ (Looks down at the other with a sultry smile.)  Sir?

Austria: (Blinks up at Antonio innocently.)  Do you not like it?

Spain: Oh, _querido,_ I _love_ it.  (Leans down, deeply kissing the other.)

Austria: (Gasps, letting Antonio slip his tongue into his mouth.)

Spain: (Has to pause walking, holding the other close by an arm around the angel's back. He slides his hand a bit lower, holding the other's ass in his hand as he passionately kisses the angel.)

Austria: (Squeaks, having to hold onto Antonio to keep himself upright.)

Spain: (Smirks as he pulls away.)  Satisfied for a while, mi amor?

Austria: (Struggles to keep the pout off of his face, the angel nodding.)  Yes, Antonio.

Spain: (Nods.)  Also- (Gently kneads the other's ass.)  You're not wearing anything underneath, are you?

Austria: (Flushes, trying not to squeak.)  I am! It is just . . minimal.

Romano: (Huffs.)  Si, he is. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let him out of the room.  (Mutters.) Not that it's much better than wearing nothing, he still might as well be going pure commando.

Austria: (Blushes dark red.)

Spain: (Nods.)  That's very true, but at least it's something.

Austria: (Makes a face, muttering under his breath.)  Wearing _nothing_ would be more comfortable than this.

Romano: But you wouldn't have left the _room._

Austria: (Scowls at Lovino.)

Spain: He's right, though. You would not be at our sides without something to . . erm, keep it all together.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (His scowl transfers to Antonio, his wings fluffing up grumpily.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, kissing his face.)  Hey, now. . .

Romano: Would you rather get groped by Francis or Gilbert? Because that would happen.

Austria: _*I will NOT be placated- oh, this is nice . . this is love and reassurance and- ._ (Roderich tries not to let their love go to his head.)

Romano: (Sweetly wraps his arms around Roderich, nuzzling him lovingly.)  We just want to take care of you.

Austria: (Purrs, nuzzling into Lovino.)

Spain: (Kisses them both lovingly, lingering on Roderich, especially.)  We do. And I will happily be "greedy" if it keeps things from my brothers' view. Because you are _ours._  (Kisses Roderich's neck.)   _Only_ ours.

Austria: (Nods, getting it.)

Romano: (Purrs.)  Bene.

Spain: Now-  (Draws away, holding their hands.)  -shall we continue on and possibly dance?

Austria: Yes, my king.

Romano: Si, si. Let's go.

Spain: Bueno!  (Leads them down into the large ballroom, already a ton of demons there, eating, drinking, and dancing happily.)

Prussia: (Wolf whistles at Roderich.)

France: (Grins from Gilbert's side, calling out to them.)  Here comes the lucky king!

Spain: (Pulls his lovers closer in a slightly possessive move, keeping them close as he laughs happily, leading them over to the kings.)  Very lucky, indeed.

Portugal: (Smacks Antonio's ass.)  I envy you.

Spain: (Faux-gasps.)   _You-_ the one with all the concubines in the world -envies _me?_ Shocking!  (Laughs as he claps his brother on the back.)

Portugal: (Laughs.)  I don't have a concubine like your Roderich. Not yet, anyways.

Spain: A wife. You're looking for a wife, Joao. Angelic or not, you are looking for a _wife._

Portugal: (Raises an eyebrow, leaning on his shorter brother.)  So what if I am?

Spain: (Looks a little surprised.)  You _are._

Portugal: (Laughs, clapping Antonio on the back.)  Mind if I steal Roderich for a dance, or do you want the first one with him?

Spain: (Looks down to Roderich.)  I don't mind, but do you have a preference, mi amor?

Austria: Is the first dance not for the hosting king to begin?

Spain: It doesn't mean I _won't_ be the one to start the first dance.

Romano: (Quietly blushes from Antonio's side, realizing that the demon was going to ask him.)

Austria: (Understands.)  Very well, I shall accept your offer, King Joao.

Portugal: Thank you.

Spain: (Nods. He turns to Lovino, offering his lover a hand with a kind smile.)  May I have this dance, carino?

Romano: (Looks to the hand before gently smiling and meeting Antonio's eyes, slipping a hand into the other's.)  I'm happy to accept, caro.

Spain: (Damn near grins, leading Lovino out to the open dance floor. The music begins and he gives his respectful half-bow, Lovino sweeping into a submissive partial curtsy (the poor demon wasn't completely sure what to do, since he almost _never_ danced as a follow), and the two are off, dancing in not-so-perfect tandem with one another.)

Romano: (Accidentally trods on Antonio's toes five times.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Relax into it, Lovi. You're fighting me a bit.

Romano: Vaffanculo, I _am_ relaxed. I just haven't done this 'follow' shit in forever.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I know. You just need to relax and let me lead. You can do this, mi Lovi.

Romano: (Grumbles, letting the king lead.)

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's face as their dancing smooths out. After a while.)  You look beautiful tonight, carino.

Romano: Grazie. You look good too, bastardo.

Spain: Gracias~.  (Purrs, murmuring.)  You seemed surprised that I asked you.

Romano: We are less official, and Roderich is sort of the whole reason the rest of the kings came down here.

Spain: Even so, you're important to me, Lovi. _Very_ important.  (Gently.) And I want all of Hell to know how much you mean to me.

Romano: (Blushes, stuttering.)  Well- well shut up. (Quietly admits.)  . . . You're important to me too.

Spain: (Gently spins the other, pulling him even closer when he returns, murmuring.)  Bueno. I'm glad I am.

Romano: Si . . you've been redeemed.

Spain: (Has this happy, bright look in his eyes, purring happily.)

Romano: (Leans in close and steals a kiss.)

Spain: (Blinks once before leaning in and stealing his own kiss, deepening it lovingly.)

Romano: (Deepens it, twining his tail with Antonio's.)

Spain: (His own tail curls wing Lovino's, holding the young demon close as they dance. Softly.)  How are you so perfect, mi amor?

Romano: Roderich taught me.

Spain: (Quietly chuckles, kissing Lovino's face.)  You were perfect even before Roderich came into our lives, Lovi.

Romano: (Flushes.)  Well, it took him being here for us to get together. In a healthy way.

Spain: (Gently.)  That is very true. As unfortunate as it is.

Romano: (Spins, Antonio dipping him.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly at the other as he dips the demon, pulling him back up swiftly to continue dancing.)

Romano: (Peeks over at Roderich and Joao, watching the two of them dance for a moment.)

Spain: (Follows his gaze.)  They look like they're having a good time.

Romano: Uncle better watch his hands so Roderich's dress doesn't slide.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, a little worried in general. (He's just a little protective.))  Si . . .

Romano: (Grumbles when the two starting dancing a little heatedly.)

Spain: (Frowns, grumbling a little as well. His tail lightly flicks, not saying or doing anything quite yet.)

Romano: (Minutely jolts.)  He just put his hand on Roderich's chest. Only _we_ get to do that.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  Is it alright if I go cut in?

Romano: If you don't, I will.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's cheek and gives him the customary bow before rushing off to the other dancing pair. He taps his brother on the shoulder, smiling.)  May I cut in?

Portugal: No.  (Swooshes Roderich away.)

Spain: (Frowns, following to get his wife back.)  Hermano, I'd like him back, por favor.

Portugal: Nah.  (Swoooooooooosh.)

Spain: (Frowns harder, casually taking Roderich's hand from Joao's shoulder and twirling him away, holding _his_ wife close possessively as they start dancing together, shooting a look at his little brother. _Mine._ )

Portugal: (Laughs, going off to find someone else to dance with.)

Austria: (Blinks up at Antonio, nonplussed.)  Everything alright, my king?

Spain: (Smiles at his wife.)  Everything is now, si.

Romano: (Is off, drinking wine at the sidelines, glad to see his uncle _far_ away from Roderich.)

Austria: Good to know.

Spain: (Gently.)  Having a good time, I hope?

Austria: Yes, and you?

Spain: Si.  (Spins and dips the angel, kissing him when he pulls the angel back up.)  It was nice to dance with Lovi again. It's been far too long since I've properly danced with him.

Austria: I could tell. How are your feet?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  A little sore, but they're alright.

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)  That's good.

Spain: I hope my horribly clumsy brother didn't trod all over your own feet, mi amor?

Austria: Of course not, your brother is quite the graceful lead.

Spain: _Is_ he, now?  (Quirks an eyebrow imperiously.)

Austria: Yes, he is. Was I not clear?  (Asks the last part quite innocently.)

Spain: (Frowns slightly.)  I'm surprised. He's always had an issue of tripping over his own ego.

Austria: I don't know, he did a fairly good job of sweeping me off of my feet.

Spain: Hmph. _I'd_ rather be the one to sweep you off your feet, mi amor.

Austria: (Smiles up at Antonio.)  As I said, 'fairly good'. You do it perfectly.

Spain: (Blinks before smiling back at the other lovingly.)  'Perfectly', hmm?

Austria: Obviously.  (Roderich kisses Antonio.)  Mate.

Spain: (Returns the kiss, purring.)  Mate. (Murmurs lovingly.) Mi esposa.

Austria: (Purrs, dancing chest to chest nd cheek to cheek with his husband, the majority of their bodies touching each other.)

Spain: (Keeps Roderich close, happily dancing so close to his perfect, angelic wife.)

Austria: (After a dance or two, Roderich pokes Antonio.)  I am going to go get something to eat.

Spain: I'll come with you, querido.  (Escorts the angel to the large banquet spread of food.)

Romano: (Having seen them leave the dance floor, he follows, kissing Roderich on the cheek once he finds them.)  Ciao, tesoro.

Austria: Hello, Lovino.

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino, kissing his wonderful lover.)  Good to see you, carino.

Romano: And you, caro.  (Gently smiles at the two.)  I hope the two of you had fun?

Austria: I know I did.  (Going over to the buffet table, Roderich grabs a plate and starts piling some things on it.)

Spain: (Follows, getting some food as well.)  As did I. Everything was alright for you as well?

Romano: (Gets a bit of his own food.)  Si, si. It wasn't too bad.

Austria: (Leads them over to the table, taking a seat to eat. Enjoying the food, Roderich watches the dancers and other kings, noticing Ludwig and Feliciano sneak off into a most likely secluded hallway to make out.)

Romano: (Notices as well, shaking his head with a tiny scowl.)

Austria: (Leans over to Lovino.)  Don't worry about them, they'll be fine.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Hope they don't do anything _stupid_. . .  (Eats some of his food, a little grumpy.)

Austria: (Enjoys a churro.)

Spain: (Eats his own churro happily, comfortingly stroking up Lovino's leg, looking at the other calmly.)

Romano: (Looks at the demon, a tiny smile on his lips. He knows everything's alright, he's just protective.)

Austria: (Seeing Daniel, Roderich perks up.)  If you two will excuse me, there's someone I need to talk to.  (Roderich leaves before they can say anything, talking animatedly with Daniel as they begin dancing.)

Spain + Romano: (Both frown at the sight.)

Austria: (Doesn't really care.)

Romano: (Tail flicks.)  Isn't that Francis' cousin? The one Roderich was clinging to when he and Gilbert visited?

Spain: (Hums affirmatively.)  . . . He won't be too much trouble. I think they'll be fine.

Romano: (Slightly grumpy, he still watches the two carefully.)

*Everything is going fine until someone unties the back of Roderich's halter dress and it sinks down to flash Roderich's (let's be honest, they're pink and perky) nipples, the angel flushing as Daniel tries to help the angel keep the thin dress up, shielding him with his wings.

Romano: (Is immediately up, going to help Roderich. He shields the angel and growls deeply at the demon, quickly escorting Roderich from the ballroom.)

Spain: (Is right behind them, silently seething at the fucker who _exposed_ his _wife._ )

Austria: (Quietly panicking.)  Lovino, stop, my dress is _falling_ **_down-_ **

Romano: (Scoops Roderich up without a word, keeping the other concealed. He slips into an empty side room, setting down Roderich and helping him pull his dress up, fastening it. Mutters angrily.)   _Who the fuck has the_ **_audacity_ ** _to untie your_ **_dress._ ** _Stupid fucking idiota, I ._ . .  (Continues quietly.)

Spain: (Slips in, eyebrows furrowed.)  Are you alright, Rodrigo?

Austria: (Frustrated.)  Yes, I'm fine. I'm just embarrassed.

Romano: (Pecks Roderich sweetly, about to leave when Antonio holds him back.)  No, let me go, I _saw_ which fucker did it-

Spain: (Lowly, honestly wanting to beat the shit out of this demon.)   _Who?_

Romano: (Growls.)  Let me go _find him._  (Rips his wrist away, quickly starting out of the room.)

Austria: Lovino, please stop?

Romano: (Does stop, his tail lashing angrily as he looks to Roderich.)  That was extremely _rude_ of him to undo your dress. His insolence should not go unpunished.

Austria: It doesn't matter. I'm unharmed, so you do not need to go to such lengths.

Spain: (Frowns, eyebrows furrowing.)  . . . As much as I'd love to break the demon's hands, Roderich is right. He's unharmed. If this happens _again,_ however, I'll be the first to greet the perpetrator. Agreed?

Romano: (Scowls angrily, falling silent. He doesn't agree. Not at all.)

Austria: (Gently rubs Lovino's arm.)

Romano: (Tail lightly flicks, looking at Roderich.)  . . . Fine. I won't go after him. Happy?

Austria: (Gratefully.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Envelopes his lovers in his wings.)  Gracias, mi amor. Everything's alright. . .

Romano: (Holds Roderich close protectively. _Mine._ )

Austria: (Burrows into both of them.)

Spain: (Holds them close, purring comfortingly. After a while, when they're all calmer.)  Shall we return?

Austria: If you desire to.

Romano: Do _you?_  (Quirks an eyebrow at the angel.)

Austria: . . .  (Admits.) Not particularly.

Spain: (Takes a deep breath, murmuring.)  Perhaps we should simply sit in on the ball? Our absence will not go unnoticed, mis amores.

Austria: (Nods, leaning into Antonio's side.)

Romano: (Frowns, nodding.)  Let's go find a nice place to sit, away where we won't be the center of attention.

Spain: (Nods, leading them back out and to a place they can just relax, pulling out a chair for the angel.)

Austria: (Roderich delicately sits, leaning back into it with a slight slump, tired.)

*They wait a few more hours before going up to their chambers, retiring for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the link won't work for Roderich's see-thru red dress: http://creatureofhabitdesigns.com/tropics-gown/  
> EDIT: Well, I fixed the problem, but I'm going to leave this here just in case. XD


	23. Episode 87: Slowly Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.

*The next day.

Cat!Austria: (Is strolling through the halls as a cat. A giant purple bow nestled on the back of his neck, it partially hides his angel wings as he wanders. Suddenly, he finds himself crashing into a leg as he turns a corner.)

Sweden: (Glances down.)  H'llo.

Cat!Austria: (Blinks.)  Merrow.

Sweden: (Bends down, scratching the kitten's? Ears.)

Cat!Austria: (Purrs at the scratching. As the North East King straightens up, he flaps his wings, landing on the tall demon's shoulder.)

Sweden: (Sees the wings and recognizes them.)   _Roderich?_

Cat!Austria: (Cat grin. Purrs louder.)

Denmark: (Comes around the corner, looking for Berwald.)  Hey! Where you been Ber? Seriously, you sneak through this castle faster than a rat-  (Notices the "kitten".) What did _you_ find~?

Sweden: (Glares.)  Shut up. What does it look like? It's a cat.

Denmark: (Walking up, a few feet from the two.)  I can see it's a cat, where the fuck did you find it?

Sweden: He w's walkin' through the halls and bumped into my leg.

Cat!Austria: (Mews, rubbing his head against Berwald's cheek.)   _Purrrr~._

Denmark: (Right next to Berwald, gazing wide-eyes at the kitten.)  He's so cute~. Don't you just _know_ you're adorable?  (Reaches up, tentatively leaving his hand a little ways from the kitten's face.)

Cat!Austria: (Sniffs fingers, rubbing his face against them.)   _Puuuurrrrrrpuuurrrrrrpurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~._

Denmark: _Awww. . ._ (Pets the kitten's head, carefully scratching behind his ears.)  You even have little wings~.

Cat!Austria: (Wings flitter, being careful not to hit Berwald.)  Mew~.

Denmark: (Looks carefully at the wings, noticing how similar they look to . . .)  Wait, no way! Roderich?

Cat!Austria: * _Who, me? Oh no, I'm just an innocent little kitten._

Denmark: _Awwww!!!!_ You're a cat~.  (Proceeds to smile even more broadly and keep petting Roderich.)  It really _is_ you! You're so adorable as a kitten!!

Cat!Austria: (Purrs.) * _Danke_

Sweden: (Gently scratches between the wings.)

Denmark: (Proceeds to melt because of Roderich's cuteness.)

Portugal: (Comes down the hall.)  Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?

Denmark: João! Come here~.  (Wildly waves him over.) Look who found Berwald!!

Cat!Austria: (Blinks eyes.)

Portugal: (Scans the small cat. A grin spreads on his face.)  Hello Roderich.

Cat!Austria: * _Hello João._

Denmark: Isn't he simply _adorable?!_

Cat!Austria: (Preens.)

Portugal: Yeah, you are pretty damn cute like this Roddy.

Cat!Austria: * _I know~._

Portugal: (Chuckles.)  And so modest too.

Denmark: (Smiles cutely at Roderich.)  Do you want to be _my_ angel kitty?

Cat!Austria: (Thinks about it.)  * _For a little while, I can be._  (Flaps his wings, he lands on the Dane's shoulder.)

Denmark: (Smirks, gently petting Roderich's head and shoulders.)  What do you guys think? Should I get my own or steal Toni's?

Portugal: The real question is: Do you want to live or not? Toni's mighty protective of his lil' angel.  (Grins.) So yeah, you should probably get your own, Matthias.

Sweden: (Rolls his eyes at Dane.)

Denmark: (Laughs.)  Oh, I can see him now! Strict and kind, warm and icy- The perfect little angel~.  (To Roderich.) I don't suppose you know a friend you can hook me up with?

Cat!Austria: * _Hmm. I don't know . . ._ _Your description does remind me of someone I do know, however._

Denmark: Eh, it's alright if you don't know-  (Catches the considering look.) Oh? Maybe there's hope for me yet!  (Chuckles.)

Sweden: Yoo wish. Yer a lost cause, Matthias.  (Smirks. Begins scratching Roderich's chin.)

Austria: (Leans heavily into the hand.)

Denmark: (Slight pout.)  Hey, I can dream, can't I?

Portugal: You have an imagination?

Denmark: (Punches João's shoulder.)  Shut up, _du røv!_ Everyone has an imagination~.

Prussia: Everyone has what? Ooo, violence. Am I right, Luddy?  (Nudges Ludwig in the side with an elbow.)

Germany: (Lifts an eyebrow and hums, semi-amusedly.)  Looks like Matthias is defensive today.

Prussia: Ja, I- is that a kätzchen?  [kitten?]

Denmark: Ja! Guess who it is?

Cat!Austria: Meow.

Prussia: (Looks at kitten from side to side, scrutinizing it.)

Germany: (Checks out the kitten, then looks at his brother.)  . . . _Es ist, Roderich._ Don't give yourself a headache, bruder.

Prussia: Roddy?

Cat!Austria: (Mews, nodding. He jumps onto Gilbert's shoulder.)

Denmark: Aww, I guess Gil's cooler than me.  (Sniffs.) That's alright.

Cat!Austria: (Walking across the back of the Prussian's neck, he rubs his face against his cheek. Roderich then leaps onto Ludwig's shoulder.)

Germany: (Ignoring the Dane, he reaches up and scratches Roderich's ears.)  Du are very fluffy as a Kätzchen.

Prussia: Aww, don't leave~.

Cat!Austria: Merrow. _Purrrr._

Germany: (Smiles.)  Du can stay there as long as you would like, Roderich.

Prussia: Man, Franny would die if he saw this. Kesesesese~.

France: I would die if I saw what?!  (Sprints around the corner.) _What am I missing?_

Cat!Austria: _Mew~._

Portugal: (Laughs as Francis comes bursting around the corner.)

France: (Catches sight of the kitten and pads over.)  Oh, mon- Look at you~. _You are so adorable!_

Cat!Austria: (Jumps to Francis' shoulder, and rubs his face against the Frenchman's cheek, purring.)

France: (Smiles, rubbing his cheek against Roderich.)  Oh, who's idea was it to bring a _chaton~._

Portugal: Not mine.

Prussia: Me neither.

Sweden: (Shakes head 'no'.)

Germany: Nope.

Denmark: Can't say it was any of our ideas, really.

Russia: Privyet comrades.

Russia: What is going on?

France: This cutie just came and sat on my shoulder!

Denmark: He's been hanging out around the lot of us for the last while.

Russia: Ah, hello malen'kiy kotenok.  [Little kitten]

Russia: (Hold out a hand for the kitten to sniff.)  How curious. Angel wings.

France: Whose kitten is it? Where did it come from? **(** Peers curiously at the wings.)  And why does it have wings?

Cat!Austria: (Hops back to Berwald.)  Merow?

Spain: (Comes around the corner, notices the congregation of kings.)   _Hola!_ What are you all doing?

Sweden: (Absently pets the small cat.)

Spain: (Notices kitty!Roderich and smiles.) Oh, you found Roderich!

Cat!Austria: % _Hello Anton~._

France: (Gapes at Antonio.)  That is _Roderich?_ 'E is so cute!!

Spain: _Hola, Rodrigo~._ Where have you been?  (Totally ignores Francis and steps up to Berwald and Roderich, smiling at the kitten.)

Cat!Austria: % _Here, waiting for you._ _Catch me?_

Spain: (Smirks and holds out his arms to catch Roderich.)

Catboy!Austria: (With a giant leap and a small flap of his wings, he lands in Antonio's arms, transforming to the mid-stage.)

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich.)  I see in the time you were waiting you made the hearts of seven demons melt.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502648258/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Catboy!Austria: (His arms wrap around Antonio's neck and his legs around the Spaniard's waist. He giggles.)  Du think so? (Ears twitch.)

Spain: (Arms around Roderich's middle.)  Si. I _know_ so. Before you ask, Lovi’s working in the kitchen today.

Catboy!Austria: (Nods acceptingly, nuzzling Antonio.)

Portugal: (Blinks, not expecting the adorableness.)  Damn. This is illegal. Nothing should be this cute.

Prussia: I second the motion.

France: I _know~._ I could cry.

Germany: (Merely hums in agreement.)

Denmark: How are you two so cute? _Damn._

Catboy!Austria: (Squirms, blushing. Whines, slightly.)   _Anton~. Put me down~. Please~?_

Spain: (Chuckles, lowering Roderich.)  Si, si. There, are you happy?

France: Non! Always be that cute, I like crying!

Catboy!Austria: (Nods primly.)  Ja. Danke, Anton.

*Everyone sees just how much more petite the angel is. And adorable. And the tail and ears and _dress_ with _giant-ass bow_ around his neck aren't helping.

Prussia: Brother. Help me. I can't . . .  (Twitches at the cuteness.)

Germany: (Rolls his eyes, though he can't help but silently agree.)  It is alright, bruder, you vill be fine.

Denmark: Berwald, _HOLD ME._  (Clings onto Berwald, looking down at the adorable Roderich.)

Sweden: (Blushing too much to even push the Dane away.)

France: (Covers his face, trying hard to hold in his squeals.)

Russia: (^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^. He silently disappears. He can't handle it. He needs an angel _now_ . And one that can do _that._ )

Portugal: (Clutches Francis.)

France: (Uncovers his face and clutches João right back.)

Catboy!Austria: (Blinks up at Antonio, unsure of the reaction. He blushes and his ears slide back meekly. He slides into Antonio's side shyly.)

Sweden: (Blurts out.) Can I hug him?

Denmark: (Noticing the lack of lost vowels, he blinks in shock.)  Holy _SHIT,_ I can understand you perfectly!

Sweden: Shut up.

Spain: (Wraps an arm around Roderich before hearing Berwald. Chuckles, looking down at Roderich for his decision on that one.)

Catboy!Austria: (Shyly comes forward. He holds his arms out for Berwald to hug him.)

Sweden: (Gently picks Roderich up, hugging him. He melts a little, especially when Roderich starts purring. His own, answering purr picks up.)

Spain: (Smirks from his own place, noting how much everyone has turned into melting cheese.)

Prussia: . . . I wanna a hug.

Portugal: . . . Me too.

France: (Sniffs.)  Count me into that.

Germany: (Slight blush, nodding.)

Denmark: I'm closest, so I get a hug first, right?

Catboy!Austria: Okay.  (Set down by Berwald, he walks over to Matthias, holding his arms up.)

Denmark: (Grins and pulls Roderich up, giving him the BEST FRIGGIN HUG EVER 'CAUSE HE'S DENMA-- I mean, he's cool.)   _Tak~._ (After a nice hug, he sets Roderich down, letting him go to the next king.)

Catboy!Austria: (Goes over to Francis, holding his arms up for the hug.)

France: (Swings Roderich up, hugging him tightly, but not _too_ tightly.)   _Merci beaucoup~._

Catboy!Austria: (Adorably.)  You're welcome.

France: (Sniffs, seriously looking like he's going to cry as he sets Roderich down.)

Catboy!Austria: (Walks over to João, grinning up at him.)

Portugal: (Picks up the angel, snuggling him. After a few moments, he puts the angel down, petting his head.)

Catboy!Austria: (Pouts as João messes up his hair, cutely pushing the large hand away and fixing his brown hair. Then he goes to Ludwig, shyly holding his arms up.)

Germany: (Blushes, picking Roderich up and awkwardly hugs him, setting the angel down after a time, smiling at him.)

Catboy!Austria: (Nods to Ludwig, smiling. And then, it's Gilbert's turn. He trots over to the albino, his arms up.)

Prussia: (Slightly nervous and jittery, he hesitantly picks the angel up. Wrapping his arms around the angel, he rests his head in the angel-cat's hair. He smells sweet, like edelweiss and a light dark chocolate. He relaxes as he holds Roderich. After a few long moments, he sets the angel down with a sigh. He grins down at the short angel.)

Catboy!Austria: (Smiles back, tail happily swishing. He likes all of this attention. At least, he does as an angel-kitty.)

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich.)  Don't I get a hug?

Catboy!Austria: Hmm . . . na~!

Spain: (Pouts.)  Aww, por favor?

Portugal: Aww, c'mon Roddy. That's just cruel~. Share the cuteness.

France: Oh just 'ug the old man! 'E needs it!

Catboy!Austria: If you want a hug, you've got to catch me first~!  (Turns into a cat, scampering away.)

Prussia: If that is the case, I want another hug.  (Chases after Roderich.)

Portugal: Me too!  (Runs.)

Spain: (Sprints after Gilbert and trips the demon, chasing after Roderich.)

Sweden: (Silently runs after.)

Prussia: (Gets up, growling. Pushes Antonio.)

France: (Bounds after the group.)  Get out of the way~.

Germany: (Shakes his head and runs after everyone else.)

Spain: (Shoves Gilbert away, getting dirty with some of his hits.)

Prussia: (Ties Antonio down with shadows.)  KESESESESESESE~!

Spain: (Struggling, he growls at Gilbert.)

Prussia: (Continues to run after the kitten.)

France: (Flips neatly over Antonio and yanks the shadows off the southern demon, not even bothering to look back as he continues in the chase.)  You owe me, mon ami~.

Portugal: (Summoning metal snakes, he uses them to protect himself.)

Spain: (Free, he jumps to his feet, sprinting, and, with a flick of his wrist, sets fire to Gilbert's pants.)    _Gracias, amigo~._

Prussia: (Using ice, he puts out the fire. He ices the floor.)

Sweden: (Runs over it like it's regular floor.)

Denmark: (Summons some metal from a hidden place in his boot and melds himself a pair of skates, easily passing everyone by.)   _Farvel~._

Sweden: (Catching up to Roderich, he scoops the kitten up and tucks him in his jacket. He flies upward as they enter one of the taller hallways.)

Prussia: (Slides across the ice easily.)

Spain: (Melts the ice in his path with a blast of fire, continuing on. Noticing Berwald take upwards, he leaps up, flying after the two. He slowly catches up.)

Portugal: (Also flies upwards, the snakes by his side.)

France + Germany: (Both fly upwards, enjoying the chase.)

Denmark: (Tucks away the metal and follows the group, not far behind Antonio and Berwald.)

Cat!Austria: (Snuggles into the heat, purring.)

Sweden: (Smiles at the kitten.)

Cat!Austria: (Points a paw to the right, then motions upwards to direct Berwald.)

Sweden: (Follows Roderich's directions. Somehow he finds himself in a kitchen. He lands, looking for a place to hide.)

Cat!Austria: (Jumps out of Berwald's jacket. He trots up to Lovino.)  Mew?

Romano: The fu-  (Looks down.) Oh, ciao Roderich.

Cat!Austria: (Flies to land on the Italian's shoulder.)

Sweden: (Stands awkwardly.)

Romano: (Reaches up and runs his hand through the kitten's fur.)  What do you want? I can't give you any cioccolato like this you know.  (Looks at Berwald and blinks, turning his attention back to Roderich.)

Cat!Austria: (Points to a small meatball.)  Meow?

Romano: (Frowns, picking up the meatball and holding it out to Roderich.)  Don't tell mio fratello.

Cat!Austria: (Meows happily, delicately eating it. Licks Lovino's hand when he's done as a thanks, and scampers over to Berwald to signal that they can leave.)

Romano: (Crosses his arms.)   _Addio, piccolo gattino._

Sweden: (Nods, scooping the kitten up and going out a different door than the one they came in. To Lovino: )  Thank yoo.

Romano: (Waves his hand.)  Si, si, go. But you better take care of my angel.

Sweden: (Nods, going out quickly, kitten in his jacket once more.)

Romano: (Once the two are gone, he smiles to himself and goes back to his work, until Antonio, Matthias and the others stumble in. Frowning once again.)   _Che cazzo vuoi?!_ [What the fuck do you want?!]

Spain: Have you seen Roderich or Berwald?

Romano: Si, of course I did! They went out the door you came in!

Denmark: We didn't see them.

Romano: Maybe you're blind? I don't fucking know- leave!  (Proceeds to push them out the door.)

Portugal: Hey!

Spain: Loviiiiiiii~.

Romano: OUT.

Prussia: Ja, ja. Quit pushing!

Romano: Too bad, idioto!

France: Oui, stop pushing! Or per'aps I should get an Italian instead of an angel . . . (Smirks at Lovino.)

Romano: Get the fuck out, you creepy French bastard!

Sweden: (Makes it to a remote corner of the library. Sitting down to take a breather, Roderich tumbles onto his lap. He begins petting him, both calming down, both very content to just stay in the light of the Hellsun.)

Spain: (Having been pushed out of the kitchen, he leads the group around, trying to find the two.)

Denmark: So . . . Where now?

Portugal: Can't you just use the tracer?

Sweden + Cat!Austria: (Fell asleep.)

Spain: (Mentally face palms himself and proceeds to use the fucking tracer he I keep forgetting. Following it, he notices Roderich is in the library.)  The tracer isn't working. Probably because of the spell that made him a cat.

Denmark: Seriously? Ehh, should we split up into groups to find them?

France: Hmph, why not. It might make everything faster.

Prussia: Who goes with who?

Spain: We choose our own partners?

France: I call Gilbert! He is mine!

Prussia: Aw, I always knew you loved me Franny!

France: Of course! Your ass 'as been mine since we were born~

Prussia: Und what an awesome ass it is~

Spain: Hmm . . . I think I know a better one . . .  (Twists around.) _My own~._

Prussia: (Slaps it.)

France: (Smirks as Antonio gives a surprised yelp.) That's what you get for flaunting it, Tonio~.

Portugal: (Cackles.)

Spain: (Scowls. Turns and gives his brother a look, unnoticed by the others: _I know where they are. Shush and come with me._ )

Portugal: Eh, brothers should stick together, right? C'mon Toni!

Spain: (Smirks.)  Absolutely~. We all good then?

Denmark + Germany: (Exchange a quick look of disgust at the realization that they're stuck together and nod silently.)

France: (Slings an arm around Gilbert.)  We're good~.

Spain: João and I will search the upper floor. Franny, you and Gil can search this one, leaving Ludwig and Matthias with the main floor areas below.

Portugal: (Follows brother up the stairs.)  So?

Spain: (Smirks.)  Library. Tracer still works, I just figured I'd throw everyone off.

Portugal: Huh. You can still act like a demon. I thought you had forgotten how to.

Spain: (Cuffs his brother upside the head.)  I'm not a total wuss, you know. You guys give me shit, but I can actually do things right.

Portugal: What? You still can? I thought you had forgotten how in your old age.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  I'm not much older than you. Wait until the "old age syndrome" catches up.

Portugal: (Laughs.) But man, I remember way back when . . . you even freaked _me_ out sometimes.

Spain: (A slight, dark edge.)  I remember . . .

Portugal: You could be pretty damn terrifying on the battlefield.

Spain: It was either that or lose everything I tried to build. Of _course_ I was terrifying.

Portugal: Yeah, Dad sure left things in ruins when he disappeared.

Spain: He really did . . . Why the fuck did he even leave again? Did we ever even find out?

Portugal: Nah. Though I think he just got tired of ruling after a couple thousand years. And I wouldn't be surprised if his angel had something to do with it.

Spain: (Hums, continuing towards the library.)  I almost forgot he had an angel . . . I only got to meet the guy a few times, you know. You know him much?

Portugal: Yeah, that's right--You were basically out of the house when Dad got him, weren't you?

Spain: Pretty much. Off to do my own thing, much to mom's dismay~.

Portugal: (Snorts.)  And my relief. But yeah, I got to know him a bit. Not much though. Dad was pretty damn possessive of him. It was a couple of years before I even learned his _name._

Spain: You got to learn _that?_ Damn. Dad didn't even let me _talk_ to him.

Portugal: Well, if you're curious, it was Gerad.  (Absently.) It was actually him that gave me these scars.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.) Really? Geez, he must have been one powerful angel underneath that scowl . . .

Portugal: You can say _that_ again.

Spain: (Hums.)  Wait, if he was the one who gave them to you, how is it that his wings were cut in the first place? Surely Dad didn't . . .

Portugal: No, he didn't. An assassin tried to kill Dad, and Gerad stepped in front of him. That's when his feathers got cut. At least, that's what Dad told me.

Spain: . . . Weird, I never heard any of this.

Portugal: Eh, Dad liked to keep the news about assassination attempts on himself pretty hush-hush.

Spain: Understandably. Lots of shit was going on, and I don't think anyone needed to hear about any apparent "weaknesses."

Portugal: Yup.  (Looks up at the doors to the library.)

Spain: (Pads up to the doors and pushes them open, stepping inside and gazing about for Roderich and Berwald.)

Portugal: (Absently pulls out a book.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at his brother.)  Going to check out some books? (Rolls his eyes and starts wandering the edges quietly.)

Portugal: You know I'm always looking for new information.

Sweden: (Is lying on the windowseat, Roderich curled up sleeping in kitten form on his chest.)

Spain: (Mutters.)  Sure, sure . . . (In one of the farther corners on a window seat, he finds the two asleep in the light. Crosses his arms and smirks at the two, leaning back against a pillar. Calls out to his brother.)  Found them!

Portugal: (Comes over, reading his book. Looks up.)  Aw, now that's actually pretty cute.

Spain: (Hums in agreement.)  Should we wake them up?

Portugal: (Pulls out a scroll. Holding it up, the image is immediately captured on the paper.)  I'm actually tempted to let them sleep. (Shows picture to Antonio.)

Spain: (Looks over the scroll.)  That's pretty perfect right there. Let's let them sleep for a while, then.

Portugal: You do whatever, I'm going to find some more information to copy down.

Spain: Okay, you do that . . .  (Wanders off to do . . . something.)

Cat!Austria + Sweden: (Stirs awake.)

Sweden: (Pets Roderich, realizing Antonio and his brother are in the library, despite not having seen them.)

Cat!Austria: (Allows Berwald to pet him for a few minutes, before hopping off of his broad chest and onto the floor. Meows a thanks, before trotting off to find Antonio. Finding Antonio, he pads up to the demon and places his front paws on the Spanish demon's leg.)  Mrow?

Sweden: (Grabs a book and starts covertly copying down the information down from the rare volume.)

Spain: (Looks down and smiles, before picking the angel-kitten up.)  I see you're awake, querido~. You enjoying being a kitten? (Scratches behind Roderich's ears lightly.)

Cat!Austria: _Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I'll take that as a _si._

Cat!Austria: % _It is much more simple being a cat._

Spain: I can imagine. Less to worry about, much more freedom, everyone fawns over you- It must be fun~. Just be careful though, Rodrigo. We don’t want what happened last time to happen again.

Cat!Austria: % _Ja. Besides that, the only downside is no opposable thumbs._ _Nor can I hug you quite as easily._ (Goes to mid-form, wrapping his arms around Antonio, still purring.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms tighter around the angel and picks him up, humming happily.)

Catboy!Austria: You're still my favorite.

Spain: (Turns his head slightly and kisses Roderich's neck.)  And you are still mine.

Catboy!Austria: (Giggles at the light peck to his neck.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Ah . . . What beautiful music I hear from you every day~.

Catboy!Austria: (Snorts, amused by his demon. He wraps his legs around Antonio's waist.)  I'm surprised the others aren't here.

Spain: Yeah, well . . . I sort of sent everyone except for my brother and I off in random places looking for the two of you.

Catboy!Austria: Sneaky.

Spain: (Smirks.) I try sometimes~.

Catboy!Austria: You try _all_ the time. You just fail _most_ of the time.

Spain: (Pouts.)  I don't fail _most_ of the time, just slightly less than half~.

Catboy!Austria: (Flicks Antonio on the nose with his long tail.)  Uh- _huh._

Spain: (Cue puppy-dog eyes.)  Ya-huh . . .

Catboy!Austria: (Brings out giant-ass kitten eyes {Imagine Puss in Boots from Shrek 2}.)  Ja. (Said in tiny, adorable voice.)

Spain: (Pouts even harder, mumbling.)   _Youaresodamncute~._

Catboy!Austria: _*Oh I_ **_know._ **  (Eskimo kisses.)

Spain: (Eskimo kisses back and sighs, silently smiling at Roderich.)

Catboy!Austria: (Smirks, quickly pecking the tip of Antonio's nose.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  You really like my nose, don't you amado~.

Catboy!Austria: (Blink.)  ’I really like’ _basically_ everything about you, Anton.

Spain: (Hums.)  I don't understand why you do, but I'm glad. You know why?

Catboy!Austria: (Cocks head to the side.)  Why?

Spain: Because I like everything about you too~.  (Leans forward and pecks Roderich on the lips.)

Portugal: You two are so disgustingly sweet, I'm getting cavities.

Spain: (Smirks over at his brother.)  You just wish you had someone too~.

Russia: Da, I do.  (^J^)

Portugal: Oh. Hi Lord Ivan.

Spain: (Nods, respectfully.)  Lord Ivan, I see you found your way up here to the library!

Russia: Da! Privyet Lords Antonio and João.  (Looks at Roderich, as he does, a gleam enters his eye that he carefully hides away. It's a look of understanding, recognition. He scratches behind Roderich's ears.)  Privyet, little angel.

Spain: (Sets Roderich down, but keeps him close.)

Catboy!Austria: (Nods respectfully.)  King Ivan.

Russia: Hmm, none of that little one. You may call me Ivan. Da?

Catboy!Austria: As you wish . . . Ivan.

Portugal: (Looks slightly surprised.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, looking over to his brother's own kind of surprised face.)

Portugal: ^ _Dude. Ivan only allows his sisters to refer to him so informally. What the fuck?_

Spain: ^ _Not a clue. Should we be worried? I feel like we should be slightly worried . . ._

Portugal: ^ _Yeah._

Russia: Is everything okay?

Catboy!Austria: Ja? What's wrong?

Spain: Hmm? Everything's alright, why do you ask?

Russia: No reason.  (^J^)

Catboy!Austria: (Gives the brothers a look, but dismisses it.)

Spain: (Hums, looking between everyone.)  I wonder if the others caught onto my little ruse . . .

Prussia: (Slams into Antonio from behind, planting a foot in the middle of his back, pinning him to the floor.)  Yup.

Spain: (Groans on the floor.)  Hi Gil . . .

France: (Scowls from beside Gilbert, nudging Antonio with his foot.)  What was the idea in sending us to the wrong area? We were wandering forever!

Prussia: Ja, douchebag.

Spain: Lo siento, get off me . . .

Portugal: (Snickers at Antonio's misfortune.)

Spain: Fuck off, hermano . . .

Catboy!Austria: (Went to Ivan's side when Antonio was tackled.)

France: Hmm, should we let him go?

Denmark: Hey! So this is where you assholes all ran off to, did I miss a secret memo?

Prussia: I don't think he's suffered enough, Franny.

Germany: Bruder, let the idiot go.

Prussia: (Puts more of his weight on Antonio.) Nah~.

Catboy!Austria: King Gilbert? Could you please get off of Anton?

Prussia: (He blushes deep red at the adorable tone of the other.)  Um. Ja. Sure. (Gets off.)

Catboy!Austria: (Brightly.)  Danke.

Sweden: (Comes over, following the noise. Snorts when he sees the group. Stands by Roderich.)

Spain: Gracias . . .  (Pulls himself off the floor groaning.)  You two are jerks.

France: Hmph. You sent us to the wrong place, shame on you!

Prussia: Hypocrite.

Spain: Why again am I a hypocrite?

Prussia: You aren't exactly mister nice yourself.

Spain: I thought it would be fun!

Prussia: (Kicks Antonio.)  Idiot.

Spain: Also,  (Kicks Gilbert back.)  I think you've been talking to the wrong people.

France: (Snorts.)  With Roderich perhaps. Not everyone else.

Austria: Leave me out of it, please.  (Was talking with Ivan.)

France: _Je suis désolé, Roderich~._ But you-  (To Antonio.)  -are still an asshole.

Catboy!Austria: You really can be, Anton. Especially when we first met.

Spain: Whatever! I can be _sometimes-_ Did you really just. Si, I was an ass when we met! Lo siento~.

Catboy!Austria: It's alright. I forgive you. . . . Ish.

Spain: I will take ish! Works for me.

Portugal: (Snickers.)  I love you Roddy.

Denmark: (Laughs.)  Who doesn't?

Prussia: True that.

Catboy!Austria: (Blushes shyly.)

Sweden: Mm-hmm.

France: (Nods, smirking.)

Germany: (Hums in agreement.)  . . . Anyway, what are we doing up here?

Sweden: We came up here to avoid yoo guys.  [We came up here to avoid you guys.]

Spain: It was fairly easy to find you. Avoiding isn't a thing here~.

France: We came to beat the shit out of Tonio . . .

Denmark: We figured out you lied to us~.

Catboy!Austria: Ja, avoiding Antonio is a bit harder with me. What with the tracer.  (Pouts.)

Spain: At least it looks nice . . . ?

Catboy!Austria: (Rolls eyes.)  At least you didn't choose anything stupid.

Spain: Oh no, I'm not _that_ cruel . . .

Prussia: What does it look like?

France: Can we see~?

Russia: Da, it does look very nice.

Denmark: Show~.  (At Ivan.) Wait, how did _you_ see it?

Russia: I visited earlier, and Roderich was wearing something that showed it off.

Denmark: Oooh~. Would you show the rest of us, Roderich?

Catboy!Austria: Um . . . maybe if I wasn't wearing this dress . . . maybe . . .

France: (Pouts.)  Another time perhaps?

Catboy!Austria: Ja, another time.

Spain: . . . So, what now?

Catboy!Austria: I leave to get ready for the ball, just as all of you should.

Germany: Is it really already that late? Hmm. Then we should go, bruder.

Prussia: Ja, ja. C'mon Franny.

France: Oui, oui- Au revoir.  (Actually starts for the door.)

Denmark: C'mon Ber, let's go.  (Follows.)

Sweden: Hmm.

Spain: (Holds an arm out to Roderich.)  Shall we?

Catboy!Austria: Ja.  (Takes an arm, trotting alongside Antonio.)

*The eight kings plus Roderich all went back to their suites to change and get all primped for Francis's night of the ball. After some time had passed, Lovino came up and also joined them in getting ready.

Spain: Querido, are you ready?

Austria: (Having dropped the transformation and is now back to fully being angel, Roderich fixes his lipstick.)  Ja.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502647628/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Smiles upon seeing Roderich and the dress, leaving a peck on Lovino’s cheek as he passes him.)  You both look _ravishing_ tonight. Shall we?

Austria: We shall.

Romano: (Smiles, linking his arm with Antonio’s.)  Si.

*The three made their way down to the ballroom, Roderich automatically gaining attention the moment they walked in the room.

Spain: Ahh, always so many people . . .

Austria: Indeed.  (Absently uses one hand to rub the exposed tracer.)

Romano: (Frowns as he gets a message.)  I need to go back to the kitchen, some idiot set something on fire, and flambe isn’t on the menu tonight.

Spain: (Laughs.) Go take care of it, Lovi. We’ll be here when you’re done.  (Heads towards several other kings who are grouped together, talking and already drinking after they part with a kiss.)

Prussia: Hey sexys.

Portugal: Have a drink.

Spain: (Smirks, picking up a drink.)  Hola, don't mind if I do.

Denmark: (Taking a good drink of beer.)  So where the fuck is Franny? Isn't this his night or something?

Portugal: Be damned if I know.

France: (Many long, purposeful, 'oh shit I'm late' strides and he's joined the group.)  Désolé, désolé! I am not usually late to things so important~.

Austria: (Turns, nodding a hello to Francis.)

Spain: (Deadpans.)  Hair?

France: Not everything revolves around my 'air, Tonio.  (Mutters.) But oui.

Denmark: You and your hair, man- Get a life.  (Takes a drink.)

Prussia: Kesesesesesese~.

France: Oh shut up. You just _wish_ you 'ad 'air this fabulous~.

Denmark: Nope. Sorry, not sorry.

Sweden: Hmm.

Austria: I already do.

Russia: (Cheerfully _kols_.)

France: (Smiles at Roderich.)  No debate there.

Austria: Danke.

France: You are very welcome~.  (Peeks down the at the dress, noting the bare skin at his hips and the dark mark on the one side.)  Is that it?

Austria: Jo.  (Turns so his hip is angled toward kings.)

Denmark: (Smirks.)  Nice . . . You were right, not bad at all.

France: Agreed, very nice. Good work, Tonio.

Spain: Told you.

Germany: (Silently nods in approval.)

Sweden: Hmm. Yer personal crest.

Spain: Si, a personal crest for a personal angel.

Austria: Oh. I didn't know it was your own crest.

Spain: Si . . .  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Quirks a smile at Antonio, before turning to Francis.)  King Francis, as it is _your_ night, would you do me the kindness of joining me for the first dance?

France: I would be honored~.  (Smiles and holds an arm out to Roderich.)

Austria: (Takes arm, following Francis onto the dancefloor.)

Spain: (While the two are dancing, turns to the others.)  I think I'm going to get out there myself. Don't drink too much.

Denmark: Too much? What's that?  (Cackles.)

Prussia: _Honestly_ Toni~.

Spain: What?  (Laughs, walking towards the dancefloor.)  Adios~.

Austria: (Wings glow happily at the music and the dancing.)

France: Must you always look so nice?  (He pouts, but his eyes shined amusedly.)  It makes me realise I have no one to take home tonight~.

Austria: Not even King Gilbert? Excuse me, but I was under the impression you two . . .  (Curious, suggestive silence.)

France: (Smirks, chuckling a bit.)  Casually, yes. The night is still young, so we'll see who I will be bringing back tonight~.

Austria: Indeed, I'll just have to see. _Not_ partake.

France: Honhonhon~. You _can_ if you like, I'm not opposed!

Austria: Oh, I know _you're_ not, but I think Antonio and Lovino might.

France: Hmm. . . They would try to kill me, wouldn't they.

Austria: Jo, and lock me in my room if I agreed.

France: We probably shouldn't go there then~. I want to live, you want to be somewhere _besides_ your room- It would be messy.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: I agree, und I for one, do not like messes.

France: Agreed~.

Austria: (Curtseys to Francis at the end of the dance.)

France: (A short bow and smile.)  Merci~. Please enjoy go yourself. I hope to dance with you again sometime this evening.

Austria: And you I.  (Turns to leave the floor, heading to the side.)

France: (Goes off to get a glass of wine.)

Spain: (Comes up beside Roderich, heading off the floor himself.)  How are you, _mi amado?_

Austria: I am well. How are you tonight, Anton?

Spain: Glad to hear it! I am very well, gracias~.

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Though I'm not a very big fan of the music . . .  (Chuckles a bit.) ([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5G1FmU-ldg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5G1FmU-ldg) )

Austria: It does leave something to be desired

Spain: Indeed . . . Tomorrow's music should be pretty decent. Actually, the next _two_ night of music are both Germanic, aren't they?  (Smiles.)

Austria: It will be good to hear after . . . this.

Spain: (Slight grimace.)  Si. Much better.

Austria: I hope.

Spain: (Nods.)  Would you like a drink?

Austria: That sounds very good at this point; yes please.  (He looks around.) I hope Lovino is able to make it, the night is going later and later.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQHsXMglC9A&list=PLRNGf69jPtYLyoCALT1l1_5H6O2AaqkAH ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQHsXMglC9A&list=PLRNGf69jPtYLyoCALT1l1_5H6O2AaqkAH)

Spain: (Has a worried look as well.)  Me too. (Reassuringly.) But don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll come back soon. Alright, I'll be right back~.  (Pads through the throng of people to the drink table and grabs a couple of glasses of wine, promptly returning. Holding out the glass.)  Pinot noir, alright?

Austria: Jo, danke.  (Takes the glass, sipping from it, watching the dancers.)

Spain: (Sips his own wine, looking around at all the happy faces dancing, talking, and drinking.  The end of the song and the beginning of the next, he downs the little left in his glass and turns to Roderich, holding out a hand.)  May I have this dance, Rodrigo?

Austria: (Gently takes the hand.)  Yes, you may. (Starts singing along quietly: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxUEcqgSqk0 ) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxUEcqgSqk0)

Spain: (Dancing with Roderich along to the music, and listening to him quietly singing along, he can't help but hum along with a smile on his face.)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5qURKt4maw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5qURKt4maw)

*Lovino is able to come later in the night, the two finally able to dance with him before they all are able to get to bed, all of them slightly hungover.

 


	24. Episode 88: A Ball of a Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.

*One of the last nights the kings are in going to be in the south, and all are steadily trickling in to the ballroom.

Austria: (The first to arrive, as he his demons were busy with an assassin that had snuck in earlier, Roderich sees the first royal to arrive, Ivan. Making his way over, Roderich adjusts the black and gold sleeves of his dress.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43324302552/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Russia: (Approaches the angel.)  Little angel, would you do me the kindness of a dance?

Austria: But of course, Ivan.

*They go out to the floor, Roderich curtseying and Ivan bowing, the two beginning to waltz.

Rustria: (After a few minutes.)  You are in pain.

Austria: . . . Jo.

Russia: You know why.

Austria: Jo.

Russia: I understand. You hide it very well, malen'kiy kotenok. But I know that look well. The look of loneliness, pain. No one understands. The desire to protect those around from feeling the agony.

Austria: (Deflects.)  You speak as if from experience, Ivan.

Russia: (Laughs once, but no humor rings through it, only sadness.)  I do. I am old, little angel. I have lived long, done much, and known even more. I have even loved and been loved in return, the bitter blessing it is.

Austria: (Looks up, surprised.)  You use that word?

Russia: (Chortles.)  Yes, even I know a blessing when it comes, little bird. Just because we are demons and thrive off of pain and blood, does not mean we don’t crave our own form of happiness, and feel the incredulity of when we find true happiness. Nor that we want or crave the bitter sting of when that happiness leaves us.

Austria: (Keeps quiet. A tear collects in the corner of his eye.)

Russia: Do not go without leaving something behind, malen'kiy kotenok.

Austria: (Whispers.)  I leave without my heart as it is. Is that not enough?

Russia: You will leave with another's, little angel.

Austria: (Sighs, the tear slipping out unnoticed.)  I won't go without leaving something behind. Some sort of . . . goodbye.

Russia: A good idea. I once left one I loved with barely a goodbye kiss . . and only that word of ‘goodbye’.  (Bitterly.) No explanations, not even a scale to show my affections. Leave more for them, if you truly love them.

Austria: (Resolutely.)  I will.

Russia: (Smiles, picking Roderich up by the waist to spin him as part of the dance, noticing the wince from the angel, being more gentle putting him down than he would be with crystal sugar, saving Roderich from the pain of landing.)

Austria: (Whispers.)  Thank you.

Russia: You are welcome. Though I am curious what ails you, and why you do not tell your mates.

Austria: . . . I am ailed by something rare among angels. Less than one percent will ever get what I have, and fewer still survive. I do not tell them because I will have to leave.  (Before Ivan can open his mouth, he continues.) I will say no more, your majesty. Please, keep this between us, I want no one else to know.

Russia: (He considers Roderich under a scrutinizing eye.)  . . Very well. I shall do as you ask. I will keep this secret between us. Do send me a letter when you return.

Austria: (A small smile touches his lips.)  I shall; that is a promise.

*They bow and curtsey to the other respectively as the song ends, the two parting ways. During the dance, Antonio, Francis and Ludwig all show up, one after another.

Sweden: (Avidly avoids the Dane.)

*Oh yeah, Matthias showed up too.

Spain: (Crosses the floor to Roderich while Lovino goes to grab himself some wine, smiling gently down to the angel, making a point to give a slight bow.)  As lovely as always, Rodrigo~.

Austria: Danke. Handsome as always, my Anton.

Spain: Gracias~.

Austria: (Quickly brushes the tear away, realizing its presence. Smiles.)  De nada.

Spain: (Smiles fades, replaced with a look a concern.)  Rodrigo . . . ? Are you alright?

Austria: I am fine. It is merely the dust. I got some in my eye earlier.

Spain: (Quite unconvinced, he simply hums. Trying to cover his concern, he smiles and holds out a hand.)  Would you care to dance?

Austria: A dance would be lovely, jo.  (Takes the hand and the two waltz.)

Sweden: (Is sipping some good ale.)

Denmark: (Smirking, he strides over to Berwald and hooks his arm in the Swede's, leading him towards the dancefloor wordlessly. Swinging the demon around to face him, he put his right hand behind the other's shoulder and his left in Berwald's right, leading him smugly into the waltz.)

Sweden: (Grunts as he's dragged onto the dancefloor. When Matthias puts his hand on his back, he pushes away from him, disgusted. Like hell he'll take the _submissive_ role with _him._ )

Denmark: (Quirks a brow, pushing past the other's refusal, trying very hard to pull him into the dance.)   We're in the way if we stay here~.

Sweden: (Begrudgingly he shuffles to the music, glaring at _The Idiot_ the whole time.)  Leave me alone.

Denmark: (Grins.)  But you're so fun to irritate!

Sweden: ("Accidentally" stomps on Matthias's foot.)

Denmark: (Ignores the foot pain and casually trips Berwald up a small bit by sticking his foot out a bit far in the wrong direction.)

Sweden: (Lurches a bit, having to catch himself by leaning on Matthias.)

Denmark: (Smugly steadies the Swede, carrying on with the dance.)

Sweden: * _He's always been stronger than he looks._  --  What do yoo want?

Denmark: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Isn't it obvious?

Sweden: Words are words. They never meant much to yoo. Yoo say many things, Matthias. Sayin' words yoo actually mean are rare.

Denmark: (Feigns hurt.)  I do _too_ say things I mean! But honestly, you've never been too good with words yourself, what with your accent.

Sweden: (Blushes, slightly embarrassed, his eyes darting to the side.)  Don't make fun of it.

Denmark: (Takes the Swede's chin with a gentle hand and turns his face back, looking at Berwald with a fleeting kind look.)   _Undskyld,_ I didn't mean that . . .  (He lowers the hand and continuing to dance, his expression quickly turning back into smug pride.) [Pardon]

Sweden: (Gives up fighting for now, planning to pull away at the end of the dance. He keeps quiet, as usual.)

Denmark: (As the dance ends, he holds on for a moment longer to the hand he had been holding for the duration of the dance and brings it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Berwald's.)  I hope to dance with you again sometime, Berwald~. (Finally releases the Swede to do as he wishes.)

Sweden: (Nods, walking away.) _*Always the same. Charming one moment, and mad the next. It scares me how quickly it goes from one to the other._

Denmark: (Melts back into the throng of demons.)

*In a dim hallway.

Italy: (Pulls Ludwig along, giggling as he keeps trying to nip and kiss his neck, finally pulling the king into a nook so the two can make out in some resemblance of privacy.)  Luddy~. That tickles.

Germany: (Kisses up and down Feliciano’s neck.)  Feliciano, when are you coming to the West? I want you to stay with me . . marry me . . .  (Flushes at his confession.)

Italy: (Blushing as well, he answers.)  I can’t marry you yet, tesoro mio. We need my brother’s permission, but he’s going through so much himself right now, I can’t leave the South just yet.  (Wilts.) Mi dispiace.

Germany: Nein, I understand. But I do have something to give you.

Italy: (Perks up.)  What is it? Tell me Luddy, tell me!  (Bounces excitedly.)

Germany: (Smiling at how cute he is, Ludwig pulls out a box, opening it as he kneels.)

Italy: . . . . ! Si! (Gaping, Feliciano gulps as Ludwig slides the ruby and emerald ring onto his finger.)

Germany: Do you . . do you like it?

Italy: Si! I love it, Luddy.  (Squeeing in happiness, he tackles the Germanic demon, his arms wrapped tightly around him, the West King hugging him close.)

Germany: Marry me?

Italy: Si! Si-si-si-si-si!!!!! Grazie tesoro mio, l’anello è bellissimo! Sei così premuroso. La guarderò ogni giorno, pensando a te.  [Thank you my treasure, the ring is beautiful! You’re so thoughtful. I will stare at it every day and think of you.]

Germany: (Understanding most of what Feliciano just said, he blushes bright red, fiddling with his gloves.)

Italy: (Smiles.)  Ti voglio sempre al mio fianco.  [I always want you by my side.]

Germany: (At the continued use of Italian, he can’t help the arousal at hearing his lover speak the beautiful language.)

Italy: Il mio cuore batte solo per te.  [My heart beats just for you.] (He nuzzles Ludwig, his slim hands playing with the cravat at the other’s throat.)

Germany: (Gulps.)  

Italy: (Huskily.)   _Ti penso ogni giorno._ **_Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno._ **  [ _I think of you everyday._ **_I could look at you everyday_ ** **.** ]

Germany: (Suddenly the one pinned up against the wall as Feliciano molests his neck, he’s doing everything he can not to ejaculate just from the teasing and **that. Damn.** **_Voice._ ** )

Italy: (Smirks, nipping a pulse point.)  Sei tutto per me, _non posso_ vivere senza di te.  [You’re everything to me, I can’t live without you.]  (Softly, Feliciano speaks longingly.) Voglio invecchiare con te. Dal momento in cui ti ho incontrato, la mia vita è stata un paradiso, e voglio che quel paradiso duri per sempre.  [I want to grow old with you. Since the moment I met you, my life has been paradise, and I want that paradise to last forever.] (Hesitantly.) . . . Mi hai cambiato la vita. [ . . . You changed my life.]  (Feliciano’s grip abruptly becomes firmer, pulling Ludwig in close by the neck of his shirt.) _Baciami_ . Per favore, Ludwig. _Baciami_ .  [ _Kiss me._ Please, Ludwig. _Kiss me._ ]

Germany: (Understanding THAT word perfectly well, the King leans in, kissing his fiance.)

*When they go to Ludwig’s chambers, they make love, whispering more words of endearment to each other. When Ludwig would later leave, Feliciano would stay, the ruby and emerald ring hidden on necklace under his shirt, their engagement a secret, for now.

Portugal: (From his corner, he watches the partiers. When he sees Lovino, he gently herds the demon over to some counts.)  So, little nephew of mine, what do you think of the drought that is occurring on our shared border, to the south?

Count Reuben: (Turns to Lovino.)  Yes, what are your thoughts on it, Prince Vargas?

Countess Werribee: (Titters.)  Do you think anything should be done?

Romano: It is to my understanding that Kings Antonio and Joao have been contacting each other and collaborating on a solution that would benefit those suffering from the drought.

Portugal: We are, but as one of the people, what are _your_ thoughts?

Romano: I believe that you and your brother will make the right choices, my lord. You will do what is best for the majority of the people concerned.

Portugal: (Laughs.)  A diplomatic answer. You will make a good mate for my big brother. Perhaps even a good queen.  (He leaves, abandoning Lovino to the count and countess.)

Romano: (Grumbles quietly before turning his attention back to the nobility next to him.)   _*Dick._

*Across the room, Francis leans on Gilbert as they drink together.

Prussia: Want to have sex again tonight?

France: (Thinks about it.)  Sounds good.

Prussia: Awesome. What do we want to do tonight?

France: (Ponders it over.)  I would like to be in you, and maybe we could grab some whipped cream?

Prussia: Sounds tasty, Franny. Want some ropes for this time?

France: Non, I do not think so. Unless you would really like to use them?

Prussia: I’m good, thanks for asking though.  (Looks arounds surreptitiously.) Wanna get out of here?

France: Oui.  (Hooks his arm with Gilbert’s, the two jaunting off to Francis’ room for sex.)

*Later, after the end of the ball, Antonio and Roderich return to their room, Lovino dealing with some things in the kitchen before coming up to join them. While Lovino is away, the two get ready for bed; Roderich is in a robe while removing his makeup and Antonio is already in sleep clothes.

Austria: (Sitting at the vanity in the room, he systematically removes the kohl from around his eyes and rouge on his lips.)

Spain: (Comes up behind Roderich, leaning on the back of his chair and looking at the angel through the vanity mirror. He seems a bit conflicted, having held onto the doubt from much earlier in the evening, but he stays silent.)

Austria: (Absently.)  Yes, Anton? (Starts plucking out the million bobby pins in his hair.)

Spain: (Takes a silent, deep breath.)  Rodrigo . . . I'm worried about you.

Austria: (Blinks, surprised. His hands still in his hair for a moment before pulling out another pin.)  Oh? Why?

Spain: (He meets Roderich's eyes in the mirror's reflection.)  Something's . . . off. _Wrong,_ even. Is there something you . . . you're not telling me?

Austria: (Looks at Antonio through the mirror, his eyes amused.)  Na, Anton, I'm _fine._ What has gotten into you? You're starting to worry _me_.

Spain: (His eyebrows furrow.)  . . . You lied to me, earlier tonight. And you told me the _exact_ same thing you just told me now . . . _I'm fine._

Austria: (Cocks his head to the side.)  But I am.

Spain: (Looks away, shaking his head lightly.)  Then what is this _nagging feeling_ I have?

Austria: Perhaps it has been too long since you last fought? I know demons like to strike up rebellions.

Spain: (Hums absently.)  Perhaps . . . . (Circles around the chair and kneels in front of Roderich, taking the angel's hands into his own and looking up at him.)  . . . You _promise_ you are alright? There's nothing I or Lovino should be worried about?

Austria: (Smiles.)  Na, Anton. I promise everything will be alright.  (Pecks Antonio’s lips, then rises. He takes his dress off before pulling on some pjs of his own. He takes Antonio's hand, pulling the demon to their bed.)

Spain: (Sighs and joins Roderich. Climbs into the sheets and pulls Roderich close, as always. This time, however, he takes a wing and outstretches it over the lower halves of them both, like a loving shield. Whispering.)  I trust you . . . _Everything will be alright . . ._

Austria: (Nods sleepily, happy to lie in his demon's arms. He does try to wait to fall asleep so he can see Lovino, but ends up falling into a deep sleep, worn out from today’s events.)

*Lovino comes in half an hour later, Antonio waking up while Roderich stays asleep.

Romano: (Quietly.)  Ciao. How's it going?

Spain: (Gently smiles at the demon.)  Bien. Come join us?

Romano: In a moment, I need to put on some pajamas.  (Goes to the wardrobe, stealing Antonio's, putting on the shorts and tank top before sitting on the bed next to Antonio, combing through his hair with his fingers. He continues to whisper.)  How was your evening?

Spain: (Softly.)  It was alright. The festivities were quite wonderful. Where were you all evening?

Romano: I was mostly in the kitchen. When I finally made it out, I was lassoed into political talk with some of your counts and knights.

Spain: (Looks a bit surprised, even though, truly, he isn't that surprised.)  Oh really?

Romano: Si. It was pretty annoying, but educational too.  (Changes the subject.) How's Roderich?

Spain: (Is silent for a moment, checking to make sure he's really asleep before murmuring.)  I'm worried about him. Something's not right, but . . it might just be me.

Romano: Oh? Why do you say that?

Spain: (Softly.)  I just have this . . steady, nagging bad feeling. But he insists nothing's wrong.  (Looks up at Lovino.) Maybe it is just me?

Romano: I'll watch him too, if that helps?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Gracias, mi amor.

Romano: (Hums, leaning down and kissing Antonio's temple before scooting down to lay next to the king, Antonio in the middle.)  Is this good, or would you feel better if I was on the other side of Roderich?

Spain: (Gently smiles, slightly shifting to kiss Lovino lovingly.)  This is alright. I like having you at my side.

Romano: (Returns it, petting through his hair.)  Just making sure. I thought your instincts might be screaming for us to surround Roderich to protect him.

Spain: (Softly, leaning into the hand.)  I've got him. I just . . I want you both to be safe. I don't know why I feel off, but I want to be able to protect you both, if need be.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio.)  And you can and you will. You've got us, and we’re pretty damn safe with you. I admit that. But we'll also protect you, Toni. You're ours.

Spain: (Pulls Lovino close, kissing his face lovingly before softly sighing.)  Te quiero. Always have, always will.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  I feel the same way, bastardo.

Spain: (Holds Lovino close, nuzzling the demon lovingly. Softly.)  Bueno.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's jaw.)

Spain: (Purrs softly, kissing him back. He relaxes after a while, still watching over the two protectively.)

Romano: (After awhile of listening to Antonio's steady yet wakeful breathing, Lovino pokes him in the side.)  Want me to order something for you to soothe your nerves?

Spain: (Softly, sounding tired, even though he's still quite awake.)  No. I'm alright, carino.

Romano: If you say so. But if you don't fall asleep in an hour, do something about it. Food, sex, a bath- whatever.

Spain: Lovi, I'll fall asleep, don't worry. Relax and rest, mi amor.  (Kisses his forehead soothingly.) Sleep.

Romano: (Grumbles as he falls asleep.)  Bastard better get some sleep . . .

Spain: (Pets through Lovino's hair sweetly, watching over him as he falls asleep. He stays awake for more than another hour before drifting off, holding his lovers close.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark.


	25. Episode 89: The Blood of Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all.  
> We are so sorry.  
> This was finals week and I'm 99.99999% sure we didn't make a note to say "yo! gonna be out for a little while!"  
> So.... Here's four chapters to say we're sorry and HAPPY FINALS WEEK AND HAPPY END OF THE YEAR~!!!  
> Thank _God._ College is ridiculous.  
>  Anyway- Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> End of Freshman Year of College Special~!  
> 1/4

**Episode 89: The Blood of Rebellion**

*The kings leave the next day. A month then passes. It is the next month for Roderich, and the pain he was able to hide before he is now secretly taking a medication for. It reduces his winces and flinches, and he's mostly been able to hide this from Antonio and Lovino. One day, three-fourths of the way through the month, the couple are in the study, Antonio completing paperwork, and Roderich is on the lounge sketching. Suddenly, Lars bursts in.

Netherlands: Sir. A group of rebels are trying at the capital, calling for a challenge. So far, they've killed eighteen low-level demons and four high-level demons. They have also destroyed several buildings.

Spain: (Frowns, swiftly standing.)  Hold them back and keep them out of the castle. Do not let them enter.  (Sweeps off, quickly getting his battle armor.)

Austria: Antonio-  (Roderich's cut off when Lovino comes and grabs his hand.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's cheek quickly before dragging Roderich out the door.)  Come quickly. We need to get you hidden and safe.

Austria: (Jogs to keep up with Lovino.)  Where am I going to be put?

Romano: It's called the Red Chambers. A series of rooms and halls beneath the castle that are heavily spelled to only let certain people in. The entryway is hidden from those who do not live in the castle.  (Leads Roderich down one hallway in particular, murmuring quietly before a large door is revealed, opening it and ushering Roderich through.)

Austria: What about you? Are you going to stay here?

Romano: No, I'm coming with you. Just go. I have to shut the door.  (Ushers the other down the stairs so he can close the door and conceal it once again, following quickly to join up with him. Gently.)  Antonio wouldn't let me fight if I asked anyway. I might as well protect you.

Austria: (Nods, huddling in his wings as he sits on a couch in the 'red chambers'.)  I hope we aren't stuck here for too long.

Romano: (Sits beside him, holding the angel close.)  It's alright. It's comfortable and safe down here.

Austria: (Nods, just worried about Antonio.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face, murmuring.)  He'll be alright.

Austria: I hope so.

*On the battlefield, Antonio and Lars cut through the ranks of the rebelling party.

Demon Rebel: (Cackles, flying past.)

Spain: (Snarls as he stalks towards a higher congregation of demon rebels in his full shift, his expression stony, but raging, like his own fire. Every demon rebel he passes, he cuts down, working his way through. He roars, angry as all hell.)   _ Who  _ **_dares_ ** _ lead this rebellion? Who dares come to the foot of my castle with only conflict on your mind? _

Demon Leader: (Comes forward, laughing.)  Come to party, your majesty?

Spain: (Scowls at the leader, growling.)  I come to cut down your foolish rebellion and reinstate peace in my capital.

Demon Leader: (Chuckles.)  Cool. How's your whore, by the way? The feathered slut you like to keep around?

Spain: (Snarls, his wings flapping violently in a display of dominance. Stilling, they arch high and angrily.)   _ Shut your fucking mouth, you foul  _ **_puta._ **

Demon Leader: Or what, you'll cram your cock in it? I may just keep you after I dethrone you, kingy. Keep you around to be my fuckboy, along with those hos of yours.

Spain: (Stares the other down, fire in his eyes.)  Prepare to fight or be cut down.

Demon Leader: (Laughs as their blades connect. Lightning arcs from his blade to the king's, shocking Antonio.)  You know, I've heard it has lain with quite a few others besides yourself, up at that castle. A couple soldiers, a servant or two, even a kitchen boy.  (Swings his scythe and hits the butt of it into Antonio's stomach.)

Spain: (Hisses and growls at the demon, switching the halberd to his slightly non-dominant hand and, pulling the Bilbo from its sheath, swings the halberd quickly followed by the sword.)  You've heard a lot of false rumors, boy.  _ You should learn the difference between a rumor and the truth. _  (The blunt end of the halberd connects with the demon rebel's shoulder.)

Demon Leader: (Steps back.)  Are they? Seems to me there's far too much controversy for all of these rumors to  _ all  _ be lies.  (Brightens.)  Hey, here's an idea. How 'bout we fight traditionally? No swords, no halberds or scythes, just you, me, and our natural weapons. What say you?  (His spiked tail twitches, and his claws length. His grin shows his pointed fangs.)

Spain: (Twitching, he sheaths the Bilbo and, with a snap, the halberd disappears, as do several other weapons hidden away in various places. He growls, getting ready to fight.)  I say this is the last you will ever fight.

Demon Leader: And this is your last day of ruling.  (Lunges at the king, snapping his teeth onto his shoulder and piercing his claws onto the king's arms. His wings flap as his tail wraps around Antonio's legs rapidly.)

Spain: (Hisses in pain and turns his head, teeth tearing into the face near his own, while raking his claws from his middle back down and forward to his abdomen on one side, while the other hand of claws grasps the tail, letting his claws sink into it, and pulls it away from his legs just as quickly as it came.)

Demon Leader: (Shrieks in pain. He pulls away, a laugh on his lips.)  Oh, this is going to be all the sweeter now~.

Spain: (Licks the blood from his lips.)  That it will be~. (This time, he attacks first and rakes his claws across the other's face. As he beat the demon back with his flapping wings, he lashed out sporadically but calculatingly, knowing where and when to hit so he would never expect.)

Demon Leader: (Parries, drawing blood where he can, hoping to wear down the king.)  I know something about your angel~. (Hoots as he slices the king's cheek, arm, and thigh.)

Spain: (Rather enraged to begin with, he laughs humorlessly, a ruthless look in his piercing eyes as he continues to lash out.)  Oh, what other false information do you wish to share now?

Demon Leader: Well, unless I didn't get my demons to sneak into the castle and find your angel with the only instructions to not kill him, it should be true this time.

Spain: (Something in Antonio  _ snaps _ . With one hand, he grabs the demon's throat, claws digging in deep. With the other, he grabs one flapping wing and pulls. Slight popping noises are heard as the wing is first dislocated, then a wet snap rings through the air as it's ripped off altogether. The demon screeches in his hands. The king wills forth his fire, heating his hand around the demon’s neck, hotter and hotter as the smell of burnt flesh permeates the air. Systematically the demon king rips off each of the limbs, the demon screeching and crying. How dare this pathetic worm threaten what is his. He's covered in blood, the smell sweet to his demonic senses. Absently he licks his red painted hand, staring at the limbless lump of flesh. Again he calls forth his fire, burning away at the edges, the rebel leader screaming in pain. From the inside out, he slowly makes the scum burn. And then . . . there's nothing left  _ to  _ burn.

He tears through any rebel in his way as he flies back to the castle, blood and burning buildings left in his wake. His mate is being threatened.  He can feel the stress through their bond as he mate fights. His mate should not be fighting. Antonio takes care of him. All his mate has to do is live. He slams through the palace doors, following the pull of the tracer down below the castle, into the chambers. (Thankfully, Lovino spelled him in just for this occasion.) Inside, his mate is fighting two demons, while their lover takes down another. There are already four other dead demons on the floor of the chamber. With a lunge, he races forward and kills both demons. Turning, his mate is looking at him with wide eyes.)

Austria: (Previous to Antonio coming in, he and Lovino had been attacked by seven demons trying to ambush them. Having killed three of the demons, he fights the other two. The first one he had snapped her neck, and the second a stab to the gut with a knife Lovino had thrown him. The third one, however, had gotten on top of Roderich and had been tearing at his clothes until most of his top was hanging off of his shoulders by mere threads. Struggling, Roderich had finally been able to slash the demon's neck, but had drenched in blood in the process, Roderich coughing as some gets in his mouth and more splatters his chest and down his short dress. He jumps back as another demon jumps into the mix, watching with wide eyes as the demon rips the two apart, literally taking off their heads with his bare hands. With a jolt, he realizes it's Antonio.)

Romano: (Eyes wide, his heart weakens at the sight of Antonio dark and angry. When the demon's gaze turns on them, he goes to Roderich and wraps his arms around the bloodied angel- _Please only be the rebel's blood,_ ** _please_** -to protect him from Antonio. He was afraid. He loved Antonio and trusted him, but he was afraid of what the bloodlust would do to him. Softly.)  Tonio . . .

Spain: (Eyes sharpen at the sight of blood- _so much_ ** _blood_** -covering both of his lovers, growling low in his chest as he come closer, the two of them shuffling away from him as he does. He flashes out, snatching Roderich's wrist and pulling him close, herding them against the wall with his wings outstretched as he nibbles and sucks at the angel's blood-covered neck.)

Austria: (Roderich shivers when Antonio comes in, a short yelp coming from the angel as Antonio yanks him towards himself only to pin Roderich against the wall to molest his neck. Roderich shakily slaps Antonio's chest, trying to lean away.)  Antonio, An- Antonio?

Romano: (Shakes, slipping between them to push Antonio away.)  Tonio,  _ stop! _

Spain: (Presses against the hands testingly, growling deeply as the younger demon trembles.)   _ Move _ .

Austria: Antonio.  (Roderich's voice comes a little stronger, the angel gently laying a hand on his arm as he steps forward.)  Please, tell me, my dom. What can I do to help you? (Purrs, though it's a little weak.) What do  _ you  _ **_need?_ **

Spain:  **_You_ ** . I need  _ you _ .  (Pulls Roderich closer, deeply kissing the angel.)

Romano: (Takes a deep breath, trying to follow Roderich's lead and be calm as he leans up and kisses the demon's neck lovingly. He's tentative for a moment before Antonio curls his wings around the three of them, keeping them close and encouraging them.)

Austria: (Kisses back, gently trying to lead the king to the small bedroom he saw in an adjoining room. When they finally get there, Roderich slowly sits down on the bed before laying back, Antonio following him down with Lovino in tow.)

Spain: (Follows closely, kissing down the angel's neck and chest, lapping at the drying blood on his form.)

Romano: (Strokes the dom's arm, kissing the exposed skin where he can and just tries to love up Antonio.)

Austria: (Purrs, soothingly petting through Antonio's hair. He keeps himself submissive and pliant underneath him.)

Spain: (Purrs deeply, nipping at the other's skin and biting harshly along his collar, barely breaking the skin but it's enough to let a small bit of blood seep out.)

Austria: (Gasps, arching under Antonio, mewling as his husband arouses him, Roderich giving a quick tug to Lovino's hair to keep him aware as Antonio's tail drags across Lovino's body.)

Romano: (Slips his hand into Roderich's, squeezing to keep himself calm as he feels the demon's sharp bony protrusions drag across his back. He gently strokes the tail, slowly stripping Antonio out of his blood-soaked clothes and armor.)

Austria: (Keeps Antonio busy from noticing Lovino's actions (or at least, from thinking about them too much) by kissing the demon dizzy.)

Spain: (Focuses mostly on Roderich, allowing himself to be undressed by the young demon without much thought.)

Austria: (Roderich spreads his legs, pushing his underwear down at the same time as Antonio carefully begins tearing his dress- literally -off of his body.)

Spain: (Rips the dress nearly to shreds as he pulls it away from the angel's body, barely even close to being in his right mind as he retracts his claws and reaches into Roderich's wing, kneading and stimulating the other for oil.)

Romano: (Kisses down Antonio's bare back and torso, focusing on the act of seduction to keep himself steady.)

Austria: (The angel cries out, Roderich spasming under Antonio as his oil glands are molested roughly, quivering underneath the king.)

Romano: (Hearing the other cry out and seeing him tremble, he gently strokes up the demon's back.)  Easy now . . . You wouldn't want to break your wife. . . (At the glare, his eyes go down, softly kissing the dom's shoulders, his fingers lightly tracing over the tattoos.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow before turning and deeply kissing Lovino, a slight growl in his throat as he does. When he breaks away, he returns his attention to Roderich, taking his oil coated fingers to stretch out the angel, immediately entering with one finger, trying to hold back a little from hurting Roderich too much.)

Austria: (Sighs, focusing on breathing steadily and relaxing to make this easier on him and Antonio, splaying himself out while looking up at Antonio with hooded eyes.)

Spain: (Easily stretches the other out with his other fingers, getting nice and prepared before pulling down the rest of his bottoms to reveal his already hard and throbbing cock, more than ready to pound in his little wife. He comes close, pulling Roderich closer to deeply kiss him as he sheaths himself in the angel's hole.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Antonio's body, nipping and nibbling lightly, glad to feel the demon starting to calm and come back to himself, if only a little.)

Austria: (Moans, his legs spread, but then Roderich gives Antonio a tiny push back with a hand.)  Antonio? Move back a little, please? I want to try something that will make this feel good for us. I need to flip over onto my front. Then, when I say, we'll flip me back over.

Spain: (There's a low growl in his throat, but he complies, shifting back to help Roderich flip over, waiting patiently.)

Austria: (Positions himself on his front, shoving a pillow under his hips so he's in the 'flatiron' position.)  Okay, I'm ready Antonio.

Spain: (Thrusts as deeply as he can, arching over Roderich as he pounds into the little angel, groaning at the blissful feeling shooting through his nerves.)

Romano: (Despite being absolutely scared, he's undeniably turned on as well, releasing his own cock to stroke as his mouth and other hand tease and pleasure the demon, moaning.)

Austria: (Screams in pleasure, though he somewhat hates himself, as Antonio isn't penetrating as deeply as he could be, making it so the demon only skims the angel's prostate, never hitting it full-on.)

Spain: (Growls,  _ trying  _ to penetrate deeper and mostly failing. Hearing the sounds of pleasure from both his lovers, he takes it up a notch, thrusting harder and deeper, where possible, growling in pleasure.)

Austria: A-AAhh!!  (Panting, Roderich heats up to the point his body glistens with sweat, the angel clawing at the sheets from the rough handling, but by no means does he hate it.)

Spain: (Nips at Roderich's neck and shoulder, bite-marks littering the angel's body as he roughly fucks him. He curls his tail around Lovino's leg, keeping the young, moaning demon close. His mind is mostly focused on Roderich, yes, but he can't wait to get his hands on the demon.)

Austria: (It takes awhile, but Roderich finally reaches back, slapping Antonio's thigh.)  Sw-switch!

Spain: (In one swift move, he nearly pulls out and, in that moment, flips Roderich before pounding back into him, gladly going deeper and  _ harder _ , hitting Roderich's prostate every time.)

Austria: (Gasps sharply, Roderich getting Antonio to back up for half a second so the angel can hook his legs over the demon's shoulders so they're in the 'valedictorian' position, allowing Antonio to thrust as deeply into Roderich as possible. Roderich wordlessly howls, not even noticing when he tears a small bit, too lost in the pleasure between them.)

Spain: (Listening to them both, he speeds up more, becoming slightly erratic as he nears his end. It isn't long before he deeply thrusts into the angel, finishing with a deep groan. He hisses, feeling his knot expand in the angel, locking them together as they pant, spent from their activities.)

Romano: (Behind them, he also cums in his own hand, leaning on the demon tiredly, kissing Antonio's back and shoulders lovingly.)

Austria: (Feeling . .  _ something  _ expand within him, Roderich cums, shallowly panting underneath Antonio.)

Spain: (Buries his nose in Roderich's neck, deeply breathing in the angel's, now, heavy scent as he calms a bit, feeling the tension in his body start to unravel.)

Austria: (Is basically an overcooked noodle at the present moment, but he has enough brain power to loosely smack Antonio's shoulder for attention.)  Tonio . . Tonio . . what . . . ? (Vaguely gestures downward in askance.)

Spain: (Lightly shifts, grumbling.)  That's my knot. It's . . (Sighs, trying to just think.)

Romano: (Gently assists.)  Part of his wildemon heritage. Nonno was half.

Austria: (Unable to form any true, coherent thought, Roderich elogently replies.)  Oh.

Spain: Si. . .  (Kisses Roderich's neck, nibbling.)  We're stuck like this for awhile. . .

Romano: (Softly kisses Antonio's back, holding the demon close, listening as his heart calms and his breathing steadies, his whole body untensing.)

Austria: (Quietly purrs, nuzzling into Antonio.)

Spain: (Nuzzles back, purring as well as his wings wrap around his lovers. He shifts carefully onto his side, helping Roderich be as comfortable as possible as he does, and pulls them close, continuing to purr as he rests, his eyes drifting shut.)

Romano: (Curls up on Roderich's other side, petting through the angel's hair lovingly as he rests, slowly calming as well.)

Austria: (Winces at the shifting against his tear.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich lovingly, signing into one of his hands.)   _ ^Do you need anything? I know you're bleeding _ .

Austria: ^ _ Rest. And some ointment, later _ .

Romano: (Nods, gently kissing Roderich's neck, holding him protectively, his hand slipping into the angel's. He watches Antonio, hoping that he completely calms.)

Spain: (Some time later, he blinks open his eyes, looking around in slight confusion. Seeing all the bite-marks on Roderich's body- not to mention the fact that they're linked together -and not remembering, he looks at Lovino, his eyebrows furrowing.)

Romano: (Meets those eyes a moment, about to look away when he sees just how . . Antonio they look. Softly.)  . . . To-Tonio?

Austria: (Blinks up at Antonio.)  Please don't move your lower half.

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, nodding.)  Are you alright? Did I hurt you?

Austria: Just a little bit of tearing. I'm otherwise fairly unharmed.

Romano: I am too, Tonio. We're alright.  (Gently strokes a hand down the demon's face, giving him a loving and encouraging look.)

Spain: (Closes his eyes, a hand going over Lovino's as he murmurs.)  Lo siento. Lo siento, mis amores . . .

Romano: Shh. . .  (Strokes through Antonio's hair comfortingly, purring softly as the demon curls his wings more around them and relaxes.)  We're all safe, caro.

Austria: Jo, we're alright.

Spain: (Holds them close, uneasy about himself.)  Si . . .

Austria: (Snuggles Antonio and Lovino.)

Romano: (Snuggles back, purring lovingly.)

Spain: (Eventually, his knot goes down, gently kissing Roderich's face before murmuring.)  Is it alright if I pull out? I don't want to cause you anymore pain.

Austria: Just be careful, please.

Spain: Si, si.  (Kisses him again before carefully pulling out, prepared to pause if Roderich needs him to.)

Austria: (Hisses in pain, but he doesn't move, too sore and spent otherwise.)

Spain: (When he's out, he kisses the angel's face apologetically, murmuring.)  Ice? Ointment? A healer?

Austria: Ointment and a massager.   (Groans.) Perhaps an ice pack or two as well.

Romano: (Gently into Roderich's ear.)  Do you want me to be your massager?

Austria: If you wouldn't mind, Lovino.

Romano: Not at all.  (Positions himself accordingly, massaging the other's lower back and out, giving him a full-body massage.)

Austria: (Purrs, sighing in relief.)

Spain: (Sends for the ointment and ice, a slight twinge of possessiveness going through him as the servant enters their room. He lightly growls, pointing to the table  _ farthest  _ away from the bed and  _ his  _ lovers. The servant quickly leaves and, when he does, Antonio gets up to fetch the items and quickly return to Roderich's side, helping to take care of him.)

Austria: (Melts under the attention, shutting his eyes and falling into a light doze.)

Romano: (When Roderich begins to doze, he strokes through the angel's hair, sitting up and watching Antonio fret over Roderich.)

Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino, gesturing him in closer.)

Romano: (Comes closer, curling up with him.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods, whispering in Lovino's ear.)  I meant to tell this to you, earlier.  _ Sei il sole della mia vita _ .

Romano: (Blinks.  _ You're the sun of my life _ . He kisses Roderich lovingly, holding him close as he murmurs.)   _ E tu sei le stelle che vedo ogni giorno. _  [And you're the stars I see each day.]

Austria: (Smiles, kissing Lovino deeply.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss just as deeply, purring.)

Austria: (Hugs Lovino, snuggling into his chest, jumping a little when Antonio rubs some ointment  _ down there _ .)

Spain: (Gently, his free hand stroking Roderich's lower back.)  Lo siento, are you alright?

Austria: Yes, I just wasn't expecting that.

Spain: (Hums, nodding as he carefully applies more ointment, taking care of the angel and lightly healing the other, trying to push more of his own energy into it, instead of taking from Roderich. He sighs when he finishes, cleaning off his hand before coming close to hold his lovers.)  Feel any better?

Austria: Thank you, I do feel much better.  (Smiles at Antonio, reeling him in for a kiss.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, kissing the other lovingly.)

Austria: I lieb di.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Te quiero. (Looks up at Lovino, meeting the other's hazel eyes.)  Both of you.

Romano: (Meets his eyes, smiling gently.)  Ti amo.

Spain: (Reaches over, gently stroking down the demon's face, glad Lovino doesn't shy away from his touch. Softly.)  Are you alright?

Romano: (Leans into the hand, kissing Antonio's wrist.)  I am now. Now that you're our Tonio again.

Austria: Are you okay now, Antonio?

Spain: (Softly sighs, nods.)  I- I think so. I still feel fuzzy. Probably because of all the blood in here. I just don't want to move you before you're ready, amor.

Austria: You can move me back to our rooms now, if you would like.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm going to pick you up, alright?  (Quickly buttons his pants before coming closer.)

Austria: (Nods, holding his arms out.)  . . We may want to bathe. What with the blood still on us. And my clothes are currently non-salvageable.

Spain: I know.  (Scoops Roderich up, wrapping his wings around the angel to conceal him.)  Let's all go bathe. It'll be good for us. The servants can get us something to wear while we clean up.

Romano: (Nods, getting up and following.)  Si, that's a good idea.

Austria: (Huffs, snuggling the demon as they go up to the bath, Roderich grabbing a washcloth to scrub himself with.)

Romano: (Gently scrubs the dried blood from himself and Antonio, carefully washing the demon's hair after getting him to sit down.)

Spain: (Relaxes on the bench, washing Roderich off lovingly. He peers up at Lovino as they young demon washes his hair.)  Gracias, Lovi.

Austria: (Yawns, snuggling Antonio.)

Romano: (Gently smiles, massaging through his hair. Softly.)  De nada. (Nods down to Roderich.) Let's get to bed, alright?

Austria: (Nods, yawning again as he hugs Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Nods, standing and starting out of the bath, getting towels for them as he holds the angel close. He wraps them both in towels before starting out of the bath, Lovino in tow. Gently.)  How does your backside feel, mi amor?

Austria: Sore, but a little better.

Spain: Bueno, bueno . . .  (Lays Roderich down, gently drying off his wife with love and care in each touch as he prepares the other for bed, getting him dressed and everything.)

Austria: (Soaks up the love and attention, never having thought he would want this, as this was standard aftercare for a submissive wife in Heaven.)

Romano: (Dries off and pulls on some shorts to sleep in before looking at the two. While Antonio's loving up Roderich, he slowly pads up behind the older demon and wraps his arms around his lover and king, gently kissing the spot between Antonio's wings. He tries not to impede the other, knowing Antonio wasn't done yet taking care of Roderich, but . . he needed to.)

Spain: (Doesn't say a thing, his tail curling with Lovino's as he gets Roderich comfortable.)  Need anything? Water, food?

Austria: (Considers it.)  . . . Perhaps some applesauce, please?

Spain: (Nods, sending for it.)  It'll just be a couple minutes, alright?

Austria: (Burrows into Antonio's side.)  Danke.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, his wings curling lovingly and protectively around Lovino, the demon burrowed into him as well.)  De nada. (Looks up when the servant comes in, gesturing for her to bring the applesauce to them. He takes and immediately shoos her away, holding the applesauce for Roderich.)  Do you want me to feed you, mi amor?

Austria: (Flushes, looking away.)  . . No?

Spain: (Softly smiles.)  Lo siento. I just want to make sure you're alright. Really alright.

Austria: (Nods, shakily taking a spoon and scooping it up for himself.)  Want some? Lovino, Antonio?

Spain: (Peers back at Lovino, his lovers his first priority.)  Lovi?

Romano: (Hums, mostly unaware (and kind of sleepy).)  Che?

Spain: (Gently pulls Lovino more to his side, petting through the young demon's hair.)  Applesauce. Would you like some?

Romano: (Peers over at the food, nodding.)  Si, per favore. Just a bit?

Austria: (He minutely trembles, holding up the spoonful to Lovino.)

Romano: (Noms on the spoonful, leaning back into Antonio.)  Grazie.

Spain: (Gently takes the angel's wrist, seeing the trembling.)  You alright?

Austria: I suppose I'm shakier than I thought I was . .  (shrugs helplessly.) My adrenaline is dropping, and quite hard too.

Spain: (Holds them close, kissing their heads.)  I've got you, si? I'm going to take care of you, just relax.  (Gently takes the spoon from Roderich.) More?

Austria: (Nods, obediently eating from the spoon.)

Spain: (Continues to feed the angel, his free hand stroking through Lovino's hair and lightly down his neck, trying to reassure him and give the young demon the attention he needs while still taking care of Roderich.)

Romano: (Softly purrs, it barely audible to them, as he relaxes, his body fully tucked into Antonio.)

Austria: (When he's done, he motions the spoon away.)  Thank you, Antonio . . . . (Falls asleep, completely crashing.)

Spain: (Holds him up, setting aside the sauce and spoon for a moment while the three of them adjust positions, Antonio laying Roderich comfortably in bed, staying close to him as Lovino follows. Gently, to Lovino.)  Are you hungry, mi amor?

Romano: (Tentatively nods, reaching for what's left of the applesauce. He simply tucks into Antonio and eats silently, growing more and more relaxed from the hand in his hair.)

Spain: (Watches over him, taking away the bowl and spoon, setting it aside, when the demon is finished. He slips his hand into Lovino's, looking at the demon carefully, searching.)  What do you need, mi carino?

Romano: (Is silent, meeting the other's eyes a few moments before hesitantly responding, quiet.)  Hold me tonight? Just hold me, that's all.

Spain: (Nods, gently shifting so they're both laying, Roderich close on one side and Lovino in his arms on the other. He strokes through the demon's soft, damp hair, purring comfortingly.)  Sleep, Lovi. I'll take care of you. . .

Romano: (Sighs, cuddling close before drifting off, his hand in Antonio's.)  Ti amo . . .

Spain: (Softly.)  Te quiero. (Stays up a while, watching over the two and keeping them close. Eventually, he too dozes off into a restful sleep, glad his lovers are with him.)


	26. Episode 90: The First Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. We own nothing.
> 
> End of Freshman Year of College Special~!  
> 2/4

**** *A week or three later. Lovino is away with Feliciano in the West, chaperoning his brother and the “stupid potato bastard”’s date, not trusting that King Ludwig will adequately take care of his little brother. Roderich is in his separate room, playing with a pillow that's shaped like a cloud that has a face on it.

Spain: (Knocks on the door before slipping in, just wanting to check on Roderich.)  Hola, how are you doing today, mi cielo?

Austria: (Chirps.)  I'm really good, danke!

Spain: (Is a little taken aback by Roderich's cheery attitude. He smiles despite it.)  Bueno. May I join you? (Gestures to the bed.)

Austria: Of course you may, To~ni.  (Beams.)

Spain: (Grins back, padding over to join him.)  You're cheerful today . . .

Austria: (Ignores that.)  Play with me.

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly. Whoa, what? Play with him? Carefully, unsure of his meaning.)  Play with you . . how?

Austria: (Hands a sun-shaped cloud to Antonio that has a smiley face on it.)   _ Play _ .

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the pillow before gently smiling proceeding to do as Roderich wanted by moving the sun around in a playful manner, giving the pillow a little voice to go along with it.)  

Austria: (Beams, snuggling up to Antonio while he has his little cloud play with Antonio's sun.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, pecking his face as they continue to play. He doesn't mind it, but he does wonder where this all came from all of a sudden.)   _ *Roderich is acting kind of strange . . scratch that,  _ **_very strange._ ** _ But I don’t sense any sort of spellwork on him . . .  _  (Thinking while they play, it finally occurs to the demon what exactly is happening.)   _ *Rodrigo is in ‘little space’! He’s a little!   _ (Internally coos.)   _ *And an adorable little too! I wish Lovi was here to see this . . . _

Austria: (After a while of playing.)  Toni? I'm hungry; can I have a snack?

Spain: (Gently.)  Si, of course you can. What would you like, mi amor?

Austria: Um . . . fruit juice and honey crackers, bitte?

Spain: (Nearly squees at how cute he is. He orders it up and pulls Roderich in to cuddle.)  Snacks are coming, don't you worry . . .

Austria: Danke, Toni.  (Nuzzles the demon affectionately.)

Spain: (Grins, nuzzling him back.)  De nada, mi amor. . . (Is holding in all the sounds.)

Austria: (Mews, rubbing his cheek against Antonio’s.)  Toni, play with me 'til it comes? Put ribbons in my hair?

Spain: (Rubs his cheek back.)  I'll put all the ribbons you want in your hair.  (Pecks the angel sweetly, hopping up to get a bunch of ribbons and return, pulling Roderich close as he makes the angel pretty with ribbons.)  Want me to brush your hair as I do?

Austria: (Eagerly.)  Bitte?

Spain: (Hums in agreement, brushing carefully through Roderich's soft, dark hair. When he's done, he starts plaiting the other's hair, putting ribbons down the braid in his hair, though the tail was quite short. Roderich's hair isn't long enough for a good braid like he wanted, but it was enough for something cute.)  What do you think, querido?

Austria: I love it! Can we add flowers to make it even  _ prettier? _

Spain: (Happily pulls Roderich onto his lap.)  Si, si. After snacking, flowers should come up so we can. Sound good?

Austria: (Kisses Antonio in agreement.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss.)  Bueno. (Looks up as a servant enters, bringing snacks. He gestures for the servant to bring it right to the bedside table.)  You can eat on the bed  _ as long _ as you don't get crumbs everywhere. Alright?

Austria: (Pouts.)   _ Fine  _ . . .

Spain: (Kisses his neck.)  Would you prefer the table, mi amor?

Austria: (Shakes his head, eating his crackers.)

Spain: (Nods, letting him eat. He orders the flowers and snags a cracker for himself, carefully eating.)

Austria: (Done, he waits impatiently for Antonio to put the pretty flowers in his hair.)

Spain: (When Roderich starts getting jittery and impatient he leans down and lightly nips the other's neck.)  Patience . . . Art takes time to make . . . (Starts weaving flowers into the other's hair.)

Austria: (Smiles when he feels the other working, giving a happy wiggle.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Sit still, pequeno . . .

Austria: (Huffs, going back to playing with his cloud pillow.)

Spain: (When as many flowers are in Roderich's hair as possible, he wraps his arms around the angel and pulls him close.)  All flowered up~.

Austria: (Giggles happily, bouncing up to look at it in the mirror.)

Spain: (Lets him go, sitting and reclining slightly to watch his happy face.)  Like it?

Austria: (Nods eagerly, pecking Antonio quickly with a blush.)  It's wunderbar.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno. I'm glad you like it.  (Pulls Roderich in, giving him a longer, sweeter kiss before pulling back with a fond smile.)  I'm glad you're happy.

Austria: (Beams.)  Play hide and go seek with me, bitte?

Spain: (Chuckles, silently knowing he'd be able to find Roderich easily each time.)  You hide, I seek?

Austria: Jo. And  _ no cheating. _ No using the brand, Toni.

Spain: (Pouts, correcting.)   _ Tracer _ . And  _ fine _ , I won't use it.

Austria: (Smiles brightly, taking off in a heartbeat.)

Spain: (Starts counting to twenty. When he gets there, he peeks out the door and heads off in the direction he saw the angel go, going up and down the hallways to find him.)

Austria: (Is hiding in a flower patch in the menagerie.)

Spain: (When he's gone through all the halls, he goes to the menagerie, looking around when he sees a  _ ribbon  _ poking out of the flowers. He creeps over and parts the flowers, grinning.)

Austria: (Kneels up, beaming at Antonio.)

Spain: (Scoops him up, kissing the angel's cheek.)  Found you-  _ without  _ the tracer.

Austria: (Pecks Antonio's mouth. He then admits.)  I got dirty. (Shows off the large streaks of dirt on his arms and legs from crawling into the flowers.)

Spain: We'll have to get you cleaned up then!  (Holds him close, padding up to the bath to wash up the other's limbs.)

Austria: May I have a ducky?

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  Si, of course you can. (When they're in the bath, he grabs a couple rubber ducks from a cabinet, bringing them with as they go to bathe.)  Are these ones good?

Austria: (Nods, beaming. He turns around so Antonio can undo the back of his dress.)

Spain: (Gently undoes Roderich's dress and helps him strip before stripping as well. He picks Roderich up and lowers them both into the water, grabbing the rubber duckies as they settled, him washing the angel contently, his hands going over the other's soft form.)

Austria: (Mewls, purring happily.)

Spain: (Smiles just as happily, purring as he washes the dirt off the other's arms and legs, getting him all cleaned up.)

Austria: (Plays with the ducks, scooting them through the water with his hands and his sound waves.)

Spain: (Pecks the top of his head, holding Roderich close while he watches him play with the rubber ducks.)

Austria: (Happily plays with his ducky family.)

Spain: (Smiles, just watching. He murmurs after a while.)  You can be so absolutely adorable, you know that?

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio before returning to playing.)

Spain: (Chuckles silently, smiling and holding Roderich close as he plays.)

Austria: (Falls asleep in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Smirks at the other, gently picking him up and taking him out to dry off and such, taking Roderich back to his room without waking him. He gently goes through the other's wings, drying them off as he keeps Roderich close.)

Austria: (Purrs in his sleep, lightly spreading his wings.)

Spain: (Purrs gently back, continuing until both wings are dry. He pulls Roderich onto his chest, blanketing them with his wings while he, too, sleeps.)

Austria: (Wakes up the next morning, slightly confused as to why his hair has ribbons and flowers.)  Anton?

Spain: (Stirs, looking up at the other sweetly.)  Si, mi amor~?

Austria: Why do I have flowers in my hair? I'm having slight trouble remembering.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Really? You were really super cute yesterday, like a child. We played, had snacks, and- after a bath -came back and fell asleep here.

Austria: Ah.  (Blushes.) A ‘cute wave’, as my aunt likes to call it.

Spain: (Grins.)  A  _ cute  _ wave~? That sounds  _ adorable! _  (Cuddles Roderich, kissing him up happily.)

Austria: J-jo, it happens on occasion. I just . . it's a way to relax for me when I when get too stressed.

Spain: Awww.  (Kisses his cheeks.)  Do you feel better now?

Austria: (Nods.)  D-danke.

Spain: (Snuggles.)  I'll always take care of you, especially when you're having a cute wave.

Austria: (Tiny beaming smile. He kisses Antonio on the mouth.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss happily. Smirks.)  Nap?

Austria: Tch,  _ I  _ do not need a  _ nap _ .

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing his face.)  As you wish.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes.)  Hmph. You're going to trick me into taking a nap, aren't you?

Spain: Nope. No tricks. I just think you're cute when you sleep~.

Austria: . . Anton, you sound like a stalker.

Spain: (Smiles, grinning like the idiotic man he is.)  Have you ever watched someone drift off in your arms, querido?

Austria: I have no desire to with  _ you _ .

Spain: (Snorts, ignoring.)  It's the most adorable thing ever. How every little feature relaxes and they look positively beautiful. It's lulling.

Austria: I suppose on a child it would be adorable.

Spain: Si, children too are adorable like that. But  _ you  _ are a gorgeous sleeper. And it makes me smile and cuddle closer. Call it a loving reaction, rather than a stalker's thoughts. It might help.

Austria: (Sighs, just curling up in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Holds him close, kissing Roderich's forehead.)

Austria: (Quietly.)  Thank you, again, for looking out for me yesterday.

Spain: (Softly back.)  But of course. How could I resist spending the day with you, mi amor?

Austria: (Weak smile.)

Spain: (Smiles back, pecking him.)  Rest. I'll pull the flowers and ribbons out later.

Austria: (Just rests, not really sleeping, but just resting.)

Spain: (Smiles, closing his eyes as he pets through the other's hair.)


	27. Episode 91: Have You Been Keeping Something From Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> End of Freshman Year of College Special~!  
> 3/4

 

*It's been a couple of weeks, and Roderich is in the library, exploring the other floors besides the main one. Antonio is still dealing with cleanup and a few other tiny rebellions that have been easily squashed.

Austria: (He wanders up to the third floor, tea mixed with his medication in hand. Absently he sips from the teacup, scanning the volumes, a few catching his eye. He grabs a book on family trees, property, conquest, and as he's about to sit down, one entitled "The Royal Family". Biting his lip, he quickly slips it out and adds it to his pile. Taking it to a plush chair with a side table, he curls up and begins reading. Starting with "The Family Tree" he learns of Antonio's family. Then, his eyes latch onto the name 'Romulus, King of Hell', Antonio's father. There are page numbers and book titles under his name, stating there's more information on the demon. His eyes see "The Angel Records", as well as a page number. Grabbing out the records, he flips to the page. Then, his blood freezes, for staring up at him is his father's own name. - Gerad. - The book drops onto his lap, him staring blankly at the letters. His hand covers his mouth, shocked. His father was owned by Antonio's. And now he is owned by Antonio, at least in the eyes of hell. The irony stings him.)   _*Did Antonio know about me before we even met? Did Lovino?_  (All at once, he feels betrayed, and played for a fool. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Antonio) the demon is out of the castle, and out of his reach. When the king got home, however, that would be another story altogether wouldn't it? Roderich couldn't help the dark chuckle that slipped out. He was going to get answers, and if he didn't like them, then Antonio and Lovino were going to suffer . . . one way or another.)

Spain: (Returns to the castle later that day, a bit mentally exhausted from all the clean up from the rebellions. And annoyed by them. And grateful to be done with them for the day. He returns to his study to drop off some paperwork, and to make sure he hadn't forgotten to do anything.)

Austria: (Comes in, a silhouette in the doorway.)

Spain: (Peers over at Roderich, noticing after a few moments. He smiles.)  Hola, mi amor.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502647168/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Austria: (Purrs, coming over to lean over Antonio's desk, his hands lightly braced on it, leaning forward for a kiss.)  Hello. Everything went well, I trust?

Spain: Of course.  (Leans in, kissing the other lovingly.)  Why so . . _fancy~?_

Austria: (Innocently.)  What, a sub can't dress up?

Spain: (Chuckles, gesturing Roderich around the desk.)  No, no . . I do enjoy when you dress up like this. It's quite sexy.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Danke. I ordered some food to be brought down once I saw you come back to the castle.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his lap, kissing his neck.)  Gracias. I'm glad you did; I forgot about lunch.

Austria: (Hums, his anger simmering below the surface of his skin.)  I thought you would appreciate it. It should be up soon.

Spain: (Gently strokes up the other's back, speaking kindly.)  You alright? You seem a little tense.

Austria: Ah, just thinking about some things, and they have me on edge. I'll tell you later.

Spain: I understand. Tell me all about it-  (Spots the servant bring in their food, setting it up in the other room.)  -after we eat our lunch. (Stands, setting Roderich down on the floor so they can go eat.)

Austria: (Follows Antonio to the table, eating as well.)  Would you call Lovino to join us? I want to ask him something as well.

Spain: Si, of course.  (Sends for Lovino, their correspondence short.)  He said he'll be up in a couple of minutes.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Wonderful.

Romano: (It's, indeed, a couple of minutes before Lovino sweeps into the room, sitting with the two and eating as well.)  Sorry it took me so long to get up here. They're being idiots in the kitchen.

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  I find that unsurprising.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Yeah, unfortunately, it's unsurprising to me too.

Spain: I hope it's been getting better, though?  (Quirks an eyebrow worriedly.)

Romano: (Waves it off.)  Somewhat. They're still stupid, though.

Austria: (Snorts, eating the delicious food.)

Romano: (Focuses on eating for a while before asking.)  Tonio says you have questions for us?

Austria: Yes, I do. I was up in the library, researching, and I was able to get up to the third floor today. Quite interesting, the family histories. It is absolutely intriguing, an individual's conquests, and their property, all in one place.  (Absently slices up his food, looking at his plate.) It was kind of the author to recommend other volumes, to further learn of the individual one is researching. One such book that was mentioned under your father's name was called 'The Angel Records'. To my surprise, the one name looking up at me is my own vatti's name. Gerad. Does it sound familiar, Antonio? Lovino?  (Looks up from his plate, pinning the demons with a glare.)

Spain: (Blinks, completely taken aback by the other's anger and accusations.)  Rodrigo, I recognize the name- only because Joao told me about the angel my father had captured. I didn't know that was your father.

Romano: (Is silent, unsure what to say. Everyone knew Romulus had an angel, but he didn't know the name of said angel. He hadn't even met him.)

Austria: (His wings tense and ruffle up, a very pissed off, wrathful pigeon.)

Spain: (Reaches over to the angel, trying to calm him.)  Roderich, mi querido, I'm sorry. I didn't know about your father and my family. Please forgive my ignorance.

Austria: (Smacks the hand away.)  Do not touch me! It- it is far too much of a coincidence! Your father owning my vatti, then you owning me? I do not like this.

Romano: (Gently insists.)  Tesoro, coincidences do happen. There's no way Antonio could have planned this. He never even met your father.

Spain: I never did. I saw him from afar less than ten times. Padre never let anyone come close.

Austria: (Hisses, snapping his teeth. He gets up, beginning to pace.)

Spain: (After a moment, he stands, coming up behind Roderich to gently put his hands on the other's upper arms, stroking lovingly.)  Mi amor-

Austria: (Slaps Antonio away with a wing, sending him back a few feet.)

Spain: (Grunts from the impact, frowning.)  Rodrigo. Listen to me, please.

Austria: (Hisses.)  Na.

Spain: Stop being so damn stubborn and _listen_ .  (Takes a deep breath, trying _not_ to snap.)  I did not know about your father. I knew he existed. I knew my father had an angel. But _never-_ **_never_ ** -had I ever stopped and thought they could be one in the same.

Austria: (Roderich takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When that doesn't work, he sits on a plush chair in the small living room in Antonio's chambers, trying to sort things out in his head. Still bitter about it, he picks at a thread on the chair, angry and embarrassed for going off like that.)

Spain: (Wants to go comfort the other, but Lovino stops him, gesturing him away, as the younger demon slowly pads to the angel.)

Romano: (Comes close before kneeling beside the angel's chair.)  Amore?

Austria: (Looks at Lovino, measuring him with his gaze.)

Romano: (Calmly.)  You have every right to be angry, tesoro. I would also be furious in your shoes. You don't really know if we're telling the truth. The only thing you have is our trust, and we have yours. _Trust_ us. We wouldn't lie to you- _especially_ not about family.  (His voice gets much firmer at the end, searching the other's eyes.)

Austria: . . .  (Believes the demon, nodding in understanding.)

Romano: (Offers a hand calmly, asking.)  Can we all sit and talk about this?

Austria: (Obediently, responding well to the alpha-esque way Lovino was acting, takes his hand.)  Yes Lovino.

Romano: Grazie, tesoro.  (Gently squeezes the hand, looking over at Antonio and gesturing him over to sit on the sofa.)

Spain: (Comes over, sitting down near them.)  I apologize for snapping like I did, Rodrigo. I really didn't know about your father being padre's angel. I hope you know that.

Austria: (Hesitates.)  . . I trust that you didn't know then. It just came as such a shock . . my vatti's name, staring up at me under your father's . . I was ridiculously, horribly, angry.

Spain: I know. I really understand, querido. You felt betrayed.  (Nods in understanding.)

Austria: Jo. Exactly.

Spain: (Kindly.)  . . . I hope we find them and I hope your father is with them when we do.  (Softly.) I would be honored to meet your father.

Austria: (Blushes.)  And I, both of your parents.

Spain: (Smiles, gently slipping his hand into Roderich's.)  I'll try and find what I can about him, alright?

Austria: (Hold Antonio's hand.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Kisses the back of it, giving a gentle squeeze.)  De nada.

Romano: (Gently smiles.)  We're okay now?

Austria: . . I think so.

Spain: (Nods.)  . . . Bueno.

Austria: (Looks between the two of them.)  . . Could you tell me what you do remember of my vatti?

Romano: (Shook his head.)  I'm afraid I don't remember him at all.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, his expression pleading.)  Anton?

Spain: . . Not much. But I do remember seeing him. Your father looked well, last I remember. He seemed . . somewhat content, though we both know that could have been a mask.  (Pauses a moment.) I know from Joao that he went through a lot here, similar to yourself. His wings were also cut as yours were. He protected mi padre from an assassin.

Austria: (Smiles to himself, relieved to hear _any_ news.)  That sounds like vatti. It is good to know he's still alive and well.

Spain: (Kindly.)  I know my father held him in great regard, protecting him always. Though he was certainly not a kind demon, at times, he was very protective of your father.  (Musingly.) Perhaps it was simply because he was an angel, but . . if I know my father, he cared for him greatly. He wouldn't have done so much for him if he didn't.

Austria: ( . . Quietly starts crying tears of happiness, the angel trying to hold them back as he hugs Antonio gratefully.)

Spain: (Holds his wife close, petting through his hair comfortingly.)  It's alright . . .

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's shoulder, wrapping his wings around the two lovingly.)

Austria: I'm so relieved to hear he's alive . . we always thought the worst, mutti, auntie, and I . . .

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  No, no. . . He's alive, as far as I know. Padre took him along when they all left. We're still trying to find them.

Austria: (Softly, as he leans into both demons' embraces.)  You will never know how happy knowing he's _alive_ has made me, Anton.

Spain: (Holds him close.)  I hope to find them, so you may see him again.

Austria: (Nods, his face in Antonio's chest. After several minutes, Roderich blushes.)  I feel somewhat silly . . I wore this dress to frustrate you two. I was planning on being quite . . petty, with the information that my vatti was still alive.

Romano: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's neck.)  Did you really think we would intentionally deceive you like that?

Austria: Thinking about it now? No.

Spain: But you thought about it.  (Pets through Roderich's hair.) We love you too much for that.

Austria: (Leans into the petting.)  It's just . . it was written in the book, something anyone with access to the third floor can get to. To see it out where you two could find and get to it, and I happen to stumble across it and not expect anything . . . it was a shock.

Spain: I understand, mi amor . . . I really do.

Austria: (Sighs. leaning into them.)  I'm sorry for yelling at you two earlier.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  We forgive you, tesoro. Your anger was understandable.

Austria: (Purrs, snuggling his demons, reassured.)

Spain: (Holds them close, purring comfortingly.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Taps their arms to get their attention.)  I . . I think I'll go get changed.

Spain: You don't . . _have_ to. . .  (Strokes up Roderich's thigh, purring.)

Austria: (Blushes, coyly asking.)  Oh? This won't be too much of a temptation for you, then?

Spain: It's _all_ the temptation. Am I not allowed to sample at all?

Austria: (Purrs, peck the corner of Antonio's mouth before leaning back into Lovino.)  It is good to deny yourself. It makes succumbing to temptation all the sweeter.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I suppose I'll just have to deny myself the pleasure of running my hands down your hips, teasing your . . _wonderfully_ soft skin. . .  (Meets the other's eyes, leaning in seductively.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, holding Roderich close.)   _Tonio_. . .

Austria: (Quietly laughs, shaking his head in amusement.)

Spain: (Leans in more, pecking Roderich.)  . . . Are you _sure_ you don't want to have any fun~?

Romano: (Murmurs, smirking.)  It's more fun watching you suffer through the torture.

Austria: I'm afraid I have to agree, Antonio.

Spain: (Laughs.)  Then suffer, I shall. What should we do today, mis amores?

Austria: I vote that we continue to tease Antonio.

Spain: _Other_ than that?

Romano: (Amused.)

Austria: (Roderich blinks blankly at Antonio before turning around and kissing Lovino.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss deeply, purring lovingly.)

Austria: (Clings to Lovino, ignoring Antonio.)

Romano: (Pulls Roderich even closer, loving him up and kissing down his neck.)

Austria: (Purrs, Roderich returning the attention by kissing and nipping Lovino's delicate neck.)

Spain: (Smiles at the two, purring quietly and enjoying the sight of his lovers.)

Austria: (Flutters his wings at Antonio.)

Spain: (Lightly flaps his own wings at the angel.)

Romano: (Sighs happily into the loving kisses and touches.)

Austria: (Purrs, his full attention returning to Lovino.)

Romano: (Purrs under the attention, loving it.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  My Lovino . . my perfect, wonderful, Lovino.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich softly, lovingly, purring happily under the other's touches. Softly.)  You're more perfect and amazing, tesoro mio. Much more.

Austria: (Huffs a breathy laugh, the angel herding the demon against the wall, looking up at him with possessive eyes.)

Romano: (Meets the other's eyes, looming over him a bit in a slight show of dominance, purring.)

Austria: (Nips the juncture of Lovino's neck and shoulder, shielding him from view with his wings.)

Spain: (Pouts at being unable to watch the two.)

Romano: (Quietly moans, pulling Roderich close.)  Tesoro. . .

Austria: (Quietly chuckles, Roderich folding his wings tightly around Lovino.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich lovingly, his wings also going up to wrap and conceal them. Murmurs against the other's lips.)  Ti amo.

Austria: I lieb di.

*The three spend the rest of the day together, later watching their soap opera and then having languid, unhurried and loving sex that night.


	28. Season 4 Finale, Episode 92: I’m Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> End of Freshman Year of College Special~!  
> 4/4

*****Roderich wanders through the halls, going to the kitchen to talk to Lovino. When the angel sees that the demon isn't there, he finds out that the Italian is in the menagerie, Roderich going over there and finding him picking some tomatoes.

Austria: (Scuffs the dirt to let Lovino know he's coming.)  Hello.

Romano: (Looks up at the angel happily, stopping his tomato-picking.)  Ciao.

Austria: (Sips some tea.)  I've been looking for you; there's something I need to ask of you.

Romano: (Blinks at the seriousness of it, standing upright from where he was bent over in the tomatoes.)  Si, anything. What's on your mind?

Austria: I need some knock-out drugs. Ones strong enough that they could take down a king.

Romano: (Looks at Roderich, blinking. He sets down his basket, eyebrows furrowing as he asks.)  Why? What are you planning?

Austria: Please, Lovino, I need it.  (He looks away.) Please . . help me.

Romano: (Slips between two tomato plants, stopping in front of Roderich.)  Tesoro, at least tell me why. I can't just get you drugs to knock Toni out without knowing. What's going on, Roderich?

Austria: He . . he can't know. If he knew, he'd stop me, try to help me, and that- that would destroy Greed, the capital of the kingdom he built, and I- I will have killed _everyone_.

Romano: (Gently strokes down Roderich's face. Softly.)  You're going to leave?

Austria: (Whispers, leaning into the hand.)  I have no choice.

Romano: Why not? I don't understand, Roderich . . .

Austria: I told you, if I stay, I could potentially destroy the capital.

Romano: (Frowns.)  Roderich, you still haven't told me _why_ . What is going _on?_

Austria: I- it's . . complicated.

Romano: (Grows a little angry.)  I know you can explain it to me. _Please_.

Austria: (Flinches, gripping the cup tightly as he takes another sip.)  It's not allowed!

Romano: (Frustrated, he turns and grabs his basket of tomatoes, walking out of the menagerie without a word.)

Austria: (He goes to race after Lovino, screaming in pain at the strain on his body, the angel falling to the ground and his tea spilling everywhere, the scent of medicine thick in the air.)

Romano: (He stops, whipping around at the sound and scent. His concern overrides his anger, quickly returning to scoop up the angel. Softly, as he pets through Roderich's hair.)  I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry, I'm here. . .

Austria: (Roderich pants, limp in Lovino's arms as agony courses through him in waves and cracks of light appear across his cheeks like lightning bolts.)

Romano: (Eyes widen at the light, tempted to touch it, but afraid to.)  Ro- Roderich . . ? I- I'm taking you to Mark. Maybe he can help. (Quickly carries Roderich away to the healer.)

Austria: N-no! Kiku, Kiku . . .

Romano: (Confused.)  Kiku . . ? (He adjusts his path, hurrying to the demon. He doesn't even knock, damn near bursting into the demon's work-space.)  Kiku?!

Japan: (Looks up, immediately coming over with some tea for Roderich, tilting it into the angel's mouth to drink it, the cracks disappearing.)

Austria: (Sighs, his eyes closing as he sinks in Lovino's arms.)

Romano: (Cradles Roderich in his arms, his heart racing. He looks up at Kiku, whispering.)  What the fuck was that?

Japan: His power is becoming too strong for his body.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, the young demon burying his nose in Roderich's soft hair. Gently.)  Roderich . . .

Austria: (Shifts, peeking at Lovino through pain-filled eyes, though the hurt in them is gradually leaving.)

Romano: (Leaves soft, gentle kisses on the angel's face, his heart still racing as it aches in fear and anxiety.)

Austria: (Slightly slurs as he brushes a hand against Lovino's cheek.)  T'll be 'lright. Pr'mise, my L'vino.

Romano: (Looks down at him, scared. Whispers.)  Can you really promise me that, mio tesoro?

Austria: . . W'nt to. For you.

Romano: _*But you can't really. I might lose you. Forever._  (His eyes shimmer with unshed tears, the demon burying his face in Roderich's shoulder, holding him closely and comfortingly- for _both_ their comfort.)

Austria: (Roderich gingerly wraps his arms and wings around Lovino, petting through his hair.)  Shh, it will be alright, shh . . .

Romano: (Softly.)  I don't want you to suffer anymore . . . but I don't want to lose you, amore. . .

Austria: (Gently.)  Which is why you need to help me get away. Within the next week or two, I must leave, or the capital will be destroyed. Please, help me drug Antonio so he won't try and stop me, heal me- when all he will do is doom his city.

Romano: (Nods gently.)  . . . Si. I'll get what you need.

Austria: (Roderich hugs Lovino, pecking him on the lips.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Returns the kiss, resting his forehead against Roderich's. Whispers.)  What if you never come back? What- What am I going to tell Antonio? How am I going to tell him?

Austria: I . . already wrote him a letter.

Romano: (Sighs.)  So we're going to drug him and you're just going to leave him a letter to explain everything.

Austria: (Wilts.)  I don't . . (Sighs, curling up in shame.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's face. Softly.)  I'll make sure he understands. I'll . . . I'll try.

Austria: (Tenderly.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Weakly.)  Prego. (Is silent for a short while.)  He . . He's going to be angry with me. I know it.

Austria: (Exhales, settling in Lovino's arms, knocked out from today.)

* * *

 

*Two weeks pass before Roderich lets Lovino know that he's going to be leaving the next day.

Romano: (Nods after Roderich explains.)  I understand. Do . . you want me to put it in his food?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, please. That's the reason I came to you with this request.

Romano: . . .  (Nods.) When?

Austria: Tomorrow, for supper.

Romano: (Nods.)  . . . Spend the day with him, at the very least. I'll make sure supper is taken care of.

Austria: I will, I promise.  (Roderich leaves, not daring to look behind himself.)

Romano: (When Roderich's gone, he slumps into his seat at the back of the kitchen, his face in his hands.)

Italy: (Putters around nearby, having come into the empty kitchen for food.)

Romano: (Doesn't notice his brother enter, quietly starting to cry.)

Italy: (Alarmed.)  Fratello?!?

Romano: (Starts in his chair, looking up at Feliciano.)  Feli. I- I didn't hear you come in. (Wipes his face roughly, not wanting to get caught like this.)

Italy: Is something wrong? Does you tummy hurt? Are you sick? Did- did something happen to either of your lovebugs?

Romano: (Blinks, softly nodding at the last statement, his head bowing as he cries. Quietly, his body lightly shaking.)  He . . He's leaving us . . .

Italy: (Comes over, holding his brother and petting his head.)  Who's leaving?

Romano: (Hugs the younger demon, whispering.)  Roderich. He- He has to go and . . I have to help him do it.

Italy: (Curiously.)  Ve?

Romano: (Looks up at Feliciano, gently pulling him down to eye level.)  You can't tell anyone. _No one._ Va bene, fratellino?

Italy: Si!

Romano: (Softly.)  There's something wrong with Roderich and . . he has to go away for a while. Tomorrow night. And . . so Antonio doesn't interfere, I . . I have to drug him. Put him to sleep so Roderich can slip away and not accidentally destroy Greed. Or any of us.  (He wipes his face.) B-but . . h-he might not come _back_.

Italy: Oh, _fratello_.  (Starts bawling for his brother, hugging him tightly.)

Romano: (Hugs Feliciano back, sobbing into his brother's shoulder.)

Italy: (Gently begins rocking them.)

Romano: (Gently sways with the rocking, continuing to cry in agony, just wanting Roderich to be alright. To come _back_.)

Italy: (He holds his brother until they both calm down, an hour before supper time.)

Romano: (Kisses his brother's cheek. Softly.)  Grazie, fratello. _Ti voglio bene._

Italy: (Beams, pecking Lovino on his cheek as well.)  Let's make uncle's supper, si?

Romano: (Smiles back weakly.)  Si. (Pulls away, standing and helping Feli up as well as they go to cook.)

Italy: . . . You want to go talk to him now, don't you. Antonio. About tomorrow.

Romano: (Shakes his head.)  No, I can't. I . . I can't. He cannot know that tomorrow is . . could be the last time.

Italy: (Kneads some dough.)  Maybe keep it vague? Just that you think Lady Roderich wants to . . . vacation on earth again? Maybe?

Romano: (Softly, mixing up some spices.)  I don't know if I can lie to him.

Italy: (Hums, making the ravioli.)

Romano: (Cooks up some other things, vaguely distracted as he works on supper, making small mistakes here and there. Mistakes he doesn't usually make.)

Italy: (Ushers Lovino out of the kitchen when he notices the multiple mistakes his brother is making.)  Go think for awhile, fratello. It'll be good for you.

Romano: (Is confused as he's ushered out, looking to his brother.)  Are you sure-

Italy: (Emphatically.)   _Si_.

Romano: (Blinks, nodding acceptingly.)  Alright, I'll go. Send a message if you need any help.  (Pads off, thinking as he goes away from the kitchen. He knows he should go talk to Antonio, but he can't tell the truth and he doesn't want to _lie_ . But would it be lying? Saying that he thinks Roderich might want to go away for a while isn't _untrue_ , it's just . . withholding information. That makes sense, right? Making a decision, he goes and washes his face before going up to Antonio's study, knocking gently before entering. He's glad to see the demon alone.)

Spain: (Smiles up at Lovino.)  Hola~. What brings you up here?

Romano: Just wanted to talk to you, caro.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift slightly, standing and gesturing Lovino to the lounge.)  What's on your mind, Lovi?

Romano: I was just wondering how you were doing.  (Sits on the lounge, looking up at Antonio.)

Spain: (Sits with the demon.)  I'm doing alright, amor. (Quirks his head slightly.)  What about you? You look tired.

Romano: Just worried about Roderich, I guess. He hasn't been eating many solids lately. He always seems to be drinking that tea though.

Spain: (Nods.)  He's also been getting quite pale. . . Should we speak to Mark? Have Roderich examined for any ailments?

Romano: Maybe . . I know Roderich mentioned maybe going away for a while. Perhaps for recuperation?

Spain: Perhaps . . . The environment might not be very good for him.  (Thinks about improvements he could make.) . . . Has he gone out where the air isn't protected lately? Outside, the stables? I haven't noticed anything, but . . . it might be contributing to it.

Romano: (Shrugs.)  I don't think so. (Shuts up before he chokes.)

Spain: (Hums.)  . . . Perhaps a vacation will do him good.  (Smiles at Lovino, kissing the demon sweetly, the two of them lingering together for a little while.)

Romano: (Leans against Antonio, whispering.)  I'm going to miss him.

Spain: (Holds Lovino close.)  Me too. (Gently.) Perhaps you could both go on a vacation together? Take some time to enjoy life and relax and recuperate.

Romano: (Chokes on a sob, but he disguises it as a cough.)  I need to help finish preparing dinner.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, gently catching the young demon's wrist before he can escape. Softly.)  Hey. What's wrong?

Romano: I just . . I'm crying already at the incompetent idiots I have to work with.  (Sniffles.) See? (Turns, going out the door.) I've gotta go . . (Gone.)

Spain: (Frowns, not going after Lovino. Curiously, he messages Feliciano, wondering if the demon's brother knew anything.)  "Feliciano? Do you know what's wrong with Lovino?"

Italy: "We have three new hires."

Spain: Oh.  -- "Could you make sure there's enough food for Lovino to join us tonight, please? And send up a dessert he'll enjoy. I'll make sure he takes a break and relaxes."

Italy: "Si, I will!!!!"

Spain: (Returns to his desk to work.)  "Thank you, Feli. I appreciate it."

Italy: "Anytime, boss!"

Spain: (Smiles, going back to work. When suppertime rolls around, he prepares the table in his chambers with a couple tiny candles, lowering the lights a bit for when Lovino comes with the food.)   _%Would you like to join us for supper, mi amor? Lovi's coming up in a minute._

Austria: (Tiredly.) _%Very well._  (He comes over, plunking in his seat and resting his head on a hand.)

Spain: (Stands behind Roderich, gently petting through the angel's hair.)  You don't look well, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Doesn't move, just exhaustedly breathing.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Maybe a little vacation will help? Go away for awhile and rest, maybe take Lovi with you?

Austria: (Twitches, but doesn't answer for the longest while.)  . . Maybe.

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head.)  We'll talk about it tomorrow after you've rested, alright? I'll make all the arrangements if you would like me to.

Austria: (Shrugs.)

Romano: (Comes in, looking at the two- especially Roderich and his exhausted body -as he brings in their supper, setting everything up with ease. He kind of likes the ambient lighting, but he's still worried about Roderich. He leans down, kissing the angel's face without a word, sitting down near the angel.)

Spain: (Sits as well, a minute smile sent at Lovino.)  I'm glad you could join us tonight.

Romano: (His heart heavy, he gives a small smile.)  I needed the break. -- _*And this is the last night all three of us will be together for a long while._

Austria: (Silently eats.)

Spain: Si, you do.  (Eats as well, the three of them falling silent during the meal. He looks at Roderich worriedly when he slows down, reaching over to slip his hand into the angel's.)  Doing alright?

Austria: (Nods, tiredly spooning up his soup.)

Spain: (Leans over to kiss Roderich sweetly.)  

Austria: (Kisses back before resigning himself to eating more.)

Spain + Romano: (They continue to eat, glancing at each other worriedly, only Lovino knowing the truth.)

Romano: (When they're all done eating, he cleans up quietly.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich sweetly, scooping up the angel.)  Time for bed, mi amor. . .

Austria: (Yawns, nestling into Antonio weakly.)  . . . Tea . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  What kind?

Austria: (Yawns.)  Don' remember . . ask Kiku . . .

Spain: (Messages the demon.)  "Kiku, Roderich is asking for tea. What kind does he want? He said he doesn't remember."

Japan: "I shall have it sent up in a moment, Fernandez-Carriedo-dono."

Spain: "Gracias, Kiku."  -- It's coming soon, querido.  (Gently lays down with Roderich, holding him close.)

Austria: (Nuzzles into the demon, barely blinking his eyes open when his drink comes, the angel feebly drinking it.)

Romano: (Sits beside the two, his heart breaking a little at Roderich's condition. When the angel's done drinking his tea, he takes the cup and gently kisses the other's cheek, the three of them cuddling in together. Softly.)  Sleep. . . It'll help.

Austria: (Is barely able to nod before drifting off to sleep, surrounded by peace, warmth, and love.)

Romano: (Slips his hand into Antonio's, the older demon peacefully drifting off as he silently cries, holding them both close.)

*When they're finally all asleep, one dreams of constantly running after someone. Another dreams of stars and supernovas. The third dreams of warmth and love, content where he is.

 

* * *

 

 **_PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING, IT WILL IMPROVE THE EXPERIENCE:_ ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnLV5RDVkRo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnLV5RDVkRo)

* * *

 

 

*He can't take it anymore. His five months are up, and he's in so much pain. It's like he is burning from the inside out, and nothing can soothe the ache. He hides it, to keep Anton, his Anton, from worrying. As the months have passed by, his medications to relieve the pain have been increased substantially, but even then it doesn't take all the pain away. He's made arrangements. Tonight is his last night in Hell. As dinner rolls around, he almost regrets the sedative he had slipped in Antonio's food. But he must drug his mate, his husband, if he is to go. For if Anton is awake, the demon won't let him go, and the consequences of such an action would be . . . horrific.

Austria: (He smiles through the dinner, watching as Antonio's eyes slowly droop as the sedative takes effect. He's trying to keep the mood happy and light, making it a good last evening.)   _*I'm sorry._

Spain: (At the end of dinner, he's struggling to stay awake, starting to nod off during the meal.)

Romano: (Gently, reaching over to rub Antonio's hand.)  Caro? Are you alright?

Spain: (Blinks, looking up. He chuckles, rubbing his face tiredly.)  Si, si . . . I'm just really tired. Could we go to bed early tonight, por favor?

Romano: That sounds alright with me.  (Looks to Roderich with a sweet expression, his eyes pained as he hides the truth for just a little longer.)

Austria: (Stands, wincing, the angel helping the king to stand as well.)

Spain: (Wobbles, leaning mostly on Lovino, knowing Roderich wasn't necessarily well.)  I . . don't really feel well tonight.

Romano: (Gently.)  It's okay. You might just need some sleep, caro. . .  (Helps Antonio change into his sleeping clothes and lay down in bed, getting the demon comfortable with Roderich's help. He stays silent, trying not to cry.)

Austria: (Roderich hangs back, turned away for a moment as he rubs a special lip balm on his lips before going to Lovino and Antonio, pecking the demon king on the lips and then Lovino, the knockout drug on his lips tingling as he wipes it off with a kerchief. Carefully he lays the Italian down, singing. The song is sad and slow, quiet as a lullaby. That’s what it is, after all. A lullaby to say goodnight, the angel petting through both of his demon's hair.)

Hold me closer one more time,

Say that you love me in your last goodbye,

Please forgive me for my sins,

Yes, I swam dirty waters,

But you pushed me in,

I've seen your face under every sky,

Over every border and on every line,

You know my heart more than I do,

We were the greatest, me and you,

But we had time against us,

Miles between us,

The heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,

And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I'll put my hands up,

I'll do everything different,

I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I'll put my hands up,

I'll be somebody different,

I'll be better to you,

Let me stay here for just one more night,

Build your world around me,

And pull me to the light,

So I can tell you that I was wrong,

I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,

But we had time against us,

Miles between us,

The heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,

And I see my future in you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I'll put my hands up,

I'll do everything different,

I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I'll put my hands up,

I'll be somebody different,

I'll be better to you,

Time against us,

Miles between us,

Heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

Time against us,

Miles between us,

Heavens cried,

I know I left you speechless,

I know I left you speechless,

I'll be waiting,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I'll put my hands up,

I'll do everything different,

I'll be better to you,

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,

I'll put my hands up,

I'll be somebody different,

I'll be better to you.

Romano: (Weakly clings to Roderich, tears streaming down his face as he tries to stay awake, looking up at the angel for as long as possible. Softly.)  No . . .

Austria: (Does his best to smile at Lovino, kissing him on the lips once more before laying him down to sleep.)

Spain: (He listens as he slowly drifts off, struggling against sleep as he realizes what feels off. He clutches the fabric of Roderich's clothes and, eyebrows furrowed in a look of mild betrayal, gazes up to his angel as Lovino is laid beside him.)  . . . Rodrigo . . . ?

Romano: (Buries his face in Antonio's shoulder, sobbing weakly as he drifts off.)

Austria: (The angel smiles down at Antonio, Angel Song laced into his words to urge the king to sleep.)  Sleep, my king. I'm here. You're safe. (He gently pets those soft curls, staring into those beautiful green eyes he'll miss.)   _*I'm sorry._ \--  Goodnight, Süßer Dämon. I love you.

Spain: (Blinks, struggling to stay awake as Roderich's violet eyes stare into his own. Eyes fluttering closed, he mutters the best he can.)  No . . Rodrigo . . don't go . . please . . . .

Austria: (Kisses Anton on the forehead, then temple, then finally his mouth as the king finally drops off. He whispers.)  I love you. I'm sorry. (After a few moments, he gets up, tucking Antonio into the blankets. At a table, he pulls out the letters he had written earlier from his pajamas and leaves it where Antonio and Lovino will see them. Hesitating, he also plucks out three of his feathers. Brown, purple, white, leaving them in the envelope meant for Antonio. For Lovino, he leaves a lock of his hair. Then, he begins singing. His voice rings throughout the palace, sending all into a sleep.)  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBosWg1UfA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBosWg1UfA)  (He smiles as his music rings out, tears slipping down his face in constant rivers. He begins glowing a silvery light, practically floating as he goes through the palace. When he reaches the doors, he walks past the angel traps, all of them burning into nothingness in his presence. The large doors open wide, hell's blood red moon watching him. With a sweep of his wings, he's high into the sky, flying higher and higher and higher, tearing through the sky of Hell, beyond any realm now. He smiles down on the worlds, their beauty astounding. Then, he bursts into a thousand fragments of light, a star, burning and streaking across the darkness. ‘Goodbye. Until we meet again, mein süßer dämon, schatz damon.’ Is his final thought.)

*During the night, Lovino wakes up, looking around the dark room sadly. _He’s gone._ He draws the sheer curtain around the bed, blocking out the empty room as he sits up and moves Antonio’s head into his lap. He gently pets through the demon’s curls as he sleeps, still completely knocked out by all the drugs. Softly, he hums a soothing song, trying to comfort himself as he just cries again. (He doesn’t remember the last time he cried so much.) Sleepy, he nods off just like that, his back against the headboard and Antonio in his lap.

*The next morning, Antonio wakes groggily with his head in Lovino’s lap, the younger demon’s tear-stained face relaxed in sleep. He looks around, remembering the night before as he sees the two envelopes. _Roderich’s gone._ He’s not in the menagerie or the library or anywhere in Hell or on Earth. He’s . . . _gone_.

Spain: (He sits up, and stares sadly at the table where the two envelopes lay, his heart breaking. _He left._ He stands, padding to the table, and looks at the notes, each one with a name written on it in Roderich's beautiful script. He sinks into a chair, picking up the one with his name on it and opens the envelope, three feathers and a note falling out. He picks up letter the feathers, each a different color from the angel’s wings. They are soft and beautiful and, as Antonio lifts them to his nose, still smell of chocolate and edelweiss. He sighs sadly, picking up the note itself. Hesitantly, he opens it and reads its contents silently, his heart breaking with every word.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43324301922/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Spain: (Clutching the note tightly in his hands as he reads, quiet tears stream down his face. He had hoped to have been wrong, but he was not. Coming to the end of the note, he is both scared and relieved to know that Roderich would return, in time. The latter for obvious reasons, but he was scared of those long months. He was scared of being alone. He was scared of who might return . . . He folded the note and wiped his face, stealing his expression. He had a duty now, until Roderich returned, to take care of the angel's heart, as well as Lovino in that time. And he'll be _damned_ if he doesn't fulfill it.)

Turkey: (Comes bursting in.)  Your majesty . . . you _need_ to see this.

Romano: (Stirs, looking up at them sleepily.)  Huh?

Spain: (Glares at the intruding demon, gesturing him out of their room as he stands, padding to Lovino’s side with the other letter in hand.)

Turkey: (Quickly retreats.)

Romano: (Looks up at Antonio, glancing around.)  Where’s Roderich? (Noticing Antonio’s red eyes and tear-stained face, them both knowing the truth, his heart sinks.)  Toni . . ?

Spain: (Sits at Lovino’s side, a lump in his throat as he holds out the letter to Lovino, the young demon’s name written in Roderich’s beautiful handwriting on the back.)  He . . . He’s gone.

Romano: (Stares at the letter in Antonio’s shaking hand for several long moments before taking it, his body trembling. His fingers lightly trace over his name, swallowing thickly to keep the tears down.)  . . . Go find out what the captain wanted.

Spain: (Softly.)  Are you sure, carino?

Romano: (Slowly nods, his eyes still on the envelope.)  Si. Go.  (Softly.)  Per favore.

Spain: (Gently kisses the side of Lovino’s face before pulling away, slipping out to the hallway where Sadiq stood waiting.)  What the hell do you want, captain?

Turkey: The gate, it's . . .  (Shakes his head, bewildered as he leads Antonio down the hall.)

Spain: Oh for fuck's sake, what's wrong with the gate?

Turkey: You just have to see it for yourself.  (He leads the king down to the main gate, pointing at it.)

*The gate is completely clean, not a sign of the once painted on angel traps. In their place are silver scorch marks that cover it. The gate itself is also covered in silver scorch marks that are reminiscent of bird wing imprints, not dissimilar to marks on snow when a bird has taken off from the ground.

Spain: (Looks over and his jaw drops. He mutters under his breath.)  Roderich . . .

Turkey: Roderich? He did this?

Spain: (Nods slowly.)  I think so . . .

Turkey: Then . . . where is he?

Spain: (Gaze drops solemnly.)  He'll be back . . .

Turkey: (Nods, confused.)

Spain: (Smiles over at the very confused captain.)  He'll be back in time. We just need to continue our lives and wait.

Turkey: Of course, sir.  (Nods.) I'll get builders on this right away.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm going to Lovino. Do not interrupt unless it’s absolutely necessary. Understood?

Turkey: (Nods sharply.)  Yessir.

Spain: (Waves him off, starting away.)  You’re excused.

Turkey: (Takes his leave, as requested.)

*Meanwhile, with Lovino. . .

Romano: (With trembling hands, he opens the envelope, his heart heavy as he pulls out the soft brown lock of hair from inside, as well as the note. Lifting them both to his nose, he can smell the faint traces of Roderich’s scent and it makes his body shake more, wanting to hold and kiss and love Roderich. Then, he finally reads the letter itself, reluctant to read the words left for him.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502646858/in/album-72157698994965255/)

Romano: (By the end of the letter, he’s once again sobbing, angry and sad and _alone_ . He had expected Antonio to be drugged, he was the one who did it for fuck's sake, but Roderich drugged them _both_ and slipped off into the night. He barely remembers the last moments with Roderich. He wanted to remember. He wanted to always keep that last image in his mind, but it was blurry and unclear in his mind now. Softly, angry.)  Why the fuck didn't you just let me hold him and watch you leave? I- I would've kissed you and j-just l-l-let you _go!_  (Chokes on a sob, a shaking hand angrily wiping away his tears. He abandons the letter on the bed, getting up with trembling legs, only to collapse to his knees on the hard floor, his wings splaying around him as he cries out in agony. His heart breaks, unable to take the strain, especially with how close Roderich has always been to him. He was Roderich’s confidant. Roderich was _his_ confidant. The one the angel could always tell anything and trust wholeheartedly. And now . . he was gone. Gone . . and he might not return.)

Spain: (Returning, he quietly slips into their room, sinking to the floor beside Lovino to pull the demon into his arms, gently soothing him.)  Shh. . . It's alright, Lovino . . . He'll come back . . .

Romano: (Quietly wails, stifling his screams into Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Wraps them in his wings protectively, murmuring gently to the demon to comfort him, the two sitting like that for a long time.)

Romano: (Spent, Lovino just sits there.)

Spain: (Softly kisses Lovino's cheeks, wiping the tears away tenderly.)

Romano: . . . I fucking miss him already.

Spain: (Gently, his voice wavering slightly as he tries not to cry and worsen the situation more.)  Me too . . .

Romano: (Reaches up, stroking Antonio's cheek gently. He sniffles, a dull throb going through his head from all the crying.)  I feel like shit.

Spain: (Softly offers.)  Bath?

Romano: (Nods.)  Yeah . . . (Starts to shift out of Antonio's arms, only for the demon to scoop him up and carry Lovino to the bath. Gently.)  Grazie. . .

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's face lightly, taking them down the hall to the bath before setting the demon down. The two strip before slipping into the water, Antonio pulling the other into his lap, just holding him lovingly. He gently washes his lover's face and body, lingering on the chef's hands, tenderly stroking each one.)

Romano: (Relaxes, carefully washing Antonio's chest and neck, petting through the demon's curls lovingly.)

Spain: (Quietly purrs, leaning into the hands as he relaxes too, kisses Lovino's face and neck. Murmurs.)  Te quiero.

Romano: (Sighs, resting his head in the crook of Antonio's neck.)  Ti amo. (Silent, he leaves a soft, lingering kiss on Antonio's neck.)  . . . Now what?

Spain: (Strokes down Lovino's sides, answering gently.)  We stay together . . and we wait. Life goes on as we wait. We're going to cry and feel alone without him, but . . . he'll come back. He will. And we'll be waiting for him.  (Sighs with a shudder.) He'll come home to us.

Romano: (Leans up, kissing Antonio on the lips sweetly before holding the demon tightly, taking strength from the other.)  He'll come home.

*The two spend some more time in the bath before getting out, spending the rest of the day in bed, the demons holding each other comfortingly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda: I HAVE LITERALLY BAWLED EVERY TIME I'VE READ THIS AND WROTE AND REWROTE IT. I LOVE AND HATE THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S NUMBER TWO ON AFLF SHIT TO MAKE ME CRY LIKE A BABY.
> 
> *Obligatory end note: If any of you want to make a lullaby version of the song, we will link it to here and will love you forever, as well as credit you.
> 
> Check back on our page(s) for Season Five!! I'm sure it'll be ready to post very, very soon!  
> Let us know in the comment section below what you thought about this season or just the finale in general. We love to hear what you have to say!!!  
> -Zelda and Andy


End file.
